Bonded by Fangs
by DetroitBleachWings
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a vampire, even though his family doesnt know it. So when a vampire princess named Rukia is being hunted and has to live with him, will Ichigo be able to protect her and his family? IchiRuki, Rated M for Multiple reasons
1. Chapter 1: Bonded by Fangs

**Ok, so I'm writing another story too, but thought of this and got excited lol so I wrote it, Im still writing a bond that trancends time so dont worry but i may be delayed cuz im writing all these on my daddy's laptop and i think somethings wrong and he may get mad and blame me even though its not my fault so i have this and another chapter for this story and im gonna see if i can get chapter 11 for my other story wrote b4 i tell him somethings wrong :D I hope you enjoy it**

**And I still dont own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter 1: The mystery of Kuchiki

Ichigo Kurosaki slowly arose from his bed. He weakly searched his room for the object of his desire, a medium sized opaque water bottle. He licked his lips as he reached for the object with little strength, and wrapped his lips around the straw like projection he had flipped open. The warm liquids seeped into his mouth, bringing much needed energy and moisture into his dry mouth. He reluctantly pulled the bottle from his mouth after a small sip, licking his lips again, and set the bottle back into his desk, concealing it and shutting the drawer. With sudden energy he rose from his bed, stretching and giving a yawn of contentment. He was expecting an attack from his father, but when an attack didn't come, he got dressed. As he pulled off his night shirt, his finely toned body was exposed, ever muscle in his chest and abdomen easily visible within his slightly tanned skin. He walked downstairs to find his little sister Yuzu making breakfast.

"Morning Ichi-nee," the little blond girl smiled as she handed Ichigo his usual morning toast. He accepted it with a smile, nodding his head as he made his way to the fridge. He quickly scanned the fridge, and his eyes grew wide once he found what he was looking for. His "protein shakes" that no one else in the house dared to touch. His father drank one once, and promptly spat it out, declaring how disgusting it was. Ichigo told his dad that he didn't have to drink them, so he should stay out of them. He grabbed the opaque bottle and warmed its contents, then poured them into another opaque bottle with a flip lid when his sisters weren't looking and placing it in his backpack.

"I'm heading out Yuzu," Ichigo smiled at his sister as he began to walk out the door.

"Good-bye Ichi-nee!" she smiled back. As Ichigo made his way out of the house, his usual scowl reappeared over his face. He slowly made his way to school, in no particular rush to get there since he always left early. As he walked into the classroom he quickly spotted his friends sitting around his desk.

"Morning Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime Inoue smiled as she waved at him. He placed his bag down at his desk, and then turned around to address his brown haired friend.

"Morning Orihime," he yawned. His eyes were light and slightly sunken in. He hadn't slept well lately and he knew why, but couldn't do anything about it.

"I'll ask you what's wrong at lunch," Tatsuki sighed as she looked at her friend. He smiled slightly at her understanding and sat down at his seat. Their teacher, whose name was Soi Fon walked in with her bag in her right arm, her eyes looked similar to Ichigo's, and similar to him, she could not seem to stop yawning. Ichigo ran his fingers through his bright orange hair, and gazed out the window when Soi Fon addressed the class, causing his attention to be directed at her.

"Attention class, we have a new student today," she sighed as she waved her hand inside. A small girl with raven color hair walked in the room. She was very short with dark violet eyes. Ichigo didn't think anything of it at first, until he picked up an unusual sent and began to feel something in the pit of his stomach. He gave a knowing glaze to Uryu Ishida, who returned the gaze, and then to his teacher, who simply nodded upon noticing his eyes.

"Hello, I hope to make friends and enjoy my time here," the girl smiled. She walked towards the back of the class and took a seat next to Ichigo. "Hello, I'm Rukia, it's nice to meet you," she smiled at Ichigo who gave her a tired gaze.

"Hey, names Ichigo Kurosaki," he yawned. Rukia smiled and nodded. Once she turned away however she began to frown. She did the same as she noticed her teacher continue to yawn as well. She closed her eyes and entered deep thought.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and the students began to make their way out of the classroom. Ichigo lingered and made his way over to Soi Fon's desk. She looked up at him and made a week smile.

"Well aren't we looking well today," she laughed as she grabbed her own opaque water bottle.

"These rations are killing me," Ichigo sighed. "What is Yamamoto thinking?"

"I'm not sure. I guess lord Aizen told him that we were running low on our supplies and suppliers, so it would be best for everyone to be rationed," Soi Fon said as she hungrily sucked on the contents in her bottle. "It's killing me to if you haven't noticed Ichigo."

"I can't believe even you high ranking officials are rationed this much. It seems like Aizen is keeping himself well fed though," Ichigo scoffed.

"I wish I knew how he was doing it. He said he's being rationed too. Rationed my ass," she smirked, the life returning to her form.

"Well, I gotta go, I'm starving," Ichigo said as he began to walk out of the room."

"See you at the meeting tonight," his teacher replied. "Oh, and Ichigo?" Ichigo turned around to look at his small teacher. "Keep and eye on Kuchiki." Ichigo nodded and made his way to the room, where his friends were waiting for him.

* * *

"It's about time Ichigo," Tatsuki teased as Ichigo sat down in his usual spot. He always sat with his friends, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu Ishida, Chad Sado, Keigo Asano, Mizuirio and Renji Abarai.

"Shut up Tatsuki, I don't have the energy to fight," he grunted as he pulled out the bottle from his bag. He flipped open the top and let the warm metallic smell waft in his nose. He felt his mouth begin to water, realizing just how hungry he truly was, and began to slowly drink the warm contents.

"What's wrong Ichigo, you and sensei both look exhausted," Orihime asked her friend with a great look of concern on her face. Ichigo had made his friends aware of his status as a vampire years ago when it first happened. They had all been very understanding, even though he wasn't sure how it happened, since he hadn't been bitten and definitely wasn't the child of vampires. They were also aware of the "council of vampires," which resided inside and around Karakura town, which meant they knew their teacher was one as well. Ichigo had decided to keep his family in the dark though, he wasn't quite sure why, but just decided that it was something that he wanted to keep from them.

"Lord Aizen told us that we were running low on supplies and suppliers, so everyone's been rationed on the amount of blood they receive. We're all so tired, but what can we do?" Ichigo sighed. He instantly regretted talking though and placed his lips rather quickly back on his bottle. He enjoyed his contents slowly though, enjoying every second of his meal, since he wouldn't be eating as often now. His vampire features appeared every time he ate, along with every other vampire. His eyes became darker and his pupils turned into slits. His canines grew into fangs, which protruded the slightest bit from under his lips when his mouth was shut. This look had scared his friends at first, but they grew to accept it as part of him, and it no longer fazed them.

"Which clan is Aizen head of? He must have a great deal of power if his opinion has this much influence on every vampire in Japan," Uryu wondered as he bit into his rice ball. Uryu was one of the last in a dying race, the vampire hunters. The hunters and the vampires had clashed for centuries until the vampires decided to try and conceal themselves amongst humans. There were actually many vampire hunters left, but their powers were left dormant. Uryu, however, had decided to develop his powers. He created a bow and arrows from the demonic energy in the air, and fired them at vampires. There weren't many ways to kill a vampire, but one way was to deliver a demonic arrow into the right ventricle. It took many years of practice to get precise aim, practice which Uryu almost never used. He had realized after Ichigo's transformation that not all vampires were bad. He assisted the council quite often, and often accompanied Ichigo on rogue missions.

"Aizen's the head of the 5th clan, and if you ask me, there's something off about him," Renji sneered. Renji was 1/4th vampire, so he didn't need to drink blood hardly ever. He was powerful enough though to be the demi-lord in the 6th clan under lord Kuchiki. "He has been lord of the 5th house for over 1,000 years; he has almost as much influence as the old man himself."

"Well, I know lord Ukitake doesn't think to fondly of him, and neither does sensei," Ichigo replied. Ichigo was demi-lord of the 13th clan under Lord Ukitake.

"So why don't you guys just go drink like blood from a deer? Or even a…"

"No," Kiego's statement was cut of with a glare from Ichigo. "Animal blood doesn't fill us very long, plus with the diseases that animals carry, even though we're immortal, could end up making it more trouble than it's worth.

"So why don't you drink from, well, us?"

Ichigo glared at Keigo and sighed. It wasn't like he didn't have those desires every now and then but he tried not to think about it. "Most of us try to limit how often we drink from humans, even willing participants. It gives us such a feeling of euphoria that we're afraid we will want it more. It's not like what we drink isn't real human blood, it's just extracted differently, painlessly, and there's absolutely no risk to the human. We try to stick to that." His friends nodded with acceptance.

"Just know that we're here Ichigo," Tatsuki smiled. "We don't want you dieing on us." Ichigo looked at the girl and nodded. He would never admit it, but he was glad to have such good friends. He turned over his shoulder though to look at the new girl Rukia, who was sitting by herself at the edge of the room.

"Hey Renji?" Ichigo asked as he realized his lunch was gone. He sighed, put the bottle back in his bag, and continued with his question. "What do you know about the new girl? Her last name is Kuchiki, and I got the feeling that she was a vampire when she walked in."

"I did too," Uryu replied as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"That would be because she is," Renji responded, placing his hand on his knee. He leaned forward and lowered his voice to continue. "She Lord Kuchiki's sister and is only now being aloud to enter normal society. Lord Kuchiki was in fear for her life, but finally thinks she's strong enough to stand up for herself."

"Why was he scared for her?" Ichigo asked curiously. All his friends had leaned in now, curious as well.

"She's the last Demon Princess." Ichigo's eyes grew wide. His mouth hung wide open, his fangs slowly receding since he had finished feeding a little but ago.

"She's a what now!"

"Ya, what does that mean?" Chad asked.

"The Demonic Princesses are a now almost completely extinct. No one knows who killed them all off, since their immortality is superior even to pure bloods like Ichigo. The Demonic Princesses have powers unique to only themselves. While most vampires can shape shift, they can shape shift into many different animals, and even other people. They can hypnotize people by humming or singing, and their level of magic is leagues beyond our own. Lord Kuchiki was terrified that she would be killed like all the others, so he hid her. She begged him forever to let her go to school, and he finally caved." Renji stopped his story and looked at his friends. Ichigo's initial shock had subsided, and his normal human appearance had returned.

"Maybe we should talk to her, she's probably lonely," Orihime sighed.

"We will tomorrow, we'll tell her what we are to, maybe she'll feel safer knowingthat we're almost like her," Renji nodded. He looked over to Ichigo, but he was already gone, and so was Rukia.

"Where'd they go?" Keigo asked.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked it! Remember what I said though, feel free to rate and comment!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting

**Chapter 2! So i hope you liked chapter 1 and this is chapter 2 duh lol Ichigo and Rukia are formally introduced in this chapter. I hope you guys like Soi Fon i love her so much i decided that she needed to be in this story alot :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fateful Meeting

Ichigo sat in class the rest of the day wondering about the strange new student. He wondered how someone as small as her could possibly be a Demonic Princess. He always thought that they were big and scary looking, not tiny and well, cute.

"Alright class, see you tomorrow," Soi Fon sighed as she released the class for the day. The class left and as usual, Ichigo lingered to talk to the Lord of Clan 2.

"I still can't believe she's that important," Soi Fon said as she placed her chin in her hand. She stood up and made her way over to the cupboard, Ichigo following close behind. "Ichigo, have you ever heard the story of the origin of our kind?"

"The what?" an obvious no. Soi Fon smiled and began her explanation.

"It was stated that hundreds of thousands of years ago, a demon had a child. That child was a demon like no other. He was shaped like a human, and spoke like a human, but had the powers of many demons. He was the first vampire. If you think about it, all vampires are demons; however, no one is sure why the demonic princesses are so powerful, or so different from the rest of us. It is clear though, that someone is trying to kill them all, so please Ichigo, even though we don't formally have any ties to the Kuchikis, and I'm not your clan's lord, please, watch her close Ichigo. I have a feeling something bad will happen if you don't."

Ichigo nodded his head, understanding the gravity of the situation, and took his leave. As he left, Soi Fon reached into the cupboard and pulled out a strange looking device. "I hope to god I never have to use this."

* * *

"What'd you talk with sensei about Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime pondered as Ichigo walked out of the building.

"She just told me to keep an eye on Rukia," he dryly stated. "I figure we'll be formally introduced at the meeting tonight."

"Are we going out on patrol after the meeting Ichigo?" Uryu asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Probably, I'll have to see how much homework I can get done. Since we've been rationed, I need way more sleep now, so we'll have to see," Ichigo sighed as he ran his fingers through his orange hair. Ichigo threw his hand towards his friend as he stepped up to his house, and carefully opened the door.

"WELCOME HOME MY SON!" Isshin screamed as he kicked Ichigo across the face.

"Damnit dad, can't you let me WALK IN THE DOOR FIRST!" Ichigo screamed as he returned the kick. Isshin and Ichigo often had these fights.

"Knock it off you two!" Yuzu pleaded of her father and brother.

"Leave um alone Yuzu, Ichigo always wins and dad never learns, so he deserves what's commin," Karin sighed as she entered the room.

"I'm going to my room," Ichigo growled as he punched his father into a wall, "and I have to go out tonight, I won't be back till late." Ichigo stormed up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

"I'm worried about him," Yuzu sighed. Karin only glared in the direction of Ichigo's room.

_Ichigo, what the hell has happened to you?_

Ichigo laid on his bed in deep thought. Since it was easier on him, he had allowed his fangs to grow out and his eyes to change. He rolled over to look at the clock. _5:40, damn I still have a while before the meeting. _He had been so tired lately, all the vampires had. They were even considering holding the meetings earlier so that everyone could sleep. He rolled over to look out the window, and shut his eyes, allowing the rest of his senses to sense to what was happening in the outside world. He could hear a dog barking off in the distance. He heard the birds singing to each other. He listened to the casual conversations on the streets. However, then at about 6:30, he heard something he hated hearing.

"No, please, STOP IT, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo hated hearing that; it reminded him of how disgusting humanity was. He was always unsure as if he should stop it or let it be. This case was different however, he heard something else.

"But I'm so hungry!" Ichigo sprang out of bed and jumped out the window. He knew what was happening, and that he had to stop it. It was blocks away, so he did something that he wouldn't normally do in his weakened condition, he used his abilities, and shunpoed to the street that the noice was coming from. When he arrived, he found the women cowering in an ally, and the vampire standing over her, fangs elongated. As the vampire made his way towards the women, he heard something at the end of the ally.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado Number 63! Raikoho!" A giant burst of lightning shot towards the hungry vampire. He quickly shunpoed away. The girl opened her eyes to find that he attacker was gone. She shivered uncontrollably, and saw a hand reach out towards her. She looked up and reached to grab the hand, until she saw the face of the man, who was a vampire like her attacker. She quickly removed her hand and began cowering again.

"Don't worry," said the vampire said reassuringly. He was smiling with his eyes closed. He hadn't looked at the face of the women he saved. "We're all hungry right now, but we all won't stoop to that level. He heard the girl sigh in nervous relief and felt her small hand enter his. He clasped his hand around hers and pulled her up, opening his eyes as she began to sob in his chest. His eyes grew in shock as he realized who it was. "Rukia!" he exclaimed in shock. She raised her head, her tears flowing down her face, and realized whose chest she was crying into.

"Ichigo?" she weakly stated. She slowly backed away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're a vampire?"

"Ya, but you're a, a princess! How come you let him attack you like that?" Ichigo asked shocked that someone as powerful as her was almost attacked.

"The ration has made me incredibly weak; I can barely do anything with my powers anymore. My enhanced strength is gone, my magic, gone, my senses, gone. Since we have more powers than normal vampires, we need more blood as well. While a normal vampire needs 2-3 bottles a day for proper function, we need 4-6. I feel like such a glutton sometimes, but I need it to function properly. However, I'm under the same ration as everyone else, so I've lost almost all power, all energy." She looked at him, eyes full of wonder. "How'd you know what I was? How did I not know what you were? Even in my debilitated state, I was able to make out that sensei and Renji were vampires, and the boy with glasses is a vampire hunter. But I wasn't able to sense you?"

"Renji filled me in, and as for why you weren't able to sense me? I'm not sure. Come on, the meetings gonna start soon, and I'm sure your brother wants you there." Ichigo turned and began to walk out of the ally, Rukia smiling, trailing close behind.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia made their way towards the dusty old building on the edge of Karakura. Rukia had never been to a meeting before, and was suspicious as to Ichigo's true nature, as well as the buildings.

"This is the meeting place?" she asked almost frightened. Ichigo turned around and sighed.

"Yes, it's held here because no one comes here, we know we'll be alone." He turned back around and opened the door, allowing Rukia to enter first. She was shocked to see the state of the inside of the building. It was a well lit foyer with couches and tables. A couple kids, to young to be concerned with meetings, lazed on the couches half-asleep."

"It's only 8, why are they so tired?" Rukia asked as she stared at the children. Vampires normally didn't need to sleep much at all, if they did, it was because they enjoyed being wrapped in the bed and blankets and the relaxation it brought.

"The ration is making everyone tired. I never slept much before, but now I'm sleeping, or trying to sleep, 8 hours a day and I'm still tired." Ichigo replied as he led them down the hall towards a giant room. They walked up the stairs, and Ichigo slowly opened the creaky door. The room was massive. There were 2 seating areas, one on the left side of the room, for the common vampires, and one on the right, with 26 seats, for the 26 Clan Lords and Demi-lords. Ichigo and Rukia were the last to arrive.

"I would expect this from a first time visitor like Miss Kuchiki, but you, Mr. Kurosaki, should…"

"Ya ya I know shut up old man I'm here ain't I?" Ichigo growled at Head Lord Yamamoto. Yamamoto would have acted insulted, if he wasn't used to Ichigo and his smart mouth by now. As much as Ukitake felt embarrassed by Ichigo sometimes, he still greatly liked and respected him, and couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. Byakuya sat with an emotionless expression, until he realized that there was only 1 Miss Kuchiki. His eyes sprang open as he quickly glared to look at his sister. The crowd was giggling and Rukia hid behind Ichigo.

"Where do we go?"

"Well, I don't know what Byakuya wants you here for, so I'm not sure. But I gotta go sit over there," he replied pointing towards the empty seat next to Lord Ukitake.

"You're a demi-lord!" Rukia asked, astonished at this revelation. Ichigo sighed and nodded his head, and made his way towards his Lord. Rukia stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do.

"Well Miss Kuchiki, since you are in the middle of the floor, and this meeting was called in part because of you, we shall begin," Yamamoto declared. The room went silent. All the Lords and demi-lords were sitting up straight, attentively listening, except for Renji and Ichigo, who sat leaned back in heir chairs, chins in palms, but still paying close attention. Byakuya stood up, gave a small cough, and began.

"As many of you are aware, Rukia is my little sister. However, what you don't know, is that Rukia is the last surviving Demonic Princess, and…"

As the words "Demonic Princess" exited Lord Kuchiki's mouth, the room began to erupt in whispers. Even in Rukia's debilitated condition, she was able to make out many of them, and a tear began to fall down her face at the hurtful words some were saying.

_I'm not a monster; I'm not a bad person. How can they say such horrible things about me based solely on what I am? I haven't done anything wrong! They don't even know me. Why?_

Ichigo, who had had his eyes closed the whole time, immediately opened them upon hearing the whispers. His eyes sent glares around the room, and then he set his eyes upon Rukia, and when his superior vision caught sight of the tear, he exploded.

"Who are you all to judge her?" Ichigo screamed as he shot out of his seat. He was pissed; his eyes were changing from their normal amber, to a bright red.

"Ichigo, calm down" Ukitake asked Ichigo in his soothing voice. Ichigo glared at him, and returned to his rant.

"She's a good person, and you guys upon first seeing her decide she's a horrible person undeserving of life for what she is? She's one of us for god's sake! You people make me sick!" Ichigo finished his rant and stood angrily staring at anyone who dared to look at Rukia. Rukia just stared at Ichigo like he was a saint. Her eyes showed deep affection. The boy who had only known her for one day had the nerve to stick up for her in a way that her own brother wouldn't. She smiled at him, and he sat back down upon seeing her smile, but continued his glare.

"Well Ichigo, since you seem quite close to my sister, I guess this solves my problem," Byakuya sighed. Even though he would never show it, he was glad for what Ichigo had done.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo whined at Byakuya.

"We were looking for a place for Rukia to stay. Since someone is killing off all of the Demonic Princesses, and whoever is doing it would know that Rukia is the last and that she lived with me, we were looking to hide her. However, as close as you and Rukia are, she'll stay with you then."

"What!" Rukia and Ichigo screamed in unison. Ichigo had jumped about 5 feet in the air. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they stared at Lord Kuchiki.

"I second that motion," Lord Aizen calmly stated, a small grin growing on his face.

"It is settled then, Miss Kuchiki will stay at the residence of Demi-lord Ichigo Kurosaki of Clan 13," Yamamoto declared with his raspy voice. "There is one more thing I wish to tell everyone before I dismiss the meeting." Everyone looked at Yamamoto. "You are all to take your zanpaktou everywhere you go now. In this time of grave danger with a still unknown enemy, it is important especially considering how much weaker that everyone is due to the ration, that you be able to defend yourselves. Dismissed!"

Everyone stood and began to leave. The Lords and demi-lords stayed behind and talked with one another. Ichigo made his way over to Byakuya, who was chatting with Soi Fon.

"Hi Ichigo!" Soi Fon smiled at him as he finally entered their circle. Rukia looked up at him with a look that said this is all your fault.

"Hey Soi Fon. Byakuya about what you said earlier I…"

"You'll be taking her home tonight. Her stuff is in my car. Since you showed up together, it shouldn't be a problem leaving together should it?" he questioned coldly. Ichigo, Rukia, and Soi Fon stared at him blank faced. Was he serious?

"But Byakuya, you seem to be conveniently forgetting that my family doesn't know that I'm a fricken vampire!"

"So make something up," was his reply. He didn't give Ichigo time to rebut because when the word's exited his mouth, he left. Soi Fon forced a smile and turned to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Well, look at the time; see you both at school tomorrow!" She left.

"Well, fantastic," Rukia growled as she and Ichigo started to leave.

"I guess I better call Uryu and tell him were not hunting tonight."

* * *

**OK so I dont know when chapter 3 will be up cuz i wanna write chapter 11 for my other story b4 i write this one so i hope you guys continue to read! please comment! Thanks you so much for reading and Go Red Wings :D i really need to find a way to get hockey into bleach stories lol**


	3. Chapter 3: Zanpaktou

**Ok, so I hope you guys like Chapter 2. Rukia moves in, and we learn who is behind the ration (who else would it be) and are given a hint at what Aizens trying to do. I think its pretty good and hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Zanpaktou

"So please Mr. Kurosaki, I've lost everything. My mother's last wish was for me to come to Karakura town and finish school. I can't let my mother down!" Rukia sobbed to Isshin. Ichigo stood behind her, one hand in his pocket, and his head buried in the other.

"OH MASAKI! GOD HAS GIVEN ME ANOTHER DAUGHTER!" Isshin screamed as he ran to the poster in the back of the kitchen. Yuzu was sobbing along with him, and Karin was giving her an odd look.

"The only problem is, we don't have anymore beds," Karin glared. Something was off about Rukia, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "The only place we may be able to fit you is Ichi-nee's closet." Karin smirked and looked at Rukia, who was in shock. It was better than Ichigo's condition though, he was on the floor.

"There's a wonderful idea Karin!" Isshin said as he jumped over to his daughter. "I'll take your things up to Ichigo's room…"

"Nooo!!" Ichigo screamed as he suddenly regained consciousness and jumped off the floor. "I, mean, it's a mess! I'll take Rukia up there!" He smiled nervously as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

"Hmmmm, OH MASAKI OUR SON IS FINALLY A MAN!" Isshin screamed. The screaming soon stopped however when a shoe hit Isshin in the head.

* * *

Ichigo entered his bedroom with Rukia following close behind. He turned on the light, to be greeted by a 2 foot long black snake lying on his bed. The snake slowly lifted his head and blinked at Ichigo. He went to put his head back down when he realized that Ichigo wasn't alone.

"Well, do I have some explaining to do?" the snake asked as he began to slither of the bed. He made his way over to Ichigo and crawled up his back and perched himself on top of Ichigo's shoulder, and stared at Rukia.

"Rukia, I'd like you to meet Zangetsu, my Zanpaktou." Zangetsu looked at Rukia more intently.

"So, she's a Demonic Princess then? I expected you to be taller."

"Why you little…"

"Rukia don't allow him to get you so riled up, he's obviously teasing you," a voice from inside Rukia's bag said. Ichigo and Zangetsu looked down at the bag. Rukia sighed and opened the bag, allowing the pure white snake to slither out and perch herself on Rukia's shoulder.

"This is Sode No Shirayuki, my zanpaktou."

"It's a pleasure to meet you my lovely," Zangetsu flirted. Sode no Shirayuki could only giggle at the black snake's advances as Ichigo and Rukia rolled their eyes. They slithered away and vanished, leaving Ichigo and Rukia to unpack her things and, well, talk?

"So… Ichigo started, trying to figure out what to say. "Have you been a vampire since you were born?"

She gave him a puzzling look. "Of course I have. What kind of question is that? All vampires in the world today are born vampires; no human has been transformed in centuries, and all the ones that were died from the distress of losing their loved ones."

"I wasn't." Rukia quickly turned around to stare at Ichigo, whose gaze was stuck on something outside his window. "I was a human when I was born. I was normal. However, after my Mother died I started changing. I thought it was just puberty ya know? But I figured when I started developing an urge to drink blood that something was off. Luckily Uryu and Renji figured out what was going on, how I'll still never know. I passed out a school one day, and I woke up at Renji's place with fangs and super human senses. They gave me this red liquid, which I drank. It was delicious, so I asked them what it was, which is when they told me what had happened, what I was. It took a while to sink in, to actually believe them. But when I thought about it, what had been happening? It all made sense. I was a vampire, and a full-blooded one at that." Ichigo looked at Rukia with a look of complete trust in his eyes; however it quickly turned into his usual scowl when he saw the look on Rukia's face. "What, so am I some kind of freak? I'm sorry I'm in your presence oh great noble one."

"No, it's not that at all Ichigo," Rukia smiled. She put down her things and turned to face him, leaning against the closet with her arms folded against her chest. "Maybe that's why we connected so quickly, were both different. You're a human who miraculously transformed into a vampire, and I'm the last surviving princess of an ancient race of which no ones sure how it came about." She made her way to Ichigo's bed and sat down on the edge. "Let's make a deal; if you help protect me and help me discover myself, I'll do all I can to help you discover what you are." Ichigo stared at her blankly for a minute, and then sighed.

"Deal."

* * *

Later that night Ichigo was sitting at his desk doing his homework. "Wow I hate Chemisty," he growled as he slammed his pencil on his desk. Rukia, who had reading a manga in the closet, laughed softly.

"What's so funny midget?" he barked at her.

"Nothing at all Ichigo," she continued to laugh.

"Well, let's see your chemistry homework then!"

"I didn't do it."

"And why not!"

"Cuz I don't know how idiot!"

"So I'm the idiot now? At least I'm trying!"

"I'm not gonna get myself flustered with something that I know I won't be able to do!"

"I'm pretty sure that makes you the stupid one!"

"Call me stupid again, I dare you!"

"STU...UU…PID!

"That does it!" Rukia screamed as she jumped out of the closet. She pinned Ichigo on the bed and pointed her finger at his chest. "Hado number 4, BYAKURAI!" a small burst of lightning came from her finger and zapped Ichigo. Normally, this would have blown a hole in Ichigo's chest. However, Rukia was in such a debilitated state, that it only tickled slightly.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" Ichigo laughed as he pushed Rukia off of him. He wasn't expecting Rukia to fall to the ground from his soft push however. "Rukia are you alright!" he gasped as he jumped off the bed and kneeled down next to her. She was panting, a cold sweat falling down her forehead. "She wasn't kidding when she said she were weak. Damnit it now what?" Ichigo picked her up and put her on his bed. He then reached into his drawer by the bed and pulled out a bottle. It was an emergency supply, so she couldn't have too much, but a small drink should help her. He pulled out the top and placed it in Rukia's mouth. She took a small sip, and pulled away, knowing she couldn't afford to drink too much. That small amount however, was enough to help the color return to her face. Her eyes opened as she looked at Ichigo, slits for pupils.

"Thank you," she smiled out of breath.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" was all he could think to say. Instead of getting mad, she smiled, and nodded her head.

"Let's not do that again," she chuckled. Just then Sode No Shirayuki materialized on Ichigo's bed, and glared at Ichigo.

"What the hell did you do to her you bastard!" She screamed, ready to bite him at any second.

"It wasn't his fault Shirayuki," Rukia pleaded. "I got angry and tried to use Kido. You know how weak I've been lately." Sode No Shirayuki looked at her, and then glared at Ichigo.

"I'll be watching you," she growled as she slowly vanished.

"And we have to take them everywhere now." Ichigo sighed. Rukia chuckled as she rose from Ichigo's bed. They stared at each other for a minute when they heard a cry from downstairs.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Do you guys wanna play Monopoly?"

Ichigo and Rukia slowly stood and made their way downstairs, avoiding each others gazes.

* * *

"Lord Aizen! Lord Aizen!" Momo Hinamori called as she ran down the hallway of the Lord of the 5th clan's manor. She had a report to give him on the supply of blood in Japan, but she couldn't find him. She hoped it contained good news, she was starving of late. "Lord Aizen!" she again shouted. "Oh why is his manor so big?"

"Well, you have quite the noisy demi-lord Aizen," Gin Ichimaru sneered at Aizen.

"Yes, but she's perfect Gin," Aizen smiled to the Lord of the 3rd Clan. They were sitting in the library, sipping on blood. Neither of them appeared as tired as the other vampires. "The report's coming in today."

"You mean the report on the amount of blood in Japan?" Gin almost shouted in excitement.

"Mhhm. The report will show that even with the ration, the supply is still falling at a rapid rate. We will have to cut back further. They will begin to panic."

"Which is exactly what you want, isn't it?"

Aizen only smiled at his accomplice.

* * *

"Kisuke!" a woman shouted as she entered the Urahara Shoten. She wasn't very tall, but was very muscular. She had dark skin and long purple hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Her yellow eyes glowed in the dimly lit shop. On her back she was carrying what appeared to be a human, but upon further inspection had fangs, what looked like a mask, and a hole in his chest.

"Well, aren't we loud this evening Yoruichi," a blonde haired man smiled as he walked into the room. He was wearing a white and green outfit, with a striped hat on his head. Yoruichi sat the man down on the table. He was dead. Kisuke sat down next to the table and stared intensely at him for a moment. He then looked up at Yoruichi, who was waiting for an answer.

"It has begun."

* * *

**Ok so thats chapter 3! Im debating weather or not i wanna write chapter 4 or write chapter 12 for my other story. Or if i wanna stop for today and do my AP english homework lol. In the next chapter the Zanpaktou come to school, and Ichigo and Uryu are going hunting. Im not sure how long this stories gonna be im just gonna go with the flow. TTYL and again, I have a message for the Red Wings, PLEASE JUST WIN A GAME! Seriously! at this rate were gonna have to change your name to the lions!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt

Sorry it took so long to update but here's chapter 4! I hope you guys like it :D I appreciate all the reviews ive been receiving and please continue :D and also please vote on my poll!

* * *

Chapter 4. The Hunt

_The next night_

"Where are you going tonight Ichigo?" Rukia asked as Ichigo threw on a dark black hoodie at 8 o'clock at night.

"Me and Uryu are going hollow hunting tonight," he replied as he allowed Zangetsu to slither up his arm. The snake settled into his position on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Can I come?" she asked enthusiastically. She was practically on the edge of the closet.

"Not in your condition you can't," Ichigo laughed at her.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" she barked back.

"You passed out the other day performing a weak level kido spell on me, and then you passed out again at school today during gym class. I'm taking you over to a friend of mine's place though to make sure your safe while were hunting." Rukia got out of the closet and made her way over to Ichigo. She grabbed her sweater and followed Ichigo out of the door.

Rukia followed Ichigo down the cold, dark street. She stared at the back of his bright orange hair, which bounced slightly every time he took a step. _Why am I being hunted? Our people have lived peacefully with the vampires and humans for centuries. Why now was my race nearly wiped out? What do I not know? I do know that vampires and Demonic Princesses are somehow related, but I don't know anything beyond that. Damn. I need to focus on something else. What about Ichigo? How did he become a vampire? None of this makes sense! I guess for now I'll just play it by ear. _She returned from her thoughts in time to see that Ichigo had led her to a small shop in the middle of nowhere.

"We're here," he stated as he turned his head to face her.

"It's about time you got here!" Uryu scolded as he walked out of the shop. Before Ichigo could argue, a small black cat appeared behind Uryu and made its way over to them. It sat a few feet in front of Rukia and looked up at her.

"Hello, my name is Yoruichi Urahara, welcome to the Urahara Shoten. We'll be looking after you tonight miss Kuchiki," the cat stated. Rukia nodded, not at all fazed by a talking cat, and walked into the shop. She turned back around and looked at Ichigo.

"Please be careful?" she asked. Ichigo nodded his head and Rukia went into the shop. "Let's go Uryu." Uryu nodded and followed.

* * *

Hollows are vampires who have lost all sense of humanity. They gain an incredible thirst for blood and death. They seek out the blood of others and kill indiscriminately. Their faces were replaced by white masks, the only thing holding back raw instinct. They gained a giant hole in their chest, representing the loss of the heart, and lost their human shape, becoming monsters. Hollows are usually created by vampires who were turned from humans; or vampires who watched everything around them fall apart, losing all will to live. Uryu and Ichigo were hunting these hollows.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu started in his deep voice from his spot on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo glanced up at him.

"I think we need to be extra careful tonight," he said in a very concerned voice.

"Why ya say that?" Ichigo asked his serpent companion, not caring that people on the street were staring at the fact that there was a snake on his shoulder, never mind the fact that he was talking to it.

"Something evil is out tonight. You need to be aware of your surroundings at all times, be careful. Not to mention, the ration is causing more vampires to lose their minds, there are bound to be an increased number in hollows." Ichigo nodded and continued walking. Him and Uryu suddenly stopped and looked up. They ran into the nearest ally, knowing what it was. A hollow was on the roof. Ichigo and Uryu stopped in the middle of the ally and used their powers to jump up to the top of the building. They landed on the room and looked at the disgusting creature that stood before them. Its body was that of a monkey with dark red skin. It had long purple hair that extended to its waist. Its tail was armed with spikes and its feet and hands with sharp claws. The mask covered his whole head, even giving the creature a large horn on the top of its head. His hole was where the bellybutton would have been. It turned around and let out a loud roar at the boys.

"You ready Uryu?" Ichigo grinned as Zangetsu slithered down Ichigo's arm. Ichigo stuck his right arm straight out and Zangetsu wrapped himself around it, his head fitting securely in Ichigo's hand.

"I was born ready," Uryu smiled as he stuck his right arm out to the side. A blue energy began to swirl around his hand. He closed his hand as a long handle formed against his palm. The energy flowed in a circle and formed a bow in the shape of a spider web. "Are you?"

"Always," Ichigo smirked. A black energy began to flow around Ichigo's arm. Zangetsu's red eyes began to glow a bright blue. The black energy then extended a way's past Ichigo's arm. Ichigo looked the hollow directly in the eyes as his eyes began to blow a bright blue to match Zangetsu's.

"_Protect them, Zangetsu." _The black energy exploded, enveloping the entire rooftop. When the dust and energy subsided, the snake like Zangetsu was gone, instead being replaced by a giant sword held in Ichigo's right hand. It had no hilt, and almost resembled a giant knife. White fabric was wrapped around the base, and flowed behind the sword. Ichigo and Uryu looked at each other, nodded, and vanished. The hollow let out a huge roar as Uryu appeared behind the hollow in midair. He pulled back the bow and began firing dozens of arrows at the hollow. The hollow roared in pain as some of the arrows made contact, piercing his skin. It jumped out of the way, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Uryu continued to follow it, keeping pace with it easily. Ichigo suddenly appeared a few rooftops in front of the hollow. The hollow had little time to stop, and was soon right in front of Ichigo. Ichigo lifted his sword as Uryu appeared to corner the beast.

"Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo coldly stated as he swung his sword down. A giant burst of blue energy shot out of the sword directly towards the hollow. It made direct contact and the hollow exploded. Ichigo and Uryu smiled at each other as they jumped down off the roof. Uryu's bow began to swirl and quickly vanished. Ichigo held his arm out and another cloud of black energy swirled around his sword. It swirled inward and settled into the shape of a snake, wrapping around Ichigo's arm. The snake solidified and opened his red eyes. He turned around and slithered back up onto Ichigo's shoulder. "How was that Zangetsu?" he smirked at the snake. The snake simply shook his head.

"You're both so reckless. You're going to get yourselves killed one day," the wise snake sighed. Uryu and Ichigo laughed as they walked back out onto the main street.

* * *

"Yoruichi! I gotta bone to pick with you!" Renji shouted as he barged into the Urahara Shoten. He opened his mouth to shout again when he felt a shoe hit him in the back of the head.

"Shut up Pineapple head!" Rukia shouted at him as Renji fell unconscious to the floor. His zanpaktou, Zabimaru, laughed hysterically. Zabimaru was a strange zanpaktou. It was a bright white snake with purple stripes resembling Renji's tattoo's running down its body. The thing that made it unusually however, was the fact that it had 2 heads, one male, and one female. They both had red eyes, but the male's head was pure white, while the female's eyes were located in a sea of purple scales. Zabimaru made its way over to the table where Yoruichi, Urahara, Rukia, and Sode No Shirayuki were seated.

"So you think Aizen's lying?" Rukia asked as she sipped on her tea. Yoruichi and Kisuke simply nodded their heads.

"We simply lack the proof needed," Yoruichi sighed. The cat looked up at the man, who nodded.

"We also are uncertain, as to what Aizen's motive for lying may be." Kisuke sighed. Rukia continued to sip on her tea and Sode No Shirayuki moved onto her shoulder.

"So what your saying is that there is no blood shortage and that Aizen is lying to everyone in order to continue this ration?" the snake chimed. "So until you come up with the proof needed, what do you suppose we do about the fact that they're all starving?" Yoruichi and Kisuke smiled.

"Give us two week, and I think you will all be very satisfied," they grinned.

"2 weeks! I'm not sure how much longer I can take this ration!" Rukia cried as her head fell into her hands. "I guess the prospect of hope though is better than nothing." As she brought her head back up, Ichigo and Uryu walked into the Urahara shoten, panting quite fiercely. "What the hell happened to you guys?!" Rukia gasped as she ran over to try to stop the bleeding on both of them. They allowed themselves to collapse on the floor, the now down pouring rain falling into the Shoten from the open door. Kisuke closed the door as Yoruichi ran into the bathroom. Zangetsu, who was also beaten up but ok, slithered out of Ichigo's jacket.

"I warned you idiots! And now look at you! If you two weren't immortal you would surely be dead by now!" the snake scolded with a hint of fear in his voice. If his personality wasn't as calm as it was, he would have been in tears. Rukia, however, wasn't so cool.

"What the hell did you idiots get yourselves into," she screamed as the tears fell down her small face. She was holding Ichigo and Uryu in her lap as they gasped for air, the wounds in Uryu's chest beginning to close, Ichigo's remaining wide open. "Why aren't your wounds closing? Ichigo?" she cried. Uryu, who was now feeling better that he had caught his breath and sat up, looking down at his childhood friend.

"It's probably the lack of blood in his system, his wounds can't close properly," He explained as a tall, dark skinned woman ran out of the bathroom with a first aid kit and a bottle of what appeared to be blood.

"It's only the prototype, so it's not fully functional yet, but its artificial blood, and it's gonna be more help than nothing," she rushed as she handed Rukia the bottle. She placed her hands over Ichigo's wound. They started to glow blue as Uryu began wrapping the wound. Rukia placed the bottle in Ichigo's mouth and forced him to drink it.

"What is that Yourichi?" Uryu asked as it, along with Yoruichi's kido began to slowly heal the wound. Rukia looked at the women realizing that she too must be a vampire to have such transformation abilities.

"It's our artificial blood. We think it will be fully operational in about 2 weeks, and be able to help fill the void of the supposed ration. While it will never be as satisfying or powerful as human blood, it will be close. However, that is just a prototype, and not very functional at all, but still better than nothing. However, you never answered Kisuke's question, what happened," she asked with a stern look on her face.

"That wasn't a normal hollow that attacked us" he shook.

"No," replied Kisuke in a cold voice. "It was an arrancar."

* * *

**So I hope that you guys liked it! Ichigo's Zanpaktou is always in its released state, so I had to come up for a way for him to release it, and since Ichigo always wants to protect people, I figured protect them would be perfect! So in the next chapter were gonna go into some history behind Ichigo and Uryu's friendship. Did anyone else find it weird that a vampire hunter would be best friends with a vampire? Stay tuned! Cant promise an update this weekend since I have a research paper due monday and an anatomy test but im gonna try! and please vote on my new poll, i really wanna see what people !**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories in the Rain

**Ok, so for anyone that read;s this story or my other story i have some bad news. My daddy's laptop, which is where i was writting all my stories, crashed. Its gone, its dead. He has also said that once he gets it fixed were not allowed on it anymore (even though theres no way its my fault this was all i did on it!) but so my story writting is going to be a lot slower now since im gonna have to share 1 computer between me and my brother and sister. I wil continue writting my stories, but it wil be slower, sorry. ANYWAYS! chapter 5 is up and we get some background on Uryu. I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

* * *

Chapter 5. Memories in the Rain

Midnight. The moon shown down on Uryu as he stood outside the Urahara Shoten. He pushed his cracked glasses up his nose as he stared at the moon. The rain had turned into a light drizzle, which didn't bother Uryu in the slightest. He continued to stare at the moon as his hair gently flowed in the wind. Urahara had called Ichigo's father to inform him that Rukia and him would be at his place for the night. He asked Uryu if he wanted him to call his father, but Uryu knew that his father could care less, so he declined the offer. Rukia and Yoruichi had taken Ichigo into the back room to keep watch over him. Yoruichi had left about an hour ago, leaving a sleeping Rukia next to Ichigo. The tears had dried onto her face, her hand slightly touching Ichigo's arm as she slept. Ichigo had yet to wake up after the nights attack. Uryu sighed as he shifted his gaze from the moon.

"It's funny how drastically my life has changed in the last few years, and yet you have remained exactly the same" he laughed at the moon.

* * *

_10 years ago_

A 5 year old Uryu Ishida proudly skipped into his kindergarten class with his beautiful mother. He loved her so dearly. His father was cold and didn't show him much love, so his mother loved him for 2. As he slowly removed his hand from hers, he smiled and waved goodbye, ready for another day of school. As he entered the classroom, he noticed the familiar red hair of one of his best friends.

"Renji, wanna build a sandcastle?" Uryu shouted as he ran over to Renji, who was practically buried in sand.

"Let's make it real big!" Renji smiled as his eyes grew wide. The two boys decided to build the biggest sandcastle they could, and immediately began to work.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today," his teacher shouted kindly as to be heard by the class. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki; I hope you all make him feel right at home." A small boy about 5 years old appeared timidly from behind his teacher. His hair was bright orange, and his eyes a deep amber. Everything about him was small and fragile. "Ichigo, why don't you go play with Uryu and Renji in the sandbox?" the teacher smiled at the boy. He shook his head slowly and walked over to the sandbox.

"My name's Uryu!" Uryu grinned as Ichigo finally made his way to the sandbox.

"And I'm Renji!" Renji shouted making sure he was louder than Uryu.

"I'm Ichigo," Ichigo stated shyly. "Can I help you build your sandcastle?" Uryu and Renji nodded as Ichigo entered the sandbox. It didn't take long for the boys to become best friends.

The years pasted and the 3 stayed extremely close.

* * *

_7 years prior_

Uryu Ishida skipped happily alongside his mother. It was about 10 p.m on a crisp fall night. Uryu was wrapped up tightly in a winter jacket, with a cute little winter hat sitting on his head.

"Mama look at the river!" he shouted as they approached the river. It had just started to snow, and the river was frozen over. The moonlight shone of the ice, creating a beautiful scene.

"It's beautiful Uryu," she smiled at him. He hugged her from the side and leaned against her as they took in the rivers beauty.

"A vampire hunter eh? Well, you should be especially delicious" a sinister voice growled from behind them. She instantly realized what it was.

"Run Uryu!" she screamed as she shoved Uryu down the path. She took out a small vile that she had stored in her purse and opened it. She turned around and muttered something as she threw its contents at the man. Uryu continued to run, he wanted to go protect his mother, but she told him to run, so he did. He made it home that night, while she never returned.

Her body was found the next day. She had died of blood loss, in fact, it was almost all gone. Uryu's father hated him for running away that night. Uryu couldn't live with himself. He cried everyday at the river. A few days later his grandfather found him at the river.

"You know what killed her, don't you Uryu?" the man stated as he placed his hand on his grandson's shoulder. Uryu shook his head as he wiped the tears from his face. He looked up at his grandfather, a look of need in his eyes, need for the answer. "She was killed by vampires." Uryu's eyes grew large.

"Vampires don't exist grandpa," Uryu retorted. His grandfather shook his head.

"Yes they do Uryu, and you are a special, you are a vampire hunter." He extended his hand a produced a bow, and fired an arrow into the sky. "I can teach you to use your powers Uryu, however, you have to make me a promise.

"Anything!" Uryu exclaimed as he jumped at his grandfather's offer.

"You must never use your powers for revenge, only for peace." Uryu stepped back.

"What's the point if I can't gain revenge on those who took her from me!" he exclaimed. His grandfather shook his head.

"You really have so much to learn."

Ichigo's mother perished at his same river a few months later.

* * *

_6 years prior_

Uryu had become quite skilled with his powers. He was now able to produce the bow at will, and was even learning Hirenkyaku, even though he was still very bad at it. Renji had begun to avoid Uryu, and Ichigo and Uryu couldn't figure out why. One day at recess Uryu noticed Renji looking kinda pale, and went to go investigate.

"Renji are you ok?" he asked as he put his hand on Renji's shoulder. Renji shot up and stepped away from Uryu.

"Please, just leave me alone Uryu," he stuttered as he ran off. Uryu ran after him, but lost sight of him a couple blocks past the school. He continued to walk around town, aimlessly searching for Renji. He was about to turn around when he found Renji crying in an ally, sucking on a thermos. Uryu's eyes grew wide when Renji opened his eyes. They were now much darker, and his pupils had turned into slits. He opened his mouth to yawn and exposed his large pair of fangs, and continued to suck on his bottle. Uryu couldn't believe it.

_There's no way in hell. Renji, my best friend in the whole world is my mortal enemy? The same thing I've grown to hate since they killed my mother? How did I not pick up on this before? I can sense it clearly now. What the hell should I do?_

He then noticed Renji get up to make his way back to school, and used his poor skills in Hirenkyaku to leave before Renji could spot him. Uryu cried the entire way back to school.

For the next few weeks Uryu avoided Renji as much as Renji avoided Uryu. Uryu felt disgusted by the very presence of Renji. He asked his grandfather what he should do, but he said that as long as Renji wasn't hurting anyone, that he should let him be. Uryu knew that if Renji was a vampire, no matter how long they had been friends, he had to be hurting someone. They would shoot knowing glances at each other throughout the day, and poor clueless Ichigo was caught in the middle. He had no idea what to do, but was definitely aware that his 2 best friends were growing apart.

Uryu and his grandfather were out by that fateful river one night. It was the same river where he and Ichigo's mothers had fallen victim to vampire attacks.

"Good job Uryu" his grandfather smiled proudly at Uryu as he patted his head. Uryu allowed his bow to dissolve and they prepared to leave.

"Well well, looks like we got some prime meat here boys," a couple yazuka laughed as they made their way towards Uryu and the old man.

"We don't want any trouble boys, now please just tell us what you want and we'll give it to you," the old man calmly stated as he shielded his grandson. He knew they were immortal, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't feel pain.

"Well, you see old man, we're no ordinary yazuka, we've been hired by some rogue vampires to kill all vampire hunters, and they've paid us by blessing us with these great gifts!" the leader screamed as he allowed his fangs to elongate. Soken instantly began to shake; he realized how much danger they were in. Almost nothing could kill a vampire or vampire hunter; however, they were able to kill themselves, and each other. Soken shoved Uryu out of the way as the vampires attacked. He did everything in his power to defend himself, but perished in the attack. Uryu was paralyzed in fear, his training failing him. He helplessly watched as the fed on his grandfather, and made a way towards him.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" he heard a familiar voice scream as the vampires screamed in pain. He opened his eyes to find Renji standing in front of him, holding a long serrated sword. The sword was shortening and retreating to the hilt which Renji held in his hand. "Don't worry Uryu, I'll get us out of this mess," he smirked as he turned to face his friend, fangs elongated. Uryu's eyes grew wide as Renji used his imperfect shunpo to disappear and reappear behind the men. He stuck his free hand out in front of him, "Hado #31, Shakkaho!" A red ball of fire shot out of his hand and hit the men. He then swung his sword back down. "Howl, Zabimaru!" The sword severed the heads of the vampires, but due to their immortality, they remained alive, and tried to reattach them. Renji preformed the final act. "Hado 54, HAIEN!" he shouted as he fired 3 purple balls of demonic energy at the severed heads. They disintegrated on contact, and their bodies fell limp. Renji sighed heavily as he fell to the ground, his sword transforming into a small white and purple two headed snake. The snake crawled up his arm and Renji made his way over to Uryu, who was still staring at the bodies of the 3 vampires. He looked up at Renji when he extended his hand. Uryu slapped it away.

"You're one of them monster! Stay the hell away from me!" he growled at Renji as he stood up. He manifested his bow and pointed it at Renji, who sighed.

"We've been avoiding this conversation way to long," the 10 year old boy sighed. "It's true, I'm a vampire. However, I'm only ¼ vampires. I only need to drink blood once or twice a month, and I needed it a couple weeks ago when you saw me in the ally. However, most of us refuse to drink from humans. We're not all bloodthirsty monsters Uryu. I'm sorry about what happened to your mother, and your grandfather, but I didn't do it, and no one in the council did it either. Did you even know we had a council Uryu? We're generally peaceful creatures, but as in all races there are bad eggs, and we're no exception. I'm sorry your life was so adversely affected by my kind, but please Uryu, you're my best friend, please," he said with tears beginning to fall down the child's face. "Please don't hate me!" Renji was sobbing at this point, which Uryu knew was totally out of character.

_Does Renji really care about me this much? We've been best friends forever practically. Was I really this close to pushing him away over something as stupid as what we are? Everything I thought I knew about vampires was proven wrong with Renji, but I still refused to believe it. I should be the one apologizing, I'm the idiot._

Uryu placed his hand on Renji's shoulder. Renji, upon feeling his touch looked up. Uryu was smiling, with tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Renji." Renji and Uryu smiled at each other, seeing as how it was out of character for them to hug each other. The rain began to fall, washing away everything that had happened, and bringing a new beginning to their friendship.

Uryu was devastated by the death of his grandfather, the only people in his family that ever loved him were now gone. However, as the weeks passed things went back to normal between the boys, and Uryu realized that his new family, which included a vampire, would have to do.

* * *

_3 years prior_

13 year olds Uryu and Renji were walking home from school one day when they noticed an odd demonic energy in the air. They followed the scent towards Ichigo's house, believing that maybe he had been the unfortunate victim of another attack. However, when they were about 2 blocks away, they noticed him lying on the street.

"Ichigo!" they shouted in unison as they rushed to his side. Uryu inspected his neck for bite marks, but was unable to find any. He looked pale and his breathing was shallow. Renji then realized that the strange demonic energy was coming from Ichigo. He opened his mouth, to find a pair of fangs.

"Uryu, Ichigo's a…" he stuttered. Had they never sensed it? Ichigo was a vampire and they didn't know about it? That didn't matter right now though; he needed blood, and fast. "I have extra blood at my house, come one." Renji lifted Ichigo and they ran towards his house.

Renji and Uryu had forced some blood down Ichigo's throat, and when he woke up they would give him some more. They sat there stairing at their friend.

"How didn't we pick up on this?" Uryu sighed as he took his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"I don't know" Renji sighed back as he fiddled with his ponytail. "His demonic energy is incredible; anyone with the slightest ability to sense it should be able to pick up on it." They would have continued had they not heard a small moan from the floor. They looked to see Ichigo slowly opening his eyes. He sat up, but didn't have the strength to hold himself up and collapsed. Renji got a glass of blood and gave it to Ichigo, who upon smelling it gladly accepted it. He drank the contents, finding it delicious. He didn't even notice the change in his appearance, or his fangs.

"What is this? I feel so much better, and it's so good," he asked Renji and Uryu, who upon hearing his question, dropped their jaws to the floor.

"Yu..you..don't know wa.. what..it is?" they stuttered in unison. Ichigo shook his head. They glanced at each other with a " no you tell him" look on their faces. Uryu sighed, swallowed hard, and looked at Ichigo.

"It's blood Ichigo. You're a vampire."

"No seriously, what is it?" Ichigo asked, unfazed by what he believed to be a joke.

"Seriously Ichigo, it's blood," Renji awnsered. Ichigo looked at it, smelled it, gained a calm expression and closed his eyes. He stayed there for a minute, silent and motionless.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FEEDING ME BLOOD!" he screamed as he jumped about 8 feet in the air. As he landed back on the ground he noticed how far he had jumped. He maneuvered his tongue around his fangs. "Why am I a vampire and why are you 2 ok with this?"

"Well, Renji is a quarter vampire and I am a vampire hunter," Uryu explained. Upon seeing Ichigo's face after the comment, he quickly explained. "DON'T WORRY! I'm not going to kill you, I learned my lesson," he chuckled. His face quickly grew serious however. "As to why you're a vampire we'll never know, but don't worry, we'll figure it out." The 3 boys made a pact then and there, that they would always help each other, and never doubt each other.

* * *

_Present_

Uryu walked back inside the Shoten, the gentle rain having dampened his clothes. He leaned against the door frame and watched Ichigo and Rukia sleep. His gaze was focused on Ichigo.

_I made a promise that I would help you figure out why you're like this, and I swear that I will keep good on it._

"Uryu," a male voice commanded from behind him. Uryu turned around to see Kisuke standing behind him with a serious look on his face. "When Ichigo wakes up, your telling us exactly what happened."

* * *

**Well, i hope you guys liked it! Im gonna write chapter 13 for my other story and then write chapter 6 so please be patient. I still gotta figure out what im gonna write on D: Hopegully during christmas break ill update alot but we'll see. Well please R&R and ill see you soon! And if anyone knows a red wings give um a high five for giving me an enjoyable weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6: I Need You

**YAY FOR UPDATES! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Ichirukiness! I hope everyone has voted on my poll cuz i think ima gonna close it soon. I have school monday and tuesday and then im on break so hopefully ill be updating frequently! I hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

Chapter 6. I Need You

Ichigo was walking down the small pathway in the woods that had been formed by the countless number of feet that had trudged their way through it before. However, his usual glare was gone, replaced with an overwhelmingly happy smile. The smile, of course, was caused by the short raven-haired vampire that held his hand. She looked up at him and gave a huge smile, then grinned, vampire teeth completely exposed. They didn't have a care in the world, just the 2 of them on this beautiful walk on this beautiful day.

"I've got an idea!" Rukia shouted as her grin grew wider. "I'll race you to the top of the hill!" She took off, not even waiting for a response. Ichigo laughed.

"I'm gonna beat you midget!" he shouted as her chased after her. He quickly caught up to her and her short legs and promptly tackled her as they reached the top of the hill. She fell to the ground laughing. He got off her to find that she had scrapped her hand during the fall. The blood was slowly seeping from it, beginning to make its way down her hand. They both stared at it, the scent filling the air.

"Wanna share?" she asked him seductively. They both placed their lips on her hand and drank the liquid seeping from her palm. Once the wound had healed, they looked up at each other, licking the remnants from their fangs and lips. Before they knew what happened their lips were locked together. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell to the ground. Ichigo pulled away and smiled at the tiny vampire underneath him. However, her violet eyes suddenly lost their color. Her face grew pale and her arms fell from their embrace. Ichigo grabbed her to find what was wrong, and saw a sword going threw both their hearts. He began to feel it. However he would live, the ration having affected her more. He stood, pulling the sword from Rukia. He went to attempt to pull the sword from his back, the tears falling from his face, the blood falling from his mouth.

"Poor Ichigo, you really are a worthless piece of trash aren't you?" he heard from behind him. He turned around to find a familiar vampire standing behind him. His brown hair hung down over his glasses, and a fake grin was plastered all over his face.

"Aizen, you bastard!" he growled, feeling faint from the loss of blood. He tried to attack him when Aizen ripped the sword from his back and shunpoed to Rukia.

"It's a shame she couldn't have been mortal," he chuckled as he used the sword to slice off her head. Ichigo tried to scream, tried to stop him, but everything went black.

* * *

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed as he jumped out of his makeshift bed. He was dripping with sweat. His eyes were wide, his fangs showing and eyes transformed. His entire shirtless body was shaking. He gasped for breath as he surveyed his surroundings. He was at Urahara's. He put his hand up to his face, and let out a half-chuckle half sob.

"It was a dream. No, more like a hellish nightmare." He sighed and removed his hand and sat it down next to him. He realized that his wounds were mostly healed, but more importantly, that a certain raven haired vampire was sleeping next to him. He saw her hand laying right where his arm used to be, and entwined his fingers in hers. Uncharacteristically, he allowed a smile to develop over his usually cold face.

* * *

Rukia sat at the small bench in the middle of the park. She had a bigger smile on her face than her face would allow. She happily swung her legs back and forth, watching the humans walk past, staring at her and her vampire like features. She didn't care, she knew that the only opinion she cared of accepted her. He was walking towards her. His orange hair blowing in the breeze, his tall, muscular body well defined underneath the tight shirt he wore, and the same vampire features looking back at her, earning him equally odd glances. He approached her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up from the bench into a strong embrace, complete with a passionate kiss. They broke away from the kiss and stared at each others eyes, glistening in the light.

"So what do you wanna do today Rukia," he asked in an unusually sweet tone.

"Hmmmm, let's get some ice cream!" she shouted in excitement at the prospect of chocolate ice cream.

"Let's go!" he said as though he suddenly remembered what ice cream was. He took her hand and began walking towards the ice cream vendor. By now people were whispering about the odd appearance of the couple. Rukia however, couldn't care less. They made it up to the ice cream vendor, whose eyes widened upon seeing their appearance.

"Can I have one chocolate cone and one strawberry cone please?" Ichigo asked as he pulled out his wallet. The ice cream vendor nodded his head and got them their ice cream. Ichigo paid then man and they made their way towards the bench to enjoy their frozen dairy treat. They ate their ice cream while making small talk with each other.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki!" they heard a man shout from behind them. They turned around and jumped when they saw an entire police force standing behind them. The other people in the park watched as the incident unfolded. "You are under arrest!"

Ichigo stood up and put his hand on Rukia's shoulder, urging her to stay down. "For what exactly," he growled, making sure to bear his fangs.

"For being a vampire and killing innocent people!"

"We didn't kill anyone! You can't arrest us for a crime that we didn't commit, not to mention a crime that you don't have any evidence of."

"We have permission to kill you Kurosaki." The cop and several of his buddies quickly fired at Ichigo. He fell. He had 6 holes in his body, but he was immortal, and glared at the officers, the pain to much to move.

"You bastards," he growled. He knew if he fought back he'd only make it worse. Rukia rushed over to him in tears. Several of the men grabbed her and dragged her away as the rest's faces twisted. A hole developed in their chests and they grew huge fangs and crazy eyes. Ichigo began to scream as they literally sucked the life out of him. Ichigo's limp body fell to the ground as the monsters made their way over to Rukia, giggling manically. Rukia was screaming as tears poured out of her eyes. A man appeared behind the giggling creatures and removed his mask.

"Aizen!" Rukia growled as the man walked over to her. "What the hell did you do! WHY!" she screamed in between her sobs.

"Because I need you Rukia. I need your…….."

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rukia screamed as she jumped out of her sleep. Her appearance wasn't that different from Ichigo's when she awoke. She was panting, holding her hand to her chest as her heart almost pounded through the skin. She felt her hand wrapped around something when she turned around to see Ichigo staring at her.

"You too?" he tried to reassure her. She could only stare at him. The tears quickly began to roll down her face.

"Icchh…..ii…goo," she sobbed as she ran over to him. She buried her face in his chest as he sat dumbfounded. She held him very closely as she cried into him warm, powerful muscles. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, trying to ignore the pain from his almost healed wounds.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked as he rested his chin on her head. He tried to sound reassuring, but could only provide a little comfort to the sobbing princess. She found herself unable to answer, but he knew what it was about, and she knew what his was about. They had both relaxed a great deal while holding each other, they knew. They sat for a minute in silence until Urahara and Yoruichi opened the door. Uryu soon followed as they watched the two vampires.

"Must have been some nightmare for both you guys," Kisuke sighed as he walked into the room.

"You're acting like you know something" Ichigo coldly stated, making sure not to let go of Rukia until she was ready. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, let's go out to the living room and we will discuss what you and Uryu saw tonight. Then we'll have a better idea of what's going on, and how to stop it. The 3 walked out of the room and Ichigo and Rukia remained in the same spot.

"You alright now?" Ichigo attempted to chuckle. "I thought princesses didn't get nightmares." He knew that the only way to get things back to normal was to press her buttons.

"Shut up," she barked as she jumped from his grasp and smacked his head. He laughed as they got up and made their way out to the living room. As Ichigo was at the door he stopped when he heard something.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked softly. Ichigo stopped and turned around to look at the tiny vampire."Promise me you won't die." Ichigo sighed and smiled.

"Only if you promise the same thing midget." Rukia nodded her head and let out a weak smile before kicking the back of his leg.

"Don't call me midget carrot top" she smirked as she opened the door.

* * *

A medium height black haired man walked down the hallways of Lord Aizen's manor. His emerald green eyes bore into the souls of anyone he looked at. He had a mask on the side of his head, and a hole in his chest. He stopped at the door to Aizens library and opened the door. He was greeted by 9 others that looked similar to him.

"It's about damn time Ulquiorra," A man with blue hair barked at the man named Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra ignored him and took his seat. The vampire looking creatures talked amongst themselves, or more like argued, until 3 men walked into the room.

"Good evening my espada," The middle one greeted as he walked into the room. The light hit them and revealed their faces. One was the unmistakable Lord Ichimaru of the 3rd clan. Another was the blind lord of clan 9, Kaname Tosen, and the middle one, the obvious leader, was none other than Lord Aizen of the 5th clan. "I know it's early, so let's have some tea."

After everyone had their tea, Aizen stood. "So has everyone been eating enough? The ration has left us with a vast surplus; eat to your hearts content." The espada nodded as they sipped their tea. "So I have a mission for you Ulquiorra." The green eyes espada looked up at his master.

"What would that be Lord Aizen?" he inquired.

"I want you to go undercover at Karakura high school. Our little princess is there."

* * *

**So I hope everyone liked it! Ive put off this explanation forever so its gonna b in the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and continue reviewing and commenting! And if I dont update b4 christmas Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Arrancar Appears!

**So sorry this took so long :P I hope you guys like it, I kinda came up with it on the spot instead of analyzing everything, but i think its really good. It also gave me something to work with so I hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Arrancar Makes An Appearance

An eerie silence filled the living room at the Urahara Shoten. Ichigo and Uryu sat on one side of the table, while Kisuke, Rukia and Yoruichi sat on the other, awaiting an explanation of the night's events. Uryu and Ichigo looked at each other, and Ichigo started.

"Ok, we were about ready to call it a night, we had defeated 3 hollows and I converted a changeling on the verge of becoming a hollow. We were about half-way here when we sensed a strange demonic aura coming from the mall. We turned around and made our way towards the mall. When we got there, people were lying everywhere and there was a man standing in the center of all the bodies, or so we thought. The man turned around and grinned, revealing his fangs. He had a hole in his chest, so we thought a hollow. The only thing was, most of his mask was gone." Urahara's eyes widened when he said this. "We attempted to engage it, but it was so powerful. Before I could even release my bankai we were down. Damn ration, I could have taken it if I wasn't so weak!" Ichigo slammed his fist into the table. He was visibly upset.

"The only thing I remember about the way it looked was that I had a number 6 tattooed on his back." Uryu added.

"Ichigo, Uryu. It's important to realize that it's not your fault you lost. That thing you fought was no ordinary hollow. It was an arrancar, and judging from the fact that it had a number 6 tattoo, it was an espada." Kisuke lectured. "Arrancar's are hollows who have regained their senses, but not their humanity. They're powers are amplified enormously, and they're masks nearly disappear, revealing their human face. They have all the powers of a hollow, and all the powers of a vampire. But what you fought wasn't even an ordinary Arrancar. It was an espada. The Espada are the 10 strongest arrancar's . The one you fought was the 6th strongest."

"We lost to the 6th strongest? Than what is the power of the 5 below it?" Ichigo gasped.

"Well you must remember that you weren't at full strength. However, it is believed that even at full strength that the 10 espada are stronger than the lords of the 13 clans. I think for now we will report this to the council, but try to avoid them at all costs, especially in your state Ichigo. Report this to the other's as well. They will probably target anyone with a slight amount of demonic energy." Ichigo Rukia and Uryu nodded their heads. It was almost morning and they would be needing to get to school. They stopped by Ichigo's to grab Ichigo and Rukia's lunch and headed towards the school.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student!" Soi Fon tried to smile to her class. She would have been smiling had Ichigo not shown visible injuries. She knew Uryu had been in the fight too do to the bags under his eyes from an obvious lack of sleep. Rukia didn't look that great, but it was obvious that she had not been in the altercation. "I would like you to meet our new student, Ulquiorra Cifer. Ulquiorra entered the room. He had shoulder length black hair, and stunning emerald green eyes. His skin was extremely pale, put he was still beautiful. Many of the girls in the class gasped at the sight of him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_Pathetic humans. The fact that lord Aizen sent me here pisses me off. I guess I will have to pretend to be one of them, and at least the princess and her keeper were easy enough to find. _"Hello, I'm Ulquiorra, I hope that we can become friends," he sighed at his lie. The girls continued and he took his seat, which happened to be next to one Orihime Inoue.

"Hi! My name's Orihime Inoue. I hope we can be friends Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra nodded and proceeded to attempt this thing that humans called school.

The lunch bell rang and the gang got up to go to their usual spot, except for the 3 that needed to talk to Soi Fon, and Orihime.

"Ulquiorra, would you like to eat lunch with me? I'd offer to let you sit with my friends but theres some stuff going on right now" she lied, not being able to tell him that they were vampires who fed on blood everyday at lunch. "But it must be hard being new, so would you?" she smiled.

_If this girl knew what I was, I doubt that she would be this friendly. But maybe I can use her to get what I need. She seems to be quite close to the princess, this could be a good opportunity. _"That would be very nice, thank you" he pretended to smile. He got up and the two made their way towards the doors. Once they were gone, the smile on Soi Fon's face turned into a concerned frown.

"Spill, now!" she barked. She wasn't trying to be mean, she was just worried.

"Me and Uryu were attacked by an Espada last night," Ichigo sighed. He really wanted to drink his lunch, but couldn't since he would still have to walk down the hall and up to the room. His body ached though, he hoped she would make this quick, however judging the look on her face, this could take a while.

"That's impossible! The espada were all killed 400 years ago!" Soi Fon shouted. "I killed the last one personally! How have they returned?" Soi Fon was visibly shaken. She remembered all the friends that she had lost in the war with the espada. She began crying. Suzemabachi appeared and attempted to console her. The bright yellow snake with black hornet stripes appeared in front of them and decided to explain.

"Soi Fon lost her husband in the war. He was a kind man, considered to be one of the noblest of vampires out there. He looked very similar to you Ichigo, which is why she is so protective of you. He was battling an Espada when Soi Fon was giving birth to their child. He suffered serious injuries, and his life ended as he put a spell on his child, that she and those that followed her would lose their vampire characteristics, and live as normal humans, so that they would never suffer in that mess of a war. 400 years have now passed. 400 years of peace. And, since she lost her immortality, Soi Fon's lone child has since passed. Soi Fon killed the espada that took her husbands life shortly after his death, learning our bankai as we engaged him in battle." Suzemabachi looked at her master. "I hope I haven't said too much," she sighed.

"No, that needed to be said. And please listen Ichigo, and tell the others as well, please do not engage them in battle. You guys are the closest I have to a family now, and I don't think I could bare any more loss" she smiled as the tears continued to poor down her face. Rukia Ichigo and Uryu were themselves practically in tears after hearing the story.

"Don't worry sensei, we'll find out who's behind this. We won't let your husband's death for peace be in vein. But more importantly, we will _not_ die." Ichigo's words were confident. He knew he had the ability to get stronger, as did everyone else. They decided there that they would tell the others, and they would all get stronger.

* * *

"So Ulquiorra, where are you from? Orihime questioned as she attempted to converse with the quite Ulquiorra. He froze.

_Shit, what should I say? _"I'm from, Aizenwald?" he lied. "It's far far away" he added. Orihime seemed content with this answer and continued to eat the thing she called food.

"So did anything…odd? Ever happen in Aizenwald?" she asked.

"Not really, quite town" he laughed. His acting skills were remarkable. "Why do you ask Orihime?"

"No reason in particular, just some weird stuff happens sometimes is all." Right on cue, an ear piercing scream was heard. "Damnit, it's a hollow," she growled looking in the direction of the scream. Ulquiorra's eyes grew wide when he realized that she must have known of vampires and hollows, wondering if she was a vampire hunter. He had to play dumb though.

"A hollow?" he asked. She looked at him with concern in her eyes and nodded.

"Remember that weird stuff? Follow me." She got up and grabbed his hand, and took off in the direction of the scream.

_Ichigo and the others are really weak right now from the ration and I doubt that they heard the scream. I'll have to defeat it myself before he hurts someone. _

_What is this almost superhuman strength that she is pulling me with? She is no ordinary human, but what is she? I don't sense any abnormal demonic energy on her person, and she doesn't appear to drink blood. What is she?_

"Ulquiorra," she stated as they continued to run. He looked up at her. "So you promise that you won't think differently of me if I show you another side of myself?"

"I promise," he replied. As odd as it seemed, he felt as though he _could_ really trust her, even more that he could trust Aizen. She shut her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again, they were a violent pink color, and were complete with slits for pupils. Her hair pins began to glow, and turned into six bats that surrounded her, each glowing in their own color.

"Give me strength, my Shun-Shun Rikka!"

* * *

**Im really evil arnt I lol. Cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked it :D What did you think about poor Soi Fon? Please Review! I love reviews lol. Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Look At The Past

**UPDATED! lol so we got a lot of snow, sorta, so i dont want to ruin my car and im staying home lol, so with break ive had some time to write and hope you guys like this :D i feel like i had something important to say but dont remember it! Well this ones about some of soi fons past (more will be revealed in up comming chapters) and what Orihime is, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Look at the Past

Soi Fon could sense the hollow approaching the school but was too lost in her thoughts to care.

"Some one will get it," she sighed as she drank her blood. She opened a drawer in her desk to pull out a picture. The picture was a painting of a man in what appeared to be his early 20's, but in reality was much older. His bright orange hair was long, and held back in a pony tail. His dark eyes were menacing and gentle at the same time. He smiled as he held his tiny wife. The wife was easily recognizable as Soi Fon. Her hair was dark purple and very long. Held pack in a pony tail, she had a large flower in her hair. Her eyes were so full of life as she tightly held her husband with a large smile on her face. She could feel the tears return to her eyes as Suzemabachi climbed onto her shoulder.

"He really does look like Ichigo," the snake sighed. Soi Fon could only stair at the painting. They were both dressed in 17th century Japanese clothing. On their shoulders, were 2 snakes.

* * *

_1629_

Yutaro Fon sat with a smile in his small home. His beautiful wife had just delivered the wonderful news that they were going to have a child.

"I'm so excited Yutaro!" his wife Shaolin smiled. She was in their small kitchen area making tea.

"I'm positive that you will be a wonderful mother Soi," he smiled. Her smile quickly turned into an angry glare.

"I told you that I hate it when you call me that!" she barked. He laughed.

"That's why I do it," he grinned. She promptly threw a fish at his head. He got up to start one of their usual play fights when a hell butterfly flew in threw the window. It landed on Yutaro's finger. His smile quickly turned into a frown. "Lord Yoruichi is asking for me, I'll be back soon." He turned around and quickly shunpoed to lord Shihoin's house, leaving Soi Fon alone once more.

"What is it lord Shihoin?" Yutaro asked as he reached Yoruichi's mansion. She turned around with an almost frightened look on her face. "We're under attack."

"By what lord Shihoin?"

"Something known as an arrancar. They are hollows who have gained abilities similar to vampires. The Lord's and Demi-Lords are preparing to engage them."

* * *

Months went buy as the vampires and arrancars engaged in battle. Even though she was a 3rd seat, Soi Fon was banned from participating due to her pregnancy. The battle had finally limited itself to where the espada were the only thing standing in the way of peace. The vampires were severely shorthanded however. Something had happened and many of their lords, Kensei, Shinji, Love, Rose, and Demi-lords Hachi, Lisa, Hiyori and Mashiro had all been turned into hollow like creatures. In the process, lord's Tessai, Yoruichi and Kisuke had been charged with the crime but had escaped. (Note since then the situation has been resolved with them). Because they were so short handed, Yutaro had to fight an espada, and fought the third espada, Kurai Uma.

Yutaru put up a noble fight, but he stood no chance. He had weakened the espada seriously, but the espada was about to deal the final blow when he was saved at the last moment.

"Hado number 33 Sokatsui!" A blue flame shot out and hit Kurai. It shot him out several feet and knocked him out.

"Lord Shihoin," Yutaru gasped. "I thought you were,"

"I couldn't leave Soi Fon like that." She lifted him onto her back. "I can't save you, but there is someone you need to meet before you die." She shunpoed off carrying Yutaro on her back.

Yoruichi walked into the Fon house with Yutaru on her back. She laid him down on the mat and walked to the back room. A crying Soi Fon soon walked out of the room, holding an infant. Soi Fon was too emotional to speak, so Yoruichi took the infant and kneeled down next to Yutaru.

"This is your daughter Mayumi" she smiled as she allowed the bleeding Yutaru to hold his daughter. "She already looks just like you" she smiled. Yutaru felt the tears fall down his face.

"She's beautiful," he smiled. He looked at Soi Fon, who was sobbing. "Soi, I don't want anyone else to suffer." Shaolin nodded her head. His hand began to glow as he muttered some words softly. With that, all the demonic energy burst out of Mayumi as a magical coating covered her. She had lost all her vampire abilities and needs, and was now a normal human. "I hope your life is full of nothing but happiness sweetie." Shaolin bent down to take her as her husband began to fade away. He grabbed her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Soi, remember that." With that, he vanished. Shaolin's screams could be heard all over the village as Yoruichi sighed. She was unsure as to how to comfort her pupil. Suddenly, Shaolin looked up and the tears stopped.

"Lady Yourichi, do you think you could do one more favor for me?" she stated coldly. Yoruichi looked shocked.

"What?" she asked.

"Watch Mayumi for me." She grabbed Suzemabachi and took off.

"Wait Shaolin you just had a baby! You're bodies gonna be so weak that…Shaolin!" Yoruichi's screams were in vain however as she was long gone. "Damnit." She decided that staying outside could blow her cover, so she went back inside to tend to Mayumi.

Already miles away, Soi Fon could feel the espada's demonic energy. She stopped as she came upon him, full ressurection ready for combat.

"So you must be the women whose screams I heard" he laughed. He looked like a centaur with demon wings and a huge sword. Soi Fon stared at him very coldly. She stuck out her hand and flexed her fingers upward. Suzemabachi wrapped herself around the hand and extended her head off of Shaolin's middle finger.

"Sting All Enemies To Death, SUZEMABACHI!" A burst of yellow energy lowed around her and concentrated on her hand, then settled into a guard around her hand, with a giant stinger on her middle finger.

"Ah, the deadly Suzemabachi, so you must be Shaolin Fon. I must say your husband was no mach for me."

"Well, you're wrong about something," she growled.

"Oh?"

"My name is SOI FON!" Soi Fon vanished and reappeared behind Kurai and instantly stabbed him with Suzemabachi, leaving a hornet shaped tattoo on his back. He turned around to slash her, but she shunpoed off again. Her body was weak from blood loss, but she was running on adrenaline and anger. He swung his sword and made contact with her as she reappeared in front of him. She fell back and huffed.

"I've heard all about you're abilities Soi Fon," he smiled.

"I doubt you've heard about this," she panted. She looked at Suzemabachi, whose eyes developed on the sword and shined back at her. "You ready to give this a shot?" The zanpaktou began to glow in response. Soi Fon looked Kurai in the eyes as hers began to glow. "Bankai."

A bright yellow light explode out of Soi Fon and engulfed her. The amount of demonic energy she had been giving off increased by 10 times. The dust settled, and the energy took a distinctive shape, a giant missile launcher around her right arm, with a shield around her face.

"Jakuho Raikoben" she stated coldly. She lifted her left hand and pointed it at Kurai. "Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro." A beam of light shot from her fingers, creating 3 bars that impaled him, paralyzing him. She then lifted Jakuho Raikoben and it began to charge. Kurai looked desperate and flailed around. "My husband was very close to learning his bankai, in his name; I will finish you off, and redeem the Fon name! Now DIE!" She screamed as a missile shot out of the launcher. It made direct contact, Kurai exploding on contact. Her bankai disintegrated and Suzemabachi fell limp, Soi Fon catching her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you," she whispered to her partner as she shunpoed back to the house.

"Soi Fon entered wounded but victorious, and collapsed.

"Please live a long life, a take good care of her, she's helpless now, thank you Soi Fon, for filling my life with happiness" Yoruichi smiled as she healed her wounds. She left after placing Mayumi in her cradle.

* * *

"Soi Fon was snapped out of her memories when she felt a strong demonic aura explode outside the school, she instantly recognized it.

"Orihime!" she shouted as she ran to the window. "Damn, why is she doing this? She shouldn't be fighting she's not a fighter!"

"But her powers allow her too," Suzemabachi lectured. "She has the strength she just hates fighting. If she's motivated, which judging from her aura she is, she will be alright." Soi Fon just stared out the window, trying to keep track of her and make sure she didn't die.

* * *

"Give me Strength, My Shun Shun Rikka!" The six bats glowed different colors and fused with her. Ulquiorra watched as her hair became longer and shiny. The light brown color disappeared from it and was replaced with a hot pink. Her bangs elongated slightly and hung loosely in front of her face. Her uniform transformed as well. Her shirt was very tightly fit. It was a white halter top with a pink strip shaped like a v began at the top and narrowed as it made its way towards the bottom. Her skirt became long and the sides split from the bottom all the way to her waist on both sides. Her nails grew long and sharp as she sprouted a pair of fangs. A pair of white bat wings sprouted out from her bare shoulders, and a long, skinny white tail appeared and stuck out above her skirt. The fangs were not for drinking blood, even though she didn't mind the taste. They were part for show, part so she could bite the opponent and inflict pain, and part because they were sexy. She was a succubus, and a very beautiful succubus. She jumped into the air and flapped her wings to confront the hollow at its level.

"Hi," she snickered as the hollow swiped at her. She artfully dodged and flew beneath him. She wrapped her tail around his leg and pulled, causing the creature to fall over. She flew behind it and took position in the air.

"Tear at the flesh and blood of man. Create sorrow as his heart is ripped from his body! Falling tears, earth shattering screams, dieing cries! Rise and become my blade, _Ai No Tsubasa! (blade of love) _She wrapped her hands around a glowing pink object in front of her. When she grasped it and it took the shape of a glowing pink sword with a heart for the guard. She raised the pink glowing blade over her head. "Junsui Na Yūwaku No Nami!" (pure seduction wave). A pink burst of energy shot out of the blade and sliced the hollow in half, causing him to turn to dust. The blade disintegrated and Orihime made her way to the ground. She looked over at Ulquiorra, who was staring.

_A succubus! I thought they were only legend. Vampires are one of only a handful of thriving populations of mythical creatures, but I was under the impression that Succubus's died out long ago. I thought they were heartless demons, but she seems so kind. I'll have to keep an eye on her for lord Aizen. _

"Are you alright Ulquiorra?" Orihime smiled as she stopped in front of him. Her bright pink eyes were staring directly at his emerald.

"What are you doing? Trying to seduce me?" Ulquiorra replied.

"I guess you know what I am then," she smiled. "You're taking this better than I thought you would" she giggled. "No, I'm not trying to seduce you. Even though I'm a succubus, I refuse to use my powers for that. I want to find love on my own, the natural way. Besides, you wouldn't be standing there all normal if I was using my power on you" she laughed. Her body was suddenly enveloped in a light, that transformed into 6 different colors, which pulled away to form the six bats.

"Are you through using your power's princess," the red bat asked.

"Yes, thank you Shun'o, thank you everyone" she smiled as the bats transformed back into her hairpins. She went back to looking like normal Orihime.

"So, the hairpins act as your inhibitor, keeping you in a human body so that you can live as a normal human?" Ulquiorra pondered as Orihime skipped off.

"Yep, my brother developed them for me before he died so that I could live a normal life."

"I suppose you don't want me telling anyone of this," he asked as he caught up to her.

"Well, my friends already know, but don't go spreading it to anyone that doesn't know. We Succubus don't have a very good wrap, so it's not something I want to get around ya know?" she smiled as she stuck her tongue out him. He smiled back, a genuine smile.

* * *

**:D so what did you guys think? The translations came from google translator so if they are wrong dont blame me! but tell me so I can fix it :P So I gotta write another chapter for my other bleach story before i work on this so who knows when the next update will come, (i also gotta read a book for AP English b4 monday XD) it will give me some time to figure out what it will be about though, until then ttyl and i hope all you guys are gonna watch the NHL winter classic on New Years day! I dont know who to root for this year, its the first year one of my favorite teams hasnt played in it, so if you want to try to convince me who to root for go ahead lol**


	9. Chapter 9: Confronting the Inner Hollow

**UPDATES!!!!!! So sorry this took kinda a while, but it's updated! It kinda goes through a lot in this chapter, but we get some hard core IchiRuki! We meet the vizards and Rukia begins to suspect Aizen. I think you'll like this. :D**

**And I still dont own bleach :(**

* * *

Chapter 9: Confronting The Inner Hollow

"High Guys!" Orihime waved as she ran towards Ichigo and the gang at lunch. She was pulling Ulquiorra along with her.

"Orihime what the hell!" Ichigo shouted as he Renji and Rukia quickly turned around.

_Of all the days to need blood why today! _Renji thought as they 3 vampires tried to cover their features that had came about from eating. They didn't want the new guy to find out!

"It's ok guys, Ulquiorra already knows I'm a succubus, what's a few more secret's gonna hurt? I figure if he knows a little he may as well know everything right?"

"I suppose," Ichigo sighed as he turned around. Ulquiorra pretended to be shocked when they turned around with their obvious vampire features being exposed.

"You're vampires?" Ulquiorra stated. He had to pretend to be shocked, even though he already knew. They nodded their heads and proceeded to explain.

* * *

After a short handed explanation, in which they decided to leave out the part about Rukia being a demonic princess, Ulquiorra seemed satisfied.

Lunch finished and they went back to class. They noticed that Soi Fon seemed a little down and decided that they would have Yoruichi come cheer her up later. The rest of the day however was uneventful.

After School let out Orihime took Ulquiorra, Chad, Renji, Uryu and Tatsuki to the mall. She asked if Ichigo and Rukia wanted to go, but they declined and said that they already had plans. She nodded and then decided to ask Soi Fon since she was feeling so down. She began crying and hugged Orihime, saying what a wonderful child she was and accepted. Rukia and Ichigo were going to visit Kisuke and Yoruichi. Rukia was the only person Ichigo let know of his reason and decision, and Rukia had promised to back him up 100%.

"Urahara?" Ichigo questioned as he opened the doors to the Shoten.

"Ah, finally come to us about your little problem Ichigo?" the black cat on the table asked. Ichigo sighed.

"Ya, I don't think I can put this off any longer." He bent his head down and Rukia placed a reassuring hand on his back.

"Well unfortunately Ichigo, there's nothing I can do for you," Kisuke sighed. "However, I do have a few friends who can probably help you."

"The vizards?" he asked. Kisuke nodded his head.

"You're inner hollow will consume you eventually Ichigo, especially now that were in the midst of a ration, you need to confront it now while you still can." Ichigo sighed and nodded his head.

"Mr. Urahara? Why does Ichigo have an inner hollow?" Rukia questioned. Kisuke shook his head.

"I have no idea Ms. Kuchiki. I can only guess that it has something to do with him being human before and being a vampire now. The exact details however I'm not sure on." Rukia nodded her head.

"So where are these vizards?" Rukia asked.

"You'll find out, you will be accompanying Ichigo to his training." Kisuke smiled. Rukia threw a shoe at him.

"Wait what!" her and Ichigo shouted.

"You didn't think we'd leave you unattended did you Ms. Kuchiki? Ichigo was appointed your caretaker so you're going to go with him!" Rukia threw her other shoe at him but realized where he was coming from. He sat back up and rubbed the spot on his face where her shoe made contact. "Pack your bags; you're leaving tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

"Ichigo?" Rukia mumbled from her closet. She couldn't sleep, and from the noises Ichigo was making he couldn't either. She opened the closet to find him facing her.

"Ya?" he sleepily questioned from his bed.

"Are you gonna be able to control your inner hollow?" Ichigo could tell Rukia was genuinely concerned for him. Even though they had only known each other for a short time, they're bond was unbreakable, and the trust they shared was as well. Ichigo sat up in bed and pulled off the covers. His shirtless body became exposed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"To be honest" he yawned "I have no idea. I'll tell you something though, I'm gonna give it everything I got." Rukia got out of the closet and slowly went over to Ichigo. The look of confusion on his face only grew when she slowly pulled him into an embrace. Due to her height they were practically at the same level. She laid her head on his shoulder facing his neck. He relaxed and pulled her closer, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Please promise me Ichigo," she whispered. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, and a single tear running down his back. "Defeat your inner hollow so that we can hold each other like this again. I'll be there supporting you every step of the way, so please defeat it!" she practically shouted. She dug her nails into his back as she tried to keep herself from crying, but it wasn't working. Ichigo could feel the blood and tears running down his back. They're fangs extended from the aroma and their eyes transformed. He pulled her from his neck and looked her directly in her vampire eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I promise Rukia, that I will come back to you." He pulled her in a delivered a passionate kiss, to which she responded rather quickly. They maneuvered their tongues around each others fangs for a moment before breaking the kiss. Rukia then became aware of the blood on her fingers from where she had clawed Ichigo's back.

"Ahh! I'll go get you some bandages!" she sighed as she ran to the bathroom. The ration had affected their healing abilities greatly. The injuries were small, and normally would have healed already, but lingered due to his lack of blood intake. In the bathroom, Rukia licked the blood off of her fingers as she searched for the bandages. She couldn't help but think how sweet his blood tasted compared to the blood she usually drank. She finally found the bandages and ran to the bedroom, where Ichigo had wiped some of his blood off onto his fingers and was licking it.

"What, I'm not gonna waste it" he smiled at her. She laughed and walked over to the bed. He turned to his side as she placed her knees on the bed. The scratches were small but deep, and located on his upper shoulder. She could feel the drool forming on the corners of her mouth from seeing the scratches on his shoulders. She found herself wrapping her arms around his waist, and began licking the blood from his injuries. His body shivered when he felt Rukia's tongue working its way up his shoulder. He let out a small moan from the sensation. Once she had finished she looked up and placed her mouth by his ear.

"I wasn't gonna waste it," she whispered as she began on the other shoulder. His tasted wonderful, and she couldn't get enough of him. She felt herself move towards his neck, her fangs ready to pierce his flesh. She had never drunk from a person before. She realized what she was doing and quickly pulled herself out of her trace. Rukia wrapped the bandages around his shoulders and scurried off the bed to place the bandages back into the bathroom. Upon returning to the room Ichigo had finally fallen asleep. She crawled into her closet and quietly slid it shut. After snuggling into her blankets, sleep finally came.

* * *

Rukia was slowly waking up, to a bright light. She pried her eyes open to find Ichigo standing at the closet entrance, running his fingers threw her raven hair. She smiled and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her vampire eyes.

"Morning Ichigo" she smiled.

"Morning Rukia" he replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him. He moved so that she could get out of the closet. They were both starving and decided to go get _breakfast _since they would be at the training ground during their usual lunch feeding. The walked downstairs, vampire features still visible and quickly, upon seeing no one was there ran to the fridge. The found the 2 containers of blood they desired and placed them in the microwave. Karin had just woken up and was making her way downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she heard conversation and decided to listen. She snuck into the kitchen and hid, listening, and watching the backs of Ichigo and Rukia as they waited for something in the microwave.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out on this ration" Ichigo growled. His thirst plagued him constantly and the urge to pounce on someone and drain them only continued to grow. It was becoming harder and harder to resist the urge, especially with his inner hollow trying to take over.

"I know. I was downtown the other day shopping with Orihime when I smelt blood. My fangs grew out and I felt ravenous. Orihime grabbed me and took me to the bathroom to calm down after I tried to lunge at him. He was a 7 year old boy who had scrapped his knee on the bench at the mall. I almost attacked a 7 year old boy because I'm so hungry!" she gulped while fighting back the tears at the monster she was becoming. She needed more blood than most vampires, and felt it was only a matter of time until she snapped when no one would be around to stop her. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her comfortingly and she leaned on his shoulder. The microwave soon beeped and Ichigo grabbed the 2 bags and Rukia grabbed 2 glasses. He cut them open with his fangs and poured them in the glasses. The smell began to drift threw the air and Rukia and Ichigo could barely stand it. The drool was forming at the corners of their lips and they began licking their mouths. Karin was frozen in fear.

_That's, that smell, it's…it's blood! What they were talking about? What is in those glasses, are, are they vampires? I've been living in the same house with 2 vampires? What if they get hungry and attack us? Why haven't they if their so hungry? Do I have a right to be this afraid though? It's Ichi-nii we're talking about. It can't be true though it can't! _Almost as if on cue, Ichigo and Rukia turned around to go upstairs and enjoy their breakfast. Karin's mouth dropped when she noticed their eyes, and most of all, their fangs. She began to feel herself shake and sweat. She was scared, of her older brother. She was biting down on her lower lip, when she noticed that it had begun to bleed. She began to panic. They were vampires, they could smell blood. Ichigo turned around, sniffing.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked before she too smelt it. They scanned the kitchen, sure they were alone.

"It smells like Karin's, but she's still in bed. Why does it smell like it's down here?" he went to go investigate, Karin trying to hold back a gasp of fear, when she saw Rukia grab his arm.

"It's probably just her soccer uniform. Yuzu probably hasn't washed it yet and she probably got hurt last night. I don't know why we didn't smell it before but come on, I'm hungry and I know you are too. Besides, we don't want your family finding out." Ichigo nodded.

"Ya, you're right, let's go." Ichigo went to walk upstairs, and Rukia handed him her glass. "What?"

"Go on, I'll be up in a sec, I gotta go to the bathroom." Ichigo nodded and went into his room. Rukia stood at the top of the staircase, and turned her head to point downstairs. "I know you're down there Karin. My senses are more finely tuned than Ichigo's. I can smell your fear." She laughed. "Don't worry; we won't hurt you, or anyone else for that matter. Please don't tell anyone, especially your brother. If he knew that you knew his secret it would hurt him deeply. He would think that you were scared of him, and I don't know if he could take that. We're leaving today, for how long we're not sure, but please come up with an excuse, as we're leaving after we eat. Ichigo loves you and your family, so please don't worry" she smiled as she turned to go to Ichigo's room. Karin could feel the tears start falling down her face.

"Rukia" she cried. It was soft, but Rukia's senses allowed her to pick it up. She turned around and made her way back over to the staircase to listen to Karin.

"Please, take care of Ichigo. I feel like shit… fearing my own brother. Can you forgive me? Do you think Ichigo would forgive me?" she cried.

"Ichigo doesn't need to know for now, but I know he would forgive you in a heartbeat, I'm afraid he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. And as for me? I've already forgiven you. I know you're a sweet girl, and you're fear is natural. And I promise that I'll take care of Ichigo." Rukia smiled at the girl and entered Ichigo's room. Karin was still shaken from all that had transpired, and decided to go upstairs and go back to sleep.

About an hour later Ichigo and Rukia quietly snuck out of the house. They each had a small bag and their zanpaktou. They sighed and nodded, knowing that this needed to be done, and made their way to the location.

* * *

"I don't know about this place Ichigo," Rukia sighed as they stood in front of an old warehouse on the outskirts of town. "It feels eerie."

"I agree but if these people can help me then I think it's worth it," he glared at the warehouse. Rukia took his hand as they slowly walked into the warehouse, and were greeted by a blinding bright light. "OUCH!" they shouted upon seeing the light.

"Well well, we've been expecting you Ichigo Kurosaki, but we weren't expecting you to bring such a lovely young lady with you," A blonde haired man stated from the middle of the room. They looked up through the bright light and found 8 vampires looking at them.

"So, you guys are the ones that are gonna help me?" Ichigo smirked.

"Only because Urahara asked us too," The middle one replied. He jumped down to Ichigo's level, much to Ichigo and Rukia's relief since they wouldn't have to look up into the light anymore. "So I know who you are, but who's this pretty young lady?" he asked looking at Rukia. "We can't have humans wondering around," Rukia bared her fangs at the man and let out a low growl. "Oh, well then it's a pleasure to meet you Ms?"

"Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki." The other vampires looked up at the mention of her name.

"So, you're the demonic princess we've been hearing about, well follow me." He led Ichigo and Rukia to the basement. The other Vizards all introduced themselves and followed. The basement looked like the underground training ground at Urahara's, surrounded with rocks. "All right Ms. Kuchiki, you're gonna go sit with Hachi," Shinji directed towards the large man with pink hair. "Ichigo, go stand in the middle of the room." Ichigo made his way over there and Shinji followed. "I know we haven't known each other long Ichigo, but you're gonna have to trust us alright?" Ichigo nodded and looked over to Rukia, who was staring at him with worry written all over her face.

"Don't worry Rukia, I'm gonna beat this." Shinji began chanting and placed his palm over Ichigo's face.

"Now Ichigo, you have to defeat it. Do not let it consume you, do not let it intimidate you; do not let it fool you. You _must_ defeat it." And with that, Ichigo blacked out.

* * *

"Ahhh, What the hell?" Ichigo said as he stood up. He didn't recognize where he was, or the man standing next to him. "Who the hell are you, and where am I?"

"This is the inner depths of your soul Ichigo, and I am Zangetsu," A tall dark haired man in his mid-40's calmly replied. He was wearing a long black cape, and had small beard.

"Your not Zangetsu, Zangetsu's a snake!" Ichigo retorted.

"This is my appearance inside your soul Ichigo. Besides, it wouldn't be as easy to help you in the form of a snake now would it?"

"Help me with what?"

"That would be me, hehehehee." Ichigo's body froze. The voice was spine tingling. He slowly forced himself to turn around only to find an exact copy of himself standing behind him. The copy was pure white, with black sclera's and golden irises. His face perfectly exemplified his inner intentions, to kill all those weaker than him, and to drain them of their blood.

"You must be my inner hollow," Ichigo scoffed trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Maybe you're not as weak as you look," the hollow replied with a half cackle. With that, the hollow pulled a white Zangetsu out from behind him and held it up to Ichigo. "Let's begin."

Ichigo barely had time to draw his Zangetsu before the hollow was upon him. He remembered what Shinji had said, and he knew that he had to win, if not for his sake, for Rukia's.

* * *

Rukia and the other vizards had been watching Ichigo's body run rampant for some time now. Lisa was currently fighting his body while Ichigo's soul fought with itself. She sat on the edge of a nearby rock hugging her knees. Kensei soon picked up on how nervous she was when the smell of blood began to drift through the air. He turned to find Rukia unconsciously biting her knees. She wasn't even bothering to lick up the blood running down her leg. She wasn't even aware that she was doing it, she was to busy worrying about Ichigo.

"Are you alright Rukia?" Kensei and Mashiro asked in concern.

"Hmmm?" she shifted her gaze to look at them and realized the blood running down her leg. "Oh Shit!" Kensei gave her a towel to wipe up the blood and Mashiro ran off to grab something. "I'm so sorry she sighed."

"It's not your fault, you're just concerned, which is understandable" Kensei reassured. "When we did this the first time Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai about pissed themselves every time. Honestly I'd be more concerned if you weren't worried." Rukia was grateful that he understood. Everyone knew of the vizards. They were a group of Vampire Lords and Demi-lords that mysteriously gained the power of hollows about 400 years ago. The Vampire council initially banished them, but after discovering that they didn't willingly transform, they forgave them. The vizards decided to stay independent of the council, and they usually left each other alone. Kensei had been the lord of the 9th clan, and was among the first to gain his hollow powers.

"But everyone survived, so that means that the hollow isn't that hard to defeat right?" Rukia asked the former lord.

"Well, if you really want to defeat it, it's not that hard. But I don't know what Ichigo's mental state is, or how his body and soul have been affected by the ration, only time will tell." Rukia nodded and she noticed Mashiro running back towards them.

"Here Rukia, you have to be starving," Mashiro smiled as she handed Rukia a bottle of blood.

"Where did you?"

"Were independent of the council," the smiled as she began to drink her own. "We don't follow their rules or laws, so we haven't been affected by the ration."

"It probably wouldn't kill you and Ichigo to drink more regularly while you're here. The last thing we need is for you 2 to lose your minds." Kensei sighed as Rukia began to drink.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia questioned with a curious look on her face.

"If a vampire can't eat like they need to for a long period of time, they'll lose it and grow insanely hungry and attack the first person they see, draining them completely. Or worse still, they can fall to the level of a hollow." Rukia's eyes shot open. Could this be the plan Yoruichi and Kisuke thought Aizen was behind? To turn the vampires into mindless, human killing hollows?

"Wait, Yoruichi and Kisuke seem to think that Aizen has something to do with the ration, but they don't have any proof to go on. Do you think, no, it's a stupid idea." Kensei and Mashiro's eyes grew wide. Lisa came into the conversation when she swapped with Hiyori.

"Wait, did you say Aizen?" She stammered as she sat down to enjoy some of the blood Mashiro brought out.

"Why are you guys…"

"We were all unconscious when we were attacked and turned into hollows, Shinji stayed awake the longest. And he swears by his life that he saw Aizen standing over his body smiling when he went out. Of course nobody believed him, but."

"But I know what I saw, and it was definitely Aizen." They heard come from behind. They all turned around to find Shinji staring at Ichigo. When you guys leave, tell Urahara we're gonna help him." Rukia nodded and they all turned their attention back to Ichigo, who was now completely hollowfied.

* * *

"BANKAI!" Both the inner hollow and Ichigo screamed. After the demonic energy vanished, both Ichigo and Hollow were now carrying normal swords, with long overcoats, one white, and the other black. They disappeared with blinding speed and reappeared with swords clashing. Ichigo and his hollow fought fiercely, but the hollow eventually found an opening and impaled him in the chest. Ichigo began to see his world go black when he remembered the words Rukia had said to him,

_"Defeat your inner hollow so that we can hold each other like this again. I'll be there supporting you every step of the way, so please defeat it!"_

* * *

_Ichigo! Ichigo! You're the only friend I've ever had, please don't leave me ICHIGO! This thing took me sister, and it took your mother, I WON'T LET IT TAKE YOU!_

_

* * *

_

**_HAHAHAHAHA I'm evil arnt I? Well, you probably want to know what the end is about. Well, you'll find out, but it's gonna be spread out. A little info in the next chapter, then more and more detail as it goes along. Cuz im evil like that :D So I totally have a question. Should the vizards have masks, or should only their eyes change. Im open to suggestions. Please Review :D Also I have a poll, If its the poll about my other story up wait a day or 2 and go back, cuz i need the results from that one for the next chapter in my other story. The poll for this story will be up and needed in a chapter or 2 so please vote on it and if its not up wait a day or 2 and check back. YOUR OPINIONS MATTER TO ME :D TTYL and thanks for reading. GO RED WINGS!_**


	10. Chapter 10: I Must Protect

**I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I wrote this all today, i think it's really good too! So like with my other story I worked on the story line while doing my engligh homework in band class the other day, and then more in english while trying to stay awake while my teacher was talking. Lol, So it is a little cheesy, a little, and we get a little history. I hope you guys like it cuz i think it came out very good. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 10: I Must Protect

Rain. Rain had often been the deciding factor in Ichigo Kurosaki's life. Rain had taken Uryu's mother, causing a rift to grow between his friends. The rain had taken Uryu's grandfather, closing the rift. Rain had taken his mother, his memories, and his past. Ichigo woke up on the river bank on the morning on June 18th with his mother's dead body lying on top of him. He remembered his mother; he remembered his family, his friends, and his past. However, for the rest of his life, he had felt as though something were missing. Ichigo would never go out when it was raining after that. Even if it was a light drizzle, or his friends had been planning something for weeks, or even if they were just expecting rain, Ichigo would not go out. He would stay in his room and talk to the ghost of his mother of whom he was sure haunted him. He would apologize profusely, over and over again, trying to calm her angry soul. He would cry silently in his arms with no one aside from Zangetsu to console him. Zangetsu had learned however that it was best to leave Ichigo alone when he was like that. He would only intervene if he thought Ichigo was in danger of hurting himself, which he had done on more than one occasion.

Ichigo was unclear as to when he first met Zangetsu. He knew it was before he discovered his abilities as a vampire though. He remembered finding a little black snake on the riverbank shortly after his mother's death. He seemed cold and alone, and Ichigo could sympathize with that. He went up to the snake and surprisingly felt no fear. The snake looked at him with his red eyes, a look which Ichigo swore was a look of hope, and Ichigo brought him home. He kept the snake in an enclosure in his room. He would feed the snake and keep him warm, and the snake was so gentle that he would often let him out of the enclosure. The snake would do his own thing, but often, would sit on Ichigo's shoulder and watch over him. Ichigo always thought that it was for warmth, but enjoyed the snakes company. He decided to name the snake Zangetsu, unsure as to why. Something in his gut just told him that that was his name.

About 3 years ago, Ichigo discovered that he was a vampire. He came home, already confused as it was and Zangetsu began talking to him.

"So, you've discovered that you're a vampire then" he said in a very wise deep voice. Ichigo practically jumped through the roof.

"You just talked to me!" Ichigo shouted. Zangetsu nodded.

"I've been talking to you ever since we met Ichigo, however since you're power's hadn't awakened you were unable to hear me. I am here to tell you that you have a great power Ichigo, and I will help you awaken it. A Zanpaktou, which is what I am, is born along with a vampire. However, when you were born I laid in a state of dormancy. You have been a vampire you're whole life Ichigo, but you're power's only appeared 3 years ago, and now they have awakened.

"How have I been a vampire my whole life? Mom and dad weren't vampires."

"That I am unsure of, but I am sure that I waited for 9 years for you're power's to come out of their dormant state. I did not expect it to take so long for them to awaken fully, but at last they have. I am you're blade Ichigo, and together we can do what you have wanted to do since you're mother died."

"Protect those I love."

* * *

Ichigo could feel the cold rain dripping all over his body. He was lying on the ground, unable to move. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see. He could however feel the cold rain falling across his body; he could feel the sense of aloneness that was wrapped around him. He could feel the pain of the wound that his inner hollow had inflicted and here the sounds…of the river.

_Why do I hear a river? My inner world doesn't have any rivers. I feel so alone, so cold. I've lost. I'm dying and this must be the coldness before death. I can't see anything. I've failed. I promised myself after my mother died that I would protect everyone I loved. Dad, Karin, Yuzu… and even, her. Yes, I do love Rukia. I have felt that since I've met her, the rain has stopped falling on me. The sense of despair, the feeling that no one cared, the feeling that I was alone, all vanished when I met her. _

"I…….GO!"

_What's that? I can hear something. It's very quiet, but it sounds upset. Another person I couldn't help, another person I couldn't protect. _

"ICH….O!"

_It's a girl, it sounds like she's screaming. It sounds like she's screaming my name. Why? Why is she worried about me? Why should anyone care about me?_

"ICHIGO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

_WAIT! That's…That's Rukia! Why is she screaming? Why would I leave her? I would never leave her. Oh right, I'm dying. I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you either. I really do suck._

"Ichigo! Ichigo! You're the only friend I've ever had, please don't leave me ICHIGO! This thing took my sister, and it took your mother, I WON'T LET IT TAKE YOU!"

_I want to protect you Rukia. You're always worried about me! You need to worry about yourself more often. I don't have to protect you, I want to. I want to hold you and make everything alright. I want to make the rain stop falling for you, like you did for me. I want to see that bright smile on your face again, and feel the pain that comes when you kick me for insulting chappy. You've saved me so many times; I want to save you this time. I will……………….I will......................... I WILL!_

"I WILL PROTECT RUKIA!"

Ichigo's eyes suddenly shot open. He could see everything. He could see his inner hollow's eyes grow in surprise and fear. He grabbed the white blade that was imbedded in his abdomen and ripped it out. The blade suddenly turned black.

"Zangetsu and I made a promise 3 years ago that I would get stronger to protect those I love. I've always thought that I knew what I was fighting for. I thought I was fighting for my family, for my friends. But now I know what I am truly fighting for. I am fighting for her, for Rukia! I don't think I could bear to know I was the cause of any pain or suffering she was feeling. I will do all that is in my power to keep that smile on her face! I'll defeat you, and whoever gets in my way of that!"A black demonic aura began to engulf Ichigo, making the inner hollow practically collapse under its weight. Ichigo shunpoed towards him, shouting the entire way.

"I love her! And I will not allow her to worry about me anymore!" He stabbed his hollow in the chest. A black aura emerged from the hollow as he smiled.

"Looks like you've finally figured it out King. But be warned. When I sense the slightest weakness, the slightest break in your resolve, I WILL RETURN!" The hollow faded and Zangetsu returned.

"Where did you're resolve come from Ichigo?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. After he stabbed me, it all went black, and all I could hear was Rukia screaming for me to be alright. I wonder if I was remembering something about my past."

"You did always tell me you felt like you had lost something important after you're mother died, and it wasn't just her. If it was a memory, and you think that it can help you uncover you're past, and why you're a vampire, than I pledge to help you Ichigo." Ichigo could only smile lightly at the sword he knew so well.

"Thank you, but if you excuse me, I think there's a vampire who is waiting for me to snap out of it." With that Zangetsu nodded and dismissed Ichigo.

* * *

"At this rate he's not gonna make it" Shinji growled. It had been approximately an hour since Ichigo had started fighting his inner hollow, and the vizards knew that they couldn't give him much more time.

"No please! I know he can do it!" Rukia shouted. She was trying to fight back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes.

"If this fight goes on much longer he won't be able to return to his body even if he does win" Hiyori barked back. "If that happens he'll want us to kill him anyway!"

"I know Ichigo can win!" Rukia shouted back. The other vizards sighed at her when they felt a sudden explosion of demonic energy. The looked at Ichigo, who was fighting Love and saw him, screaming in pain. The completely hollowfied monster fell to his knees and his body began cracking in many places. The high pitched roars and growls were slowly turning into lower pitched screams. Ichigo had won, and was gaining control. One of Ichigo's claws grabbed his mask and began pulling it. Ichigo let out one last scream and ripped off the mask, causing the body to explode. When the smoke cleared Ichigo was standing there. The only evidence that remained was a mask on his face. The mask had 9 strips on it, taking up about a half of the mask. Ichigo fell to the ground with a thud, and the mask fell off his face.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed. She ran over to him and got on her knees. She lifted his upper half and placed his head on her knees. "I'm so glad you're ok Ichigo" she gasped as the tears began to fall down her face.

"Please…" he coughed. "Please stop worrying about me so much Rukia" he weakly smiled. She smiled again, and promptly smacked him in the head.

"You idiot! Don't tell me to stop worrying! I'll worry whenever I goddamn want!" She then smiled again and kissed his forehead.

"Well well, aren't you two the cute couple." Shinji smiled. He walked over to them and crouched down. "So, how ya feel now?"

"Fine. Not bad at all." Ichigo smiled back.

"Very good" Shinji replied with that toothy grin on his face. "Now the real fun begins."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia sat in the room they had been given at the warehouse. It was very cozy. It had nice wooden floors, a sliding window door that led to a terrace. The terrace overlooked the river that flowed by the warehouse. The room was green with some decorations on the walls. There was a couch, a television, a refrigerator full of blood, a microwave, and one bed. They made their way out onto the terrace with their dinner, a bowl of rice and a glass of blood. They sat on the chairs outside. The sun was setting, it was a comfortable temperature, and the wind was blowing gently. They enjoyed their meal silently for a minute until Rukia broke the silence.

"Ichigo" she started.

"Hmmm?" he looked at her with a mouth full of rice.

"Kensei said that in order to beat you're inner hollow, you must have a very strong resolve. What was your resolve Ichigo?" she asked innocently. He practically choked on his rice.

"Well, um…" he was blushing furiously. "It was…to protect those I love" he stuttered, not looking at her.

"Well, you're name does mean he who protects, so I guess that makes sense" she smiled. She went back to chomping on her rice happily, but Ichigo knew he had more to say.

"There was another thing" he added sheepishly, scratching his arm as he said it.

"Oh?" she responded.

"Something came to me when I was fighting. I heard you screaming for me to be alright. I decided that I didn't want you to have to worry about me anymore, that I would protect you so that you wouldn't have to worry, and that you would smile more. Because I…" he stopped and looked away. His face was as red as Renji's hair.

"Because you what Ichigo?" she asked. She was honestly clueless.

"Because I…I…love you Rukia." He felt a sudden wash of relief upon saying the words that he had hidden inside for so long. Her eyes shot open. He looked at her, her dark vampire eyes shinning in the coming moonlight. The look on her face was one of complete surprise. Ichigo began to feel as though he had screwed something up until Rukia vanished before his eyes and reappeared right in front of him. She grabbed him and pressed her lips against his. His look of surprise matched hers. This soon blew over however and he returned the kiss. After a minute she broke it and smiled. As close as she was, her beautiful vampire eyes appeared to glisten.

"You idiot!" she chuckled as she hit him over the head. "You really thought that I'd rejected you? I just didn't expect you to say it. I thought I'd be the first to break. Thank you Ichigo. Thanks to you, my rain has stopped." He was surprised again by the words she had said, mimicking his own thoughts. She giggled. "Even though he may not look it, Zangetsu is quite the talker." Ichigo laughed and the two embraced and kissed again, the moonlight shining on them.

* * *

**Did you like the ending? I did. I almost cried writing this but i think i have overactive tearducts anyway lol. So in the next chapter Ichigo begins hollow training and his mask wil be explained. I think you guys will like where im going with it. Also, we will have another Vampire council meeting, hahahahaha! **

**Also, I need you guys to vote on my is gonna reveal his power soon and I need to know what you guys want! Please Review! Love Paige, See you soon!**

**P.S GO WINGS! The Sharks are SO GOING DOWN! Luckly since we had a snow day yesterday im very refreshed and will be able to stay up uber late to see the game lol**


	11. Chapter 11: You're Not Serious

**OMG AN UPDATE! I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I had so much howework this last week it was stupid! So it is now 4 am and im finally done with this chapter! It's longer than most of the others so i hope it makes up for it XD Some of this was planned and some came to me on the spot so I hope you enjoy it XD I think it turned out really well!**

**And I still don't own bleach :(**

* * *

Chapter 11: You're Not Serious

Ichigo and Rukia awoke the next morning happily lying in each others arms. They yawned and were amazed at their lack of hunger, only to remember that they had eaten a few times yesterday. Ichigo sat up with a giant yawn and glanced over at the clock, and if he would have been drinking something he would have spat it right out.

"HOLY SHIT! RUKIA GET UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Rukia shook her head and rolled over to look at the clock, and jumped about 4 feet in the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" They sprang out of bed and ran to the bathroom. They proceeded to beat each other as they brushed their teeth, and were running around the room throwing clothes and homework at each other. They grabbed their things and their lunch and ran out into the main room at the warehouse where all the other vizards were gathered.

"Hey Ichigo, you look in a hurry" Shinji yawned.

"Gonna be late for school!" he shouted as they ran outside.

Ichigo and Rukia ran inside the room as the bell was ringing. They were panting heavily and plopped down in their seats. They had shunpoed they entire way there, and since they hadn't been utilizing the technique of late, it had worn them out.

"I don't even wanna know" was all Soi Fon could sigh as she started her lesson.

The day went on pretty normal. The gang was wondering where Ichigo and Rukia had been yesterday and resolved to ask them during lunch. They did notice however that while Ichigo and Rukia were looking a little better, Soi Fon was getting worse. She would begin randomly shaking and sweating, and would need to take breaks from talking with large gulps of water. She kept grabbing her throat and clearing it. It was evident how thirsty she was, all the vampires were starting to react like this. Ichigo and Rukia were slightly better since they had eaten 3 times the day before, and they knew how wrong that was.

The lunch bell rang and most of the class left to go to their usual spots. However, Ichigo and the gang stayed behind to check on their teacher. She sat down with a sigh and began drinking her lunch. The color however was not coming back upon eating; it hadn't been for some time.

"Lord Fon this is insane. You have to make a motion to end this ration tonight; people are going to start dying. Vampires are gonna starve to death or worse, they're gonna begin attacking humans. They'll become hollows and feed of humans. The humans will die, the hollows will have to be slain, this is a horrible situation. We need to get proof that this ration is unnecessary. The vizards are still able to get blood, and none of the other countries are noticing a problem with their supplies, why just Japan and why just the members of the council?" Ichigo growled.

"I think something's fishy too Ichigo, but what can we do about it?" Soi Fon barked back. She slapped her hand onto her forehead and groaned. "Sorry, I'm losing it is all."

"That's exactly my point Lord Fon!"

"I think Ichigo's right sensei" Ulquiorra berated. Soi Fon looked up at him. She found it weird that they trusted the new kid so quick but didn't question it. "If your kind is suffering unjustly shouldn't you bring it up at least?" Ulquiorra wanted to be sure that she would do it so that he could report it to Aizen before the meeting. It would give Aizen time to prepare a good defense against her and belittle her at the meeting.

"I guess your right, I'll bring it up at the meeting tonight" Soi Fon sighed. Ulquiorra nodded and made a mental note to tell Aizen of her plan later. The gang had decided to eat in the room since they all wanted to know the same thing.

"So, what were you guys doing yesterday?" Tatsuki asked biting into her lunch.

"Isn't it obvious?" Keigo smiled. "Each other" he giggled for a moment before Ichigo's fist found its way to his face. Ichigo glared his fangs over at Keigo, who was now whimpering on the floor.

"You and Rukia do seem to be awfully chummy today" Mizuiro added at a safe distance.

"Shut UP!" they both shouted. Their faces were now a bright shade of red. Sure they were together, they had confessed their love for each other, and hell they had even slept in the same bed last night. However, they weren't sure if they wanted everyone knowing that they were together. What would they think? What would the council think? Ichigo was supposed to be protecting her, not kissing her in the moonlight.

"It's alright Ichigo" Soi Fon reassured. "I won't tell the council. I'm not sure they wouldn't punish you anyway but I know that's what you're thinking."

"How did you?"

"When two vampires fall in love their demonic aura's actually become similar to one another. Actually if you want an interesting tidbit, once the consummate the relationship, their aura's become almost indistinguishable from one another. The aura's combine and only those who are extremely close to them or those who are highly aware will be able to tell them apart. So keep this is mind Ichigo, I'll know exactly when you do it" she giggled evilly. The blush on Ichigo and Rukia's face was priceless. They're mouths hung open and they stuttered uncontrollably. This caused Soi Fon to burst out in laughter.

"I was kidding! That doesn't actually happen. However, the look on your face was more than enough to tell me that you two have shared a kiss or two." Ichigo and Rukia hid their heads from view as everyone else in the room (aside from Ulquiorra) began to laugh.

_Hmmm, these humans are quite interesting. Well, actually they're not humans at all are they? Ichigo and Renji are vampires and Rukia is the princess. Uryu is a vampire hunter and Orihime is a succubus. Tatsuki Mizuiro and Keigo are humans and Chad is…I don't know what Chad is. His aura almost feels like…no it's impossible; they're extinct and from the rumors are vicious, which he isn't in the slightest. I wonder if, yes. I have an idea, yes that will work nicely, let's see what happens tonight. These humans interest me; I wish to continue my study. Let's see how long this continues. _Ulquiorra exited his deep thought and quickly wished that he would have stayed in it a moment longer.

"So, kiss her!" Uryu snickered. Ichigo and Rukia looked at him bewildered.

"You want me to do what?" Ichigo asked, making sure he had heard right.

"Ya Ichigo, I wanna see how you handle the ladies" Soi Fon laughed. They all knew how innocent Ichigo was when it came to women, and did not expect him to do what he did next. He grabbed Rukia's head and delivered an exceptionally passionate kiss. She was initially shocked that he would do this in public, but quickly allowed herself to dissolve into the kiss. Ichigo popped open an eye to look at the witnesses. In his mind, the look on their faces was worth the month of teasing that was sure to follow. He pulled away and he and Rukia chuckled. Everyone's mouths hung agape.

"ICHIGO ALWAYS GET'S THE LADIES!" Keigo cried. They group laughed and finished eating. The rest of the day was very nice.

* * *

As Ichigo and Rukia returned to the warehouse they noticed two things. First, that nobody was there, and second, it smelled like tacos.

"I wonder where they all went?" Ichigo said aloud.

"We're down here!" they heard Shinji shout from the underground training room. They followed his voice and found all the vizards sitting around a blanket, with taco fixings all over it.

"What the?"

"TACO PARTY!" they all smiled. Ichigo and Rukia were initially confused, but eventually shrugged their shoulders and joined. I mean really? Who would pass on a taco party?

After they had all enjoyed their buffet of tacos the training began. Hiyori was gonna fight Ichigo so that he could lengthen the amount of time he could hold his mask.

"Alright Ichigo, so you probably wanna know how that mask works eh?" she asked. Ichigo nodded and she began. "Basically when you gained your mask, half of the face was covered in stripes. This means that you have complete control over half your hollow. As you learn to control its power, and he becomes more submissive, the number of stripes on your mask will continue to grow. Once the mask is completely covered you will lose the need for a mask entirely. You will then appear like this," she smiled as she formed a large mass of black demonic aura over her face and pulled it downwards. It then burst outwards and left her face, almost unchanged aside from the black sclera and yellow irises. "Once you completely master your inner hollow, you will no longer need the mask to hold him back. However, just as it is possible to gain stripes, it is possible to lose them. If you lose all your stripes, you will have lost all control, and we will have to kill you, so if you don't have any questions, let's begin."

"So wait how do I"

"NO QUESTIONS!" Hiyori snapped as she attacked Ichigo. He quickly materialized Zangetsu and wrapped him in his hand.

"_Protect Them, Zangetsu_!" A black burst of energy exploded from the snake and settled in the shape of a large cleaver. Rukia stood on the side lines in awe of the Zanpaktou.

"Truly a zanpaktou worthy of a pureblood, no Miss Kuchiki?" Shinji grinned. Rukia found herself speechless. It was the first time she had ever seen Ichigo and Zangetsu in battle. He was reckless, yet elegant. He was bold, yet calculating. He was intimidating, and mystifying.

_It's true. A vampire's zanpaktou is based off the power, demonic energy and family history of a vampire. A zanpaktou is born with the vampire and they bond overtime. They eventually begin to communicate with each other and the vampire becomes capable of wielding the zanpaktou, gaining shikai, and the stronger vampires, bankai. I've heard rumors that both Ichigo and Renji have attained bankai. It doesn't seem plausible with either of them though. Renji is only a quarter vampire, how the hell would he possess the necessary power and energy to attain bankai? And Ichigo? He's only been a vampire for 3 years. How the hell would he achieve bankai in such a short time? _

_However, it is clear that Ichigo and Zangetsu possess great strength. Never have I seen a zanpaktou such as this. Ichigo and Zangetsu work in such perfect harmony together. Even as Ichigo's mask continues to break, Zangetsu doesn't falter, and instead stays strong, knowing that Ichigo will need him to fend off the impending attack. They work as though they've been training together for hundreds of years!"_

"What is he?" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"No you idiot, stay hollowfied longer!" Hiyori screamed as she slashed Ichigo again. He was panting and bleeding all over the place. He and Hiyori had been fighting for about 2 hours now. While they were both beaten up pretty badly, Hiyori was still hollowfied, and Ichigo hadn't managed to go longer than 11 seconds.

"Alright Hiyori, I think that's enough for today" Shinji sighed. Hiyori huffed and her eyes returned to normal. She looked over at Ichigo, who was still panting and watched Zangetsu dissolve. The snake sat tired on his shoulder as they walked over towards the main group.

"I think you…OOMPH!" Shinji shouted as he flew backwards, being sent flying by Hiyori's flip-flop. She growled and took the blood Rose had gotten for her. Ichigo laughed at Shinji's expense and found his way over to Rukia, who had a concerned smile on her face. She handed him some blood and they sat down on the rock, just enjoying each other's company.

"Now Ichigo, it is important that we keep up this training" Shinji lectured. "I won't feel comfortable letting you go home until you have gained at least one stripe on your mask. Once you begin gaining them it will get easier, and you'll have more control. However for now I would advise that you and Miss Kuchiki stay here." Ichigo looked at the vizard leader long and hard. He then shifted his gaze over to Rukia.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked with a serious tone in his voice. However, she knew that no matter how serious he sounded, her opinion mattered, and he would probably do as she wanted. She smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"We'll stay." Ichigo smiled in relief and nodded his head. He turned back towards Shinji. "Well, you heard her." Shinji laughed.

"Well then, more training tomorrow." He walked off towards the stairs as Kensei and Rose argued over whose turn it was to make dinner. Ichigo looked at his watch and decided that it was probably a good time to leave for the meeting. He took Rukia's small delicate hand in his, and led her outside.

* * *

"Ichigo, what do you think is gonna happen when Lord Fon makes her accusations about Lord Aizen?" Rukia asked as they made they're way towards the meeting place. Tonight's meeting was for Lords and Demi-Lords only, however Rukia being a demonic princess, was the exception.

"I don't know" he sighed honestly. As excited as he was at the prospect of the ration being over and that creepy Lord Aizen being accused of something, possibly even convicted of something, he was still concerned. He was mostly concerned about Lord Fon. Even before she was his teacher, she was always the first to help Ichigo after he became a vampire. She was as close to a mother to him as Ichigo would allow. He was afraid to get to close to her since he was afraid it would tarnish his memories and feelings about his mother, but he was still undeniably close to his teacher and friend. He would go to her for things before his friends often, and told her everything. They found it difficult to keep their relationship at that of teacher and student while at school. He found himself concerned over what would happen after she made her accusation. She could be punished or scorned for making an accusation without any evidence; she could be hunted by Aizen if she was right. He had a bad feeling in his gut, but he and Rukia had already decided to back her up, and they were trying to get there early enough to convince Byakuya and Lord Ukitake to do the same.

They arrived to the warehouse and sighed, knowing tonight was going to be very different than usual. Ichigo gently grabbed her hand and they forced each other a smile. However, they entered, and the smile instantly faded. The children who usually ran around the lobby had been sleeping lately. However, they looked ill. One girl in particular, Lord Aizen's niece Neliel looked awful. She laid on one of the numerous couches in the lobby. She was about 4 years old and had bright blue green hair. She had blue gray eyes that were normally sparkly and full of life. However, since the ration as the death of her mother Tu Oderschvank, she had appeared almost lifeless. Tu had been a beautiful woman, looking almost like an older version of Nel. The circumstances of Tu's death were sketchy at best. Lord Aizen had said it had been suicide. However, it was believed that she had been murdered. It is almost impossible to murder a vampire, which is why the investigation had never been taken further. However, some like Lord Ukitake, Lord Fon, and Lord Kuchiki didn't believe him. Tu was Aizen's sister and a fairly high ranking officer in the council before her death. Everyone knew and loved her. Even though Nel's father had taken off she had always seemed happy, which is why nobody bought suicide as the cause of death. Nel had gone to stay with her uncle after her mother's death, and the happy girl they knew slowly turned into a miserable one. As much as Ichigo hated Aizen, he held a special place in his heart for Nel, and hated seeing her sad. He wasn't sure why, maybe it had something to do with the fact that they both had lost their mother, but he did care for the little girl. Rukia went to turn the corner when she felt Ichigo tug her arm. She turned around and looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" she asked. He bobbed his head toward Nel and she instantly knew. "How can lord Aizen look as he does, and allow his own flesh and blood sit like that?"

Ichigo walked over to Nel, with Rukia right behind him. He knelled down next to the couch and ran his hand threw her hair. "Hey Nel what's up?" he smiled sweetly at the little girl, who tried to grin upon seeing him.

"Hi Itsygo" she smiled. "Nel's good, just tired" she yawned. Ichigo smiled at her sweetly. Rukia could only smile as well. She new Ichigo loved his sisters in this way, but it was still weird seeing big, mean, tough Ichigo acting this way.

"Hello, my names Rukia" Rukia smiled at her. Nel smiled back, but soon coughed.

"Sorry, Nel has a cold." Aizen grinned as he walked over to them. Ichigo and Rukia immediately scowled upon seeing him, and Ichigo rose to his feet. "She's quite pathetic honestly. This ration is having this hard of an effect on her already."

"She's just a child!" Ichigo shouted. He was fuming with anger at this point.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Ichigo, it's very unbecoming of one to speak rude thoughts to elders, especially when your unaware of all the facts" Aizen smiled. Ichigo was growling lightly and turned to Nel. She smiled up at him, and he sighed.

"See you later Nel."

* * *

The 26 Lords and Demi-Lords were seated in the council room. Rukia had taken a seat next to Ichigo in the 13th clan's area.

"Alright everyone I would like to get to my first order of business" Head Lord Yamamoto started. "Miss Kuchiki and Demi-Lord Kurosaki, how have things been going?"

"Pretty well I'd say" Ichigo smiled slyly. Only Rukia and Soi Fon got it and had to hold back a small laugh. "Rukia took up residence in my house and my family took to her right away. She has been sleeping in, well, my closet." Byakuya glared at Ichigo after this statement and a few giggles could be heard around the room, including Rukia and Soi Fon. Ichigo wasn't going to dare tell them that he was training with the vizards and that he and Rukia were currently _sharing _a bed. "We have limited the use of our powers and no one has made any direct threats to her or came looking" Ichigo continued.

"Very well. Then the next"

"However," Ichigo interrupted. Yamamoto looked at him coldly, but allowed him to continue. "Me and Uryu were hunting hollows after the previous meeting, and were almost killed by something. Something much more powerful than a hollow." Murmurs were heard around the room. What could it possibly be?

"Would you care to explain further Demi-Lord Kurosaki?"

"It was an arrancar. And according to what Kisuke told us, an espada." The murmurs became frantic shouts. Some of those in the room had lived through the previous attack, or had lost loved ones.

"That's impossible Ichigo!" Lord Zaraki of the 11th clan shouted. "They were all killed off over 400 years ago! Kisuke's full of Bull Shit!" Kenpachi had every right to be angry. He was a small child when the arrancars had attacked 400 years ago. He witnessed his mother Yachiru die trying to protect him.

"No!" Soi Fon interrupted. The shouting stopped as everyone turned to her. "He's not lying. I have sensed the presence of arrancars in the area, and the injuries him and the vampire hunter sustained were far too great to be dealt by an average hollow. They have returned."

"Alright" Lord Yamamoto nodded. "We will investigate the arrancars and decided what our course of action shall be. Lord Hitsugaya!" he shouted.

"Yes sir" the short white haired Lord of the tenth clan responded. He was the youngest Lord in the history of the vampire council. He was 14 years old but possessed the maturity of someone over 500 years old.

"You will create an investigation force and investigate the arrancar's appearance in and around Karakura town!"

"Yes sir!"

"Next matter! Lord Fon! You had something you wanted to address?" he questioned. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji looked up eagerly. Soi Fon rose and cleared her throat.

"Yes my lord. I, Lord Fon of the 2nd clan and leader of the Onmitsukido would like to make a formal accusation against a member of the 13 clans."

"Proceed."

"I would like to charge with the crimes of lying about the shortage of blood and creating a ration based on it to the Lord of the 5th clan, Lord Aizen." Aizen's cool look quickly dissipated and his eyes shot open. Why hadn't that idiot Ulquiorra told him Soi Fon was going to accuse him!

"What lies are you spreading now woman!" Tousen interjected, feeling that Aizen had been seriously shaken by the turn of events.

"The fact of the matter is that no other country on this earth is suffering a shortage of blood, and that even in Japan only those who are connected to the council are having a hard time gaining access to it. I happen to personally know that the vizards are based near here and are not having any trouble getting blood. I believe that since Aizen was the one in charge of getting the reports and was the one to _notice_ the ration, that he is the person most plausibly behind it!"

"I second Lord Fon's accusation!" Ichigo shouted.

"As do I!" Rukia shouted. She knew her opinion would not mean much here, but still wanted to be heard.

"I move that we begin an investigation into Lord Aizen's accusations of a shortage!" Renji shouted as he stood.

"I second his motion" Lord Ukitake rose.

"I must also agree with my Demi-Lord" Byakuya declared, much to the surprise of everyone there.

"Silence!" Yamamoto shouted. "Without concrete evidence into your accusations, I am afraid that there will be no investigation in too Lord Aizen and his statistics. We will remain on the ration. However, Lord Komamura!"

"Yes sir!" the half vampire half wolf demon replied. Komamura's father had been a wolf demon. They were slightly different from werewolves in that they never took human form and were almost like spirits. Komamura was the first hybrid to ever gain access to the council.

"You will conduct an investigation in to the amount of blood we have access to."

"Yes sir!"

"Hmm. This meeting is dismissed!"

The vampires all began to file out of the room. Many whispering to each other about the day's events. Aizen walked out coolly and collected Nel. He walked outside. Not saying anything, not showing any emotion.

* * *

"YOU BASTARD ULQUIORRA!" Aizen shouted as he kicked Ulquiorra across the room. Ulquiorra groaned in pain as he slammed into the wall.

"I apologize my Lord, I really had no idea that she would do that!" he answered as he coughed up some blood.

"You're ignorance is no excuse!" Tousen roared as he sliced Ulquiorra over and over with his sword. Ulquiorra knew he would be unable to raise his sword to his masters, so he took their punishment. Nel watched on in horror as the only person in this god forsaken place who showed her any kindness was beaten to a bloody mess. There was a difference in Nel now though. She now had a skull on top of her head.

"Next time you better know these things!" Aizen shouted as he left the room. Tousen and Gin quickly followed, and Gin turned and giggled slightly at Ulquiorra. As soon as she was sure it was safe Nel ran over to Ulquiorra.

"Are you ok Ulku?" she gasped as she tried to lift him. He coughed up some more blood and tried to steady himself.

"I'm fine Neliel" he tried to smile. He stood and hoisted her up into his arms. "We must get out of here."

"But Ulku!"

"Do you really think its safe here Nel?" Nel shook her head and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I promise we'll find something better." Ulquiorra normally was void of all emotion at all. However around Nel he became a completely different person. He became protective of her. He was the closest thing to a father Nel had ever had. She held on to him as he made his way out of the 5th clan's manor, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

* * *

Ichigo sat in his room the vizards had given him with his head buried in his hands. They were so close to pinning Aizen, Ukitake and Kuchiki were even behind them! Now he was worried about what Aizen would do to Soi Fon. He was worried about Nel and her safety. And he was worried about his family.

"Damnit!" she shouted as he smashed his fist into the soft bed below him.

"Ichigo?" he heard. He looked up to see Rukia standing in front of him. She had just gotten out of the shower and her hair was still wet. She was wearing a chappy camisole and matching chappy shorts. She walked over to him and fell into a warm embrace.

"Stop worrying so much Ichigo, it's all gonna be ok" she whispered into his ear. She pulled back and kissed him. She started it slow, teasing him with her lips. She then decided to give in, and their tongues began to wrestle each other, maneuvering around each other's fangs. She pushed him down into the bed and he rolled her over so that he was on top, and moved his mouth from hers and began moving it slowly down her chin line. "He moved it slowly down to her neck and delivered a small nip. She delivered a small moan and realized what she wanted.

"Drink me Ichigo" she sighed. He looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"We've been eating better the last few days" she smiled. "And besides, who said I wasn't gonna get a turn?" Ichigo's hesitant eyes quickly turned into those of confidence. His mouth began to droll as he moved his mouth over Rukia's neck. Neither of them had ever drunk from another person before. Drinking from another vampire was an act equivalent to sex, which neither of them had done either. He licked the area that he was preparing to bite, and quickly plunged his fangs into the soft tissue that was her neck. She screamed in ecstasy as his fangs dug deeper into her neck. She could feel her blood being sucked from her body, leaving feelings of strange pleasure all over, inside and out. Ichigo was feeling similar feelings as he felt Rukia's blood mingling with his own. Her blood was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, and he wanted as much of it as he could get. He pressed his tongue into her neck and began to lick up what wasn't entering his mouth upon exiting her body. Her moans were now turning into screams of pleasure as she felt Ichigo's tongue taking in every last drop of her. She let out one last scream as Ichigo pulled his fangs out of her neck, and licked the wound free of blood. He delivered a kiss, and used a little kido to close the wound. It took them a moment to return to normal and Rukia could only smile at Ichigo.

"So?" she smiled, seeing that there was still blood running down his fangs.

"That was amazing" he replied. He never thought in a million years that blood that tasted that good existed.

"Good" she smiled as she sat up. She kissed him and licked up the blood that was one his fangs. "Cuz now it's my turn."

She flipped him onto the bottom and ran her fingers up his hard, well defined chest. He shuttered in joy as he felt Rukia's hot breath over his neck. She kissed the spot and licked it. However, she pierced his flesh slowly, the blood slowly pouring into her mouth, oozing out of his flesh. He wasn't sure whether to scream or gasp. It was pain and pleasure all rolled into one. Rukia slowly drained the blood from his neck, licking up every last drop. Ichigo never thought it would feel this good to have your life drained from you. Rukia had a small taste of his blood a few nights earlier, and was enjoying her sweet meal more than anything she had ever tasted. She withdrew her fangs and licked the wound, using a similar kido to close it. She then kissed Ichigo and rested on top of him.

"Thank you Ichigo" she smiled.

"I think I should be thanking you Rukia" he smiled back and kissed her. The tired couple rolled over a bit, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It was 11:30 at night and Chad was walking home from band practice.

"I don't understand why practice has to be so late. Some of use shouldn't be out this late at night." Chad mumbled to himself. He turned the corner to his house when he heard a blood curdling scream come from the other street.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chad sighed. He looked towards the sky and then towards the direction he heard the scream. He ran over there as fast he could and stopped as he took in the sight he saw before him. It was a hollow, and a horrible hollow at that. It had the appearance of a horse with two heads, and razor sharp fangs. Flames were shooting out of its mouth and hooves as it stopped when it saw Chad. It stood on its back feet and ran at him. Chad grabbed the coin his grandfather had given to him and shut his eyes. The coin began to glow.

_Give Me Strength, Abuelo!_

_

* * *

_

**_So I hope you guys enjoyed it! I worked so hard you have no idea! So It's very important, you still have time to vote on what chad will be! VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!!!!!!!! I need to know and still not that many people have voted! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you soon! _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW XD_**


	12. Chapter 12: Revealed

**YAY FOR UPDATES! Ok so some things are gonna come together in this chapter. We finally discover what Chad is, and what happened to everyones favorite arrancar? How does Ichigo and Rukia feel now? And did anyone miss Ichigo's hollow? Rofl i feel like im doing a commercial. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, i really appreciate them, thanks to Nintendogirl50 and Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky and BeccaBaby for helping me with Chad. You guys voted, well some of ya did and here's what won! Thanks for being patient, i've been swamped with school work and Pep Band. On the good side Ichigo my car is ok! Thanks For Reading and I hope you like it!**

**Blah Blah I dont own bleach blah blah**

* * *

Chapter 12: Revealed

_Give me strength, Abuelo!_

The coin around Chad's neck began to glow a bright red color and a light engulfed him. His eyes began to transform, from their sullen brown color to a fiery red. His pupils also turned into slits. His body became engulfed in the light and started to transform. He shrank considerably in size and was soon standing on all fours, his shoulders about 3 feet off the ground. He took the form of a very rugged, yet noble wolf. His snout was gray and the tip covered in black fur. The rest of his body was covered in a beautiful gray fur, aside from the tips of his feet, ears, and tail, which were black. He had pretty good sized claws which could easily tear anything apart. His tail was large and bushy, only adding to the creature's beauty. His fangs extended slightly below his upper lip and his sparklingly wet nose was black. The wolf had a golden chain hanging down his neck, and the chain had a gold coin on the end of it. His eyes finally transformed from the red to a deep gray and stopped glowing. The beauty of Chad is this form was astounding; especially considering what he was…a werewolf.

"So, a werewolf eh?" the hollow sneered. Chad's calm expression did not change as his tail and fur blew about in the breeze. His gray eyes almost prying into the very soul of the hollow. "I thought ya'll were extinct, but I guess I was wrong. Oh well, they will be soon!" With that the hollow sprung forward towards Chad. Chad remained calm and stood there. The hollow opened his jaw to strike and Chad shut his eyes and disappeared from sight just as the hollow reached his past location. The hollow landed with a thud and turned around in anger to find Chad standing calmly looking at him with his gray eyes.

"Those eyes'l be the death of ya boy!" the hollow shrieked as it charged a cero. The hollow fired the cero and Chad jumped up into the air, and dove head first…into the ground.

"Ahh, I thought this was only legend but I guess it's true. They say that the difference between dog demons and werewolves is that the demons can never take human form, and are almost like spirits, while the werewolves can take human form and _are_ spirits. Spirits of lonely wolves reincarnated into human bodies. They are said to be vicious and blood thirsty. It was said that the vampires killed them off years ago, but I guess they missed one!" The hollow punched the ground where Chad's shadow was, but to no avail. Chad's shadow moved behind the hollow and Chad slowly arose from the ground with a slight ghostly glow.

"True, werewolves are spirits. However, we are not vicious creatures and only fight to protect those we care about. I originally thought that the vampires were cruel for hunting us off years ago. Until I met Ichigo and Renji. They took me to the vampire council and they explained what had happened. A terrible plague had spread through the werewolf population, causing our normally mild tempers to transform into that of bloodthirsty creatures. The vampires killed off everyone that was infected in order to keep the peace, however almost every werewolf had contracted it by this point. Few of us survived. My parents had to be killed and I moved to Mexico to live with my grandfather, who gave me my limiter coin. When he died I took on a human form using this coin and moved back to Japan, where I met Ichigo and Renji. Initially when I discovered that they were vampires I was cold and wanted nothing more than revenge. However, I remembered the teachings of my grandfather and asked them about it. They were stunned that I was a living werewolf but didn't try to kill me like I expected. That's when I found everything out. The vampires tried to do nothing more than to help us, I can't hate them." Chad finished his explanation and looked at the yawning hollow. "I believe you're gravely underestimating our power, let me clarify things for you" Chad stated coldly. His eyes began to glow a dark black and a dark demonic aura formed around him. He stood on his back legs and released a loud powerful howl and slammed his paws down into the ground below. A dark energy traveled through his paws into the ground, and wrapped around the hollows feet.

"What the???"

"You said yourself we're spirits." The aura surrounded Chad, leaving the beautiful gray wolf to look almost menacing. The black aura outlined him as he slowly circled around the hollow, head low and releasing a low and menacing growl as he did so. The hollow tried to escape but the dark energy coming from the ground was to strong. "I really hate doing this, but I will not allow you to hurt anyone" Chad roared. His eyes suddenly turned the same black as the aura around his and the aura flared. Chad roared into the sky and lunged forward, releasing the aura directly into the hollow. The hollow starting screaming as the blood began to pour from its eyes and mouth.

"Werewolves can control people's thoughts; you are experiencing your worst nightmare. This is the power of a werewolf." Chad sighed as he sat down. He howled softly and the aura began to swirl around the hollow and eventually sliced right through him, leaving him a bloody pool of his own flesh as he faded away. Chad got up and slowly began to trot home, the battle having taken its effect on him. Even though he had not received a single scratch, using that kind of power drained him. Werewolves also needed blood to use their powers, however unlike vampires were able to live off of animal blood. He decided to go hunt a rabbit in the woods by his home, which would be enough.

* * *

Chad had just finished his meal and was on his way back to the house, still in werewolf form when his sharp hearing picked up some noise a ways off. He began dashing through the woods towards the source of the noise when he spotted Orihime up in the sky, fully transformed into her Succubus state.

"Orihime, what are you doing here!" Chad shouted into the sky. Orihime say him and landed into the woods next to him.

"I sensed something strange out here and decided to come investigate. I guess I was correct as well when I sensed you fighting a hollow as well" Orihime replied, her pink eyes glistening in the moonlight. Chad nodded.

"Did you feed yet?" Chad nodded again. "Well I still feel it, let's go see what it is."

"What if it's just a normal human with a strange aura, and we're spotted?"

"We'll figure it out if that happens." They slowly walked over to the area where they sensed the disturbance, and saw something shocking. It was Ulquiorra, lying in a pool of blood, with a little girl crying over him.

"Ulku! Ulku! Please wake up! Ulku!" she sobbed.

"What happened! Orihime shouted as she ran over to them. The girl recoiled in fear at the appearance of Chad and Orihime. "Don't you dare hurt him! Or I Nel the arrancar will…will… please help him!" she sobbed as she hugged Chad around the neck. He looked down at her and looked back up at Orihime, who had already thrown Ulquiorra over her shoulder.

"Orihime, she's an arrancar" he stated low. "Those are the things sensei and Ichigo warned us about.

"I know," Orihime sighed. "So's Ulquiorra." Chad's eyes grew wide and he looked at Ulquiorra, who sported a mask on the left side of his head.

"Orihime! We can't!"

"Chad!" she shouted. This took Chad by surprise, since she never raised her voice. "I don't care what he is, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, they're all vampires, Uryu is a vampire hunter. You're a werewolf and I'm a freakin succubus and you wanna leave him to die because of what he is! I don't care if he's the enemy he's still our friend and we have to help him!" She was practically sobbing as she told him this. Chad looked her in the eye and sighed, shutting his eyes and looking away. He picked Nel up with his teeth and tossed her onto his back.

"Hold on little girl." He then turned to Orihime, "you're place is closer."

* * *

Ulquiorra's eyes slowly opened. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. _I may as well have been _he thought to himself. His entire body ached but he was surprised that he was not bleeding anymore. He looked around the room and realized that this place was unfamiliar to him. It was slightly baron, only a small table, a few shelves, a sink, a stove and a refrigerator. He panicked and looked around when he realized that the precious little girl he came with was gone. He jumped up and ran into the nearest room where he found her snuggled up against a gray werewolf, both sound asleep.

"Nel, please don't scare me like that again" he sighed.

"I think Nel should be saying that to you" he heard a confident yet worried voice say from behind him. He turned to see Orihime, still in full succubus form staring at him while leaning against the wall. Her white wings hung down at her side and her tail slowly floated in the air. Her pink hair was wet from the shower he had just taken and clung tightly to the sides of her body. Instead of her usually succubus attire, she was now in nightwear, which had obviously been selected for sleeping in this state. She wore a white sleeveless top and a pair of black shorts that had a small hole in the butt for her tail. "You should go rest, you were hurt pretty badly."

"How can you know what I am and still show me this kindness" he pondered.

"You're my friend. Isn't that enough reason?" she smiled. Ulquiorra's usually emotionless face lit up in shock. He turned his head in shame.

"I was only sent to you're school to spy on the princess. Becoming friends was never something me or my master planned on. However when I lied to him he almost killed me, and he never cared for Nel, so I ran off. I had lost so much blood though and passed out while running away. I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble, Nel and I will leave in the morning."

"And go where?" Orihime asked sweetly as she walked over to Ulquiorra. He sighed and she placed her hand under his chin and made him look at her. "You'll stay here. I can't throw you out on the street. You'll go to school tomorrow, we'll leave Nel with Kisuke, and you'll explain everything to all of us then alright?" Her pink eyes stared directly into his emerald, showing all the different emotions running through her head at that moment. She let go of his chin and smiled sweetly at him. He couldn't believe how kind she was being to him, even after discovering that he was the enemy.

"Come on, it's late, I'll make a bed for you, Nel and Chad seem to be pretty cozy where they are." She motioned to Ulquiorra to follow, and she led him into a small room next to hers. She started preparing a bed for Ulquiorra when he wondered something.

"Orihime?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you still in your succubus form?"

"Oh you haven't noticed? Look above your head." Ulquiorra looked above his head to find two bats hovering above him glowing with strange colors.

"What's?"

"Ayame and Shun'o are healing you right now. Without the help of all 6 of the shun shun rikka I can't take my human shape again. Once their done, which will probably be morning considering how bad you're injuries were I can retake my human shape. It's alright; this is my true body so I'm perfectly fine staying like this for a while." Orihime slowly rose from her crouching position as she finished her work on Ulquiorra's bed. He couldn't help but notice how the moonlight made her soft pink hair shine, and her pink eyes glisten. Her wings were so white, so pure. She turned to him and delivered a smile that would have killed any mortal man. "Good Night Ulquiorra-kun!" and with that happily trotted off into her own room to fall asleep herself.

"Good Night, Orihime."

* * *

_Ichigo! Let's go play in the sandbox!_

_But I'll get sand in my pants!_

_You need to grow up and be a man strawberry. You're 9 years old for petes sake!_

_Shut Up!_

"Ichigo,"

_You know what Ichigo?_

_What?_

"Ichigo…"

_We should get married_

_But we're only 9 …._

_So?_

_We should wait till we're older_

_Ok then. How old?_

_I don't know. What's a big number?_

_Well…how about…..umm…16? That's a big number._

_Ok, we'll get married when we're 16!_

_7 years! That's so long!_

_It's not that long; it will go by so fast. I promise……_

Ichigo's dream was interrupted when a soft pair of lips met his. He slowly came out of the dream and smiled as he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, taking in the sweet smell of her freshly showered hair.

"Morning. You have horrid morning breath" Rukia giggled.

"You're the one who decided to wake me up like that Rukia" Ichigo teased. Rukia smiled and kissed him again.

"Go get in the shower, we have school today remember?"

"Ya ya you gotta get off me first!" With that he wrestled her off of him and delivered another quick kiss before jumping out of the bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

Ichigo stood under the steaming hot water for a moment, allowing his thoughts to gather. The hot water dripped from the tips of his spiky orange hair and ran down his finely tuned body. He couldn't help but rub the area where Rukia had drank from him the night before. The emotions that they both were able to share through that moment, the love, the pain, the trust, everything came out last night. He couldn't remember the last time he tasted blood that delicious. He shivered slightly thinking about it. He turned the water hotter and grabbed the bar of soap sitting on the edge of the shower, where his mind returned to his reoccurring dreams.

_What do these dreams mean? I've been having that same dream for the last week. Every night I try to see the face of the girl, but I can't. I feel like something in my mind is trying to block it out, but I don't want it too! Damnit I wish I could remember! What do you guys think?_

**You're actually asking out opinion on something? You must be desperate King.**

_I just wanna figure this out!_

_**Relax Ichigo. And Shiro do us all a favor and shut up.**_

**Shut up old man I live here too!**

_I knew this was a bad idea._

_**I've been trying to help you unlock you're memories, but this seems to be as far as I can get. The rest is up to you Ichigo.**_

_Lovely._

**Seriously? You'll figure it out. If she is that important to you, you'll remember who she is. **

_Di…did you just reassure me…an.. and encourage me? Who are you and what have you done with Shiro?_

**Ok seriously! When you're depressed it rains. And it doesn't just rain, oh no it fucking downpours. Not only do I get soaked. Zangetsu doesn't shut up and I'm afraid you're gonna ruin the X-box.**

_There's an X-box in my inner world?_

_**Well we need something to pass the time.**_

_Dear god._

Ichigo stopped conversing with his inner beings and allowed the hot water to relax him. The steam was beginning to collect inside the bathroom and he decided that he was probably clean. He grabbed the towel and rubbed his orange head with it a few times before wrapping it around his waist. He opened the door to go into the bedroom when he realized that the mirror was covered in steam. His inner child took over and he drew a smiley face on the mirror.

"It's missing something" Rukia chimed in from behind him.

"Oh? What would that be midget?" He grinned as she growled and kicked him in the shin. He hopped around the bedroom in pain before coming back to the bedroom to find Rukia's addition. A set of fangs on the smiley face.

"You're right, now it's perfect."

* * *

Ulquiorra slowly awoke the next morning to the smell of waffles. He rolled over in his makeshift bed and slammed his eyes shut again. He really wasn't feeling getting out of bed at this moment. When he was with Aizen he would have to get out of bed whenever Aizen ordered, and he had a thing for early morning tea. Being nocturnal creatures by nature, and being that he enjoyed sleep… that sucked. The sighed into the pillow and wrapped the blanket around his face in an attempt to block out the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. The soft cotton sheets smelled like fresh linens and the soft blanket beneath him was more comfort in itself than he could ever remember feeling. The sunlight shown in on his face as he tried to fall back asleep. He rolled over in frustration and attempted again, only to be thrown about halfway across the room.

"MORNING ULKU!" Nel smiled as she jumped off of Ulquiorra. He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Aw I'm sorry Ulquiorra-kun, do you need Ayame and Shun'o again?" Orihime nervously smiled as she walked into the room, having once reentered her human form.

"No, I'm fine Orihime" he sighed. Nel ran back into the kitchen to eat her breakfast. Orihime extended a hand towards Ulquiorra and helped him get up.

"She was very excited to see you this morning" Orihime smiled.

"I think she's excited to be out of there" Ulquiorra replied. Orihime frowned sadly as he walked out of the room into the kitchen. He sat down next to Nel and took in the small kitchen, realizing that Chad was gone.

"He left after Nel woke up" Orihime answered before he was able to open his mouth. He nodded and shut his eyes again, trying to go figure out what he would say to everyone today.

_Will they really buy that I just decided to leave? How will they react when they discover that I was spying on them? Damn. _Ulquiorra sighed and slammed his head into his palms.

"Don't worry Ulquiorra-kun" Orihime assured as she placed a plate of waffles in front of the hungry arrancar. "I'm sure if I back you up that they'll listen to you. Not to mention, Kurosaki-kun has a soft spot for Nel, and as much as she likes you, I think you'll be ok."

"I sure hope so" he sighed as he bit into his waffle.

"Um Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Hmmm?" he responded without looking at her.

"What are you going to do about your mask?"

"Oh, I almost forgot" he replied as his eyes popped open. He moved his hand over his face and a dark aura pulled away, and his fangs vanished. "It's basically the same as vampires making their fangs vanish" he told her. She nodded and went to get her things for school.

* * *

Chad ran through the streets of downtown Karakura town as fast as his werewolf legs would take him. The only reason he stayed in this form was because he could run faster, and he needed to get home before he could go to school. He wasn't overly concerned with people noticing him since they would more than likely just think that he was a large gray dog. However, he stopped suddenly when he smelled the smell of a vampire. He slowly turned down the street he sensed the smell coming from to find Soi Fon walking to school. He ran up behind her and made sure nobody was around.

"Sensei" he stated. She jumped and turned around, and was shocked to see the werewolf sitting behind her.

"Wait, Chad?" she gasped. He nodded. She had known he was something, but it had never been elaborated upon to her by the others. She was shocked at how beautiful and powerful looking he was. "Why are you?"

"I was at Orihime's last night" he replied.

"WAIT WHAT! I had no idea you 2 were"

"No!" Chad sighed. "Something happened last night, and Orihime is going to elaborate during lunch. But you said you wanted proof that Aizen was up to something?" she nodded. "I think you've got it." With that Chad vanished and left Soi Fon to ponder his statement on the street.

_What the hell could have happened?_

Chad got home and transformed back into his human form. He showered and grabbed his uniform and bag and made his way out the door for school.

* * *

"I promise I'll explain everything after school Urahara-san but please just watch her until we get back from school" Orihime pleaded to Kisuke. He looked down at the green haired arrancar girl and sighed, nodding his head. He took her inside and called for Yoruichi and Orihime and Ulquiorra raced off towards the school. The respective groups made their way to school. This would _not_ be a normal day.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it! It may seem a little rushed at the end but I really wanted to get this up. The next chapter should be really good! Ulquiorra will be exposed. So what's gonna happen? How will this affect Aizen? Where are teh rest of the arrancar? Comming up soon!**

**Wanna Reviw? I think so XD GO RED WINGS! PS I hate west coast trips! The NHL needs to get theyre head out of their ass and put Detroit and Columbus in the eastern confrence! This is stupid! TTYL XD**


	13. Chapter 13: All I Have

**HORRAY I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!! So I'm sorry this took so long, but I had to write my other stories, and write a research paper, and then took a 4 day trip to New York with my english class XD so i finally got this done today since we got back at 9 am and didnt have to go to school today XD**

**SO as you may or may not have noticed, the rating has changed to M. Theres a good reason for it at the end of the chapter, so if you dont like, dont read. It is also my first lemon, so dont be to harsh on me XD**

**I have so many twists for this story, you have no idea, but they are starting to slowly come out!**

**I have exams next weeks, so may be slow updating again, sorry XD**

**Did anyone watch the Canada USA game? IT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!**

**I dont own bleach...blah blah**

* * *

Chapter 13: All I Have

"Soi Fon Sensei?" Orihime asked nervously as she and Ulquiorra entered the classroom that morning.

"What is it Orihime?" She wondered.

"All of us need to have a long talk in class. It's rather important."

"Alright? I'll let the class out 30 minutes early for lunch, Chad told me something interesting happened last night, so I figured you guys would need to talk today."

"Thank you sensei!" Orihime smiled as she drug Ulquiorra over to their desks.

* * *

"Ok class, we're taking lunch 30 minutes early today, and I expect you back here at your normal time understand?" Soi Fon asked before she dismissed the class.

"Yes sensei!" all the students grinned. They ran out of the classroom, leaving the vampires and their friends alone.

"Lord Fon what's going on?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Orihime said she had something we needed to hear" she replied looking at the succubus.

"Ok Ulquiorra, I want you to tell them exactly what you told me" she smiled at the espada.

"Ulquiorra?" they all questioned.

"I have a confession to make, sort of" he frowned, looking away. He took a deep breath and sighed. "It will probably be easiest to show you." With everyone's puzzled expressions on him, he raised his hand over his face, and a dark aura surrounded it. He pulled it down, and his mask re-appeared, and his fangs elongated. He opened his eyes back up to fins everyone staring down at him, shock on their faces.

"Your….your" Soi Fon stuttered.

"An arrancar. To be more accurate, I am the cuarto espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. They all stared at him for a minute, before Ichigo was the first one to speak.

"So, why are you here? And why are you revealing yourself to us. You're obviously the enemy" he growled. Ulquiorra sighed, relieved that the orange haired demi-lord hadn't automatically jumped him.

"I want out" he stated plainly, widening the eyes of everyone in the room.

"What?"

"I can't handle it anymore. Aizen originally sent me to this school in order to spy on Rukia. He wants her for some reason but I'm not sure why. After meeting all of you, I started to sway. I must say you guys are good for getting the espada of nihilism to show emotion. I didn't tell Aizen of Soi Fon sensei's plans to accuse him, and he suspected that I had knowledge of it, and beat me severely. He and Lord Ichimaru then left me to die. Nel came and help me up, and I ran off with her, and was found by Orihime and Chad in the woods. Orihime took me and Nel in and healed my wounds. Nel is currently with Kisuke Urahara." Ulquiorra looked back up at him, and they were analyzing what he had just said.

"So how do we know that we can trust you? You already said you were here for Rukia" Ichigo snarled.

"You should have seen Nel last night. She is so attached to him" Orihime smiled. "She was so scared that Ulquiorra-kun wouldn't make it. That alone made me believe him."

"Speaking of which, why was Nel there?" Soi Fon asked. Ulquiorra and Orihime looked down.

"She's an arrancar too" Orihime sighed. Ichigo's eyes shot open.

"Ho…"

"Lord Aizen did something to her after he gained custody. He transformed her into an arrancar. Her mother Tu was an espada before she died, transformed by the same method Nel was. Most arrancar, especially Espada are unwaveringly loyal towards Lord Aizen, but Tu fought it off until her death, and Nel seems immune herself" Ulquiorra sighed. Everyone was silent for a minute, processing all the information they had just learned.

"Well, I guess for now, we'll trust you, but we will be keeping an eye on you Ulquiorra-kun" Soi Fon answered, eyes still questioning their ally.

"So Aizen is behind this?" Ichigo asked, still unsure.

"Mhm" Ulquiorra nodded. "Him, Lord Ichimaru and Lord Tosen are all conspiring to do something. What that is however, I'm not quite sure."

"Ichimaru doesn't surprise me much, but Tosen?" Soi Fon asked a little shocked.

"Yes. They have been creating false reports as to the shortage of blood in order to provoke this ration. They however, are keeping themselves quite well fed. The only thing I don't know is what they hope to gain from this ration. Aizen never told us his full plan" Ulquiorra replied.

"Well, can't we take Ulquiorra to the council! It will be all the proof we need to have them executed!" Renji shouted excitedly.

"No" Soi Fon shook her head.

"But why!" Uryu shouted.

"He's an arrancar. Vampires and arrancars don't have a very good history together. They could do a number of things, the least of which is believe us. They could say he's fabricating his story to get rid of 3 of our most powerful Lords, they could kill him on the spot for being what he is, or they could accuse us all of treason for bringing an arrancar in to fabricate a story, and have us executed" Soi Fon sighed. "For now let's just see what happens. With his scout gone, and Ulquiorra knowing his underlings, we have an advantage now" she half smirked. They all nodded and ate their lunches silently.

* * *

"Ulqu!" Nel shouted as she jumped into the arms of her caregiver. School had gotten out and everyone including Soi Fon had went to Urahara's to see Nel.

"Well, I don't think there's anything we can argue after that" Soi Fon smiled.

"Nel, what did Lord Aizen do to you?" Ichigo asked angrily, yet sweetly at the same time.

"Nel's not sure. Nel just remembers waking up an arrancar" she smiled as she sat in Ulquiorra's arms.

"If it's alright with everyone, I would like for Nel and Ulquiorra-kun to stay at my place while this is all being figured out" Orihime smiled.

"I don't see why not" Soi Fon nodded. "You guys go ahead and leave; I need a word with Yoruichi and Kisuke." The kids knew that was more an order than a question, and left.

"Well my precious little bee, what do you need?" Yoruichi giggled, in her human form.

"I want to talk about Ichigo" she replied sternly, sitting down at the table as she said it.

"What about im?" the bewildered couple responded.

"I believe there is a possibility that he is my grandson."

* * *

"Well, make yourself at home guys!" Orihime smiled as she opened the door of her home.

"YAY!" Nel smiled as she ran inside the home. Ulquiorra quietly followed with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll show you guys you're rooms after dinner" the succubus grinned as she skipped into the kitchen.

"If you don't object Orihime, I wish to take a nap on the couch, I'm feeling quite tired" Ulquiorra asked.

"Go right ahead!" Orihime replied. Ulquiorra quietly sat on the couch and lay down. His eyelids instantly got heavier and he was barely awake.

"Everyone took the news much better than I expected them to" Orihime chimed from the kitchen.

"Mhm" Ulquiorra replied half asleep.

"Would you like some broccoli in the lasagna Ulquiorra?" she asked.

"Mhm" he replied, oblivious to the question she had just asked.

"Wow! Maybe I've finally found someone with the same tastes as me! The only other person who seems to like my food is Rangiku-chan from the tenth clan" she happily sang. This time however Ulquiorra didn't respond, he was asleep.

* * *

"_Kai I have the most wonderful news!" a young seafoam haired women smiled._

"_What is it Tu-chan?"the man named Kai smiled. Kai was a fairly tall man with dark black hair and emerald green eyes. His hair was cut rather short, and he always wore a smile on his face. _

"_We are going to have a child" she giggled. His grin widened as he embraced his wife, Tu Aizen Murcielago. _

"_That is the most wonderful news Tu-chan!" Kai kissed his wife and left with a wave to deliver the news to everyone else. Tu's grin remained and the well endowed vampire decided to call up her brother, Sosuke._

"_Sosuke-nii! I have the most wonderful news; Kai and I are going to have a child!"_

"_Congratulations Tu-chan. However I'm afraid Kai beat you to the punch. He told me a few minutes ago."_

"_Hmmp" she giggled. "Alright, tell him I wanna have some fun and to be home soon."_

"_I will sister dear, I will."_

"_Ttyl!" she giggled as she hung up the phone and returned to making dinner._

_Kai Murcielago never returned home that night._

"Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime gently prodded as she tried to shake Ulquiorra awake.

"Tu-chan!" he shouted as he jumped up, panting.

"Is everything ok Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime asked concerned. He looked at her with sweat on his brow.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, it was only a bad dream" he tried to shake off.

"Well, dinner's done, and Nel has gone to bed" she tried to smile, but the concern was plastered all over her face. He nodded and made his way to the kitchen, Orihime just watched.

After dinner Orihime made up Ulquiorra's room.

"Here you are Ulquiorra-kun!" she greeted as she showed him his temporary bedroom. He walked in with an emotionless expression painted upon his white face.

"Thank you Orihime" he responded, setting his lone bag of possessions down on the bed.

"Um, Ulquiorra-kun? If you don't mind me asking, are you, well, _hungry?"_

"No, we just ate" he replied confused.

"No, I met for" she blushed.

"Oh, that. Well, I haven't eaten since before I left, so yes I am quite hungry. However I can manage until I find something to eat" he sighed.

"Well, if you want Ulquiorra-kun, you could…Well what I mean is…I don't want anything bad to happen and…well…I'm just worried is all" Orihime blushed severely.

"I couldn't possibly drink from you Orihime. I wouldn't want to risk hurting you, and being a hollow I don't know if I could stop myself" he replied, slightly taken back by her offer.

"It's ok, I trust you" she smiled walking up to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and slowly leant in, kissing him softly on the lips. His eyes quickly shot open in shock from what she was doing. Part of him wanted to push her away, but the majority of him wanted to pull her closer. That part won. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, placing his free hand behind her head, entwining his fingers in her long brown hair. She encircled her arms around his neck, closing the remaining space between them, and erasing any doubts that either of them had. She moaned slightly when she felt his tongue trace her lower lip, and let him in, tracing his fangs with her tongue. They battled each other for dominance, giving into the others advances when they were tired, and quickly starting the battle again. They finally were forced to part for oxygen, resting their foreheads against each others.

"Orihime" he gasped, slightly confused as to what had just happened. "What…"

"I think we both know what that meant" she giggled. "Do you still doubt yourself?"

"No, especially since your practically begging" he slyly smiled, hovering his fangs over her neck. "Are you ready?" he asked gruffly, licking her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, girl" he seductively grinned as he plunged his fangs into her neck. She screamed in pain, but was soon after replaced by moans of pleasure. Hollows usually didn't find excess joy in feeding, being that they weren't supposed to feel emotion. However, the feeling coursing through his body was one of pleasure, and possibly, _attachment?_ He traced his tongue around the holes on the base of her neck and licked up the blood and wasn't entering his mouth through his sucking. He used something similar to a kido to close the wound, before capturing her lips in his again. She could taste her blood in his mouth, and her own demonic desires began to kick in. She felt a strong ache in her mouth, her fangs dying to be released. Succubus didn't need blood to survive like many demonic creatures did. However, that didn't mean that they didn't love the taste of it. The difference between demonic and mythical creatures is the lust or need for blood. Succubae were on the border. They didn't need it to survive, but they craved the taste and sensation. She quickly dispelled her shun shun rikka and took on her succubus form. Her pure white wings encircled them, and her now pink hair was still entwined in Ulquiorra's fingers.

"May I?" she asked huskily.

"As you wish." With that she plunged her fangs into his neck, relishing in the taste of his life force

She didn't stay for long, since it wasn't a meal like it was for him, but long enough to satisfy her need. She pulled away and stared her pink eyes into his emerald.

"I think things are going to be interesting from here on out Orihime" Ulquiorra whispered. Orihime rested her head on his shoulder, and they stayed in each other's embrace for a while.

* * *

Ichigo sat cross-legged on the bed with his face buried in his hands. He was so confused from the day's events, and it didn't help when he was beaten mercilessly today in training. He drug his hands down his face slowly, letting them hang in his lap.

**Something wrong King?**

_Besides the fact that I'm as confused as hell? Nah, nothing._

**Fine be a smart-ass, see if I help you again.**

_Fine, I'm sorry._

**So what's eggin ya?**

_Well, besides the fact that we're trying to expose one of the most powerful Lords in the 13 clans as a traitor, the man who I thought was human is an arrancar, who wants to help us, the fact that the little girl I've come to care for so much over the years is an arrancar as well, and the fact that In a matter of a few weeks I met a girl, was assigned to protect her, and fell in love with her, on top of the fact that you're suddenly my new personal shrink and best friend? Nothing's wrong._

**Well, what are you going to do about it? Feeling down about it isn't going to solve anything. You have to take action! Help Nel, trust Ulquiorra, and do everything you can to bring down that bastard Aizen. You have proof now you just need to find a way to present it. And as far as me being your personal shrink? You did defeat me, and we have to co-exist, so I may as well help. Not to mention I had to send in the X-box.**

_Wait…………… WHAT! HOW THE HELL!_

**Zangetsu spilled nachos on it. It did this really cool fizzy thing, glowed, and exploded while making growling noises. It was cool for a minute, then I was pissed.**

_BUT HOW THE HELL DID YOU!_

**That's not important. Now about Rukia.**

_Ya, whatever, I don't wanna know. So what about Rukia._

**She wants to help you.**

_She does?_

**Let's just say, there's a reason you haven't gained a stripe on your mask yet. I'll leave you two alone for a while, after all, you're going to be leaving tomorrow.**

_Wait, Shiro, what are you talking about? Shiro?_ It was of no use, his mind was silent. Zangetsu was probably being gagged by Shiro for spilling nachos on the X-box, leaving Ichigo alone. Or so he thought.

"Ichigo?" he heard a soft voice exclaim from behind. He turned around to find Rukia in a tight lacy purple night gown, which cut off about half way down her thighs, and was sleeveless. His eyes almost popped out of his head. He finally realized what Shiro was talking about. But there was no way he could allow himself to do this. Did he want to risk messing things up? She sat down on the bed next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it Ichigo?" she whispered sincerely.

"Why do you love me?" he asked dryly. She looked up at him, confused.

"What are you…"

"Of all people on this planet, why me? What is so special about me?" Rukia looked away, bewildered, and let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny midget?" he growled. She quickly turned around and punched him in the face, sending him down flat on the bed. She straddled him and sat on his abdomen.

"Do I need a reason Ichigo? If you must know, I love you _because _you are you. Your hair, your scowl, your smile, your sarcastic charm, your thick headed-ness, everything about you is why I love you Ichigo." She bent over to rest her upper body on his, her mouth right above his. "I know how to take your mind off of things, and prove that I love you. The question is, do you truly love me?" she asked seductively, nipping his nose.

"More than words or actions will ever allow me to express" he quietly replied, brushing his hand through her hair while capturing her lips with his. She slowly slid her hands up his abdomen, making him shudder. He mindlessly twirled her hair in his fingers, while caressing her face with his free hand. She began to trace circles on his abs, earning a small moan. She smiled at his and continued, changing the size of the circles, as well as their location. Ichigo slid his hands down her sides, finally reaching her exposed thighs, and began to push his hands upward. She began to shiver, losing concentration and moaning as he slid his hand over the lace covering her lower regions. He continued his trek upwards, smiling as she reacted to his advances. Her lower body became exposed as the nightgown came up, revealing her lacy black panties, her creamy white stomach, and finally a matching black bra. He worked the nightgown over her head and threw it off the bed, taking in the sight before his for a brief moment before flipping her over so that he was on top.

She took her hands off of his abdomen and pushed his shirt over his head, making sure to run her fingers over his bare chest. He shivered when the cold of the air hit his bare chest, but soon forgot about it when Rukia kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her back and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side and briefly taking in the sight before taking one into his mouth. She let out a yelp and her back arched, giving Ichigo better access to her hardened nipples, which he circled with his tongue before softly biting it. His hand moved over the neglected side and began to expertly massage it, leaving her gasping for air.

"Ichi…go" she tried to gasp before he removed his mouth from her breast and placed it over hers. He moved his hand down her bare stomach, maneuvering his fingers around her bellybutton before he ground his now completely hard, yet still covered member into her, earning a yelp from Rukia.

"What? Not ready yet?" he teased in her ear.

"You wish" she chuckled confidently as she wrapped her hands around his back and pulled herself upward, crushing her fangs into the crook of his neck. He let out a huff of air in pain, but quickly forgot about it as the sensation began to overwhelm him. He licked her ear and ground himself against her again, making her pull her fangs out of him and gasp. She arched her back to meet him and he responded by sinking his fangs into her neck. She let out a scream and moved her hands down his abdomen to undo his pants. It took a minute but she was finally able to undo the troublesome button and he helped her remove his pants. He pulled his fangs out, blood pouring out of both of their mouths, down their faces, and running out of their necks over their shoulders. Their eyes were completely vampire-fied from the sweet metallic aroma wafting throughout the air. He kissed her, swapping the different flavors of blood and he settled his hand over her lacy black panties, before slipping a finger down underneath them, and pulling them gently away from her. She lifted her legs enough to allow his to discard them, leaving her completely exposed to him and his lust. He grinned for a moment before moving his mouth down her body, leaving a light trail of kisses going down her abdomen, before finally landing over her hot core. He gently worked his tongue over her clit, teasing her.

"Ichigo! Please!" she shouted, earning a grin from Ichigo.

"Alright, since you're practically begging for it" he chuckled. He maneuvered himself over her opening and slowly began drinking her sweet juices, exciting moans of pleasure from the demonic princess. She grabbed his hair, arching herself, allowing Icihgo better access to her hot core. He suddenly forced his tongue inside her, earning a scream from Rukia. He licked up her juices, feeling her walls close around him as she edged closer and closer to her climax. He decided to send her over the edge, thrusting 2 fingers into her, sending her to her orgasm.

"ICHIGO!" she screamed as came. Her fluids seeped into Ichigo's hungry mouth as her eye sight clouded over. She panted heavily on the bed, the bite on her neck slowly healing.

"What, don't tell me you're done already?" Ichigo teased as he licked his lips.

"No, do it now!" she growled. He grinned and removed his boxers, revealing his hard cock for Rukia to see. She grinned and tried to get up to take over, but he pushed her back down.

"Nope, I'm working tonight, you just sit back and enjoy" he whispered seductively into her ear. His hot breath against her face making her shiver. He kissed down her face before they both bit into the opposite sides of each other's neck. They licked around the wound as the blood seeped out of the openings. He positioned himself above her opening, withdrawing his fangs from her neck.

"This is going to hurt, sorry" he kissed.

"Just do it stupid" he growled, pulling her fangs out of his neck. He nodded and thrust himself into her, earning a scream from Rukia before she plunged her fangs into his shoulder in an attempt to override the pain. Ichigo stayed still for a moment as Rukia allowed the blood to pour out of his shoulder with no interest in drinking it. He finally felt her withdraw from his shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Ya" she smiled. He grinned and kissed her furiously as he pulled out, before entering again. He thrust slowly at first, gaining speed as they went on. Ichigo could feel himself edging towards his release, but knew he had to hold it off until she was there as well. She began to breath harder and her walls began to close around him.

"Ichigo! I'm so close!" she practically whined.

"Cum with me Rukia!" he shouted. Rukia's finally came and Ichigo felt the walls tighten around him, making him release his warm seed inside her. They shouted each other's names before collapsing on the bed. Ichigo pulled himself out of her and grabbed the covers, pulling them over the exposed couple. They snuggled into each other's arms, nuzzling their foreheads up against one another.

"I love you Ichigo" Rukia grinned.

"I love you too Rukia." He kissed her, and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So was it good???? Please say yes XD Also, please review! I really want reviews!**

**Also, please read my new story Do It Again. It may seem slow now, but trust me, its gonna get really good and really funny, and did i mention really Ichiruki? lol Please and thank You! now off to do homework :P**


	14. Chapter 14: Mayumi

**I UPDATED!!!!! So ok this whole chapter was written in 2 days, so I hope you guys like it, i want you guys in tears by the end of the first chunk!!!! I hope you like where im taking this story, its gonna get interesting soon XD XD XD XD**

**I didnt have school today or yesterday, so i was able to write ALL DAY! *fan girl squeal* **

**I would like to congragulate our school band for getting straight ones at band festival!!!! We played pretty good, but we've played better XD**

**I don't own bleach, or Fairy Tail, or Rosario+Vampire II, in all honesty i dont own much of anything, and my cats having a bad dream right now so i gotta wake her up...ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Mayumi

_The Previous Day_

"You think he's your grandson!" Yoruichi sputtered as she choked on her tea.

"Yes, well to be more precise my great great something grandson" Soi Fon sighed. "It makes so much sense! Something awakened his vampire powers 3 years ago, but he has to have been a vampire since birth if he's a pureblood! He looks so much like Yutaro, it's almost scary" Soi Fon chuckled, tears beginning to form in her eyes at the memory of her only true love. "The spell Yutaro cast would have affected all future generations, not taking away their powers, just masking them, hiding them. Ichigo's powers were hidden, and something awoke them, the only question is….what?" She sighed and took a sip of the tea that Kisuke had fetched for her. She shifted her gaze outside the window of the Urahara Shoten, lost in her thoughts, her feelings, and that small bit of hope that still lingered in her heart after 400 years of being alone.

"Soi Fon…" Yoruichi started quietly, almost a whimper. She knew how much Soi Fon wanted a family again, but was concerned that she was trying to find it where it didn't exist. "I know how lonely you've been since Mayumi died, but there are a number of reasons as to why Ichigo became a vampire 3 years ago, only one of which is his being your grandson." Yoruichi placed a hand on her formal pupil's shoulder, watching Soi Fon fight off the tears forming in her eyes. Kisuke sighed and decided to give them some time alone together.

"Soi Fon, there's only 2 ways to find out if Ichigo's related to you or not. Now option one is to get a DNA sample and test it, but that's out of the question since the doctor would find out how old you are. Option 2…" Yoruichi sighed, "Is to drink his blood." Soi Fon whipped her head around to meet Yoruichi's gaze. "I know you have drunk Yutaro's blood, and if Ichigo's blood tasted remotely close, you would know, since everyone has a unique flavor. However I doubt you wanna do that" Yoruichi chuckled.

"I couldn't do that, it would be wrong on so many levels, and not to mention if he wasn't my grandson, I would dash my hopes of reconnecting with my family, and his hopes of discovering his past" the Lord of the 2nd clan sighed. "Thanks for talking with me Yoruichi-sama, I'll come by later and let you know what's running through my head" Soi Fon chuckled. She made her way towards the door, and pushed it open before Yoruichi called out to her.

"Shaolin" Yoruichi stated sternly. Soi Fon was caught off guard since she hadn't been called that in 400 years. Soi Fon turned around to meet Yoruichi's glare.

"Don't hurt yourself" she pleaded. Soi Fon smiled and nodded.

"Good-bye lady Yoruichi" she smiled, slipping out of the door into the setting sun outside.

* * *

"Mama, why do vampires have to hide from humans?" A small Mayumi asked her mother Soi Fon as the hung the laundry out to dry one day. Mayumi was the spitting image of her father. She was 6 years old but already had her father's sparkling intelligence. She had long flowing orange hair and deep amber eyes, and a giant smile spread across her face. She was short and petite however like her mother. Soi Fon had explained to Mayumi that she was a vampire, but that Mayumi was not because her father loved her very much, and as his dying wish made Mayumi a human. Mayumi knew that she had to hide her family secret and knowledge of the mythical creatures and demons from her human friends, but always wondered why, when the vampires were all so nice.

"Because Yumi-chan, the humans are ignorant, and they fear us. They believe that we want nothing more to hurt them" Soi Fon sighed as she hung up more clothes. "We used to co-exist peacefully a long time ago, but a small group of demons decided that they would kill the humans since they were inferior. The humans retaliated and decided all mythical creatures and demons needed to be locked up or eliminated, so we went into hiding, and that's where we've remained ever since" she smiled at her daughter. Mayumi scrunched up her face.

"Humans are stupid" she growled. Soi Fon laughed and bent down to Mayumi's level, pushing back a piece of hair hanging in Mayumi's face.

"No sweetie, their just misguided and uneducated. You can be the human to change that. Even if it's just one human who knows that we're not to be feared, that already makes the world a better place" Soi Fon smiled.

"Ok mommy, I'll make the world better" she grinned, her missing teeth highlighting her smile. Soi Fon chuckled and rubbed her head before pulling her into a hug. Mayumi hugged her mother back before Soi Fon pulled away and stood up.

"Now come on, we need to start dinner before it gets too late" Soi Fon warned. Mayumi smiled and ran into the house at her mother's ushering. Soi Fon looked over the laundry and returned to the house. The real reason she ushered Mayumi into the house???

…..The scent of blood filled the air that night…

As Mayumi grew older her and her mother grew closer. They did almost everything together, and seemed more akin to sisters than mother and daughter, which boded well when they went out in public together since they were both so young looking. Mayumi looked like a female version of her father, which met that she was gorgeous. She had the beauty of a vampire without being one.

"Mother" Mayumi started one night at dinner. Soi Fon looked up when she heard the unconfident and unsure sound come out of her daughter's mouth. Mayumi was naturally confident, a trait she inherited from both her parents.

"Yes Yumi-chan?" Soi Fon replied, anxious to hear what could have her daughter so nervous.

"I've been asked to marry Ichiru-sama from the nearby village" Mayumi blushed. "I told him I didn't have a father, since he had died in a war, and he said it didn't matter. I was unsure what to say about my mother since I'm unsure of how you want to handle the situation, so I told him I would give him an answer tomorrow morning. What should I do mother? I should have married years ago but I don't want to leave you alone" she began sobbing. "If I marry, I'll have to leave you hear, you'll be cut off since you can't meet my husband or his family without having to tell them why you look my age. You'll be alone and I don't know if I can bear that" Mayumi sobbed. Soi Fon sat paralyzed by what her daughter had told her. The wealthiest man in the area wanted to marry her and she was unsure because she didn't want Soi Fon to be alone?

"What did I do to deserve a daughter like you Yumi-chan" Soi Fon stated, a single tear rolling down her face.

"Huh?" Mayumi responded.

"You shouldn't allow me to get in the way of your happiness Yumi-chan. You'd end up leaving me eventually anyway" Soi Fon tried to smile. "I can't force you to say yes, but I will not be the reason you say no" she looked sternly at her. "You're 20 years old, and you're not getting any younger. You should have been married off a long time ago. Men aren't going want you much longer Mayumi" she sighed. "If you're asking for my blessing, you have it. And tell Ichiru-sama that your mother recently died, that way he won't have to meet me." Mayumi sat there, taking in everything her mother had just told her.

"Thank you….mama" she cried. Soi Fon got up and embraced her daughter, for what she thought might be the last time. "I promise to continue to bring honor to the Fon name, and for my children to do so as well" she continued crying.

"Shhhhh" Soi Fon whispered as she pet Mayumi's hair. "The only thing I want you to promise me…is that you will be happy." Mayumi nodded her head and Soi Fon kissed it, and then sent her to bed.

That night Soi Fon didn't sleep. She knew she would be sending her daughter off in the morning to be wed. The only person she had found comfort in for the last 20 years was going to leave. Sure she had friends in the council, and Suzemabachi, but nothing could compare to family. The next morning Soi Fon handed Mayumi her things, kissed her forehead, cast a protective Kido spell on her, and sent her off to the neighboring village. A few weeks later the wedding was held, and Soi Fon watched from a nearby but well hidden tree, hidden further with a kido spell. Even though Mayumi couldn't see her, she knew she was there.

As the years passed Mayumi would often sneak away to visit her mother. These visits were always unannounced, unexpected, but highly appreciated. About 2 years after her marriage, Mayumi came with the news that she was expecting a child, and how much she wanted Soi Fon to be in her grandchild's life. Soi Fon was thrilled, but was unsure if she could or should be a part of her life. So when her granddaughter was born, Mayumi brought her on her next visit so that Soi Fon could see her, but she only saw little Azula once after that.

As more time went on and Mayumi aged the visits decreased. Mayumi always insisted that she was happy, and Soi Fon could tell she wasn't lying, but it was getting hard to watch her daughter age, while she stayed the same. It eventually got to the point where Soi Fon was lucky to see Mayumi once a year, and then…they stopped all together. Mayumi had finally passed. This was the next time Soi Fon saw Azula, who by then had her own daughter Mai, who had her own infant daughter Izumi, when she attended the funeral, saying she was a friend from the market.

It took 100 years before Soi Fon was able to make contact with Yoruichi, and Soi Fon was no longer apart of her family's life at all. She would occasionally run into someone who she knew was related to her, since she tried to keep tabs, but eventually she lost contact with them all together, as it was becoming too risky to stay in the same spot since she had been there so long. She moved and lost sight of her family. The odd thing was, Soi Fon never saw a boy born from the Fon line. Until she lost track, every descendent was a girl. So it became that Yoruichi was the closest thing to family Soi Fon had anymore, and a sense of loneliness began to consume her. She even attempted suicide once, but Suzemabachi alerted Yoruichi and she was able to stop it. She ran into Soi Fon's house to find her bleeding in the bathtub, and had to close the wounds with kido and force Soi Fon to drink her blood to survive.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SOI FON!" Yoruichi practically cried as she brought Soi Fon back from the brink of death. Soi Fon coughed and glared at her.

"Why….why!.....WHY!" she screamed. "Do you have any idea what it's like… to watch your family move on without you being a part of it! To not have anyone to love… to fall back on… no family… your friends age and die before your eyes! ... I have NOTHING Yoruichi…..NOTHING!" she sobbed. "NOT A GOD….DAMnned…" she panted, "th….ing…" Soi Fon collapsed into Yoruichi's arms, and Yoruichi took her to see Lord Unohana, hoping help with a psychiatrist would help her. And it seemed to, for a while. Soi Fon started to socialize within the council more, and gained friendships there, and became Lord of the 2nd clan. After a while, Unohana thought she was well enough, and Soi Fon took a teaching job in Karakura, which is near where she lived all those years ago. That's when she met Ichigo, and began to feel whole again. She felt like she finally had someone whom she could protect and nurture, like she wished she could with her own family. Know believing that he could actually be a part of her family, Soi Fon was overjoyed.

"I know it's a long shot, since I've never seen a male born in the Fon line, but maybe, just maybe, he could be. I've spent over 300 years alone since Yumi-chan died…and now, for the first time since then, I feel…hope" Soi Fon smiled as she entered her home.

"Kisuke" Yoruichi announced in the Urahara home.

"Ya?" he seriously replied.

"I'm really worried, that if Ichigo isn't her grandson…" she paused, looking away and towards the ground. "That my little bee won't make it through this…" a tear rolled down the goddess of flashes cheek. "I don't think her heart can take anymore pain!" she began crying, and all Kisuke could do was hold her.

"For everyone's sake, let's pray this is the answer they have both been looking for."

* * *

_The Present Day_

Ichigo and Rukia had a small problem on their hands.

Or to be more specific….the bed sheet.

"Wasn't this sheet white yesterday?" Rukia pondered as she rested her chin on top of her fist. Her and Ichigo were now staring at the _red _bed sheet that covered their bed. Lucky for them, it was Saturday.

"Shit…" was all Ichigo could groan.

"So, what should we do?" Rukia asked in a sing song kinda voice.

"I think since it's already stained we should just use it again" Ichigo said completely serious, earning a swift kick to the shin from Rukia.

"Try again another day berry boy" Rukia commanded while beating him.

"Yes Ma'am" Ichigo groaned from the floor. "Ah…was it that bad?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his head.

"On the contrary" Rukia giggled. "However I'm not one to spoil myself" she giggled.

"You bitch" he smirked.

"But I'm your bitch" she grinned. "Now seriously what are we gonna do?"

"Well, is there some sorta cleaning Kido?" he asked, again completely serious, making Rukia's face do an anime drop.

"Ya Ichigo, it's called a washing machine and a bottle of bleach" she replied sarcastically.

"Well, _EXCUSE ME!"_ he growled. "Why does something in my head turn on when I think of Bleach?"

"MINE TOO!" Rukia exclaimed.

"It's like, the word Bleach means something to me or something, like something in my subconscious is calling out to me. And I'm getting the image of all of us as shinigami wearing black kimono's, living on the other side as souls" he sighed.

"Maybe we just saw a movie or something that sits in our subconscious" she tried to explain.

"And there's a talking stuffed lion" Ichigo continued to ponder.

"And Orihime is worthless" Rukia said. She looked at Ichigo, who gave her the same look.

"We must have ate something" they both said. Rukia pulled the bed sheet of the bed and threw it in the washing machine while Ichigo finally found the bottle of bleach.

"So how much of this should I use?" he asked.

"The looks of this thing?" Rukia cringed. "All of it." Ichigo nodded and poured the whole bottle into the washing machine. Rukia then turned it on and they sat on the side of the bed waiting for the washing machine to do its magic.

"So, what'd ya wanna do today?" he asked with a yawn.

"Well first if we're planning on going out today you should put those fangs away" she scolded.

"I will! Jeez I'm basically at home right now and you're lecturing me about my fangs being exposed? At least I'm not so unfocused I have a snaggle tooth!" he teased. Rukia made a puzzled face before running her tongue over her teeth, to find that she had one tooth exposed.

"Shut it" she growled. "I was thinking after you're training maybe we could go to the river and see if we can remember anything" she smiled. "How's that sound" she asked. "We can do that every Saturday until one of us remembers something." Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan" he replied. Rukia and Ichigo then pulled out some manga, Rukia opting for Fairy Tail while Ichigo read Rosario+Vampire II. After they finished their volumes they swapped books.

"I don't understand why Tsukune just doesn't tell the other girls he wants Moka" Rukia mumbled.

"I hate Charle" Ichigo mumbled back. "She's such a bitch!"

"Did you say something Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Nevermind" he waved off.

"Do you think the vampire manga would be as popular if they knew that vampires actually existed?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure, I love seeing all the stuff they make up though, like our weakness' to garlic and water and all that jazz" he laughed.

Shortly after they finished those the timer went off on the washing machine. They went up to it and pulled off the top.

"MY EYES!" they both screamed as a dazzling bright light shot out of the washing machine. The bleach did its job _too_ well. They fell to the floor holding their eyes.

"I told you we should have put our fangs away! Then at least our vision wouldn't have been so sharp!" Rukia growled.

"Can it! You're the one who told me to put in the whole bottle!" Ichigo yelled.

About an hour later the couple appeared in the main room in the warehouse…wearing sunglasses.

"Um…" Shinji started.

"You say nothing" they both said strictly. Shinji gulped and nodded. "Ready for today's training?" he nervously asked Ichigo.

"Ya" Ichigo nodded, following Shinji to the basement, Rukia following him.

"I feel like we're missing something" Mashiro whined.

* * *

"I must say Ichigo you've improved immensely" Shinji smiled. And the fact that you've gained a stripe on your mask, you can go home today." Ichigo smiled and looked at Rukia, who was finally able to take of her sun glasses, and was grinning goofily at him. He shunpoed over to her and spun her around.

"You ready to go home?" he asked her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sure you're sisters will be happy" she nodded.

"Let's go pack, then we'll go back home, and go to the river tomorrow instead" he told her. She nodded and they ran up to their room.

* * *

_The Kurosaki Residence_

"It's been a whole week since Ichi-nii vanished!" Yuzu sobbed. When the Kurosaki family had awoken that morning they realized that Ichigo and Rukia were gone. Karin told them that Rukia's childhood friend had fallen ill and they went to go see her in a hospital in Tokyo. They appeared to buy this but Yuzu missed them deeply, crying in bed every night.

"Don't worry Yuzu!" Isshin shouted. "You're worthless brother will be home soon!" he laughed. "And then we can all kick his ass right Karin!" Isshin turned to his other daughter. Karin however remained silent, her head buried in her hands, staring at the floor. "Karin?" Isshin asked, slightly concerned now.

"Huh? Oh, ya?" she replied detached. Isshin stood straight and stared at Karin. She hadn't quite been the same since the day Ichigo left. She had almost seemed like she was fighting herself.

"Yuzu, why don't you go to your room for a little while? I think I saw Bostov up there" Isshin asked of her concerned. Yuzu nodded and went up to her room. Isshin went over and took a seat by Karin. "You wanna tell me what's been going on?" he asked sternly, but caring.

"I……..I can't" was all she could say.

"I'm your dad Karin, you can tell me anything," he responded, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. Normally, she would have punched him, but this time she leaned into him.

"I'm……I'm such a horrible sister" she sobbed. Isshin just looked at her quizzically.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I was scared of Ichi-nii!" she shouted. "I can't believe I let myself be scared by him" she gasped.

"Wait…what did Ichigo do? Why were you scared by him" his voice started to rise. "Did he do something to you?" Isshin was starting to panic.

"NO!" she cried. "He didn't do anything and I was terrified!"

"Why?" he asked. What could possibly have her this upset? It was completely out of character.

"ICHI-NII AND RUKIA-NEE ARE VAMPIRES!" she shouted. His eyes shot open and Karin buried himself in his chest. He wrapped the other arm around her.

"They didn't do anything to me dad, I just saw them with their fangs preparing a meal in the microwave. Ichigo smelled me when my lip started bleeding, and Rukia waved him off, then she told me not to worry, and that they were leaving for a while, but that they'd be back. She said that if Ichigo knew I knew about him, and that I was scared, that he probably wouldn't forgive himself, and she's right! He'd hate himself! I'm a horrible person! I was scared by the guy that would do anything for me" she cringed. He sighed and rubbed her back.

"I should have seen this coming" he sighed. Karin shot her gaze up to him.

"Wha…."

"I've suspected this for a while" was all Isshin said. "You're right, we need a better way to tell Ichigo" he sighed.

"How…why?" was all Karin could stutter.

"About 3 years ago, I started seeing things in my sleep. It was like they were memories, memories that had been erased almost. In those memories all of us, including your mother would socialize with vampires. And in those dreams, Ichigo was always a vampire too. When I tasted that "protein shake" I knew what that taste was, and I knew my dreams were right. Ichigo may not have been a vampire back then, but he is now" he sighed. Karin just kept staring at him. "Look Karin, it's evident that he's been a vampire for a while, and he hasn't hurt us yet has he? I don't think he would ever dream of it. No in fact….I think Ichigo would give his life to protect us…..well maybe not me but you two anyway" he laughed. "So when Ichigo comes home, we're gonna act like everything is normal alright? He's still that scowling kid that we all know and love" Isshin grinned. Karin nodded and hugged her father.

"You know" she stated, her voice now stable, "if you acted like this more often I wouldn't hit you so much" she grinned.

"But where's the fun in that!" Isshin shouted. Karin and him started laughing when they heard something outside.

"Damnit Rukia what was that for!" they heard a familiar voice shout.

"I told you to stop insulting Chappy!" another familiar voice barked back.

"Quick Karin act like everything's normal and punch me" Isshin whispered.

"Can do" she replied, punching her father in the face, sending him to the floor.

"We're bac…" Ichigo started as he opened the door.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY DIARY!" Karin shouted at a bleeding Isshin.

"Oh Masaki! Why is our daughter so mean to me!" he cried. He then noticed Ichigo and Rukia standing in the doorway and jumped up completely fine. "Well it's about time my worthless son came home!" he glared. "I hope you weren't out there defiling my 3rd daughter" he grinned. "I don't know if this house is ready for grandchildren" he smirked rubbing his chin. Ichigo and Rukia had already went white faced.

_Oh shit we forgot protection! _They both thought. Ichigo recovered though.

"CAN IT!" he shouting, kicking Isshin in the face.

"Ichigo!!" Yuzu shouted, running down the stairs and jumping into her brothers arms.

"I missed you too Yuzu" he smiled, patting her head with his free hand. Rukia smiled at them, and noticed Karin standing there, smiling too.

_Dads right, Ichigo would do anything for us. _"Welcome home Ichigo" she smiled.

* * *

"Grimmjow!" a tall man resembling a spoon shouted.

"What do you want Nnoitra" the teal haired man growled back.

"Aizen-sama gave us orders to go hunt the vampires and bring Ulquiorra and Nel back, wanna join me?" he grinned with his toothy grin.

"Where do I sign up" Grimmjow growled.

* * *

Tatsuki was coming home from Karate practice. They had a district tournament coming up next week and she was sure they were gonna come in first. For some reason lately she had been feeling stronger and faster than usual.

"We're gonna kick ass next week!" she shouted. She was thinking about calling Orihime and seeing if she wanted to go out for ice cream, when she heard a blood curdling howl.

"It's a…." she didn't have time to finish her question when a hand suddenly shot down at her. She jumped out of the way and landed on her feet, sliding a few feet from momentum.

"Damn" she hissed. "Where's the others when you need um!" The hollow lunged at her again and she jumped up, and was amazed at how high she jumped. She shook her head and snapped out of it though, using the momentum to do a front flip in the air, and land a swift kick to the back of the hollows head. She jumped off the hollow and landed in a nearby tree, watching the hollow slam into the ground.

"How the hell did I do that?" she questioned. She didn't have time to answer though when the hollow jumped back up. Her eyes shot open in time for her to see a bolt of lightning shoot out of the sky, hitting the hollow directly in the back, sending him flying.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she gasped. The hollow shook it off after a second and made a final lunge, only to have a serrated sword slice it in half.

"Renji!" she shouted as the red haired vampire appeared next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Ya I'm alright. I was saved by a random bolt of lightning" she laughed.

"Random bolt of lightning?" he questioned. He looked up at the sky. "But there isn't a cloud in sight!"

_Renji!_ Renji heard Zabimaru talking to him in his mind.

_What?_

_Is there a possibility that this girl Tatsuki is a demon?_

_No, I don't think so. Her parents are both human and shes been human her whole life._

_There are cases where humans of human decent have become demons due to prolonged exposure to demons. And with as much as she is around you and the others……_

_Or you know Chimpette is just being stupid as usual_

_SHUT IT SNAKEY!_

_YOU SHUT IT BIG BUTT!_

_GIVE ME TWO GOOD REASONS WHY I SHOULDN'T!!!!_

_GUYS!!!!!! Chimpette do you seriously think…_

_It's a possibility. I think you two should do some research on it._

_Alright. _Renji nodded to the 2 headed snake who went and sat on his shoulder.

"Hey Tatsuki?" he started.

"Ya?" she replied, slightly confused.

"There's a possibility…that you're no longer human" he sighed, not wanting to meet her gaze. She started laughing.

"No seriously Renji what is it?" she laughed. However, when he wouldn't look at her she stopped laughing. "Renji?" she whimpered. "How…"

"Come on…" he sighed. "We need to go do some research." She nodded and he grabbed her around the waist and shunpoed off towards the Vampire Council Hall.

* * *

**YAY!!!! so I hope you all liked it, the espada are gonna start showing up, Were gonna learn more about Isshin, Byakuyas gonna show up soon, and if you are all patient, Ichigo and Rukias pasts are gonna come out XD I promise you guys are gonna love what i have planned for this story!!!!!! Oh, and who wants to know what Tatsuki is?????? YOULL FIND OUT IN T?HE NEXT CHAPTER!! If im feeling generous, maybe the chapter, and Renji and Tatsuki are gonna be spending some time together XD**

**OMFG THE RED WIGNS PLAY CLAGARY TONIGHT!!!! *hyperventilates* they have to win this game tonight!!!!!!!!!**

**Who read my one shot!!!!! its called That Thing that I Said, and its about the 16th ending, and i think you all should read it XD That and my Story Do It Again, I think most of you already read A Bond that Transcends Time. Do It Again is about Ichigo and the others being in Marchign Band, and its hilarious!**

**Ok, TTYL, im so excited i gotta go write some angst for A Bond That Transcends Time, so until my next update TTYL!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dance of The Akuma

**HORRAY FOR UPDATES!!!! So I was all in a writing mood yesterday, and it was gone today lol, then i started listening to the Fairy Tail OST and it came right back XD And now im really inspired to get caught up since im like 8 episodes behind lol. So alot happens in this chapter, but i really think you guys are gonna like this XD We find out what Tatsuki is XD**

**I would like to thank all my loyal reviewers, especially Nintendogirl50 and Black Sun Upon an Icy Sky for always helping me XD**

**So enjoy, I'm gonna watch the University of Michigan vs. Northern Michigan University hockey game, GO BLUE!!!**

**I dont own bleach, sigh and I never will. If I did Rukia and Ichigo would be together, Toshiro and Rangiku would be together, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would be alive, well Grimmjow may be alive now but still, Nel wouldn't have mysteriosuly vanished, and Isshin would have showed up already to prevent everyone from dying!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Dance of the Akuma

_Ichigo's House, Ichigo's Room_

Ichigo flopped down onto the center of his bed. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his home. He missed that smell, he missed his bed, he missed his family, well most of them, and was glad to be home. As much as he enjoyed his time with the vaizards, nothing compares to your own bed in your own home. He shut his eyes, letting his senses reacquaint him with his home. Rukia smiled at him and sat down beside him, running her fingers through his soft orange hair.

"Ichigo" she sighed, continuing to twirl her fingers in his hair.

"I know" he mumbled into the bed. "We forgot to use protection."

"So? What are we gonna do?" she asked kinda sing songy.

"Well…" he groaned, rolling over to look at Rukia. "All we can do is wait. We can't change anything now, so we'll see what happens and go from there. How long will it be before you know?" he asked, shutting his eyes and smiling at the feeling of Rukia's nails tickling his scalp.

"Well, If I miss my period, which should be in about 2 weeks, we'll have a pretty good idea" she sighed. "And if I do miss it, I should be able to tell with a test by that point, so I can get one. So it will be a few weeks yet."

"Alright" Ichigo sighed nonchalantly, rolling back over. Rukia stared at the man she loved as he lie on his bed. His eyes were closed, and she watched his chest slowly rise and fall as he took in his breaths. She couldn't help but smile. She could tell he really loved her, simply due to the fact that he wasn't panicking that they had forgot protection while consummating their love. He would take the consequences, whatever they were. Almost as if on cue, Ichigo yawned.

"I love you Rukia" he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. A little tear formed in the corner of his eye as he yawned, and he rolled back over. "Don't forget that kay?" he mumbled as he was slowly falling asleep. Rukia grinned wider and bent over to peck his cheek.

"I love you too Ichigo" she whispered into his ear. Even though he was half asleep, it still sent shivers down his spine feeling her warm breath on his ear. "I'm gonna go out with your sister, you sleep good kay? I know you're tired." He nodded and she kissed his forehead. She slowly rose from the bed as not to disturb him, and quietly exited the room, Ichigo sound asleep on his bed.

Rukia walked down the stairs and entered the living room, finding Karin sitting on the couch watching football. She used her Kuchiki stealth to sneakily sit down right next to the girl. Karin was completely engrossed in the game. Rukia sat there for a moment, waiting to be acknowledged by the girl, but Karin never noticed her. Rukia sighed inwardly.

"Watcha watching?" she asked, catching Karin completely off guard. She jumped a little and turned to Rukia, who was looking at the TV.

"Oh" Karin breathed. "Football."

"I'm not gonna bite Karin" Rukia pouted.

"I know, you just startled me is all" she sighed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch, talk about, well, you know" Rukia smiled at the girl. Karin sat there for a sec confused, then smiled and nodded.

"Alright, lemme go tell Yuzu I'm leaving" she smiled, getting up.

"Don't tell her where we're going though. I don't want her to feel like I don't like her, but she doesn't know so…"

"Got it!" Karin nodded, running upstairs to tell Yuzu she was leaving. A minute later she came back down stairs. "I'm going to play soccer" she nodded. Rukia smiled and they left to go to a café in town that Rukia swore had the best chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

"What's it like being a demon Renji?" Tatsuki asked with peaked curiosity. Renji looked at her and thought for a minute, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Well….it's not bad if that's what you're worried about" he answered. "You're stronger, faster, have better senses, however there is that whole thirst for blood thing" he smiled. She nodded.

"What do you think I am? Scratch that, that's what we're going to find out. Why do you think I became a demon? I'm pretty sure my parents would have told me if they were demons" she laughed.

"That's what we're going to find out. There are a number of reasons. I think the most likely reason is that your parents both carry a recessive demon gene, and you inherited it. But it sat dormant for a while until your exposure to so many demons brought it out. Or that it's a mythical creature who doesn't expose itself until a certain age. Some pixies don't know their pixies till their 100 years old and still young, and then they suddenly shrink and grow wings. It could be something like that," Renji explained. Tatsuki nodded and her eyes shot open when they happened upon the vampire council hall.

"Kinda trashy ain't it?" she asked, cocking her head.

"CAN IT!" Renji growled. Tatsuki laughed and Renji scowled, trying not to blush at how cute her laugh was. Renji had known Tatsuki for what seemed like forever. She hung out with him Ichigo and Uryu sometimes back in elementary school, and the entire gang got closer after Ichigo became a vampire. He didn't know why, but all the sudden he felt closer to her, even though he probably thought he was just sensing her becoming a demon without his realizing it.

"Demi-Lord Abarai!" The fat man at the entrance greeted. Tatsuki tried not to laugh at the appearance of the man.

"Omaeda" Renji sighed. "Are you gonna move you're fat ass and let me in the door or do I gotta bribe you with cookies again."

"You know the rules Abarai!" he scowled. "No humans allowed in the sacred halls of the vampire council hall!" Omaeda huffed and crossed his arms in defiance.

"You idiot!" Renji growled. "I'm the same rank as you, and unlike you I actually earned my position! So move your fat ass you moron and I won't go all Bankai on your ass!" Renji was seething. If a demi-lord was bringing a human into the hall there was obviously a good reason for it. Omaeda was just being a dumb ass, abusing his power.

"You think you can beat me!" Omaeda laughed. A fat snake suddenly materialized on his shoulder. "I can…."

"You couldn't fight your way out of a doughnut shop Omaeda" they heard a cool, calm voice snicker. They turned to see Soi Fon and Suzemabachi coming towards them.

"LORD FON!" Omaeda stuttered, bowing quickly at the sight of his lord. Soi Fon walked up to them and growled at her last subordinate.

"Sensei" Renji nodded. Soi Fon smiled at him and Tatsuki.

"Hello!" she greeted. "Now I must ask Renji, why _do_ you want to bring a human into the halls?" she titled her head.

"We think she's transforming into a demon sensei" he bowed slightly. Soi Fon looked at her and nodded.

"Alright, go ahead. I just came to pick up some paperwork and then I'm heading back home" she nodded. She then glared and turned to Omaeda. "Omaeda?" she asked slowly.

"Yes…..Lord Fon?" he stuttered nervously.

"Come here" she motioned with her index finger. Omaeda gulped and slowly made his way over to her. He stopped slightly behind her and twiddled his thumbs.

"Yes Lord Fon?" he grinned nervously. She sighed, and with a quick motion, thrust her fist back into his face. He fell over shouting in pain and Renji burst into laughter.

"Shut up" she ordered of her fat subordinate. She then left and entered the hall, and Renji motioned for him and Tatsuki to do the same.

* * *

The archives at the hall of vampires contained information on basically anything a person could ever want to know about anything. The library was a room bigger than the high school, loaded with book after book after book on everything in the history of the world. They had an archive of all wars, all plants, animals, cheeses, natural disasters, and most important, mythical creatures and demons. However, since the invention of computers, most of the information was now available at a convenient click on the library's computers. Renji and Tatsuki entered, and Tatsuki's jaw immediately dropped.

"This place is massive!" Tatsuki gaped.

"Ya, they have everything here. If you ever need an exotic cheese recipe" Renji grinned. He motioned Tatsuki towards the computer and she quickly sprinted towards him, taking a seat next to him on the computer. Renji logged into the database and clicked on the _Demons_ tab, to look at the list of all demons ever recorded.

"Ok, so we can eliminate anything with a dominant gene, since that means one of your parents would be a demon" Renji asked. Tatsuki nodded, confident that her parents weren't demons. He clicked that in, and the list immediately shrank considerably.

"We can eliminate anything that is male exclusive…right?" Renji teased. Tatsuki blushed and growled, kicking him in the shin. He cringed and hissed at her, causing her to giggle again, bringing a blush back to Renji's face. He quickly turned away and typed that into the computer, eliminating even more demons.

"Ok, so this is a decent sized list" Renji sighed. Tatsuki nodded and began looking through the demons listed.

"Well….we can eliminate Succubus" Tatsuki sighed. Renji looked at her.

"Why's that? Succubus have on rare occasion had the ability to fight with lightning" Renji asked. Tatsuki sighed and pointed to her chest. Renji looked without even thinking, and the blush returned.

"Does _this_ look like a succubus to you?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. He quickly shook his head and looked back at the computer, eliminating all big breasted creatures. Tatsuki took the mouse, and again began looking through the list. Renji joined her, seeing as he knew more about them than she did.

"Could I be an elf?" she asked, noticing that they could fight with lightning sometimes.

"Well…..do you have a cookie fetish?" Renji asked, completely serious.

"What!!! I thought that was just a myth!" Tatsuki sputtered. Renji shook his head.

"I wish…" he shivered. "If only you know what I've seen elves do to cookies. You would never want a cookie again…" Renji shuddered again and crossed out all demons with cookie fetishes.

"How about a Griffin?" Tatsuki asked. It might be neat to be a griffin.

"Have you ever….er…how should I put this lightly…" Renji grimaced.

"What?" She asked, completely confused.

"Griffin's only desire sexual contact with other griffins….and horses. So if you…." Renji looked at her with a face like _please say you haven't…_

"WHAT!" Tatsuki shouted. "NASTY!" she grimaced. "I guess that knocks that off the list."

"Recessive traits drive a lot of demons into strange habits" he shrugged, exiting out of anything that wasn't attracted to humans.

"AGHHH! This isn't getting us anywhere!" Tatsuki groaned.

"Well…" Renji was interrupted when they heard a loud crash come from outside.

* * *

On the other side of town Rukia and Karin were sitting outside the café waiting for their orders. Rukia took a sip of the coffee she had ordered, and Karin took a sip of her hot chocolate. Neither had really said much, waiting for the other to start. Karin finally decided that she should speak first. She sets down her drink and lets out a long sigh, before summoning up her courage.

"Rukia-nee" Karin started. Rukia set down her drink and looked at her. "What exactly is going on with you and Ichi?" she asked. Rukia smiled sighed.

"Well…as you know, we're vampires. I'm what's known as a demonic princess, arguably the most powerful kind of vampire there is."

"REALLY!" Karin gasped. Rukia nodded.

"Unfortunately, even though we are naturally immortal, vampires can be killed by others if dealt enough damage with no blood to heal it. Someone killed off all the demonic princesses, and I'm the only one left" she sighed. "Because of this my brother and the vampire council placed me in the care of your brother. Ichigo is the demi-lord in the 13th clan, making him one of the most powerful vampires in the country. He mastered his bankai in almost no time at all, and since we were going to the same school together, they knew it would be a good choice. We were a little hesitant at first, but we really very quickly grew close, and eventually….we fell in love" she blushed.

"You…love Ichi-nii?" Karin asked curiously, making sure she had heard that right. Rukia continued to blush, nodding and looking away. "That's so….so….so…KAWAII!!!!!" she squealed. Rukia jumped and gave Karin a look of bewilderment. A reaction like that from Yuzu? Yes. But Karin???

"So where were you and Ichi last week? Getting it on?" she grinned. Rukia blushed, they did get it on, but they did other, more important….well, as important things.

"N…NO!" she gasped, shaking her head. "Ichigo had an inner hollow, probably formed due to the way he became a vampire, however that was, and he was learning how to control it" she blushed.

"And learning how to control each other" Karin grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Rukia blushed profusely.

"That blush says it all" Karin cackled. Rukia huffed and crossed her arms, pouting. "Don't worry I won't tell the old man!"

"That's not the point!" Rukia pleaded. "Me and Ichigo…we…forgot" she cringed.

"Forgot what?" Karin asked, taking a bite of the ice cream that had just been delivered.

"Well…we forgot…a condom" she bit her lip when she admitted it, and Karin practically choked on her ice cream.

"YOU WHAT!" Karin shouted. "Were you…"

"Unfortunately, the timing lines up perfectly" Rukia looked away.

"Does Ichi-nii know?" Karin asked. Rukia nodded her head.

"He says he'll still love me whatever happens" Rukia smiled. Karin sighed and smiled too.

"Well, at least he can do something right" she smiled. "So do you have any idea how Ichi-nii became a vampire?" Rukia shook her head and sighed. "We're trying to figure it out but we're not making much progress. Starting tomorrow we're going to…" Rukia was cut off by an explosion at the park nearby. "Come on" she ushered Karin. The girl nodded and followed Rukia, who made sure to leave money on the table.

* * *

Rukia and Karin ran over to the park, where they were greeted by hoards of screaming people and a thick cloud of smoke. Rukia and Karin ran through it, to find a man standing in the center, with an evil grin plastered over his face. He was tall and muscular, with bright teal eyes, and teal stripes underneath them. His hair was a bright electric blue, and he had another jaw over his cheek, the bones plastered on his cheek, appearing as though it were the jaw of a panther. His chest was exposed from his white uniform, a finely tuned abdomen flexing for his victims. On his back, was a tattoo, the number 6.

"Well well well" the blue haired man snickered. "You smell awfully nice, you must be that princess I've heard so much about" he grinned. "My name is Grimmjow…Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the sexta espada!" Grimmjow lunged foreword and Rukia grabbed Karin, shunpoing out of sight. When they landed Karin looked up, to find fangs protruding from Rukia's face. She reached her hand out and a pure white snake manifested itself on her arm, and snaked its way down to her hand. She clasped the head in her palm, and the snake let go, its body flowing behind her.

"Dance….Sode No Shirayuki" she calmly stated. The temperature in the air suddenly dropped by almost 20 degrees, and a wind began to blow around them. The snake began to glow a bright pure white and slowly transformed into a pure white blade, a pure white ribbon flowing out of the hilt. A light, steady snowfall began falling in the surrounding area, and Karin could only stare in awe as Rukia Kuchiki displayed her power, the sleeve of white snow, Sode No Shirayuki.

"Karin…………run." Rukia disappeared and reappeared, swinging her blade down at Grimmjow, who blocked it with his own. Rukia jumped up in the air and thrust out her free palm.

"Hado number 33! Sokatsui!" A flash of blue fire burst out of Rukia's palm and hurdled towards the blue haired arrancar. Grimmjow laughed and stuck out his hand, dissolving the kido spell on contact. Rukia jumped off the tree and clashed swords with Grimmjow again, swerving and maneuvering around Grimmjow's attacks, almost hitting him; however he was fast as well. As they fought Grimmjow kept a maniacal grin on his face the entire time, bursting into laughter whenever he almost hit her, or she came near him. As they clashed, Karin stood in the midst of the park, frozen in fear, and awe. Rukia landed in a huff on the ground, panting slightly as the only cut she had received, a small cut on her forehead, bleed down her face, slowly covering her eye and blanketing the left side of her face in a red cover. Grimmjow laughed, he hadn't received a scratch.

"I must say princess, you fight pretty well, but not well enough!" he cackled.

"Some No Mai" she slowly and coldly stated, raising her sword in front of her. "TSUKISHIRO!" She thrust her sword in front of her and shunpoed past Grimmjow. He stood laughing as she had clearly missed, until he saw a glow forming underneath him.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed, jumping out of the circle as it burst upward, freezing the space and the sky above it.

On the other side of town, a strawberry was sleeping, until he felt the demonic energy burst out of that attack. He jumped out of bed, startled, trying to feel whatever was happening. He could hear the sounds of zanpaktou clashing, and then the smell of blood drift through the air, following a disturbance of Rukia's demonic energy. Then he smelt it, that blood was Rukia's.

"RUKIA!" he shouted, grabbing Zangetsu and shunpoing out of the window.

* * *

Renji and Tatsuki ran outside the hall to find a cloud of smoke a little ways off. They ran towards the area to find a man shaped like a spoon standing in the center of the park. He turned around to reveal his face, which was long, surrounded by black hair. He had an eye patch, and a very toothy grin, revealing the number 5 tattooed on his tongue.

"Well well, looks like a little vampire came out to play" he grinned, swinging his massive double sickled sword to rest on his shoulder. Renji growled, baring his fangs towards the man, materializing Zabimaru on his shoulder. Tatsuki took a step back as Zabimaru locked itself onto Renji's arm.

"Roar…ZABIMARU!" he shouted, swinging his arm down towards the man. A bright red light surrounded the snake, forming into a serrated sword with multiple extendable segments. The segments stretched out and towards the spoon man, who swung his sword upward to block it. The man laughed as Renji's sword continued to separate further, trying to break the man's defenses.

"Not bad kid….but you don't stand a chance against me! I'm the quinto espada, NNOITRA JIRUGA! Nnoitra trust his blade upward, throwing Renji into the air. Renji landed upside down in the air, condensing demonic energy under his feet, and propelled himself towards Nnoitra.

"NOW ROAR!" he shouted as he swung his arm, forcing Zabimaru towards Nnoitra. Nnoitra smacked the sword away and stuck out his tongue, giving Renji a clear view of the five tattooed on his tongue. A yellow ball began glowing on the tip, and he shot a cero blast at Renji. Renji stuck out his arm to counter.

"HADO 31! SHAKKAHO!" he screamed, a red ball of fire shooting out of his hand. The blast only partially negated the cero, and Renji took a bad blow. He was sent careening into a nearby building, smashing the building entirely. He tried to move, but was pinned under the falling rubble. Zabimaru was just out of his reach, so he couldn't perform bankai. He was helpless. He struggled profusely, and started screaming when he saw Nnoitra start eying someone.

"TATSUKI!!! RUN!!!" he screamed. Tatsuki turned to look, but it was too late, Nnoitra grabbed her, holding her up by one arm. She struggled and screamed, trying to kick him, so he hit her, hard. She was knocked out by the punch, her head bleeding slightly, Renji fearing that he had cracked her skull.

"TATSUKI!" he screamed. Nnoitra started cackling as Renji struggled more. He was desperate to reach his zanpaktou, to protect Tatsuki, but he couldn't.

"So this human means something to you?" Nnoitra snickered. "Well, I guess I'll just have to snack on her then" he grinned. Nnoitra threw her against the wall the wall cracking in the process. Renji was screaming as Nnoitra picked her limp body up and ripped off her shirt, revealing her sports bra, and her bloodied torso. He slid his slimy tongue all over the blood, tears forming in Renji's eyes as he sat helplessly, unable to do anything for her. She was dead anyway. He hung her lifeless body in his arms, licking the blood off of her bare torso. Renji tried to fight off the tears, attempting to reach his zanpaktou, but a part of him had given up seeing Tatsuki like that. Nnoitra then bit her neck and began drinking her blood, laughing as he did it. Tatsuki's eyes were lifeless and dull; Nnoitra wanted one last thing from her so he took off her pants and threw her to the ground. Renji screamed at him to stop as he lowered himself, laughing manically. The vampire was screaming, just what he wanted. However, Nnoitra didn't notice something……

He had taken Tatsuki's wristband off.

Her lifeless eyes began to glow a dark red, and a dark demonic aura suddenly began to gather around her.

"What the hell?" Nnoitra hissed, covering his face with his arm. The demonic aura suddenly exploded in and around her, covering and consuming her. Renji stared at the scene before him, trying to figure out what had happened, when he spotted her wristband on the ground.

"THE WRISTBAND WAS HER LIMITER!" he shouted. The smoke and demonic energy faded, revealing Tatsuki, standing before them, _very_ much alive. Her short blue hair was now long, very long, flowing down around to her butt, flowing behind her. Her bangs came down to her chin, wrapping around her face. Her eyes were a dark red, and her pupils were not tiny slits, and her teeth were now fangs, shown slightly in the cocky, seductive grin she now supported. Her arms had extended a little, and now appeared wing like. Long feathers extended from her arms downward, almost the remaining length of her body in the middle, a deep red in color. Her hands were now claws, slightly larger, covered in yellow scales, and her fingers now were long, sharp claws. Her chest was now slightly larger, covered by nothing more than golden armored plates covering her breasts, wrapping around the back just enough to hold the armor onto her. Extending down from the armor on the side of her body was purple spandex, wrapping around the side of her body downward, ending at the golden armor plate that covered her lower region. Her flat stomach was perfectly exposed, a small red belly ring hanging from her bellybutton. Her thighs were uncovered, and her knees were covered in a thin golden armor plate, with tiny wing like projections on the outside side. The purple latex came out of the plate, extending down to her claw like feet. She now had very large feet, covered in yellow scales, 3 long claws in the front, 1 long claw in the back. She had a beautiful red multi-feathered tail on her behind, sticking up from the plate downward to her mid-thigh. Tatsuki was a harpy, and a beautiful harpy at that.

"She's a…harpy" Renji stuttered. "It makes sense! The Harpy gene is recessive, only showing up if both parents carry it, they don't develop their powers till at least puberty, and they are often known for their lightning based attacks! How didn't I see this?" He looked over at them again, slightly confused. Tatsuki and Nnoitra stood, motionless. Nnoitra was staring in bewilderment of what had just transpired, analyzing what his next move should be. Tatsuki however stood smirking. Her look was almost lustful, her deep red eyes analyzing the situation.

"Tatsuki?" Renji asked, almost whimpering. She was really beginning to scare him. Then, out of nowhere, she vanished, appearing right behind Nnoitra with an evil smirk on her face.

"HAAAWAH!" she shouted crazily as she impaled her right claw through his chest. Her grin never faded as she pulled it out, shunpoing to a roof nearby, where she seductively licked the blood off her claw. Nnoitra huffed and grabbed his chest, barely processing what had just happened. Renji was staring in horror at Tatsuki, her human self appeared to be gone, nothing but pure demon instinct shining through. She almost seemed like….

"A hollow?" he gasped. She laughed again and stuck her right hand out to her side, a yellow whip forming in it. She made a few more inhuman laughs as she cracked the whip in front of her, a cackle of electricity taking it over. She dove down towards him, using her harpy wings for further acceleration, and swung the whip down at him. He blocked the whip with his blade, throwing it off, and she turned in the air and swung it again. This time however he grabbed it. She smirked and shot an electric wave through it, intending to shock him, but it didn't. He had stuck his sword into the ground, redirecting the electricity there, leaving her powerless. He stuck out his tongue, preparing a cero blast. Tatsuki's dark red eyes went wide as he prepared to fire, only to have a giant snake head crash into him from the side.

"Bankai….Hihio Zabimaru" Renji growled. The crash resulting from Nnoitra's impact destroying a building. The snake recoiled, and Renji ran up towards Tatsuki, who was glaring towards Nnoitra. The dust settled, revealing a very badly injured, but still alive and standing Nnoitra.

"No more kiddy shit!" he screamed. "PRAY! SANTA…"

"That's enough Nnoitra" a mellow voice demanded from behind. Nnoitra turned around with a look of shock on his face, which quickly turned to irritation.

"Yes sir" he growled. "I'll be back vampire!" he shouted, before disappearing. The source of the voice was never revealed, leaving this incident useless to Renji. Renji turned to Tatsuki, who was still glaring where Nnoitra was standing.

"I gotta say Tatsuki, you kick ass!" he tried to smile. He then remember the situation she was in, the blood, the broken bones, she couldn't be in that good of shape. Tatsuki turned, and growled at him. "Tatsuki?" he asked. She roared and lunged at him, claws and whip outstretched. He blocked with his bankai and flung her gently away. Her eyes were blood red and she lunged back at him.

"Tatsuki must have taken so much damage, and that piled on the fact that this was her first transformation, she must have lost her sanity!" Renji cursed. "Damnit!" he jumped out of the way, and did the only thing he thought might work. He disengaged his bankai, Zabimaru falling limp into his hand.

"What do you think you're doing!" Chimpette shouted. He glared at Tatsuki, who lunged at him again.

"Bakudo number 61! Rikujokoro!" 6 bars of light pierced through Tatsuki, leaving her screaming like a beast in front of him. He walked up in front of her and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his shoulder and neck to her. "Please, come back" he pleaded, forcing her fangs into his neck. She ferociously drank from his neck; he could feel the blood exiting his body. The usually pleasurable feelings that come when a demon drinks the blood of another was gone, Renji felt nothing but pain and sadness. As Tatsuki drank the blood, her human injuries began to heal, and she began to regain her senses. When she finally realized what was going on she pulled her fangs out of Renji and looked him in the eye, her red eyes now full of confusion.

"Renji..wha.." she pleaded. He released the spell bounding her and fell to his knees from the loss of blood.

"You're gonna be ok Tatsuki" he smiled, holding the bite wound with one hand, handing Tatsuki her wristband with the other. She put it back on, and her human form returned.

"Renji…" she started, before falling foreword. Renji caught her and stood, realizing that she was still without clothes from when Nnoitra had torn them off. He took off his shirt and covered her, it fitting her small frame like a dress, and used his remaining strength to shunpo home.

* * *

Grimmjow was barely able to evade the attack that Rukia used. He jumped out of the way as the beam shot upwards, freezing everything above it. He knew he couldn't play around anymore. He landed, turning to face the petite vampire behind him. He could smell the sweet smell of blood in the air, driving him wild.

"You're gonna regret ever coming that close vampire!" he shouted. He sonidoed around behind her and impaled her through the shoulder. She screamed, falling foreword and clutching her shoulder.

"Damn…." She hissed, dropping her sword. She couldn't hold it anymore due to the damage in her shoulder. Grimmjow smiled and stuck out his hand.

"And the last princess falls" he grinned. "CERO!" a red beam came shooting out of his hand, and Rukia was unable to move to defend herself. She closed her eyes, preparing for her death, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see a head of orange, and a giant sword blocking the cero.

"So…it's you again" Ichigo coldly stated, throwing the cero off his sword.

"I've been looking for you…vampire" Grimmjow cackled.

"And I've been waiting for you" Ichigo grinned. "Now let me show you, what I've learned since the last time we met!" Ichigo picked Rukia up and shunpoed her over to Karin.

"Karin, take Rukia and run!" Ichigo ordered. Karin grabbed Rukia and looked her brother in the face, opening her eyes widely when she saw his fangs and eyes. This was not left unnoticed by Ichigo, whose face fell after witnessing this. He turned around sadly and shunpoed back towards Grimmjow.

"Wait…ICHI-Nii!" Karin yelled.

"Damnit Ichigo" Rukia hissed.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted. A black swirl of demonic energy surrounded him, changing his outer appearance. He was now wearing an ankle length shikakusho that flared at the end, and had a red lining in the chest. The coat flowed in the wind behind him, and his normally large sword had been replaced by a pure black daito.

"Bankai eh? So what, you think your learning bankai will do anything?" Grimmjow mused.

"I knew bankai the last time we met, but I never got a chance to use it, however, this isn't the power I gained since then" Ichigo growled.

**Are you gonna let me out king? I can't wait.**

"THIS IS!" Ichigo screamed. He held his hand over his face, and a cloud of black demonic energy surrounded it. When the energy dissipated, a white mask with 11 red stripes covered his face. His sclera was not as black as his blade, and his irises were a golden yellow. He made a distorted growl, and shunpoed towards Grimmjow, clashing blades. Grimmjow's eyes were wide, he had never seen something like this.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!!!" Grimmjow roared.

"I don't have time to explain, but you messed with the wrong people today Grimmjow!" Ichigo's distorted voice warned. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" The black mass of reiatsu shot out of Ichigo's sword and hit Grimmjow head on. Ichigo shunpoed back to evade the massive explosion that followed. When the dust cleared, Grimmjow stood there, bleeding and panting heavily.

"Ichi-nii" Karin gasped.

"That's the power he was learning to control" Rukia replied. "Get me my sword Karin" she asked. Karin nodded and handed Rukia her sword, and she planted it in the ground 4 times. The spots on the ground glowed a white color. With her one good arm, Rukia held her sword forward. "I'll only attack….if I have to."

Grimmjow and Ichigo continued to exchange blows, one forceful blow after another. Ichigo and Grimmjow had both received their fare share of injuries, and the area had taken more than its fair share of damage. Ichigo swung his sword at Grimmjow, only to have Grimmjow block it and slice him in the abdomen. They continued swinging, Ichigo cutting Grimmjow and Grimmjow cutting Ichigo. They were both badly wounded, but neither seemed to be feeling the effects of the damage they had sustained.

"PREPARE TO DIE…..VAMPIRE!!!!" Grimmjow snarled, charging a cero. Ichigo raised his sword, only to have his mask break, leaving him exhausted and partially defenseless. Grimmjow laughed and prepared to fire.

"TSUGI NO MAI!!!! HAKUREN!" Rukia screamed. A white wave of snow rushed forward towards Grimmjow, freezing part of his body, including the hand he was going to fire the cero with.

"DAMN YOU PRINCESS!" he screamed, preparing to fire a cero at her and Karin with his other hand.

"ENOUGH GRIMMJOW!" the same voice that had called back Nnoitra demanded. Grimmjow continued to charge the cero. "GRIMMJOW!" The voice shouted. Grimmjow chuffed and let the cero die.

"Next time vampire" he growled, busting the ice and vanishing with the voice. Ichigo panted and shakily stood, the masks breaking severely affecting his stamina. With the mask, his body didn't feel the effects of the battle on his body, however after it shattering, his body felt all the damage at once, and it was almost too much to handle. He collapsed on the rubble, his bankai disengaging and Zangetsu falling limp at his side.

**I'm sorry King, I ran out of energy.**

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed. She disengaged Sode No Shirayuki and jumped out of Karin's arms to run to his side, and collapsed as well, the blood loss from the wound in her shoulder too much for her. Sode No Shirayuki sat on Karin's shoulder in horror, unable to help her partner, until they heard a voice from behind.

"They both need blood…now." Karin and Sode No Shirayuki turned around to find Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai standing there. Tessai grabbed Ichigo and Yoruichi grabbed Rukia and they shunpoed back to the Urahara Shoten. "Karin" Urahara sighed. Karin jumped and nodded. "Grab Zangetsu and meet us at the Urahara Shoten, were gonna give a prototype artificial blood to Ichigo and Rukia to try to heal their injuries, meet us there please." Karin nodded and Urahara shunpoed away. Karin walked over to the unconscious black snake and gently cradled him in her hands.

"Thank you Zangetsu, for protecting my brother."

* * *

**THE END! of this chapter XD im really excited for where this story is going XD If you havent please vote on the poll! YOUR OPINION MATTERS!!!!**

**The Red Wings are playing tonight at like 10.....stupid west coast games....that game last night was such a heart breaker!!**

**Well, until my next update, which will be Do It Again, I think Im gonna go watch Fairy Tail XD TTYL**


	16. Chapter 16: Just Be Yourself

**OMG You have no idea what a relief it is to have this chapter done. I worked SO HARD!!! all break long to get this up so you better like it!!!!! A LOT happens in this chapter so pay attention kay?**

**The results of the poll were VERY one sided. 36-13 and yes i closed it XD**

**Youll see the results soon so dont worry lol.**

**I read Dance In The Vampire Bund over break, ITS SO GOOD!!! I highly recommend it to anyone looking for something to read, but its Mature Seinen, so be warned lol**

**I dont own bleach, blah blah blah**

**Baseball season started XD GO TIGERS!!!! The sad thing is.... sniffle....TOMORROW IS THE LAST RED WINGS GAME!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Just Be Yourself

Have you ever noticed how every connotation for the word _demon_ is a negative one? When one thinks of a demon, images of bloodthirsty killers always come to mind. Nasty, ugly creatures who only wish to make the lives of human's miserable, to kill the humans and suck out their life, wearing it on their face and body until nature removes it all its traces. Nobody ever stops to think that there is a possibility that demons walk among us. That they are just like everyone else? They have hearts, minds, feelings, souls; they desire love and companionship; that the only difference is that they look a little different and need a sip of blood every now and then to survive? It truly begs the question. Who are the real monsters? Those who humans perceive to be monsters for how they look? Or are the humans themselves the monsters? Stereotyping and killing those different than them out of ignorance and fear?

Tatsuki slowly fluttered her eyes open. She couldn't help but notice how warm she felt. It took a minute, but she realized that she was in a bed. She shut her eyes and pulled the covers up to her nose, snuggling into their warmth. That was when she realized something. The blankets smelled like…him. Everything that had happened suddenly returned. Her being a harpy, her going insane out of bloodlust; Renji allowing her to drink his precious blood to bring her back, taking her to his home to recuperate. She noticed how much stronger her senses were now, even in her human state. She could clearly smell his aroma. It wasn't overly spicy like most men, just enough to tingle her nose a little. His smell was very clean and refreshing, almost like the rain. However, it did hold a hint of a metallic flare, which was no surprise considering he was a vampire. Tatsuki found it very soothing and snuggled deeper into the blankets, slowly drifting back to sleep.

When she awoke again she sat up and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. As she opened her eyes she decided to survey her surroundings. The room was dark; the clock on the nightstand reading 11:37 p.m. the bed was fairly large with a few comfy blankets on it, obviously a man's tastes since they were mostly solid colors. Next to the bed there was a wooden nightstand, with a lamp and a clock sitting on it and two drawers in the nightstand. As her night vision began to kick in, she noticed how small the room was. There was a desk with a small laptop and a tiny light on it, and a calendar sporting Renji's favorite movie characters, and a ceiling fan in the center of the room. She slowly moved out of the bed, still sore from the day's previous events. It was then she realized what she was wearing. It was Renji's shirt. It was practically a dress on her; going all the way down to almost her knees. She remembered that she didn't have a shirt for some reason when she changed back and figured Renji must have put his on her when taking her home. She slowly made her way through the small hallway towards the living room.

When she reached the living room she realized it wasn't that large either. There was a couch, a chair a coffee table, a smaller table and a TV on the wall. There was a light in the center of the room on the ceiling. The living room was directly connected to the tiny kitchen, which had the basics: A sink a stove/oven a microwave a rice cooker and a coffee pot. As she walked into the living room she spotted Renji on the couch. She walked behind the couch to study his sleeping form. His usually hard face was now completely relaxed, his hair down and around his face. He was snuggled tightly underneath a dark green blanket, clutching it close to his face. His head was resting on a small throw pillow. However, the cutest part was…

He was clutching a small brown teddy bear.

Tatsuki was slightly stunned by this development. The normally hard, tough Renji Abarai, demi-lord of the sixth clan and wielder of the feared Zabimaru slept with a teddy bear? The bear was brown, and obviously old and worn. He was missing his right eye and had a red bow around his neck. Tatsuki smiled and figured it was probably a childhood toy. She then realized something. He lived alone. He was young enough that he should still be living at home. Why was he all alone in this tiny apartment? Tatsuki shook her head and went into the kitchen to make herself some tea.

She set the pot of water on the stove and turned it on, trying to be careful not to wake Renji up. She searched through the cabinets and found the tea. Once the water was warm enough she assembled the tea and sat down on the free chair in the living room. Renji smelt the tea and woke up when Tatsuki placed a cup on the table in front of him. He sat up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes before taking a sip of his tea.

"So. What's his name" Tatsuki looked at the teddy bear.

"Haru" Renji looked away and blushed. Tatsuki tried to stifle her giggles. "Shut it" he growled.

"I'm sorry, I just never would have thought" Tatsuki apologized.

"He's… important to me" Renji looked at the ground.

"Does it have anything to do with why you're alone?" she asked, clutching her tea. Renji didn't say anything. "You don't have to tell me" she smiled. She looked up at Renji, who was just staring into his cup. She decided it would be best to change the subject.

"Renji…what's gonna happen to me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not meeting her gaze.

"I mean, do you think my parents will still love me know that I'm… a demon?" she wondered. Renji looked up at her with a look of bewilderment.

"Why would you even ask that?" he questioned.

"Well" she sighed. "Let's just say I don't exactly have the greatest relationship with them to begin with" she laughed. "Not to mention after everything Orihime went through" she looked at the ground. Renji's eyes opened widely and he looked at Tatsuki.

"Why, what happened to Orihime?" Renji asked. Tatsuki sighed.

"I'm not sure I'm the one who should be telling you this. I think me and Ichigo are the only people she's told about this. But…let's just say she didn't have the best childhood."

* * *

_13 Years Ago_

It was a beautiful spring day in Hokutan. The sun was in falling and the heat was decreasing, but the birds still chirped away. 3 year old Orihime Inoue was in her backyard playing with her older brother Sora.

"Orihime you worthless slut! Get back in the house and do your chores!" A fat old drunk shouted from the house. "And Sora! What have I told you about encouraging her ridiculous behavior!" Orihime and Sora stopped their game and looked towards the house, where the man was waiting with a beer in hand. Orihime froze at the sight of her father.

"Not again…" she whimpered, clutching her older brother's leg. Sora comfortingly wrapped his arm around his little sister.

"It's ok Hime-chan, I'll protect you" he smiled at her warmly; his left eye hidden behind an eye patch, an injury from a previous altercation with their father. He slowly led them up to the house, where the man was growling and growing increasingly impatient.

"Come on you stupid whore I don't have all day damnit!" he shouted, taking a swig of his beer. The 2 siblings slowly entered the run down house. "Do the dishes brat!" the man shouted, spitting as he did so. Orihime nodded with a whimper and ran to the sink. "And don't stain the silverware stupid!"

"Why are you so horrible to her dad?" Sora shouted.

"Stay out of this Sora!" he growled. "She a women and will be treated as the slut she is!"

"Just because mom was a prostitute doesn't mean every woman is like that dad! She's 3 years old for god's sakes! She wouldn't even know that word if you weren't screaming it at her all the time!"

"She's the daughter of a whore and shall be treated as the whore she is damnit!" he shouted, smacking Sora across the face. He hit the ground with a thud.

"Sora-Nii!" Orihime cried, running from the sink to tend to him. She grabbed his shoulder with her soap covered hands and hugging him. "Are you ok Sora-nii?" she cried.

"Get away from him you tramp! He shouted, kicking her away. She squealed and hit the wall with a thud, smashing her head into the side of the wall.

"Hime-chan!!" Sora shouted. He jumped up and kicked his father away, incapacitated him for a moment so that he could tend to the bleeding Orihime lying against the wall. "Hime-chan!" he pleaded, cradling her in his arms.

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for your interference Sora!" the man yelled, wiping a trace of blood off his lip.

"Hime-chan" Sora cried. The blood from Orihime's wound slid down her face, entering her mouth. Orihime started to glow a strange color. "Hime…chan" Sora gasped, confused. Orihime suddenly let out a blood curdling scream as the light around her exploded. Sora shielded his eyes until the light faded, at which point he was no longer holding Orihime. He turned around towards his father, to find a small pink haired girl standing there. She had beautiful white bat wings and a small white and pink dress covering her body. Her hair was long and pink, blowing in the sudden breeze coming through the open doors. His father stared at her with wide eyes. Sora got up and ran towards his father, turning to see the girl, who had the same face as Orihime, with pink lifeless eyes.

"Hime…chan?" he asked.

"You….I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A MONSTER!!!" their father laughed. "You're just like you're mother. All women are the same and you've proved it. No women can be trusted, they're all monsters! You've just taken it to the next level!" he laughed. "I'll do to you what I did to her!" He jumped up and smashed her over the head with his beer bottle. The bottle broke over her head. The beer ran down her face, mixing with the blood that was now pouring out of her skull. The shards fell to the floor, clanging as they fell. Orihime stood with her blank stare, unmoving after her father's attack. Her father began shaking. "It…what…are you…" he quivered. Orihime licked the blood falling down her face, and suddenly smiled, revealing a large pair of fangs. Sora's eyes shot open, along with his father's. She raised her hand, staring at it.

"Korosu" she muttered, before vanishing and reappearing in front of her father, her arm going straight through his chest. He began stammering as she pulled her arm from his chest, the blood dripping down her arm onto the floor. She began licking the blood off her arm as he fell to the floor with a thud. Sora could only watch as his little sister picked him up and buried her fangs into his neck. The blood began pouring down her chest and covering the floor. After what seemed like eternity, she stopped. The life returned to her eyes and she began gasping, dropping her father and looking around the room. She noticed the blood covering herself and the floor, and finally her father lying on the floor. She looked up to see her brother staring.

"Sora….what did I do" she began crying. She started screaming, holding her head as she sank to the ground. Sora snapped out of it and rushed to his sister's side, grabbing her and pulling her close.

"It's ok Hime-chan you're gonna be ok, we'll get out of here" he cooed as he pet her pink hair. He ran to their bedroom and packed a few sets of clothes for each of them, throwing them into a bag. He then ran into the bathroom and stripped Orihime, washing the blood from her and giving her clean clothes, throwing the blood soiled dress onto his father's body. He took the remaining beer bottle in the refrigerator and broke it over his father's corpse. He ran to his bedroom and lit a match, throwing it to the floor, and repeating the process in the bathroom and living room. He then entered the kitchen and threw a match over his father's body, using the alcohol as an accelerant. He grabbed Orihime and threw the jacket he grabbed over her to hide her wings, held her close, threw the bag over his shoulder, and ran. Within a matter of minutes the entire house was in flames. When the fire department got there, nothing could be found.

Orihime was quiet the entire time they ran. They couldn't stay in hotels since Orihime was in the state she was, and they had very little money. They ran until they reached Karakura town, and Sora finally collapsed, still clutching Orihime.

* * *

"Well, it looks like the pretty boy's finally awake" a sly voice remarked as Sora opened his eyes. He quickly realized he was in someone's home and that Orihime wasn't in his arms.

"Where's Hime-chan!" he shot up, meeting the dark skinned purple haired women who sat in front of him. She was dressed in a tight yellow sundress, perfectly complementing her golden eyes and flawless skin.

"Relax Sora-kun, you're sister's fine" she smiled. "You should eat something though you look like a sick dog" she laughed, pushing a bowl of rice in front of him. He slowly and reluctantly took the bowl and began eating the rice, eying the women the entire time.

"You're lucky it was us who found you Sora-kun" the women smiled. "Most people would not be as understanding of your sister's predicament." He looked at her with wide eyes.

"What do you know?" he asked.

"Better question, what do _you_ know Sora-kun?" she grinned slyly.

"About what?"

"What do you know about the world of mythical creatures and demons?" she laughed.

"You mean like fairy tales?" he questioned. She chuckled.

"That's what everyone thinks. However, they are anything but fairy tales. Demons and mythical creatures walk all over this planet Sora-kun, and your sister is what's known as a Succubus. Succubae are a dying species since their gene is recessive and only arises in women. My guess is that your parents were both human but both carried the gene and Orihime-chan happened to inherit it. They are known for their seductive abilities and are often misunderstood as foul creatures who do nothing but torture men and seduce them for their own pleasure, which caused them to be hunted to near extinction back in feudal times. Succubae are actually sweet creatures who only desire to find their true love and to continue their line" she smiled.

"Why did she…"

"Why did she go insane and kill your father? The difference between a mythical creature and a demon is that demons lust for blood and need it to survive. Succubae are odd though, and the experts are not really sure what to classify them as. Blood is not necessary to their survival, but they lust and long for its flavor as much as any demon. Most demon species are born in their demon form and given blood right out of the womb instead of the usual milk. Demon's without blood will lose their sanity before they die, and attack anything they can to quench their hunger. So when they are born that way we are able to keep them from going insane on blood lust. However, some demons are not revealed until years into their life. When they transform the first time, their body knows they have never had blood, and automatically enters emergency mode; overriding all emotion in order to satisfy the hunger. You're sister is a sweet girl and would never intentionally harm someone, but the lust in her brain and body told her she needed it and it sent her over the edge. Considering she doesn't _need _blood the odds of this happening again are about as close to zero as you can get, however I do recommend you feed her blood at least once a week."

"What am I gonna do with her though! She can't go out like that though" Sora sighed.

"We just have to find a way for her to limit herself. Demon's use limiters in order to inhibit and hide their true forms. Once the limiter is removed, their true body emerges. So all we have to do is find something she'll be willing to wear everyday that she can make her inhibitor. All she has to do is focus her demonic energy into the device. It will create its own life form and hide your sister. Then she can go to school and be a normal girl" The women smiled.

"I'll go to the store and pick something up" Sora looked away, then looked the women directly in the eye. "Thank you for all this, but who are you? And how do you know so much?" he asked. The women laughed.

"My name is Yoruichi Urahara, and I'm a vampire" she smiled slyly. "Vampires are the most feared and renowned demons in the demonic world. We are in charge of everyone else's affairs, even though we tend to let the other groups do as they please, so long as it's not threatening anyone else. I am the head of the Shihoin family, one of the 4 noble vampire families of pureblood heritage…even though that's not gonna last much longer anyway" she chuckled to herself, rubbing her stomach a little as she did so. "I am also the former lord of the second clan of the 13 noble vampire clans which rule over Japan. We make it priority to know everything about the mythical and demonic worlds. As for how I know what happened to you and your sister…well" she laughed. "My husband is _very_ good with children." As if on cue they heard a loud thud in the back room. Both Yoruichi and Sora's eyes went wide and they turned to face the room.

"Hime-chan are you alright!" Kisuke shouted. He and Orihime were playing tag and Orihime tripped over her new wings. She was still not used to them and this had happened a few times. Sora and Yoruichi entered the room to find Kisuke holding a laughing Orihime.

"I'm ok , I just bumped my head" she giggled. She turned and saw her brother standing in the doorway. "SORA-NII!" she squealed. She jumped out of Kisuke's arms and flew into her brothers. "I'm so sorry Sora-nii!" she pleaded into his chest, clutching his shirt. He smiled and patted her head.

"It's ok Hime-chan, it wasn't your fault. Yoruichi-sama explained everything to me. We're gonna find you a limiter and get you in school here and you can live a normal life" she sighed. Yoruichi smiled and leaned into her husband's shoulder.

"They're gonna be ok" he grinned.

* * *

_4 years ago_

Orihime and Sora had been living a normal, happy life in Karakura town for the last 9 years. Orihime was using the shun shun rikka to limit her powers, and was living as a normal human. The only difference was that she would drink blood once a week to quench her occasional thirst. Sora had a hard time with this at first, but quickly learned to accept it as part of who his sister was and it didn't faze him anymore. When Orihime was at school Sora would go to work. He actually worked for Yoruichi as her assistant, and in return for his services they gave him his pay and anything Orihime needed for her "condition." Sora loved working for Yoruichi and they loved him so it was a win-win for everyone. When Orihime got home from school she would clean and start dinner, and when Sora got home they would eat and hang out the rest of the night.

That all changed one night though.

Orihime had come home late that night, which it in of itself concerned Sora since her almost never got home first. However what really concerned him was the way she came home.

"HIME-CHAN WHAT HAPPENED!" he shouted when she walked into the kitchen. Her uniform was ripped and muddy, she was bleeding on her face and arms, and her hair was cut sloppily. Sora ran over to her and held her close. "What happened Hime-chan!" he gasped.

"I hate myself…" she growled.

"Wait what!" he gasped confused, pulling away and looking at Orihime's downcast face.

"I'm such a freak!" she cried. She lifted her head and glared at him with pink lifeless eyes, making Sora's eyes widen. He hadn't seen that look in her since the day she killed their father. "Everyone at school makes fun of me! My hair's to long and a funny color. Yeah, imagine if they knew it was really pink! My ass is to big my boobs are too big I can't imagine if they knew what I really looked like!" she screamed. "Today they decided to _treat me as the slut I am!_ They held me down and cut my uniform open. Then they burned my breasts with cigarettes" she began sobbing uncontrollably. "They cut my hair and told me that sluts shouldn't have long hair, since it gets in the way of their job…" she began gasping for air. "They ripped off my underwear and…and…they" she was shaking. "Then a teacher showed up before they could do it and they all took off. She came up to me and told me she was surprised this hadn't happened sooner. I wanted to do something, but I'm scared to fight after what happened to dad, and I'm scared what people would do if they knew…why…why………WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL!!!!" she started screaming. The shun shun rikka released themselves and began flowing around her. She took her usual succubus form. However this time her eyes were like slits and her fangs seemed longer. She was still beautiful, but she truly held the appearance of a pissed off demon.

She ran into her room and slammed the door. "I'm staying in this form. I'm not good enough like this or as a human, so why hide anything anymore!" she cried.

"Orihime!" Sora cried from outside the room. However Orihime never came out. Sora went to bed that night with Orihime still locked in her room.

He was hit by a car the next morning. Sora Inoue died at the age of 27. Orihime was left alone.

* * *

_Present_

"After that Yoruichi helped Orihime. She met me a year later and we've been friends ever since. The first time I found out she was a succubus I was a little freaked out, but I was her friend and accepted her for what she was. Sure her father was mean to her when she was little, but he never tried to kill her until she transformed. What if my parents don't like me anymore, what if they don't want anything to do with me? What if they try to kill me for being a monster?" she shook. Renji sighed and waved a finger towards himself.

"Come here" he smiled. She got up and walked over to him, sitting down next to him on the couch. She jumped slightly when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side. He got down to her ear and whispered comfortingly

"If anything happens you can stay here Tatsuki. And I'll go with you if it will make you feel better" he whispered. She nodded her head and stayed in his embrace until they decided to go back to bed. They didn't have school tomorrow, so they would confront her parents in the morning.

* * *

_Urahara's place that same night_

Ichigo and Rukia lay in the back room, artificial blood being pumped into their systems as they slept. Karin sat in the main room with Kisuke and Yoruichi in an eerie silence.

"Kisuke, are Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee gonna be ok?" she asked. Urahara smiled and looked at her.

"Ya, they're gonna be alright. Their injuries weren't horrible; the blood loss was what got them. Not to mention Ichigo taking it all at once after his mask broke. They should wake up in a few hours and be all good for a school Monday" he grinned, patting her back. Karin nodded and stared at her tea, causing Kisuke to frown. "Is this vampire thing upsetting you Karin?" he asked. She shook her head and looked at him.

"No, it's just… I knew Ichi-nii was a vampire. I thought I had accepted that. But when I saw him earlier, looking at me with those eyes; and then I saw his fangs, and then how he fights…" she tried to fight it. "It scared me. It scared me to think of Ichigo that way. I know he's still Ichigo, the same Ichigo I've always known, who would do anything for me. But I allowed myself to be scared…again. I know it really hurt him, I could see it on his face, and I was over it after a second, but he doesn't know that. Now he probably thinks I'm terrified of him…he's not gonna be able to live with that. What the hell's wrong with me" she shouted, banging her fist onto the table, making her tea jump a little. Kisuke put a comforting hand on Karin's shoulder.

"It's not unusual for you to be scared Karin-chan" Yoruichi smiled as she walked into the room. "Ichigo will get over it if you do, and it sounds like you already have" she grinned. "Just talk to him later." Karin nodded and drank her tea. "I'll walk you home Karin-chan, we'll keep Rukia and your brother tonight and send um home in the morning." Karin nodded and stood, making her way towards the door with Yoruichi before turning around and stopping.

"Thank you Urahara-san" she bowed. "For everything." Kisuke smiled and Karin ran after Yoruichi.

* * *

Karin opened the door to her home and Yoruichi followed her in. Isshin was sitting in the living room and his eyes instantly widened when he say them.

"You had me worried for a little bit Karin" Isshin sighed in relief. He then looked up at Yoruichi, who had a stern look on her face. "Why don't you go to your room Karin, Yuzu's been worried sick anyway." Karin looked from her father to Yoruichi before getting it and nodded, running upstairs. Once they heard the door shut and Yuzu squeal in excitement Yourichi turned back towards Isshin.

"You've got your memories back don't you Isshin-kun" she slyly grinned. He returned it.

"Every single one Yoruichi" he grinned. "So what did my idiot son and the princess get themselves into?" Yoruichi frowned.

"An espada attacked Rukia and Karin when they were out at lunch. Rukia is powerful, but even she could only do so much. Ichigo showed up and held him off but he's still getting used to fighting with his inner hollow, so he was drained pretty quickly. Something made the espada retreat and we took all 3 of them to the Shoten to recover. Ichigo and Rukia will be fine by morning and we'll send them home in the morning" she explained. Isshin nodded, looking slightly upset. Yoruichi knew what was bothering him.

"Weren't we friends Yoruichi?" he sighed. She looked at the ground and nodded.

"I didn't want to Isshin-kun, but we all knew how it had adversely affected your lives. It's not often humans like you and your family enter our world. We decided maybe it would be best if you forgot about us, to help you cope. Looking back on it though, it was probably the stupidest decision we ever made." Yoruichi rubbed her arm and sat next to Isshin, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Isshin-kun, you were one of my best friends and you still are. You helped me during the hardest part of my life. In an odd way, the day I met you was both the best and worst day of my life…" Yoruichi's eyes were turning red as the memories of that day flooded her mind. Isshin wrapped an arm around Yoruichi and sighed.

"Pain like that never leaves Yoruichi; take it from a man who knows." They sat there for a minute in silence when Yoruichi finally decided to speak up.

"Are you gonna go see him then?" she asked. "He was your best friend after all."

"Eventually…I just gotta wait for the right time…"

* * *

_The Next Day_

Renji and Tatsuki stood outside Tatsuki's front door. Tatsuki took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock on the door, before quickly pulling back and sighing.

"I can't do this" she groaned. Renji put a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Yes you can Tatsuki" he encouraged. "And don't worry, I'll be right there the whole time" he added. She sighed and nodded, slowly raising her fist again and knocking on the door. The seconds slowly ticked by as Tatsuki's breathing rapidly increased. She tried to remember her karate training, taking slow deep breaths, but that all had left her mind at this moment. After what seemed like forever the door slowly creaked open, and Tatsuki's mother stood on the other side. She was a beautiful blue haired woman with dark red eyes, almost resembling Tatsuki in her harpy form.

"Tatsuki!" she gasped, hugging her daughter. "We were so worried last night when you didn't come home!" she sobbed into her daughters' hair. "Kaname come here Tatsuki came home!" Renji heard footsteps and a tall brown haired man appeared.

"Tatsuki!" he shouted, hugging his wife and daughter. "Don't you ever do that to us again!" He then looked up and saw Renji. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh ya. I'm Renji Abarai, I'm a friend of Tatsuki's. Some stuff happened yesterday so she stayed at my place last night. Sorry she wasn't able to contact you but she didn't wake up until almost midnight so…" he scratched the back of his neck.

"Dad…" Tatsuki started, pushing herself out of her mother's embrace. "We need to talk." She turned around to meet Renji's gaze, who gave her a confident smile and nod. Her parents looked from her to Renji and back to her before nodding and walking inside. Renji couldn't help but notice how big their house was. When they got to the living room there was about 4 couches, paintings, a giant flat screen TV and plants. Tatsuki's parents sat down on one couch and she sat down on a couch near it. Renji took a seat next to Tatsuki on the couch. She took a sharp breath and sighed loudly.

"Ok. What I have to tell you isn't gonna make sense at all. In fact, if someone just told me this, I'd probably have a hard time believing it. But after being with the gang the last few years, I'd believe anything" she laughed. "I'm….I'm…" she stopped and looked at Renji.

"It's ok Tatsuki" he smiled.

"Oh my god you're not pregnant are you?" her dad panicked. Tatsuki laughed.

"I wish it were that easy" she chuckled. "No. I'm….not human" she sighed. She looked at her parents, who were just looking at her.

"Tatsuki" her dad sighed. "I thought you were gonna have a serious conversation with us" he sighed.

"I am serious dad" she stared. "I found out yesterday…I'm not human. I'm…a harpy." She scratched her arm and looked up at her parents. Renji sighed.

"She's not lying Mr. Arisawa. She really is a harpy. Demons and mythical creatures exist. I myself am a vampire and I was the one who first suspected she wasn't human. Then yesterday she transformed into a harpy while we were together."

"Renji told me that the harpy gene is recessive. So you guys both carry it, and I just happened to inherit it. And harpy's often don't show symptoms until later in life, so it made perfect sense. And then yeah yesterday I transformed. Renji helped me out, and I passed out when I changed back, so he took me to his house and I slept until almost midnight, which is why I didn't call you. I'm sorry, but I'm ok see" she smiled. They were just staring.

"Are you crazy?" her dad asked.

"Huh?" she reacted.

"You expect us to believe you're some kind of demon?" he scoffed. "I think you did something else and expect us to believe this crap" he growled.

"Kaname…what if she's not lying…Tatsuki's never been one to lie" her mom asked.

"Alright then Tatsuki…transform for us" her dad demanded.

"Dad! Wait yesterday…" Tatsuki started before she felt Renji's hand on her shoulder again.

"It's alright, I told you why that happened yesterday, and I promise it won't happen again as long as you make sure you eat when you're supposed to" he smiled. Tatsuki sighed and nodded. She turned to her dad.

"Alright." She grabbed her wristband and sighed again, before pulling it off. The bright light suddenly enveloped her again and exploded outwards. When the light faded her parents looked at her and gasped. Standing before them was Tatsuki, or so they were told. She now had long flowing blue hair, dark red feathers coming from her arms and forming a tail. She now had scales and claws for hands and feet. Her breasts were now larger and she was wearing a mixture of spandex and armor. She had dark red piercing eyes with the standard demon pupil, and fangs replacing her canines. For a demon she was incredible beautiful. She looked at Renji and smiled.

"Told you so" he laughed at him.

"Shut up" she smiled. She turned to look at her parents however and her smile instantly dropped. "Mom…Dad?" she asked.

"What are you…" he dad growled. Her eyes shot open in fear.

"Dad...I told you…I'm a harpy" she was now quiet. Renji realized this wasn't going well and walked up next to Tatsuki.

"She's still your daughter Mr. Arisawa, she's no different" he growled. "The fact that she's like this means that you both carry the gene. So somewhere in your family line someone was like her. She's not a monster" he glared.

"Tatsuki…" her mother gasped. Tatsuki looked at the ground and tried to hide the hurt she was feeling. It didn't last though once she noticed Renji standing there. She turned and buried her face in his chest, hiding herself from them. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and glared.

"Aren't you going to say something damnit! She's your daughter!" Renji shouted.

"Get…out" Kaname growled.

"What!" Renji and Tatsuki gasped.

"No monster is living in my house" he barked.

"Kaname wait…." Tatsuki's mother waited.

"No, get out now!"

"Daddy" Tatsuki gasped. "I'm still me daddy…please?" she was on the verge of tears, and Tatsuki couldn't remember the last time she cried.

"Mr. Arisawa this is stupid!" Renji shouted.

"Get OUT!" he shouted, throwing the vase on the table at them. Renji grabbed Tatsuki and ducked. The vase smashed into the wall behind them, the glass fragments falling to the ground. Renji jumped out and shunpoed over to him, pinning him against the wall. He was now bearing his fangs and his eyes had changed.

"Who's the monster in this family?" he asked. "Because it's certainly not Tatsuki." He let go of Kaname, he slid down the wall, staring at Renji with wide eyes.

"Tatsuki" her mother stared. "I….I still love you Tatsuki" she walked up and hugged her daughter, who began crying into her mother's shoulder. "I know you're not a monster. You're my little princess and always will be."

"Thanks mom" Tatsuki sighed. Renji walked over to her and rubbed her back.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked concerned. Tatsuki left her mother's embrace and looked at her father, who was still glaring. She then looked at her mother and smiled.

"I'll go pack" she smiled. She then looked at her mom. "I'm gonna go stay with Renji until dad can figure himself out. I promise I'll call every day, and you can come visit…Can't she Renji?" she looked at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Whenever she wants. It'll be nice to have some noise in the house" he smiled comfortingly. Tatsuki hugged her mother and put her wristband back on, returning back to her human form and ran upstairs to pack her things. Renji looked over at Tatsuki's mother and smiled.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be alright" he assured her. She nodded. "It means a lot to her that you accepted her Mrs. Arisawa, thank you." He then turned to face Kaname, who was still on the ground. "You should learn from her" he spat.

"So…she's a demon correct?" her mother asked. Renji nodded. "So, what exactly does that mean?"

"She needs to drink human blood to survive. Being a harpy about once a week should be fine. I'm a pretty high ranking vampire so I should be able to get blood. We're under a ration but I'm getting the same amount as everyone else and because of my blood line I only _need_ it about once a month. So she can drink what I'm not. And don't worry we get it in a very human volunteer fashion, we're not killing people" he laughed.

"She'll be safe with you?" she asked.

"As safe as she'll be anywhere" he smiled. "I'm pretty good at fighting and so is Tatsuki, so she'll be fine."

"Thank you for taking care of her Abarai-dono" she bowed. He scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. Me and Tatsuki have known each other for a long time, it's no problem" he assured her. Tatsuki then came down with her bags and everything she would need.

"I'm all set" she tried to smile.

"Alright then, I guess were leaving" he turned to Mrs. Arisawa. "See you later, and thank you" he bowed.

"Bye mom" Tatsuki hugged her. "Come visit, and I'll call you tomorrow." Her mother nodded and kissed her head.

"Bye sweetie" she smiled. Tatsuki and Renji made their way towards the door, but not before glaring at the man on the floor. The door soon shut and they were gone.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia went home that morning after drinking some of the blood substitute. Kisuke and Yoruichi told them to take it easy today, so they scrapped their plans to go to the river.

"We'll go next week Ichigo don't worry" Rukia smiled. Ichigo nodded. They held each other's hands as they walked home; Rukia's other arm in a temporary sling until the wound in her shoulder fully healed. It would be fine tomorrow but the substitute was only a substitute and wasn't as effective as the real thing. They opened the door, expecting a kick from Isshin and were surprised when it never came.

"We're home old man!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ahh there you are" he walked out of the kitchen. "That beautiful dark women said you were at her place so I wasn't worried" Isshin grinned. He tried to ignore the sling on Rukia's arm. You may want to go see Yuzu though she missed you guys yesterday." Ichigo and Rukia nodded and went upstairs.

"Ichi-nii! Rukia-nee!" Yuzu shouted. She jumped into the arms of her brother and smiled. "I missed you guys" she grinned. Ichigo smiled and pat her head.

"I missed you too kiddo" he ruffled her hair. He then looked at Karin, who smiled. He however looked away. "Alright, I'm still tired so I'm going to go take a nap" she sighed, leaving and going to his room.

"Ichigo…." Rukia started, outreaching her arm towards his direction. She frowned and looked at the ground, then Karin, who was looking at that interesting spot on the ground too.

* * *

Renji and Tatsuki entered the apartment and Renji flipped on the lights.

"So I guess we gotta figure out where you're going to sleep…" he rested his chin in his hand. "My bedroom is the only room. I think I have a futon if you wanna pull a Rukia my closets big enough" he grinned. She laughed.

"Hey it works" she laughed. Renji smiled and they walked into his room. He flipped on the light and Tatsuki set her things down. Renji opened his closet and pulled the few things he had in there out. He then went over to his bed and crouched down, pulling a futon out from underneath. He smacked it a few times and vaccumed it before placing it in the closet.

"Good as new" he ushered. She jumped in and laid down.

"Perfect" she sighed. She suddenly had a pillow thrown at her face. "What was that for!" she shot up.

"Now that you're settled in you can help with dinner" he smirked, walking out of the room.

* * *

The next day at school Soi Fon and the gang demanded an explanation of the weekend's events. When Tatsuki explained that she was a harpy everyone was initially a little shocked, but got over it rather quickly. Ichigo and Rukia decided not to tell anyone about their little incident, and the possible consequences. However they had both talked and decided that they weren't even close to regretting what they did that night. Ulquiorra and Orihime were getting along well with their living arrangements, and Nel was going to kindergarten now and had a lot of friends. Chad and Uryu were doing fine, and Soi Fon seemed to be in good spirits.

The vampire council of course held a meeting after the attack. Ichigo had to explain why he let Rukia go out by heself, and when he said that she was going out to lunch with his sister in broad daylight and didn't think they would be attacked in the middle of the city, they forgave him. Ichigo then had to explain his hollow powers, which considering he didn't _want_ them they accepted. Renji then had to present Tatsuki, since the council liked to be informed when new demons appeared. They accepted her and put her on the same level as the rest of Ichigo's friends as helpful allies who may come and go as they wish seeing as they follow the rules. The ration seemed forgotten at this meeting.

But everything was far from perfect. Karin and Ichigo haven't spoken much since the fight. Karin is too scared that she'll only screw things up more if she talks to him, since he'll know that she knew before that, and she's afraid that she'd spill that their dad knows as well. Rukia had tried to talk Ichigo into talking to her, but he thought she was avoiding him out of fear, and doesn't want to make it seem like he's forcing her to talk to him.

Tatsuki's mother had come to visit twice. She was glad that her and Renji were getting along well, and laughed when she learned where Tatsuki was sleeping. She made sure that Tatsuki knew how much she loved her. She then told them how she was trying to get Kaname to express the same views she was, but how his mind appeared to be set in stone. The good news was that he hadn't told anyone about Demons, so at least he wasn't intentionally trying to harm her anymore.

Ichigo seemed to be making progress with his inner hollow. He could now hold the transformation for a minute. He knew he needed to increase his time though if he was going to defeat Grimmjow. He and Rukia had slept together again when his father had conveniently taken his sisters out of town for the weekend. The timing wasn't an issue this time so they didn't bother with protection, since Rukia was supposed to get her period in the next day or two.

It had been a little over 2 weeks since they slept together the first time.

* * *

Ichigo sat on his bed reading volume 6 of _Dance In The Vampire Bund_ **(I just read this…I LOVE IT!!!! I highly recommend it XD). **He was nervous. Rukia was 3 days late, and according to her she was never late. Rukia was in the bathroom taking the pregnancy test. He wouldn't be mad if she was pregnant, it's just that he didn't know if they were ready for this kind of thing. He flipped the page and sighed. The clock slowly ticked away in the quiet room. Ichigo finally set down his manga and rested his head in his knees. He needed to know. He didn't even care about the results at this point he just needed to know. His head shot up when he heard the doorknob click. Rukia slowly walked in the room, the pregnancy test in her hand. She took a few steps in and looked Ichigo right in the eye with a sigh.

"Ichigo…..

…

…

…

…

…

I'm pregnant."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUN!!!!!! Who saw that commin lol. So ok your probabyl all like I have SO MANY THINGS I NEED TO KNOW!!!! I assure you everything written in here has a purpose and will be explained later. Thats why it takes so long to write this story, because everything i add is gonna be important later or get explained. Anyone curious as to who Isshin's best friend is???**

**Again, I wanna thank my buddies (you know who you are but theres to many of you to list XD) for helping me when i needed it, and talking to me when im bored XD**

**So that thing about the red wings??? THE PLAYOFFS START NEXT WEEK!!! *pulls out red wings flag and sticks it on her car* GO RED WINGS AGAINST WHOEVER YOU END UP PLAYING IN THE FIRST ROUND!!!!**

**BTW, about my car. Some of you may remember his name is Ichigo XD I took him in to have his oil changed a few days ago. I have a piston leak and my tires are dry rotting, good times lol**

**so until my next update TTYL!!! and please review xD my cat attacks me when i dont get reviews...**


	17. Chapter 17: Scarred Memories

**Ok, yall need to brace yourself for this chapter. A lot is going to happen, and i hope you make the connection i want you to make XD On a good note, THE RED WINGS ARE WINNING THEIR SERIES!!!! They are up 3-2 against Phoenix and can close out the first round tomorrow XD I hope they do XD**

**The bad news.....I have to take my practice AP English test tomorrow. Im taking a practice AP Calc test next weekend, and The actual tests are the first week of May. Im barely passing my calculus class, 64% cough, and im pissed. I dont even know how to react to this! Ive never gotten a bad grade in my life!!!!!!! A's and B's are all i know!!!! At least i graduate soon..... It needs to be sooner.....**

**Oh, and since I seem to be invisable to the male popluation, nobody asked me to prom. And i wasnt going to ask any of my guy friends, and Im tired of being the 3rd wheel, so Im not going XD The good news for you is that i can write which is probably more fun anyway XD**

**Seriously though...what the hell am i doing wrong!!!!!! If any guys read this story, which i know you do, what do you look for in a girl. I really want to know why I have lived 17 years and never been asked out on a date. my mom is always telling me that it cant be because im not pretty because she says my friends are way uglier than me and have boyfriends and it confuses her. Im glad my mom likes my friends that much.....**

**Anyways I digress**

**Enjoy this chapter. And as a warning, there is some graphic stuff in this chapter. I do not condone what happens in this chapter (youll know when you read it) and I think it is extremely disgusting and disturbing. Anyone who does what happens deserves to go to jail and be burned alive by his inmates and rot in the depths of hell for all eternity!**

**I dont own bleach...blah blah**

* * *

Chapter 17: Scarred Memories

Rukia sat down on the bed next to Ichigo, who laid back into the bed and groaned. He placed his hands on his face and sighed, running them down his face until they were on his chest.

"So what are we gonna do?" Rukia asked, setting the test on the desk.

"What do you mean what are we gonna do?" Ichigo scoffed. "We're gonna live with it and be the best parents we can at 16." He looked at Rukia with determination and motivation sparkling in his deep amber eyes, and Rukia smiled slightly. This was why she fell in love with him. He would never abandon her; he would always do the right thing, and fight for what he believed in.

"I thought you'd say that" she smiled. Her smile quickly dropped though. "Are we gonna tell anyone?" she asked. He sat up and scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"That is entirely up to you Rukia" he replied. "You're the one carrying it. I mean you obviously can't hide it forever, but who you tell when is up to you. I won't tell anyone you don't want to know, and I won't say a word about anything until you're ready." He grabbed Rukia's hand and squeezed. "Don't worry. No matter what, it's going to be ok" he smiled at her. She smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder. He removed his hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her in closer, and grabbing her hand with his free one. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and rested his head on hers, kissing it lightly. "Don't worry. It's all good." She nodded and they just sat there like that for a little while, not saying anything. Absorbing the life changing information that they had just been given.

"We have to tell Yoruichi" she murmured. This made Ichigo shoot up.

"YORUICHI!" he shouted. "Of all people we might need to tell you wanna tell Yoruichi!" he gaped. "She has a HUGE mouth!" he exasperated.

"Pregnant vampires obviously need more blood than normal ones, and I already need more than the average vampire as it is. I'm going to need the artificial blood if I want to survive this and carry a healthy child." Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"You need to see a doctor too" he sighed.

"A vampire doctor" she nodded. He did a double take.

"Huh?"

"If I go to a doctor they will need a blood sample. And you've noticed that we have different blood than humans" she lectured.

"Ya, I noticed that when my dad did my physical and was all freaking out about my blood test. I went to a doctor that sensei gave me the number for and he told him it was fine. Needless to say my dad hasn't been my doctor since" he sighed. "Alright, we'll ask Yoruichi to put us in touch with a doctor." Rukia nodded. "You wanna go visit her now? We're not doing anything." Ichigo nodded.

"We just have to be done before the meeting tonight" he added, lending a hand to help her up. She groaned.

"I forgot about the meeting…"

* * *

_Renji's Apartment_

Renji was laying on the couch lazily, sprawled out completely in a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. He had been absently flipping channels until he landed on this foreign sport. He believed it was called ice hockey. Tatsuki had been out shopping with Orihime and had just walked in, frowning when she saw Renji completely engrossed in the television. She went to their room and placed her bags next to the closet before walking out to find that Renji hadn't moved a muscle. She walked behind the couch and leaned over it.

"What are you watching?" she asked as she looked at the TV. At that moment a guy in red totally and utterly destroyed a guy in white with a devastating hit and smashed the glass panel around the ice into a thousand pieces, scattering over the excited fans behind it. The whistle blew and the guy in red checked to see if the fans and the guy in white were alright, before picking a glass shard out of the guy in white's uniform. The fans were screaming their lungs out in approval of the event and people ran out onto the ice with a new panel of glass and a broom. Tatsuki's jaw dropped. This sport was VIOLENT! And she liked it.

"Ice hockey" Renji mumbled. Tatsuki nodded and jumped over the couch, landing on the bottom of Renji's back. He oomphed but stayed put as they replaced the glass and the game continued. "It's addicting…."

"I like it…" she stared at the TV like Renji. After about 20 minutes the horn blew for the intermission and Renji and Tatsuki snapped out of it. However they sat there, Tatsuki sitting on his back. She leaned back into the couch and he shut his eyes. They sat there for a few moments with nothing but the commercials echoing throughout the room until Renji yawned.

"So did you have fun shopping?" he asked lazily. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He never asked her what she did when she was gone with Orihime. She smiled.

"Fun" she grinned. "Orihime dragged me into practically every store in the mall" she laughed. He nodded into the chair.

"So what'd you buy?" he asked. This shocked her again.

"You wanna see um?" she asked half excitedly. He nodded.

"Whatever, but you got about 10 minutes before the game starts again" he yawned. She grinned and jumped off his back.

"I'll model them for you" she laughed. Even with her tomboyish appearance, Tatsuki was still a girl, and was always proud of the clothes she bought. She ran into their bedroom and rummaged through the bag.

_Hmm….what to show him? I don't wanna show him everything. He'll probably get irritated. But which one???_ She continued rummaging until she found it. "Perfect" she grinned.

Renji was watching some guy with WAY outta style hair **(Barry Melrose anyone?)** talking about the hockey teams. He heard Tatsuki running down the hall and lazily lifted his head to see her. His eyes about popped out of his head.

"I think this one is my favorite" she smiled. It was a black halter top that wrapped around just above her breasts, hugging her tightly and exposing her curves. The top had red almost claw marks in it, appearing to be shredded. The bottom was a black frilled skirt with dark red stripes running at angles. "If I could get my hair to grow out in my human form it would be perfect" she grinned. "I'm thinking about growing it out. What do you think Renji?" she asked. However Renji hadn't heard her question. He was too busy staring.

_I knew she was pretty. But she's fucking gorgeous!" How have I never noticed her body before? We've been friends for years and she's been living with me for two weeks! Oh shit…this is bad._ He noticed that his blood was rushing southward, and a certain part of his anatomy was growing harder with each passing second. _Damnit! I need to get out of here and fast before I lose it! At least I'm on my stomach and she can't see it. Damnit Tatsuki go back to the bedroom!_ That thought didn't do anything to help Renji, it only made it worst. _Damn I suck at this! _

"Renji?" Tatsuki asked when he didn't respond. He shook his head and tried to act normal.

"Ya?" he nervously grinned, feeling his pants getting tighter with every passing second.

"I asked you what you thought about me wearing my harpy hair permanently?" she answered slightly concerned.

_Damn that would be hot!_ He shook his head._ No bad!_ "It would look nice" he nodded. She smiled.

"Alright, I'll go change again. You wanna go out for dinner tonight? I forgot to go shopping for groceries while I was out" she laughed.

"No problem" he nodded. She ran to the room and the second he heard the door shut he jumped and ran towards the bathroom, shutting the door quietly so that she wouldn't know he rushed like a madman to get in there the second she got up. He leaned against the door panting, and looked down, noticing the tight tent in his crotch.

"Damn Tatsuki…" he groaned as he slid to the floor. He rested his head in his hands and sighed. "Why do I feel like this all the sudden? It was like BAM!" he looked down again. "You're gonna be the death of me dude" he sighed. He got up and went to the shower, setting it as cold as it would get. "Guess I'm missing the start of the third…"

Tatsuki walked back into the living room to find Renji gone. She looked around until she heard the shower running. She shrugged and sat down on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table and began watching the game again.

* * *

_Urahara Shoten_

Rukia and Ichigo slowly slid the doors of the shoten open. They peered around the corner to see if anyone was there. Luckily hat n' clogs appeared to be out so they walked in slightly relieved. They knew Yoruichi was usually in the back room napping at this time, so they went to the back and slid the door open. Sure enough, they found a little black cat curled up in a little ball on the couch sleeping. They sat down across from her and decided to wait for her to wake up, which didn't take long when Ichigo sat on a whoopee cushion that Urahara had randomly planted in his couches.

"What do you two want?" the black cat yawned. She sat up and looked at the couple. They were looking at the ground, unsure as to what they should say, or how they should say it. Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. Rukia followed suit, but started.

"I'm not sure how I should say this, but we need your help. Desperately."

"Oh?" Yoruichi tilted her head curiously. "How so?"

"We need access to the artificial blood….and a lot of it" Ichigo still wouldn't look at the cat.

"You're going to have to tell me why?" she frowned. Ichigo and Rukia gulped, looking at each other and nodding. Rukia then turned to the black cat and sighed.

"I'm pregnant." They looked at the cat, who had the widest eyes they had ever seen on an animal. The cat opened her mouth and stuttered.

"Run…that by me again?" she asked.

"I'm going to have a baby. And Ichigo is the father." The cat stared at them for a minute before falling to the floor. "Yoruichi!" Rukia and Ichigo shouted. The cat jumped up and jumped on Rukia's lap.

"I won't tell anyone" she grinned. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"I wanna be the godmother" the cheeky cat grinned. This time Ichigo and Rukai fell over. "And yes you can have access to the blood."

"Thanks…." Ichigo spattered.

"Oh Ichigo, Uryu and Chad wanted to go hunting with you before the meeting" the cat reminded. "I want to talk with Rukia anyway, so if you would?"

"Oh right!" he remembered. He jumped up and kissed Rukia goodbye before running out of the shoten. Yoruichi turned towards Rukia and sighed.

"I'm going to tell you a story. My intention isn't to freak you out…but I feel like you should know." Rukia nodded and stood to go the front of the store. "I'll be there in a minute, let me change." The cat ran to the back of the store to change and Rukia took a seat at the table. Minutes later a fully human and fully dressed Yoruichi walked out and sat across from Rukia.

"Now Rukia. Are you and Ichigo really ready to be parents?" she asked sternly, looking Rukia straight in the eye. She was leaning on her arms, which were placed firmly on her legs, leaning forward to confront Rukia. Rukia leaned back and sighed.

"No. We didn't plan for this to happen. But Ichigo and I decided we are going to be the best parents we can to this child, and do whatever we must to care for it" Rukia smiled. "Ichigo really loves me, and I can tell he already loves this baby." She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled at it. "I love the baby too. We may be young, but we're bringing a new life into this world, and we're going to make sure we do it right." Yoruichi could only sigh and smile at the young princess.

"You're still so young, yet you say words so wise" she smiled. "Ok, I'll tell you my story. Because I don't want you to suffer the same way me and Kisuke did…"

* * *

_13 Years Ago_

Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara were a very happy couple living in the middle of Karakura town. They had been married for about 100 years, however had failed to conceive a child.

Until now.

Yoruichi had missed her period and immediately taken a pregnancy test. She was pacing back and forth in the bathroom waiting impatiently for the results to come back. Her and Kisuke had been trying so hard to conceive for years. The timer beeped and she ran over to the test, which was sitting on the sink. She was almost too scared to look, but she did, and her face almost exploded when she saw the result.

"OH MY GOD KISUKE!" she screamed, running out of the bathroom. Kisuke heard her and jumped up from his desk to find her.

"What's wrong Yoruichi!" he gasped, just having ran to the front of the house.

"Nothing…" she was smiling giddily. She was breathing almost as hard as he was. "We're having a baby!" she shouted, jumping up and down like a little girl who had just gotten a pony for her birthday. It took a moment for it to sink into Kisuke's mind, but he soon grinned as much as Yoruichi and hugged her tightly.

"It's about time!" he laughed. They were jumping up and down in excitement. They ceased after a minute and held each other in a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy Kisuke" Yoruichi smiled tearfully. "I've wanted this for so long now…"

"I know sweetie, me too" Kisuke grinned, kissing her ear.

* * *

"So how is this bad?" Rukia asked. "You and Urahara were so happy" she smiled. Then she thought and made a strange face. "But wait a minute…you and Kisuke don't have any…" Rukia's eyes widened as Yoruichi's soon began to fill with tears. Rukia knew something bad had happened with the child. There was no child in the Urahara family, and the goddess of flash and the former leader of the Special Forces never cried. Yoruichi looked away and sniffled.

"No you're right. It was a very happy moment…until it all went wrong…."

* * *

A few months later Yoruichi and Kisuke had helped Orihime and Sora when they had their little incident. Sora was now working to help Yoruichi since she couldn't do as much as she used to being pregnant. The pregnancy was going smoothly and Kisuke and Yoruichi discovered that they would be having a little baby girl. They were extremely excited.

They had picked out a room in the back where the baby would sleep, right next to their room. They had bought an adorable pink crib with a matching changing table. The room was painted a rainbow of purple colors with a bubble design, and her soon to be name was painted in big letters the wall where her crib lied…

TIA……..

The months progressed and Yoruichi grew larger. Her friends and the council threw her a baby shower, all excited for the next heir of the Shihouin family to be born. They were all excited, awaiting the day of the birth.

One night 3 weeks before her due date Yoruichi went out shopping. She was walking home that night with a bag of groceries in one hand, and the other resting over her tummy.

"And when we get home we're gonna make some delicious dinner how's that sound Tia?" she grinned. She then heard something and turned behind her, only to see air. "That was weird…" she muttered. "I swear I heard something…" She turned back around and resumed walking when she sensed it. She materialized her zanpaktou and blocked an attack from behind, only to gasp in horror when she saw who was attacking.

"AIZEN!" she screamed. She jumped back and dropped her groceries, trying to protect her stomach as best she could. "What the hell are you doing?!?!" she shouted.

"Isn't it obvious?" he grinned in that sly way of his. "You have something I want…" He lunged forward and slashed at Yoruichi. She lifted her sword and blocked his attack.

"Hado number 61! Rikujokoro!" A blast of lightning burst out of her hand and shot towards Aizen, who shunpoed away. He reappeared behind Yoruichi and slashed her arm before she shunpoed away, landing on a nearby rooftop, bleeding heavily out of her shoulder. "Damn" she growled. The pregnancy had slowed her down, and was draining much of her demonic energy. Normally she wouldn't be struggling this much, but she had to be extra careful as not to harm the baby. She decided to end it right here. She stuck her sword out and gathered her demonic energy.

"BAN…KA"

"Uh uh uh…" Aizen sang when he appeared in front of her and grabbed her sword. He sliced her across the chest and tied her down with various kido.

"What the hell…" she struggled.

"This child…will be of use to me" he grinned.

"No…." she panicked. "No!!....NO!!!" she screamed and pleaded. However it was all in vain. Aizen took his sword and held it over Yoruichi's stomach. He bent over and whispered into her ear.

"This will hurt me more than it hurts you Yoruichi" he smiled. "Screaming will only make it worse…" He then slowly and meticulously sliced her stomach open, prolonging the pain as much as possible. Yoruichi began screaming as she felt the blood running down her body, more pain than she had ever experienced in her entire life. "Now now Yoruichi what did I saw about screaming?" Aizen chuckled as he dug his sword in deeper. He finally had enough of an opening to work with and cut the uterus open, pulling the baby out of her womb. He sliced the umbilical cord and the baby started crying, Yoruichi screaming the entire time.

"Don't you dare hurt Tia!" she screamed. Aizen just smiled.

"So her name is Tia hmm?" he grinned, shunpoing off, leaving a bleeding Yoruichi to die on the rooftop. She was screaming her lungs out, hoping someone would find her, that this was all a bad dream. That she would wake up in Kisuke's arms and Tia would be safe and sound. However, she knew this wasn't the case. Her baby was gone, that traitor Aizen stole her. For what purpose she didn't know, but she did know that she was going to die of blood loss on this rooftop.

* * *

Yoruichi's eyes slowly fluttered open the next day. She looked around, noticing her surroundings were white, and that she was lying in a bed. She noticed an IV running into her arm, and that her stomach was mostly healed. She realized that she was in a hospital, that she was alive. She was initially overjoyed, until she noticed the lack of a bump underneath the bed sheet where her stomach was. Her eyes began to redden when the door opened and a dark haired man walked in.

"You're lucky Ryuken happened to be patrolling last night, otherwise you may have died on that rooftop" the doctor smiled. He was holding a bottle full of a red liquid, which he handed to her. "You lost a lot of blood, so drink this." She nodded and took it, taking a sip. She soon realized it was blood and gave him a strange look. "Don't worry, I may be human, but my best friend is a vampire, I've known about you guys for years" he laughed. She nodded and looked back down at her stomach.

"She was just taken…." She shook. He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know the best time to tell you this miss, but now's as good a time as ever. Your uterus was very badly damaged. You won't be able to carry a child anymore. I'm so sorry." He sighed. She nodded and the tears slowly began falling down her face. "I need to know your name so I can contact your husband. He must be worried."

"No, he's out of town, he probably doesn't even know" she sighed. "But he'll come home when he gets the call" she sighed. "The name is Yoruichi Urahara" she faked a smile.

* * *

Rukia tried to fight back her tears after hearing Yoruichi's story. Yoruichi however wasn't holding up as well. The tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks, as she clutched the teddy bear she had brought out with her.

"If you're wondering about that room we never let anyone in, it's Tia's room" she continued. "We have preserved it, to remind ourselves everyday of what we had…and what we lost." Rukia nodded.

"I'm so sorry Yoruichi…." She sighed. Yoruichi shook her head.

"Do't be, it's not your fault. It's that bastard Aizen's."

"Why haven't you turned him in?" she asked.

"Aizen is one of the most trusted lords in the 13 clans. They didn't believe us when we did say something. They said someone was framing him. But I knew it was him. That's why we were suspicious of this ration. We figured he was behind this somehow."

"What about the doctor?" Rukia asked. Yoruichi smiled.

"He's still one of my best friends to this day. He helped me so much. He and his family. They were so kind to me, helping me and Kisuke get through it. He's one of the best men I've ever had the fortune to know" she grinned. "He is the only reason I made it through that time." Rukia nodded.

"I'm not telling you this to scare you Rukia. I just want you to be careful" she warned. "Don't you dare end up like I did…you will never forgive yourself…" Rukia nodded. "Well now the meeting is going to be starting soon, you should get going" Yoruichi ushered. "Stop by in the morning and I'll give you your blood substitute. "I'll call a friend too to see about a doctor. And don't forget, I'll be here if you need me" she smiled. Rukia nodded and hugged the former lord.

"Thank you Yoruichi" she bowed. She took off, leaving Yoruichi standing at the door. She looked up, noticing that the moon was now visible amongst the horizon. She shut her eyes and let the smells of autumn waft through her nose.

"Thank you Isshin….because of what you've done for me, this is the least I can do for you" she sighed. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder.

"Tears…?" he sighed. "Thinking about Tia?" she nodded.

"I wonder…if she's ok now?" Yoruichi sighed.

"We can only hope…"

* * *

_The Other side Of Town_

The sun just beginning to set in the east, the cold autumn wind blowing against the 3 figures which stood on a rooftop in Karakura town. A werewolf, a vampire, and a vampire hunter all on the lookout for hollows. Suddenly Ichigo yawned and groaned.

"Nothing has shown up for 2 hours" he complained. "And you guys are about as entertaining as my toenail!" He kicked a rock and it flew off the side of the building, earning an OW from a passerby. That made Ichigo laugh.

"Shut up Ichigo, at least we don't have to hurt people to entertain ourselves" Uryu growled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I didn't hurt him intentionally, it just happened to hit him on the head, and it just happened to be hilarious. Maybe if you could start and hold a decent conversation I wouldn't HAVE to kick rocks for entertainment!"

"Are you insulting my social skills Kurosaki? Because last time I checked you had the social skills of a rabid raccoon!" Uryu shouted.

"Um guys?" Chad asked, scratching the back of his ear with his rear foot.

"At least I can hold a conversation! Just because people piss me off doesn't mean I'm not social!"

"Guys?"

"That's exactly what it means Kurosaki! Until middle school you didn't have any friends outside of Renji and I and how you have so many now is beyond me! I don't know how I put up with you to this day!"

"Guys….."

"You want me to kick your ass four eyes?"

"BRING IT STRAWBERRY!"

"WROAF!" they heard a loud bark come from behind them. They turned to find Chad looking at them with a serious look on his face.

"I didn't know you could bark" Ichigo said, making Chad and Uryu sweat drop.

"Don't you have a meeting Ichigo?" Chad asked. Ichigo looked at his watch.

"DAMNIT!" he shouted, shunpoing off the roof towards the hall. Once he was gone Uryu walked over to Chad.

"Do you ever get the feeling he's not telling us something?" Uryu asked.

"I've just gotten used to it…" Chad answered.

* * *

_The Meeting Hall_

Ichigo arrived just before the meeting started and took his seat next to lord Ukitake.

"You were this close to being late again Ichigo-kun" the white haired vampire laughed.

"Ahh, but I wasn't!" Ichigo grinned.

"Stupid" Rukia coughed, earning a scowl from Ichigo. He was about to say something when Yamamoto started.

"Alright everyone. As you know this have been a very trying time for vampires and their allies. We are under a heavy ration, and we are under attack by an enemy we believed was dead. It is of upmost importance that everyone pays attention in the meeting today. First order of business! Lord Hitsugaya! I would like your report on the movements of the arrancar!" Toshiro stood and cleared his throat.

"After the attacks 2 weeks ago I sent a team out to investigate the areas around the attacks. Evidently the area contained vampires belonging to our council at the time of the attacks. This shows that our members are the ones being targeted. We have tried to determine their location, motivation, and leader. However all attempts have so far ended in failure. We will however continue our investigation." The captain sat down and a few murmurs traveled around the room, but it soon quieted.

"Alright, we must keep a vigilant lookout for the arrancars. Next order of business, Lord Komamura! What is the status report on the amount of blood we have?" The dog like vampire rose and delivered his report.

"My clan has conducted a thorough investigation, and found that the vampires are under no shortage what so ever. It is as Lord Fon said; we are the only country on ration. Me and my clan have deduced that we should no longer be on this ration."

"Very well, that means that…"

"Lord Yamamoto if I may interject?" Tosen asked. Yamamoto stopped and urged the lord of the 9th to continue. "I have conducted my own investigation and concluded that we are not alright to be off the ration. In fact, I believe we need to ration further! I am unsure as to where my friend received his data, but I received mine directly from the suppliers themselves. We cannot afford to drink blood so freely! I propose that we cut the ration to 1 bottle every other day, as to insure we have food."

"Are you crazy!" Lord Kurotsuchi interjected. "We can barely function as is! And you want us to cut back further, just because _your _evidence contradicts that of Lord Komamura? I for one will not ration myself any further! Who agrees?!"

"I agree my Lord!" Nemu rose.

"I second Kurotsuchi's refusal!" Ichigo rose.

"As do I" Renji stood. Then lord Ukitake, Lord Fon and lord Kuchiki all agreed. Following Ukitake agreeing, Kyouraku followed and Unohana after that. Hitsugaya eventually followed, and all their demi-lords followed suit.

"Wait my fellow vampires" Komamura sighed. "Tosen is a good and honest man. If he has found these reports they must be true. I may have failed in my research somewhere. I do not second the motion, I agree with his ration" Komamura sighed in defeat. The room gasped and no one caught Aizen's small smile.

"Alright, as stands, the ration will continue, and you will all be reduced to 1 bottle every two days" Yamamotto rang out.

"Now wait just a minute!" Soi Fon shouted. "We're going to put ourselves in danger based on the opinions and research of one vampire!"

"Silence Lord Fon!" Yamamoto barked, surprising Soi Fon. "Lord Tosen is one of the most trusted Lord's in all the 13 clans. His information shall be trusted, especially if Lord Komamura agrees. This is final" he ordered. "I know all of you are hungry and tired, but for the survival of all vampires, we MUST do this."

"What if we all lose our sanity and turn into hollows!" Kyoraku shouted.

"Then you will be eliminated" Yamamoto decried. "My final act for tonight" he demanded. "I want you to think about a new proposal I have received. The mythical kingdoms are coming together, and thinking about revealing ourselves to the humans!" The room suddenly grew loud with words flying between the vampires. Reveal themselves to the humans? Are they insane? "Now remember this is just a proposal, we have decided nothing and it will be a while before anything is decided. I just wanted to make you aware of the situation and let you think about it. Dismissed!" He then stood and left, leaving the vampire lords and demi-lords wondering amongst themselves.

"What are we going to do Ichigo" Rukia sighed.

"We're going to figure out what is going on" Soi Fon entered from behind.

"Sensei" Ichigo and Rukia replied.

"Ukitake, I would like permission to use your subordinates in my own investigations. May I?" she asked her old friend.

"Of course lord Fon" the sickly vampire replied.

"Good, you'll see what I'm planning soon enough" she grinned.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia returned home late that night after the meeting, slightly distressed over the news about the ration. They went up to their bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

_Now what? The artificial blood will help me a little, but real blood is what me and the baby need, and now we're being rationed even further? What are they going to do about all the pregnant vampires? This isn't nearly enough for us to survive on. Damnit!_

_Now what! Rukia needs real blood, as do the rest of the vampires. We're all going to lose our sanity. It's hard enough as it is! And now he wants us to reveal ourselves? Why so the humans can kill us out of some primordial fear? Damnit!_

"Ichigo…." Rukia sighed.

"Hmmm?" Ichigo wondered, rolling over to face her.

"What do you thinks gonna happen? I mean the humans finding out about us? The ration? What is gonna happen to us?" she wondered. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in against his chest.

"I don't know. But don't worry Rukia. A lot has happened today, and all we can do is wait and see how everything plays out. And don't forget we already have humans who know about us, and they are perfectly alright with us. Let's just sleep and hope tomorrow is a better day. Don't forget we have school tomorrow." Rukia nodded and snuggled further into his chest.

"Goodnight Ichigo" she yawned. "I love you."

"I love you too Rukia, sleep tight" she smiled into her hair. The couple slowly drifted off to sleep. Little did they know that a certain doctor was watching through a crack in the door. He shut the door and smiled lightly.

"What could have happened today?" he asked himself as he walked down the stairs. "I guess now's as good a time as ever to go see him…" he stopped and grabbed his jacket. Opening the door the cold autumn air fluttered around him, making him shiver. "It's been 7 years… I wonder what he's been thinking this whole time…"

* * *

_"Sosuke-nii!" Kai shouted as he walked into his brother-in-laws home. He looked around the large mansion and detected his demonic energy before making his way to the room. When he opened the door he saw Sosuke Aizen sitting at his desk smiling at him. _

_"Welcome Kai, I've been expecting you" he smiled._

_"Sosuke-nii! Me and Tu are going to be parents!" Kai grinned._

_"That's wonderful Kai-sama" Aizen smiled slyly. "Would you like to join me for some tea?" Kai nodded and sat down at the table, taking a sip of the tea Sosuke placed in front of him. He quickly noticed something wrong however… He was choking. He grabbed his throat, gagging._

_"What…"_

_"You're a powerful vampire Kai….but now; you shall work with me….Ulquiorra Cifer…"_

_Everything went black._

Ulquiorra shot up out of bed, panting heavily, and sweat dripping from his pours. He was cold, shivering even though it was plenty warm. He grabbed his arms, trying to figure out what these dreams were.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" he heard Orihime shout from the hall. She ran into the room and turned on the light. Ulquiorra was stunned by her beauty. He hair was pulled into a lose bun, and nothing but a thin pink nightgown hung over her body. Her eyes twinkled with concern as she went to Ulquiorra's side. She kneeled down next to him, sitting on her shins. "Ulquiorra-kun, what happened? Did the dream come back?" she asked. He nodded and held his forehead with his hand.

"I don't understand what they mean. I don't remember anyone by the name Kai, I don't remember this Tu person. The only one I remember is Aizen…." He sighed. "What does it mean?" He rubbed his eyes and felt Orihime lean on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure, but it's obviously trying to tell you something important" she sighed. Ulquiorra wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in.

"Will you stay with me tonight Orihime?" he asked softly. She nodded softly.

"If it helps you sleep, I'd be more than happy Ulquiorra-kun." She kissed him lightly and she turned off the light. The couple lay in each other's arms slowly and quietly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"I can't believe Ukitake made me go out drinking with him" Byakuya sighed, finally pulling up to his house. "Kyoraku was wasted in 20 minutes!" he sighed and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He rubbed his temples and walked towards the house. It had been a long day and he was still taking in all the information that they had been given at the meeting. His biggest concern was Rukia. She was a demonic princess. They needed much more blood than the average vampire, and he knew this was going to drain her. Not to mention the fact that she is still being hunted.

"I think I do need a drink" he sighed, turning on the lights in the entrance way. The house rang out in its eerie silence. Ever since Hisana's death the house had been quiet. The only other companion Byakuya had was Hisana, Rukia, and his own 3 cats, but they were probably sleeping somewhere. His footsteps echoed through the large household, captured by the plush furniture and muffled out into space. He entered his office and turned on the light, intending to get a drink. However he noticed someone sitting in his chair.

"Took you long enough to get home Byakuya" he snickered. Byakuya was initially stunned, but could only hide his small smile for so long.

"It appears you have gotten your memories back…

…

…

…

Isshin Kurosaki."

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA WHO SAW THAT COMMING!!!! HAHAHAHAHA**

**Ok so on a note, the next chapter at least, maybe a few....actually probably a few are going to be about Isshin and Byakuya's pasts. A lot of questions are gonna get answered XD BUT MORE WILL ARISE!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAH im evil XD**

**So please review XD Reviews make Paige forget about her horrible Calculus grade for about 30 seconds lol. **

**and guys please...WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!!!!! im not desperate or anythign though......**


	18. Chapter 18: My Gym Partner's a Vampire

**Yawn....Horray? Ok I really dont know how happy I can be for all yall. The Red Wings got kicked out of the playoffs. Ive put off all my homework. The Vampire Knight Tshirts at the mall wernt in my size. My cousins an asshole. Morita Masakazu is a secret Ichihime fan, im tired being that its 330 in the morning. **

**Not to mention my mom said that my band teacher is getting laid off for sure. Im graduating but still.....**

**So today sucked ass.....but i hope you like this chapter, i worked very hard on it.....yawn**

**IMPORTANT: There is a certian thing in here that some of you may be like ok what now? but dont worry it doesnt last long. Youll know what i mean when you get there.**

**I really wanna watch Spirited Away for right now for some reason. And re read Fruits Basket. **

**I dont own....whats this fanfic about again???? Fairy Tail? whatever i dont own it.**

* * *

Chapter 18: My Gym Partner's a Vampire

_21 Years Ago, Karakura High School_

"Come on Byakuya we're gonna be late if you don't get your ass down here!" Isshin Kurosaki shouted from the sidewalk. His young, toned body was perfectly exposed in the well fitting Karakura high school uniform. The top few buttons were left undone, his tight black T-shirt sticking out from underneath. **(Who does this remind you of? XD ) **His dark black hair was longer, he was your typical gorgeous high school senior, at least that is when he was alone.

"Will you keep it down? I'm surprised anyone in this town can hear at all with your loud mouth around" the man in question chided as he shut his front door. Byakuya Kuchiki, the only man in the school more coveted than Isshin. His long, flowing raven hair glided behind him in the slight breeze, his equally, if not more toned abs and chest slightly visible under his uniform. His subtle muscle tone and beautifully shaped face, completed by his lustful gray eyes was enough to garner the attention of every girl in the school. Strangely enough though, unlike his best friend, Byakuya wanted none of it. He gracefully walked over to his long time friend and the two turned towards the school.

"OMG its Byakuya and Isshin!" a random fan girl squealed as they entered the school campus. The school looked exactly the same, uniforms included. Every day the fan girls, freshman to seniors would gather in the front of the school and await the arrival of the two senior boys. As they entered the school yard, the drool started falling.

"Is my hair ok?"

"I think I'm going to wet myself!"

"I bet they're great kissers!"

"Byakuya is so handsome!"

"Isshin…. OH I got that feeling again!"

"Just looking at them can make you orgasm!"

"Kona just fainted!"

"Again?"

"We should ask them to perform mouth to mouth!"

"AHHH!!"

"This gets more aggravating every day" Byakuya sighed, trying to ignore them. "Wouldn't you agree Isshin?"

"…"

"Isshin?....Isshi…n…." Byakuya turned around and sighed, his friend no longer by his side.

"HELLOOOOOOOO ladies!" Isshin grinned, making them all sigh dreamily. Byakuya got that usual annoyed look on his face and sweat dropped.

"Hi Isshin!" one of the girls giggled. He leaned towards her.

"Why hello dear" he grinned.

"Isshin will you father my children!"

"If that's your way of asking for some fun, I'm free tomorrow nigEEET!" he stammered as a hard fist punched him in the face.

"I'm sorry ladies but someone has punched Isshin in the face. Are you unconscious Isshin? We better get you to the nurse's office" Byakuya bowed as he dragged his friend's body into the school.

* * *

"You know you're such a joy kill Byakuya" Isshin glared. The two were now sitting in class. Well, Byakuya was in his desk while Isshin was sitting on top of Byakuya's desk. Byakuya was leaning against the window, his hand tangled in his hair as he glared at the man sitting on his desk.

"Honestly….I don't know why I've put up with you for so long…."

"Because you love me" Isshin goofily smiled, taking his fingers and stabbing Byakuya's cheeks, dragging them upwards into an awkward looking smile. Byakuya's eyes shot wide open.

"…I hate you…" he feigned through his misshapen mouth.

"No….no you don't"

"… … … Damnit I hate when your right." Isshin just smiled and Byakuya tried to hide the smile, and the blush creeping up on his face. Then the teacher came in… Mrs. Unohana.

"Sit down everyone!" she chided. Everyone muttered evil things and took their seats, most of the boys drooling over the women that was Retsu Unohana. "Bya-kun would you like to tell us what happened in last night's reading?" she smiled with her eerie but sweet smile.

"Dear god someone hates me…" Byakuya sighed to himself. "Why do you insist on call me that Sensei?" Byakuya sighed.

"I've known you since you were in diapers Bya-kun" she grinned. "How can I not?"

"Well ok Retsu, or should I just call you Doctor lady? Or I could go with what Kenpachi and the others are always calling you…that creepy lady from the fourth. Which would you prefer?" Byakuya grinned evilly at his teacher. Said teacher in return frowned.

"Should I remind you of who I am Bya-kun?" she glared.

"Should I remind you of who _I _am…._sensei_?" Byakuya returned. The two glared at each other for a while, Isshin and their classmates could swear they saw sparks shooting out of their eyes towards each other. However, this was almost a daily occurrence between the two, so most everyone in the class just ignored it at this point. However, Isshin did want to know who they _were_and what the names Byakuya called her meant.

"See me during lunch Kuchiki-_aruji _(lord)" she muttered before turning back to the board.

_Lord Kuchiki? What the hell does that mean! Lately I feel as though Byakuya's been hiding things from me. It started last month. Ever since his grandfather died he's slowly been becoming more secluded. He's becoming colder, more distant. What happened and why won't he tell me. I mean it's not like we've been best friends since pre-k or anything. Why wou…_

"MR. KUROSAKI!!!" Ritsu shouted. Isshin jumped in his seat.

"Yes sensei?" he asked nervously.

"Would you care to pay attention? I'm trying to teach you basic integration and your lost in your own little world" she frowned.

"Sorry Sensei" he bowed. She nodded and returned to teaching, Isshin lost in thought again about his childhood friend.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Isshin got up to go to his and Byakuya's usual spot on the roof.

"I'll meet you in a few, I need to talk to Unohana-sensei for a minute" Byakuya sighed as he rose from his chair. Isshin nodded and walked out of the classroom. However, he stayed outside the room and listened in on their conversation.

"Listen Byakuya, I understand you've been under a lot of pressure since the death of Ginrei, and I'm sorry, but I'm just playing with you like I always have, why is it irritating you so much now?" Retsu asked, leaning forward in her chair and grabbing a water bottle.

"I'm sorry lady Retsu, I've just been so tired lately. I know we don't sleep, but…I was very close to my grandfather, and now that I've had to take up his duties as head of the Kuchiki family _and _as the Lord of the 6th clan. My demi-lord is a bastard who hates me for some unknown reason and I've just….I don't even know. And on top of this I'm lying to my best friend and my parents are trying to push me into an arranged marriage."

"Is it at least?"

"No….she's a _human!_"

_Wait….what?_

"You're parents want you to marry a human?" a stunned Unohana asked. "But your nobility of royal descent, why would they want to taint the blood line?"

"I'm not sure…" Byakuya sighed, "But I do know I don't wanna go through with it. I'm still in high school, and not that I have anything against humans, but an arranged marriage to one?"

"Go to lunch, come see me after the meeting tonight and fill me in" Retsu ordered.

"Yes Lord Unohana" he bowed. Isshin ran up to the roof and sat down, trying to make it seem like he had been waiting the whole time. Byakuya came up and took a seat on the other side of the pillar they always sat at. Isshin wasn't sure why, but in the 10 years they had known each other, Isshin had never once seen him eat. He never asked why, he just assumed Byakuya had a thing about eating in front of people. But every day Isshin would sit on one side of the pillar on the roof, and Byakuya would sit on the side adjacent to it. They talked, but Isshin never saw him eat. He heard Byakuya take out his water bottle, all he ever ate, and decided to talk.

"So I have a question" Isshin sighed.

"What's that?" Byakuya asked, feeling his fangs coming out after sipping his lunch.

"Why have you been so distant lately?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Byakuya scoffed. Even though he didn't see it, Isshin scowled.

"Bullshit!" he shouted. Byakuya's vampire eyes flung open in shock. "You've so been avoiding me, lying to me….aren't we friends! Stop hiding things from me damnit!" Isshin stood and left, leaving Byakuya alone on the roof, sighing into his palm, rubbing his eyes.

"Damn….." he sighed. He lifted his head up, the wind suddenly increasing and blowing his hair. "I wish I could tell you Isshin…" Byakuya took another sip of his lunch. He should have been able to sense it, but he couldn't. Little did he know, Isshin never went down the stairs, and heard what he said.

_Then why don't you…_

* * *

"No!" Byakuya shouted as he slammed his door shut, clicking the lock and flopping face down into his bed. The loud clang of feet running up stairs was heard, followed by someone fiddling with the doorknob from the outside. Then a large fist started slamming into the door and Byakuya groaned, pulling a pillow over his head and pulling it tight over his ears.

"Byakuya! You get out here right now and get ready for your date!" a thunderous voice demanded from the hall.

"No!" Byakuya shouted, throwing the pillow absentmindedly at the door. "I will not be forced into marriage and especially if the women is human!" Byakuya shouted. He didn't care if he was acting like a spoiled brat, he just downright refused to do this. He then felt a sudden flare in demonic energy and the door busted into a few pieces.

"You will go Byakuya. I don't care if she's human her families power would do wonders for the Kuchiki family" his father demanded.

"Is that all that matters? How the Kuchiki name will look!" Byakuya rose and faced his father. "I don't know if you became aware of this father, but I'm sure that's the only reason you're forcing this on me…" he growled, fangs bared.

"How DARE you bare your fangs to me!" his father shouted. Byakuya raised his demonic energy, forcing his father to the floor.

"Your pissed. Pissed that Grandfather left the clan and the house to me instead of you. He told me that you were to immature to be given the clan. So now your trying to shame my name by having me start a relationship with a human!" Byakuya flared his demonic energy even more. "I know vampires and humans have no qualms about dating now, but we are nobility!" Byakuya materialized Senbonzakura, the beautiful pink and white snake slithered to the hand he held out in the air. It put its nose in the center of his palm and stood straight in the air, glowing white.

"This is for baring _your _fangs at the head of the Kuchiki clan, as well as the lord of the 6th clan" Byakuya glared. "Scatter…"

"Byakuya!" he heard a soft voice come from the door. He turned to find his mother standing in the doorway. "Please Byakuya… it would make me very happy if you went out with the human girl tonight. Her mother is a friend of mine and….please Byakuya?" she whimpered. Byakuya glared at his mother, then his father, then back to his mother before sighing.

"Fine…only because you're not threatening me….or pissing me off" Byakuya sighed. Senbonzakura was already in his sword form though, so Byakuya before dematerializing him slashed his father's shoulder.

"Try it again father and you won't be so lucky" Byakuya glared, licking the blood from his sword before dematerializing him and exiting the room.

An hour later Byakuya was dressed fairly nicely, sighing as he sat in the chair in the living room waiting for the human girl to arrive. Byakuya had nothing against humans, in fact, he actually envied them. Humans didn't need to drink blood to survive. Humans didn't have to worry about nobility, keeping the bloodlines pure and pleasing the elders. Humans didn't have to lead an entire clan at age 18. The humans that had to do those things chose to do those things; they weren't born into the mess like Byakuya was.

The fact of the matter was that Byakuya was already in love. He knew there was nothing he could do about it, and he was almost positive that the feelings were not mutual. Byakuya just couldn't imagine himself with anyone else.

The doorbell rang and his injured father, who was in a new shirt, opened the door.

"Um….hello" a shy brunette smiled through the door. "Are you Mr. Kuchiki?" she asked the man holding the door. He nodded and stepped aside for her to enter. Byakuya looked up and saw the girl.

She was about 5' 4'' with long straight black hair. She had deep red eyes and a very cute and girly round face. Her ample curves and voluptuous breasts made her a very attractive woman. But Byakuya still wanted nothing to do with her. She walked up and bowed to Byakuya, he waved her to stop.

"My name is Keito Kurogokegumo. I hope we can have a good time together Kuchiki-sama" she smiled shyly. He sighed and nodded out of politeness.

_Why don't they understand…_

"You're going to take her out to dinner and then for a walk in the park. Is this clear Byakuya?" His father glared. Byakuya nodded, but gave a vampire glare to his father.

"Come Keito-san, we must be going" Byakuya nodded towards the door. Keito blushed at the formality and nodded, quickly rushing out after Byakuya, who was making no attempts to wait for her.

The walk was silent, Byakuya making no attempts at conversation. Keito quietly followed, occasionally attempting to make conversation about the weather, their families, but nothing would make Byakuya talk. She would get a few short answers out of him but that was it. She then just decided to stay quiet.

They arrived at dinner and ordered their food. It was an upscale Italian place in the heart of Karakura. Keito sat with her hands folded in her lap, trying to decide how to start a conversation.

"So Kuchiki-sama, my father told me that you're a vampire. Is that why you won't talk to me? Am I to low to talk to you?" she asked quietly. His eyes grew slightly and he looked at her. She knew? Well he guessed that made a little sense.

"No, I just have no interest in seeing, much less marrying anyone at his time. As for your question if I hate human, I will have you know that my best friend is a human. So that would be rather silly if I hated them wouldn't it?" Keito nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better…I don't really want to be here either. My father made me come, saying how a venture between the Kurogokegumo and Kuchiki families would create the most powerful family in all of Japan, and that we would have the potential to buy half the nation. But I'm glad my opinions matter you know?" she laughed softly.

"Exactly…" Byakuya sighed. The waiter then came and took their orders. Byakuya ordered a salad, since vampires usually didn't eat that much human food. Since Keito did need to eat, she ordered spaghetti, but interestingly enough she ordered it without onion. Byakuya gave her a strange look.

"No onion? Usually people just pick it out if they don't like it, but it adds flavor" he asked.

"I'm allergic" she grinned shyly. Byakuya nodded. Now that they had something it common, it served to break the ice and the rest of the evening went smoothly. They made small talk and enjoyed themselves, despite the fact that the dinner out left Byakuya hungry for his usual evening meal.

When they left Byakuya took her to the park as his father ordered. She sat down on the swings and they talked a little more. She then jumped up when she felt a few raindrops on her face.

"I know somewhere we can go" she ushered Byakuya to follow. He followed her into an abandoned warehouse and shut the door behind him. The rain had been steadily increasing as they made their way towards the warehouse, and it was now a full out thunderstorm. He turned to see Keito sitting on a box, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Well, at least now we won't get wet right Keito-san?" he asked. Keito however just kept smiling, looking at Byakuya, kicking her legs back and forth. "Keito-san?" he asked again. She jumped down and began walking towards Byakuya.

"Are you cold Kuchiki-sama?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, are you…" he stopped when she took off her dress and tossed it to another side of the warehouse. Her wet skin glistened in the dim lighting in the warehouse, her bra and panties the only thing separating her from the outside world. They too were slightly damp, giving Byakuya a perfect view of her beautiful body.

"Please let me warm you up Kuchiki-sama" she purred, rubbing herself against him. He didn't find it amusing at all.

"Please get off of me…" Byakuya groaned as he pushed her off. She hit the floor with a thud and glared at him with her dark red eyes.

"So you not find me attractive?" she asked, a slightly pissed off tone getting through.

"No, but like I said I have no interest in dating you right now, so what would posses you to believe that you could seduce me in such a manner?" he asked coldly. She stood and stuck her hand out towards him.

"Wani ni Kakeru!" she shouted. A silver thread shout out of her wrist and wrapped around Byakuya, ensnaring him as the name suggested. She then shot more thread and tied him in some sort of web. He struggled but found that it just tangled him even more into the sticky mess.

"What is the meaning of this!" he barked, his fangs now showing. "I thought you were human!"

"I was….but there's a horrible curse in the Kurogokegumo family. Once every hundred years a woman is born with a gift. This gift causes her to change…. Immensely. This "gift" however is thought of as a curse by the family, and they kill the girl who shows its symptoms. Therefore, I just killed those who suspected anything" she grinned. Her teeth were not human anymore. They were all razor sharp, and 2 pincers were beginning to protrude from the side of her jaw. Byakuya's eyes shot open.

_It all makes sense now! She wasn't allergic to the onion, it's lethal to her. She can shoot spider webs, and her fangs, her trying to seduce me. The black hair, red eyes. Even her name means black widow! Every hundred years the gene mutates, but they are unable to continue their gene because they are killed. Shes…_

"Jorogumo!" He shouted. She began to laugh.

"You're good, there's a reason you're a noble Kuchiki Byakuya. You're right, I'm a Jurogumo, the whore spider as were so affectionately called. When my father told me of you I thought you would be a perfect mate. You see, we don't live long we Jorogumo. Relatively speaking anyway. We only live about 100 years, and because we are so savagely killed on a regular basis our population is small. Therefore our only instinct is to produce as many offspring as possible before our deaths!" she shouted.

"You want me to father your children?" Byakuya asked slightly annoyed. "You want me to do this tied up?"

"Theres a reason for your predicament" she laughed. A dark black light then surrounded her, her body transforming into a hideous creation. Waist down began expanding back, growing into a thorax and sprouting 3 pairs of spider legs. She lost her bra and her hands became claws. Her pincers were fully out of her mouth, and she now had another pair of glowing red eyes atop her original set. "We Jurogumo EAT OUR MATES!" she laughed. "Another reason we have so few, we have to find a new suitor every time. It becomes quite a problem. Alas, you won't have to worry about me, it will all be over for you soon" she grinned, using her spider legs to crawl up the web towards a squirming Byakuya.

* * *

"Damnit why do I always get caught in the rain!" Isshin shouted as he ran down the street, covering his head with his jacket. "Of all the days I decide to go to the library. Ya good decision making on my part" he scolded himself. "I am never studying again!" He continued running until he spotted an abandoned warehouse. "It's my lucky day!" he sang to himself, running towards it. "Byakuya's right….I need to stop talking to myself."

* * *

Keito was hanging right over Byakuya right now, jaws open, ready to do whatever necessary. Byakuya could move his hand just enough to…

"HADO 31! SHAKKAHO!" he shouted, shooting the red fireball right at the spider women. The explosion was enough for him to gain full use of his arm. He quickly materialized Senbonzakura, releasing him.

"Scatter! Senbonzakura!" Suddenly millions of Sakura blossoms surrounded the women, slicing her and the web to shreds, allowing Byakuya to get down and take refuge on the other side of the warehouse. When the debris cleared the women was left panting and bloody.

"You'll pay Kuchiki!" she shouted. She opened her jaw as wide as it would go, shooting her silk out at him. He ran towards her, swinging his zanpaktou back and forth, cutting away the threads she was shooting at him until he gracefully jumped, slicing her arms off and landing on her back. He held his sword at her throat and grinned slightly…he was after all hungry.

"You picked the wrong pray Keito Kurogokegumo. You off all people should know that vampire venom is the most deadly substance to a Jurogumo!" Byakuya sank his fangs into her neck, she started howling as her life seeped from the wounds he had delivered, some seeping into his hungry mouth. She dropped to her knees, before falling forward, dead. Byakuya pulled his fangs out and looked at her, holding her lifeless corpse in his hands, blood dripping from his fangs, running down his face. His eyes grew wide when he heard the door to the warehouse open, and he almost dropped when he saw the man that walked through the door.

"Isshin!" he gasped, realizing what he was doing. Isshin stood, staring at the blood covered Byakuya, holding the beast underneath him, obviously dead.

"Byakuya…" he sighed.

"I'll explain everything…" Byakuya started.

"Is this what you were hiding from me?" Isshin asked.

"Isshin…" Byakuya sighed and dropped the spider, bringing his free, yet still blood covered hand to his face. "Yes…I was afraid of how you would react if you knew that I was… a vampire." Isshin just stood there, almost in shock.

"You were afraid?" Isshin asked kind of shocked. Byakuya nodded.

"So then…when you said you couldn't imagine marrying a human. Does that mean I'm not fit to be your best friend either?" Isshin asked. Byakuya's head shot up.

"Isshin…no!" he shouted.

"If you think so lowly of us" Isshin looked away.

"I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me if you knew" Byakuya sighed. "I thought you would be scared and run like all the other humans."

"I guess it shows how well you know me" Isshin growled. "So why didn't you want to date her" he looked down at the spider women. "Aside from the fact that she's a liar, ugly and the fact that her ass is too big" Isshin asked. Byakuya re-sheathed Senbonzakura and made his way over to his friend, wiping the blood off his face with his wet shirt. Byakuya reached Isshin and sighed again.

"You've been doing that a lot today" Isshin smirked. "Someone forgot to take the happy pill today!"

"Shut it" Byakuya growled.

"Now there's the Byakuya I know" Isshin smiled. "Now are you gonna answer my question?" Byakuya wouldn't look at him.

"The reason I refused to date her…." Byakuya gulped. "Is because I'm in love with someone else."

"Really! Who! You never told me that! Well now I'm gonna sound like one of those preppy girls who has to know everything but by now Byakuya you should know that I need to know everything. I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me? Well I guess you wouldn't tell me cuz I can't keep secrets worth shit. Hell if I had a secret I wouldn't even tell me. But then that wouldn't make any sense because I have to tell me secrets because I'm…" Isshin was suddenly cut off when a pair of lips suddenly crashed into his. It took him a second, but he finally realized that Byakuya was the one kissing him.

Wait a minute…

Byakuya!

Impossible.

But it was. Byakuya was _kissing _him. Now Isshin had been Byakuya's best friend forever practically. He would have seen this wouldn't he? Why…? Isshin suddenly felt Byakuya's wet arms pull away, Byakuya looked confused himself. He put a hand up to his face and looked for a second at Isshin before turning away towards the exit.

"Come to my place tomorrow. I'll explain everything…including that." Just like that Byakuya was back to normal. Well, as normal as a person can seem after you just found out they're a vampire and have a man crush on you…

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Oh hello Isshin Byakuya said you were coming today" Byakuya's father smiled, stepping aside and letting Isshin in.

"Mr. Kuchiki? Why do you have a black eye and an orange sized lump on your head?"

"Oh this? This is what you get we you almost get your son eaten by a spider woman" Mr. Kuchiki nervously laughed. Isshin nodded and made his way up to Byakuya's bedroom. When he opened the door he found Byakuya laying face down on his bed, his cat sleeping on his head.

"Hey Byakuya!" Isshin shouted, kicking him off the bed. Byakuya hit the floor with a thud and stoically rose from the floor, his cat hissing at Isshin before running out of the room. Isshin shut the door and sat in the chair at Byakuya's desk. Byakuya sat back down on the bed and sighed.

"It's a phase…" he stared at Isshin. Isshin made one of those confused faces he's usually wearing and tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"What being a vampire?" he asked. Byakuya got a tick mark and tried not to explode.

"NO YOU MORON! MY….." he looked to the side and frowned. "My _thing _for you." Isshin's eyes grew wide, mouthing O and looking down. Byakuya sighed again. "All vampires naturally go through a homosexual phase in their life. It begins at a different age for every vampire, and lasts varying amounts of time. It is supposed to prevent overpopulation, since we live forever. If we do not love those we reproduce with we will not be able to. The good news for me is that the younger it hits, the less amount of time it lasts. Since it hit me so young I will probably be over it in a few months" he explained, scratching the top of his head.

"How do you know that's what it is, and that you're not really…"

"Because until about 2 weeks ago I was completely straight, and then the next day I woke up and found myself smitten with you. I don't think that's what normal people go through when they realize these things." Isshin nodded.

"Probably not… So what about the vampire thing. Is that what you were talking to sensei about the other day?" Byakuya frowned at him.

"I should know by know that eavesdropping is your forte. Listen carefully. The vampires of Japan belong to something known as the Gotei 13, the 13 clans of vampires. Each clan has a Lord, a demi-lord, 18 other ranked subordinates and then hundreds of unranked subordinates below them. Unohana-sensei is the Lord of the 4th clan, the clan in charge of medicine. When my grandfather died last month I became the Lord of the 6th clan."

"So you're basically a ruler?" Byakuya nodded. "The Kuchiki family is one of the 4 noble families in the vampire world. We carry great weight, and after my grandfather died I became the head of the house too."

"So I'm friends with a celebrity" Isshin grinned.

"Shut it…"

"So how do you determine who gets to be a lord and demi-lord?"

"Every vampire is born with a zanpaktou, a part of their soul which can manifest itself into the form of a snake. When you learn the name of your zanpaktou they can transform into a sword and you gain your shikai. When you gain bankai, your final release you then _may _be asked to become a lord." Byakuya manifested his snake. The pink and white snake sat on his shoulder, staring at Isshin. "This is Senbonzakura, my zanpaktou." The snake nodded and bowed.

"Howdy…" Isshin grinned.

"Now I have a question…" Byakuya asked. "Why are you taking all of this so well?" Isshin leaned back in his chair and rested his head in his palm.

"I'm not really sure. Probably because you are my best friend. I can trust you. Not to mention, would you believe me if I told you I think my aunt is cat woman?" Isshin smirked. "That aside though. This whole you being in love with me thing…"

"Oh no."

"How long is this gonna last?"

"If I had to venture a guess?" Byakuya scrunched his eyebrows together. "About 3 months." Isshin sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well…. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I have to live with it" Byakuya made an annoyed face.

"Vampire puberty sucks eh?"

"Were you listening to anything I said?"

"Was I supposed to be?"

"Isshin…."

"You're the one who fell for me damnit" he teased.

"Scatter…."

"OH SHIT"

"I'm not helping you" Senbonzakura sighed.

"T__T Why not?"

"This whole thing is stupid."

"Well if you're not going to help then leave!"

"You're so mean to the little guy."

"I hate you…"

"That's not what you said earlier ^ ^"

"You know if I didn't know better I'd think you were enjoying yourself."

"Me…pft never."

"Don't make me."

"Make you what."

"I'll make you enjoy it, I may enjoy these next few months more than I initially anticipated."

"Byakuya….Byakuya….what are you….damnit Byakuya!" Isshin jumped and ran to the other side of the room, only to have Byakuya appear right next to him and slam him into a wall, his eyes full of lust and a creepy smile on his face.

"You know Byakuya your acting REALLY OOC RIGHT NOW!"

"What's your point" he grinned.

"And I have to put up with this how long?"

"3 months." Byakuya had Isshin cornered. "I suggest you just learn to live with it."

"Must I?"

"Well….you can do this willingly, or I could go into some lust filled vampireistic rage and suck all you're your blood, killing you. You decide."

"….damnit…."

"It's only 3 months, but I'm glad you've seen it my way" Byakuya grinned, leaning in towards Isshin. "No one will know…only us, and it doesn't mean anything, just remember that."

"Easy for you to sa…" Isshin was cut off again. He felt Byakuya's lips on his own, Byakuya's hands around his face. Isshin sighed and went with it. Byakuya was his best friend, and he knew this wouldn't last long. But not going with it could damage their friendship forever, and Isshin didn't have too many other _true _friends. Byakuya pulled away.

"Sorry…" he smacked his forhead.

"You know its funny seeing the normally stoic Byakuya like this" Isshin tried to act like nothing had just happened. "You have no control do you?"

"Not really."

"Well, I guess this is gonna be an interesting time eh?"

* * *

The next 3 months came and went; Byakuya was in love with Isshin one day, Issihn trying his best to deal with it. Then the next day Byakuya woke up, feeling completely…not in love with Isshin.

"I'd kiss you if it wouldn't defeat the purpose" Byakuya stated. Isshin laughed.

"Thank the lord that's over."

"We never speak of this again."

"Alright."

* * *

_20 Years Ago. Karakura College_

"You know Byakuya I remember a time when you were smitten with me" Isshin grinned at the table the two sat at the coffee shop.

"What part of we were to never speak of it again didn't you understand!" Byakuya tick marked. Isshin laughed.

"Calm down I'm just teasing."

"Well I'm not. My parents are setting me up again" Byakuya sighed, crossing his arms.

"Because that worked so well the first time" Isshin smiled. Byakuya and Isshin had graduated and they were now attending Karakura University. Isshin was studying medicine, while Byakuya was studying television. He wanted to host his own television show. With his personality though nobody was sure why he wanted to enter this profession, but he was at the top of his class so no one questioned it.

"At least this time it's a vampire" Byakuya sighed in relief, taking a sip of his tea.

"It is? So they've decided they want you to marry nobility now eh?" Isshin asked. Byakuya nodded.

"Apparently, she's a demonic princess" Byakuya sipped again. Isshin gave him a weird look.

"What's that?"

"A demonic princess is the most revered and powerful of the vampires. As the name suggests, they are all women, and believed to be direct decedents of the first vampire, however even this is only a rumor. They are beautiful and rare in number; they're actually being hunted off by someone. We'll see how this goes…"

"You don't sound too enthused…don't tell me you're"

"DON'T say it" Byakuya growled. "No, but if you haven't noticed blind dates haven't went well for me in the past. Not to mention…there's another issue."

"That she's a woman?"

"You're going to die!"

"You're being OOC again."

"You do this to me!" Byakuya huffed and leaned back in his chair and sipped his teas again. "She refuses to go alone and has requested that I bring a friend with me for a double date with her best friend."

"You want me to date a vampire?" Isshin asked, slightly flabbergasted. Then he smirked. "Of course I guess it wouldn't be the OOMPH!" Byakuya had finally had it, he made sure no one was looking and fired a low level kido at Isshin's head.

"Say it again…I dare you."

"Ok….I'm done." Isshin smiled, getting up.

"She's not a vampire; she's a human which works perfectly."

"So it's a double date eh?" Byakuya nodded.

"Should we tell them about your preference?" Isshin giggled. Byakuya was gonna say something when an evil smirk crossed his face.

"You know Isshin…If I recall you did date me for those 3 months….and you weren't under and natural hormonal phase like I was…" the smile on Byakuya's face was so evil, and Isshin went white.

"I….was…..just being a good friend!" Isshin choked.

"Really? Because I remember a few _very _passionate kisses, where your tongue was the dominate one…"

"You bastard…. I did it…"

"You will never speak of it again…"

"Never…."

"Good! Now let's go we meet them in 5 hours" Byakuya grinned, paying for his drink and getting up to leave.

"Bastard" Isshin growled, getting up to follow.

* * *

That evening Byakuya and Isshin were dressed nicely, but still casually, making their way to the park where they were going to meet their dates.

"So do you know anything about these girls Byakuya?" Isshin asked. Byakuya shook his head.

"I don't even have names. All I know is that they have been best friends since childhood. Kind of like us." Isshin was about to make a smart ass comment but he remembered the events earlier and kept quiet. "We're here, let's see if we can.."

"AHHHH MASAKI KILL IT!!!" they heard a woman scream. She sounded young, an adorable, but frightened voice. They started running towards the sound of the voice when they heard another.

"NO WAY! YOU KILL IT HISANA WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!!!" they heard another beautiful voice shout.

"I don't care just get it away!!!" The first voice shouted.

"Maybe we can stab it!" the second voice proposed.

"With what!" the first voice asked annoyed.

"You use your zanpaktou! I'll use this stick!"

"Zanpaktou? They must be the girls we're looking for" Byakuya ushered. They made their way to a group of trees, where 2 women were huddled together, trembling at the sight of….

A garden spider…. **(Ok have you ever seen one of things? THEY'RE SO SCARY!)**

"Hado number 1….Thrust" Byakuya said halfheartedly. The spider was hit and splattered by the energy and Byakuya and Isshin's long faces looked at the girls. They stopped quivering and looked up at them.

"Oh, you must be our dates" the black haired women, who they determined was the first voice smiled. She dropped her blonde friend, whose eyes went wide as she fell to the ground. "My name is Hisana Chitsuki, and that lovely young lady on the ground with the bruise on her ass is Masaki Natsuame. I'm the princess, so I guess I'm your date Mr….."

"Kuchiki….. Byakuya Kuchiki. And this is Isshin Kurosaki, the human" Byakuya said dryly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing…." Isshin glared.

"Jerk…" Masaki muttered.

"I like you already" Isshin gave Masaki the thumbs up.

"I hate you…." Byakuya glared.

"You say that a lot and yet I'm still here" Isshin smiled.

"I feel pity on your future children…" Byakuya sighed again and looked at the smiling girl in front of him. She was short, probably about 5 feet tall. She had beautiful silky white skin, contrasted beautifully by her violet eyes and raven hair, which hung loosely a little past her shoulders. Her curves were subtle, but they were there. She was a beautiful woman, leagues beyond Keito. "Are all princesses as beautiful as you are?" he asked calmly.

"Are all nobles as straight forward and lame as you are?" she smirked. "What do you give that Masaki-chan" she asked smugly. Masaki magically pulled out a notebook and marker, quickly scribbling something down and presenting.

"I give him a 5 for effort, but a 7 for presentation" she grinned.

"Where did you…" Isshin started.

"Don't worry about it" Masaki grinned. Isshin took time to look at the girl. She was tall, her long legs exposed in her skirt. She had beautiful wavy light brown hair, flowing down to her waist. Her eyes shown pure happiness and her smile was adorable. She was curvier than her friend, but they were both equally beautiful.

"So, what do you guys wanna do first?" Hisana asked.

"Ooooo pick me!" Masaki jumped up and down, waving her hand in the air.

"Yes Masaki-chan?"

"Let's go get ice cream! Then we can get to know each other!"

"What a lovely idea! One would almost wonder if it was planned" Hisana giggled. "Come now don't keep us up!" Hisana shouted at the men as her and Masaki took off.

* * *

"Ok, so let's start with you Lord Kuchiki" Masaki grinned as they sat at the ice cream shop. "What is your favorite TV show?" Byakuya opened his mouth to answer when Isshin butted in.

"The adventures of Chappy the rabbit!" Isshin laughed. Byakuya resisted the urge to punch him.

"Actually…"

"OMG REALLY!" Hisana's eyes sparkled. "I adore chappy!"

"Byakuya owes me now" Isshin raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it" Byakuya growled.

"Ok….Kurosaki-kun, if you were on a boat, and the boat was sinking and you had to choose between saving your dog or saving the food so that you wouldn't starve on the island you got stranded what would you save?" Hisana asked.

"Hmmm….." Isshin seriously started thinking. "Well….I'd probably save the dog and hope that there was food on the island. Worse comes to worse eat the dog, but only if you're gonna die if you don't eat soon."

"That's exactly what I would do!" Masaki grinned. "Aside from eating the dog. I think I'd rather starve."

The rest of the night continued like this, just talking and laughing. Well Byakuya didn't do much laughing but whatever.

* * *

_2 Years Later_

"I can't believe we're still dating them" Isshin told Byakuya as they sat in their dorm one night. Isshin took a puff of his cigarette and blew out the smoke.

"I do wish you wouldn't smoke in the room."

"Sorry…I'm trying to quit." Isshin out his cigarette and they continued staring at the moon.

"Isshin… are we in love?" Isshin looked at Byakuya and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean, when I'm around Masaki….I get this feeling…"

"That you never want to let them go."

"That you would do anything for them."

"Give your life?"

"Go to the ends of the earth."

"Kill the bastard….trying to off all of her kind." Byakuya stood and made his way to the door. Isshin shot up.

"Where are you going Byakuya?" Isshin asked. Byakuya turned his head a little and smirked.

"Isshin…if this goes well…would you be the best man at my wedding?" Isshin's eyes grew wide, before returning to normal as he smirked.

"Only if you agree to be mine."

* * *

_5 Months Later_

The weddings were held one week apart from each other, the couples opting for a double honeymoon. They traveled to Hawaii, soaking up the sun's rays and expressing their undying love for each other. Byakuya and Hisana were polar opposites, but they completed each other, and were each other's perfect support systems. Isshin and Masaki on the other hand were exactly the same. Bubbly, goofy, sarcastic, and good friends. Never did they think that that double date 2 and a half years ago would lead to this.

The matter of children however was a different subject. For some reason, despite their best efforts Byakuya and Hisana were unable to conceive. They had wanted to have a child with Isshin and Masaki, but were finding it quite difficult.

However, things happen for a reason. A year later in January Hisana's mother gave birth to a baby girl, Rukia. However, her mother died in childbirth, and Hisana and Byakuya decided to raise her to the child that had evaded them for so long.

And 6 months later, an orange haired scowl entered the world. His name? Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**Yawn....yay.....Did yall find it funny? I hope so cuz it was supposed to be a funny chapter.**

**Byakuya was WAY OOC like half this chapter...but its ok because he was young, and it was funny :)**

**So the next chapter is still gonna be flashbacks, but were gonna get some dramatic irony (B-Ro would be so proud...i hope, it 330 am i using this right) were gonna see the pasts of little Ixhi and Ruki ^ ^**

**San Jose...sharks.....Gary Bettman......the NHL....YOU GUYS SUCK! That was the worst officiated playoff series if seen in my entire life!**

**But being the fact that im a mature red wings fan who has been told there is no conspiracy for years now, thats all ill say. **

**Night....hope you like it. Please review**


	19. Chapter 19: June 17th

HORRAY! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of stuff to do. Im out of high school now and i graduate next week!

**So a lot of stuff goes down, and we exit the flashback in this chapter.**

**The poll results were pretty one sided, so youll see how that goes lol**

**I love Ichigo and Rukia =3**

**and we learn what Aizen's plot is! Things start in this chapter ^ ^**

**ENJOY! **

**And I don't own BLEACH, blah blah blah blah**

**and to those of you who have read chapter 405... GETSUGA TENSHOU!**

* * *

Chapter 19: June 17th

_Ichigo__ and Rukia age 5_

"Stwaberry?" the cute little raven haired girl asked her orange haired friend on their way to school.

"Don't call me stwaberry Rukia" Ichigo shouted. He was holding his mother's hand and Rukia was holding Hisana's as they all walked towards the kindergarten building.

"Shush!" she frowned. "I'm going to miss you today… Onee-chan why do I have to go to a different school?" Rukia whined to her older sister. Hisana laughed.

"Because you're a demonic princess. You have to go to the special vampire school."

"But…"

"He is different sweetie" she tried to explain. "He is one fourth vampire and doesn't need that much blood. You need to eat a few times a day and must go to a special vampire school because of it. Maybe when your older you can go to school with Ichigo" she smiled. Rukia just pouted until Ichigo kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry Rukia, I'll be there when you get out of school" he smiled. Masaki nodded.

"Ichigo's school gets out 10 minutes before yours does Rukia-chan" she smiled. "That gives us enough time to walk over to your school with Hisana and pick you up. So we can walk home together every day ok Rukia-chan? And then you and Ichi can play all night until it's time to go to sleep" she cooed.

"But vampires don't need sleep Auntie Masaki" Rukia grinned. Hisana placed a firm hand on Rukia's head and ruffled her hair. She got down in Rukia's face and grinned sorta like Yoruichi.

"Ah yes but little vampire princesses do Rukia-chan" she playfully warned. "And so do their little human boyfriends."

"Ichi isn't my boyfwiend!" Rukia blushed. Masaki and Hisana giggled, Ichigo blushed too.

"Yeah!" he added. They reached Ichigo's school and Ichigo kissed his mother goodbye. "Bye Rukia!" he grinned, waving his hand.

"Bye strawberry!" she waved back. Ichigo went into the building and Masaki went with Hisana and Rukia.

* * *

_Ichigo's Class_

"Class, we have a new student joining us today," his teacher shouted kindly as to be heard by the class. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki; I hope you all make him feel right at home." Ichigo timidly smiled at the class. He had missed the first few days of school with Rukia while their families were on vacation. The only friend he really had ever had was Rukia, so he wasn't sure about how to act around the other children. He could do anything around Rukia; he was so comfortable with her. Not to mention, he couldn't say anything about the existence of vampires. "Ichigo, why don't you go play with Uryu and Renji in the sandbox?" the teacher smiled at him. He nodded and ran over to them.

"My name's Uryu!" Uryu grinned as Ichigo finally made his way to the sandbox.

"And I'm Renji!" Renji shouted making sure he was louder than Uryu.

"I'm Ichigo," Ichigo stated shyly. "Can I help you build your sandcastle?" Uryu and Renji nodded as Ichigo entered the sandbox. They looked friendly enough. Uryu was a small pale boy with shoulder length raven hair and glasses. He had a large grin on his face, matching that of his red haired companion. Renji had shoulder length red hair, held back in a ponytail almost resembling the top of a pineapple. They both had deep gray eyes, smiling happily to Ichigo. The first human children he ever played with (or so he thought). School wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

* * *

_Rukia's School_

Rukia was sitting alone in the corner of the school room. The rest of the vampire children wanted nothing to do with her. She was a demonic princess, a creature to be feared and respected. They held more power than most vampires could ever dream of, and could virtually bend others to their will. Rukia colored her coloring page alone, trying to fight back the tears. She had never been alone before. She had had Ichigo ever since she could remember. He was always there for her, he was her rock. She told him everything as he told her. They played together, laughed together, cried together. This new concept of loneliness was too much for her to handle. The tears started falling, making a few scattered water marks appear on her paper.

"The princess is crying" the black haired girl named Loly Mesu grinned. "The poor poor princess." The black haired girl turned to her blonde friend, who was frowning.

"Yeah, the poor lonely princess" the blonde named Menoly added. However she looked almost sadly at Rukia. Loly stood and went over to Rukia.

"Hime-san, why are you all alone?" she grinned evilly, pulling back Rukia's hair. Rukia didn't know 5 year olds could be this cynical. "What's da matter?" Rukia sniffed and looked at the blonde who came as well. The rest of the class and the teacher just watched.

"Why don't you wanna pway with me?" Rukia sniffed.

"Because daddy says demonic princesses are slutty trash who gets everything they want my just thinking about it. Well Miss Princess, you're not going to get something and I'll be sure of it!" As if to save Rukia the bell rang and school was dismissed, Rukia quickly grabbing her things and running sobbing out the door.

"Rukia-chan what happened!" Hisana gasped when Rukia ran out. She ran into her sisters arms and sobbed.

"Please don't make me go back to school Sana-nee-chan" she cried. "They were so mean to me!" She sobbed into her sister's waist, Hisana and Masaki both wearing looks of concern. Hisana got down and hugged her sister, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Shhhh it's ok Rukia-chan" she whispered. The teacher walked up and Hisana and Masaki both shot a glare at her. Ichigo played dumb, but he knew what was going on.

"The other children don't appear to like Rukia very much" the teacher sighed. "It probably has to do with her status amongst the vampires." The other children were standing in the courtyard, happily telling their parents about their day at school. Ichigo huffed, his now famous scowl etched onto his 5 year old face as he ran into the center of the courtyard. The lone human boy standing up for his best friend.

"Why don't you guys like Rukia!" he shouted angrily. The parents and children stopped talking and turned to the boy, the obvious human smell drifting off of him.

"Masaki not all vampires are as nice as us" Hisana worried. "They can smell that he's human and he's daring to question them. There's a few in that crowd that that fact might not sit well with."

"Don't worry Hisana" Masaki sighed, a glow forming in her palm. "He's a strong boy. But if something goes wrong….I'll defend him." Hisana's eyes grew wide as a snake formed in her hand, blinking up at her master. As opposed to the usual zanpaktou's red eyes, this zanpaktou was pure white, with a pair of pink eyes looking up at her master.

"When…" Hisana started, desperately confused. _Did she become a vampire?_

"For some reason" Masaki stated. "A few years ago, after Ichigo was born I noticed this voice in my head. I thought maybe it was some sort of postpartum depression. But the voice wasn't depressing, it was encouraging and helpful. She then told me her name, and told me she was my zanpaktou." Hisana's eyes widened. "I knew I hadn't become a vampire, but I didn't question it. She said a number of factors contributed to her appearance, but that she has been with me since birth. I learned to manifest and train with her, and now if I need to, I will fight with her." Hisana just looked on wide eyed. For knowing Masaki for so long, there was so much she didn't know.

"Rukia is the nicest person ever!" Ichigo shouted angrily at the crowd. "She's funny, smart, and really good and hide and seek" he glared in his childish way. His face was scrunched in anger and determination. He needed to get his point across to protect his friend. "I'm human and I'm not scared of her! She's my bestest friend in the whole world! Don't be mean to her!" he shouted.

"Stupid human, don't pretend to understand our ways" a black haired man growled dangerously. "Vampire society is much too complex for someone as simple minded as your kind to comprehend! You should shut your mouth before it gets you hurt, you lowly human!"

"Oh that's right, we human's are inferior and could never understand the intricacies of vampire hierarchy could we Sir Mesu" Masaki lowly growled as she approached her son. "You are Akito Mesu, head of the Mesu family" Masaki lectured as she approached her son. "You're a family of low nobility, ranking below the Ukitake and Kira families. However you believe that you are of more importance than you are. You are constantly feuding with the Kuchiki family and therefore used the little influence that you do have to convince the other families that Rukia Kuchiki is a horrible monster. Vampire's often follow those of higher status, the flaw which humans have given up. We think for ourselves and develop our own opinions, disregarding the opinions of those around of regardless of class if we don't believe or find merit in them. You, lowly vampire think we humans know nothing? My little Ichigo is the child of the Kurosaki and Natsuame families, 2 people who have known vampires of high class nobility and status their whole lives. You say we know nothing about your world? That we have no right to criticize? Well forgive me for overstepping my boundaries than my master, but you are a pathetic lowlife brainwashing your daughter and those around you for your own personal gain and hurting an innocent little girl in the process. You truly vampire or not are the scum of the earth!" Masaki shouted. She was pissed. Not only was this man brainwashing his daughter into bullying Rukia, he had just threatened her son, and that would not go unpunished.

"Masaki" Hisana gasped. "LOOK OUT!"

"You bitch! LEARN YOUR PLACE!" he shouted, drawing his sword for attack. Masaki calmly lifted her snake, its glow making the onlookers gasp.

"Shine, Taiyo no Shugojin (guardian of the sun). The snake glowed and a burst of light shot out, and when it faded, Akito's blade was being blocked by another, a blade of a beautiful golden color. The hilt was a deep red, the guard being pure black and shaped like a blazing sun. A black tassel hung from the hilt, blowing effortlessly in the wind. The blade was curved into a semi-oval, the golden color reflecting the sunlight.

"Impossible! How can a human posses a zanpaktou!" Akito shouted.

"To protect my _sun _from creeps like you!" she cried. "Taiyo Furea!" she shouted. A flame suddenly appeared on her blade, consuming it, flaring and blowing, alive on the blade. "Attacking a noble is a crime punishable by death to any vampire. However, I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!" She roared as the flame shot out of the blade, hitting Akito in the face. He jumped back shouting in pain. He landed and glared at Masaki, the blood dripping from his face. He growled when he noticed something. The spot where the flame landed burned, stinging like he had been shot in the spot. But what was most noticeable was the black sun on his cheek where it hit.

"Taiyo Furea is as its name suggests; a solar flare. A burn from the sun will sting forever. The spot on your cheek represents that pain. As time goes on the spot will grow, the more you get, the more pain and the faster they grow. If the spot reaches your heart, well, even a vampire could not withstand that." Masaki grinned. "If you know what is good for you, you will cease your lies about Rukia-chan, and….more importantly, NEVER threatens my son again!"

Akito was seething, the whispers swirling around the parents about how the things they heard must have been lies.

"You bitch!" he cried, rushing again, until a hand appeared in his face, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"You're done Akito Mesu. You have lost to a human" Hisana glared. Her demonic eyes froze Akito in his tracks. "You will never spread these lies about my little sister again. You will never threaten my nephew again. And NEVER attack a human. You have proven yourself a disgrace to all vampires by attacking a human. I will be sure to file a request for the de-nobilization of your family at the next meeting."

"No you can't you damn Kuchiki!" he raised a fist.

"Bite it…" Akito's fist froze in the air, and shakily made its way towards his mouth. His mouth opened and he sank his fangs into his own hand, the blood dripping out. "We princesses do have powers of which you speak of. I can make you do worse, so I suggest that you end this futile fight now. You will turn around, take your family, go home, and never bother my family again." She ordered. He growled. "You cannot deny these orders, your body will follow them regardless of who you are and how much you fight it. Now go!" Akito suddenly turned and grabbed his wife and daughters arms, walking towards his home, growling the entire way.

"I should have told him he had to like it" Hisana laughed. She turned towards the rest of the parents. "Please, do not believe whatever lies he was spreading. Rukia-chan is a sweet girl, right Ichi-kun?" she smiled.

"Yeah Auntie Hisana!" he grinned.

"Let's go home" Masaki groaned. "I need a nap…"

"You kicked his ass mommy!" Ichigo smiled.

"Who the hell taught you that word!" Masaki gaped.

"You and daddy did!" he smiled. Hisana burst out laughing as Masaki blushed.

"Never use it again!" she stuck her tongue out at him. She grabbed her son's hand and they started home. However Ichigo abruptly stopped and turned around. He ran to Rukia before stopping and grabbing her hand.

"Come on Rukia let's go home!"

* * *

_7 years ago_

"Come on Rukia let's go!" Ichigo shouted down the hallway of the Kuchiki manor. He was definitely older now, but he was still a child.

"I'm coming Strawberry hold your horses!" Rukia shouted as she through her jacket on. The beautiful raven haired 9 year old ran down the hallway, her yellow sundress flowing in the wind behind her. Ichigo smiled at the sight of his best friend. She reached him and they walked into the kitchen, where Byakuya and Hisana were in conversation with Isshin and Masaki. Karin and Yuzu were playing with the cats, keeping themselves entertained.

"That's so wonderful Hisana!" Masaki cooed. "I'm glad you and Byakuya can finally have your own child!" Hisana blushed and giggled, taking a sip of her tea.

"Thank you Masaki" Hisana and her happy husband smiled softly.

"Hey Masaki maybe me and you should give their kid a frien OMPH!" Isshin shouted as Masaki angrily elbowed him in the stomach, making him fall over to the floor.

"Not even" Masaki growled. Hisana laughed and gave Masaki a high five.

"Smooth" Byakuya whispered to his long time friend lying on the floor, trying to stifle a laugh. Isshin stuck his tongue out at Byakuya and got up.

"Mama, Daddy" Ichigo asked in his cute little boy voice. His parents looked at him, and smiled when they noticed him holding Rukia's hand. "Can me and Rukia go to the park and play?" he asked sweetly.

"I don't know sweetie, Hisana, Byakuya-kun, can Ichigo-kun take Rukia-chan on a little date?" Masaki giggled.

"Dating my sister is a very big responsibility Ichigo-kun" Byakuya tried to hide a smile as he sipped his tea.

"It's not a date uncle Byakuya!" Ichigo blushed.

"Me and Ichi just wanna go play at the park!" Rukia added. The adults laughed.

"Ok Ichigo-kun, you can take Ruki-chan on a date, but you have to take care of her and make sure she's home by 7 o'clock for dinner okay?" Hisana warned with a smile.

"Okay auntie Hisana" Ichigo grinned. "Come on Rukia let's go!" Ichigo kissed his mom and dad, Rukia kissing her sister and brother-and-law. He grabbed her hand and they ran out the door quickly.

"I'm thinking grandkids at 17" Isshin laughed, until Masaki elbowed him again.

"What if they do wind up falling in love, how cute would that be" Hisana grinned.

"If he ends up anything like Isshin he's not going near her" Byakuya smirked.

"Hey now!" Isshin shouted.

"I almost wonder if it will be more a brother sister thing, they've been around each other forever, and I don't foresee that changing in the future. They might think it's weird to fall in love" Masaki wondered.

"I doubt it. Those two already love each other, they are just too young to know it. We'll be sending them down the aisle one day… They complete each other with so little effort. I can foresee it; Ichigo is going to be a wonderful young man, and Rukia a strong young woman. Even if something tears them apart, they will find a way back to each other" Byakuya took another sip of his tea.

"You make it sound like something bad is going to happen to them" Isshin sighed.

"Always prepare for the worst Isshin…"

* * *

"Push me higher Ichi" Rukia giggled as she swung on the swing set. Ichigo laughed in response and pushed her as hard as he could, sending her extremely high. She shouted in excitement as the swing took her up into the sky. Ichigo laughed and ran to the front.

"Kay Rukia now try to fly!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia had been trying to "fly" like the older vampires could for a few months, but had always failed at it, causing a few scraps. Ichigo would always try to catch her, but she'd always fly farther than his human legs could take him. She would heal in a few minutes, but it never made Ichigo feel any better.

"Ok" she shouts. She gets to the top of the swing and jumps off, trying to balance the demonic energy in the air underneath her. She fell and fell, Ichigo running trying to get underneath her.

"You can do it Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia grew determined and forced the demonic partials under her together, creating a platform for her to land on. She landed and looked around smiling.

"I did it Ichi!" she cried, standing on the platform and smiling down at him proudly.

"HORRAY!" Ichigo threw his hands up in the air. However the platform under Rukia began to crumble and she soon fell. Ichigo wasn't about to let her fall this time, and jumped up, intercepting her and catching her. They crashed down to the ground together, him taking the brunt of the force.

"Ichi are you ok?" Rukia asked concerned, not getting off of Ichigo.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked Rukia. She sighed and smiled.

"I'm fine."

"Than so am I" he grinned. She sighed again, then punched him in the head.

"Baka" she laughed. She sat there on top of him for a while, and eventually laid down, resting her head on his chest. "Ichi…."

"Yeah?"

"If something bad happened to me, would you save me?" she asked sincerely.

"Baka of course I would!" Ichigo smiled, wrapping an arm around Rukia. "I'd do anything for you Rukia. You're my best friend!" Rukia blushed.

"Thanks Ichi." She laid there for a while in his arms. Even though they were only 9, there was an unbreakable bond holding these two together. A human and a demon princess, two species who were never meant to meet, falling in love early in their youth. They were too young to realize it, but that's what they were. They knew they would be together forever, neither could imagine life without the either.

"You know the Kuchiki elders will never approve of this marriage" Isshin sighed as he and Byakuya watched them from behind a bush.

"If it makes Rukia happy….screw the Kuchiki elders" Byakuya grinned. Isshin tried not to burst out laughing at the statement. Suddenly Rukia jumped up and pulled up Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Let's go play in the sandbox!" Rukia shouted with glee.

"But I'll get sand in my pants!" Ichigo whined. He hated playing in the sandbox because it always seemed to get stuck in his pants.

"You need to grow up and be a man strawberry. You're 9 years old for petes sake!" Rukia huffed in that childlike way of hers.

"Shut Up!" Ichigo blushed.

"You know what Ichigo?" Rukia suddenly smiled.

"What?"

"We should get married!" She glowed.

"But we're only 9 …." Ichigo added.

"So?" she asked as though it didn't matter.

"We should wait till we're older" he suggested.

"Ok then. How old?" she smiled.

"I don't know. What's a big number?"

"Well…how about…..umm…16? That's a big number." She grinned.

"Ok, we'll get married when we're 16!" he exclaimed.

"7 years! That's so long!" she groaned.

"It's not that long; it will go by so fast. I promise…" Ichigo kissed her cheek.

"You know Byakuya, brides family pays for the wedding" Isshin grinned.

* * *

_3 weeks later_

"Little bunny Fufu hoppin through the forest, scoopin up the field mice and boppin um on the head" Rukia sang. Ichigo then promptly bopped her on the head.

"Owwww! Strawberry!" Rukia growled.

"What?" Ichigo laughed.

"Play nice you two" Hisana scolded. "This is the river bad things have been happening at lately we need to be careful."

"Isn't this the river where Uryu's mom died?" Ichigo asked. Masaki nodded.

"Apparently a bad vampire attacked her. I wonder if his family knows that?"

"The Ishida family has a long standing history as hunters, I'm sure they know Masaki" Hisana sighed. "I'm more worried about them hunting us all down than the vampire himself." Masaki nodded. The rain was starting to come down softly, Masaki and Hisana both pulling out umbrella's.

"Here sweetie we better get…" Masaki stopped when she sensed something wrong. A motherly instinct that something was going to happen. Her sense was confirmed when Hisana screamed.

"RUN!" the princess shouted, before a giant tentacle pierced her stomach. She coughed up blood, realizing she wouldn't die from the injury….but "my baby…." She gasped. Masaki turned and growled.

"Run kids! Now Shine! Taiyo no Shugojin!" The golden blade formed and Masaki slashed off the tentacle, Hisana falling to the floor gasping for air. "Hisana are you alright!" Masaki gasped.

"Run you fool!" Hisana coughed. But it was too late. Masaki didn't have the senses that Hisana did, and never anticipated the giant claw running her through. She looked down and coughed. The claw was sticking out through her chest, the claws twitching as the red blood and tissues slid off in the pounding rain, making a sickening plop as they splattered onto the wet pavement. The flashes of lightning the only thing allowing Masaki to see.

"Mama!" Ichigo shouted.

"Run Ichigo now!" Masaki demanded in a raspy voice, the rain coming down harder. She was trying not to lose consciousness as the claw was ripped out from behind and the bleeding increased, pouring over her shirt, staining it red.

"F..ly" Hisana started. "Tsuki no Shugo-Sha" (Guardian of the moon). Hisana's zanpaktou started to form, pure silver, almost glittering. But before she could do anything.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Rukia screamed, as she watched her sister's heart be torn out of her body. The tentacle had wrapped around her, preventing her escape as it ripped her heart out. The still beating organ pulsated as Hisana's eyes went dark. The powerful princess Hisana Kuchiki had been killed almost effortlessly. The heart remained beating as Hisana's body fell limp, as a slimy creature appeared in thin air and devoured her body, her heart beating in its grasp until the body was gone, then it was stored in a pouch of hair on the side of its body.

"HISANA!" Masaki cried. "You bastard!" she shouted at the monster.

"Hmmm, all these women so delicious have been coming here lately. How do you not expect me to attack?" the beast snickered. The monster roared and launched itself at Masaki, she lifting her sword in a weak defiance.

"I have to do something!" Rukia cried. "DANCE! SODE" she stopped when she felt an arm wrap around her.

"Please Rukia don't!" Ichigo begged. "I don't wanna lose you!" he almost cried.

"Ichi…" Rukia did start crying. Ichigo screamed as he watched mother get slashed across the chest, the blood splattering everywhere, its thickness making it easily distinguishable from the rain. She fell to the ground, staring at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ichi…Ruki…" she weakly coughed. "Stay together…..always…." she coughed again. "I…..love…" she never finished the sentence. In horror, the two nine year olds watched as her head was slowly ripped apart from her body. The skin stretching and finally snapping along with her spine until it was sloppily removed. Masaki's cold lifeless eyes continued to stare at them, the blood spurting out from the wound bathing the sidewalk in the red liquid. The hollow laughed and slowly and deliberately devoured her, ripping out the heart and storing it in the same pouch as Hisana's.

"MAMA!" Ichi screamed. His legs were trembling in anger, sadness and fear as the hollow turned towards them, snickering with a deadly smile.

"Lord Aizen told me I had to kill the women and the boy" the hollow grinned. "ALRIGHT!" the hollow shouted. He lunged towards them, knocking Rukia who tried to release her zanpaktou again away, causing her to hit a tree, her zanpaktou flying from her hands. She was knocked out and the hollow stared down Ichigo. "You will die human boy!" the hollow shouted.

"No…..I will protect Rukia like I have always done!" he shouted. The hollow ran him through, but he grabbed the tentacle weakly. "I will….I will…." The hollow threw Ichigo away, landing right next to the discarded sword. Rukia had learned how to release it recently, but hadn't had a chance tonight, both attempts thwarted. Ichigo weakly reached out and grabbed her sword, standing as the hollow inched towards him, like a lion stalking a gazelle. He shakily raised the sword, the blood dripping from his wound as he faced the hollow with increased determination.

_Ichigo…. Your own powers are beginning to awaken. Your heart and love of lady Rukia along with your own powers, release me and fight Ichigo!_

"Now Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" Ichigo screamed. It was half the inner voice and half his watching Rukia before, but the flawless command released the sword, the pure white blade glistening in the lightning, the tassel flowing behind him in the wind.

_Listen to me Ichigo_

_"Tsugi _No Mai…. HAKUREN!" A white wave flooded foreword, surprising the hollow and encasing him in a solid sheet of ice. Ichigo planted the sword firmly in the ground and leaned heavily on it. The demonic energy that he did possess was basically drained in the attack, and the stress had only served to make the wound worse. The sword fell out of his hands, but the energy from it continued to surround him, trying to heal his wounds. Rukia's eyes began to flutter open, seeing Ichigo bleeding, and the hollow encased in ice.

"Ichi…" she groaned, until the ice began to crack. "ICHIGO!" she screamed.

"Scatter….Senbonzakura" a stoic voice commanded. Suddenly thousands of sakura blossoms flew forward as the ice shattered. They surrounded the beast, who was roaring in pain. Rukia found the strength to run to Ichigo, collapsing at his side, sobbing.

"Ichigo!" she shouted, shaking him fervoursly. The rain splashed from his hair to the ground, but his eyes remained closed.

"Ichigo!" she screamed again. There was still no response.

"ICHIGO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" she sobbed, bringing her head down to rest on his bloodied chest.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! You're the only friend I've ever had, please don't leave me ICHIGO! This thing took my sister, and it took your mother, I WON'T LET IT TAKE YOU!" She continued to cry and shout as some of Ichigo's blood touched her lips. The taste reminded her of what she could do. She quickly removed his shirt, staring at his bare and pale neck. She had never drank the blood of a human, let alone what she was about to do. She licked her fangs and lowered her mouth towards his neck, then quickly sinking her fangs into his neck. However, instead of lapping up the blood that started flowing out, she injected her own venom and blood. Injecting just the venom would transform a human into a vampire. Injecting blood would poison the human to death. However, the mixture of the two would grant temporary vampire powers, more importantly, temporary vampire _healing_ powers. She lifted her head, his blood mixed with hers dripping from her fangs. She could tell it was working, as his wound was already healing.

Rukia jumped when she felt a wet hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see her older brother looking at the orange haired boy with sad eyes.

"He got away Rukia…." His eyes teared. "I am so sorry that I failed you…"

"It's not your fault nii-sama" Rukia sniffed. "I wasn't strong enough…" Byakuya bent down and tightly embraced Rukia, the last living member of his once perfect family. He knew he needed to get Ichigo to Isshin quickly. He let go of Rukia, who grabbed her snake, and gently lifted a still injured Ichigo. The rain blended with his own tears as he watched the two children he loved fall apart. He then grabbed Rukia and shunpoed off towards the Kurosaki clinic.

* * *

"It's not your fault Byakuya" Isshin tried to comfort, fighting off his own tears as they sat in the waiting room in the clinic. Isshin had done everything he could for his son, and know all they could do is wait for the vampire healing to wake him up. Rukia refused to leave the room, clasping onto Ichigo's hand for dear life, promising to tell them when he woke up.

"I should have sensed it earlier; I should have gotten there sooner!" Byakuya was extremely distraught. "Not only did I fail Masaki and Hisana, I failed you Isshin….I failed my and Hisana's unborn child, I failed Ichigo and Rukia, who had to stand by and watch their mother figures die in front of them. I don't deserve to be called a father….I don't deserve to be ruler of so many…I failed…" Byakuya was holding his head, his wide eyes staring at the floor. "Their gone…. I can't do anything… I will never hold Hisana in my arms again… never read bedtime stories to Rukia with her again…I will never hold our child…your children will be without their mother… unable to see her smiling face… I failed everyone damnit!" he shouted. Suddenly however he felt a painful jolt in the side of his head, falling to the ground. His head throbbed as he looked up to see Isshin holding out his fist where his face once was. Isshin's eyes were full of tears as he glared at Byakuya.

"I said it isn't your fault idiot!" he shouted. "There wasn't anything more you could have done! Don't play the what if game, don't think that if you did anything differently, replay your life trying to figure out what you could have done to save them. You can't turn back time and what's done is done" Isshin shouted. He lifted a shaking finger and pointed in the room where Ichigo was.

"All I know is that we have two motherless children in that room who need us now more than ever. And we have to protect them and help them in every way we can." Byakuya looked up at his long time friend and nodded, getting up and wiping the imaginary duct on his pants.

"I know what to do…" Byakuya looked away.

"What's that…" Isshin cocked his head.

"Erase their memories of the event." Isshin looked at him with big eyes. "We can make them forget witnessing it, and tell them that the girls were in an accident. The trauma of witnessing such a thing…"

"Maybe that would be the best for them…" Isshin nodded. The door then opened and Rukia rushed out.

"Ichi is awake!" she shouted. Isshin ran in with Rukia to his son's side. Byakuya slowly approached the door, pulling out a memory replacer from his pocket.

"Byakuya he's alright!" Isshin smiled, turning towards the door.

"I am….sorry Isshin" Byakuya choked, shutting his eyes and pressing the button, creating a giant explosion of light. Isshin, Rukia and Ichigo into unconsciousness.

"Forget about our world Isshin….we have brought you to much pain and suffering. Rukia will forget all of you, and you will forget us. The world of humans and vampires should never cross, and I am only too sorry that I realized it so late.." he choked again as he lifted Rukia off the floor. "You will not forget Masaki, but you will forget us." He bent down and kissed Isshin softly on the top of his head. "Goodbye….Kurosaki."

Ichigo and Isshin woke up the next morning with no memory of the vampires. They thought Masaki had died in a car accident and Ichigo was with her in the car. Rukia woke up the next morning, also with no memories of the boy who had been her best friend for 9 years. Byakuya was depressed for some time, but remembered that he still had to raise Rukia and did so to the best of his ability. Little did they know that what Rukia did by giving Ichigo her blood and venom, would spark a chain of events that would not only bring the two lovers back together, but change his life forever. Awakening his own powers and mixing them with her own, a pureblooded vampire being born from the blood hidden in him for centuries.

* * *

_Present_

"Isshin…" Byakuya started as he took a seat across from Isshin. "I'm…"

"Why did you do it?" Isshin sighed. "We were best friends…more than that for a while" he weakly laughed.

"I thought I told you never to speak of that again" Byakuya lightly chuckled.

"And I thought you trusted me" Isshin glared. "We were best friends Byakuya…what on earth made you think that my life would be easier and better without you…that Ichigo's life would be better without you…what on earth possessed you to think that!" Isshin barked. Byakuya looked down and sighed.

"I thought that forgetting about us would make your lives easier. Our world brought you so much pain…I found that the best way to atone for that" Byakuya sighed. Isshin stood and slowly made his way towards Byakuya, staring him down in the eye the entire time.

"You think that making Ichigo and Rukia lose their best friend after the death of their 'mothers' would make things easier?" he asked coldly, still walking towards a stunned Byakuya. "Did you think that leaving us alone would make it easier, forgetting the people we've known our whole lives!" he shouted a little louder. He reached and looked at him with a forceful sigh.

"Did you think forgetting my best friend would make things easier?" Byakuya stared at him with wide eyes, before sighing and breaking down.

"Your right, I'm sorry. It was a stupid selfish decision on my part…can you forgive me?" he sighed. Isshin smiled and hugged him.

"Of course…but you know your acting really OOC again" Isshin laughed.

"Shut up" Byakuya returned the hug. They separated and sat down, Byakuya pouring some tea.

"There was a reason I sent Rukia to live with Ichigo. I never would have sent him to live with a random stranger like that" Byakuya began.

"I didn't think anything of it, but then my memories came back and I realized she was the same Rukia. I have to say Byakuya I'm really happy for them. Maybe things will go better for them. They will remember eventually if I did. What are you expecting in terms of reaction?" Isshin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm expecting your son will….. 'go bankai on my ass'" Byakuya sighed, sending Isshin into a fit of laughter.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Ichigo and Rukia stretched as the sunlight poured into the room, waking the sleeping couple from their slumber. They were both still exhausted from lack of 'food' but they would manage…for now. Rukia got out of bed and yawned, giving a weak smile at Ichigo.

"Mornin" she smiled.

"Mornin" he returned. He got up and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. "You wanna shower first?" he asked.

"Look at you being all polite today" she teased. "Kay, I'll be out in a bit." She kissed him quickly and left the room. Ichigo sighed and laid back down in the bed with a sigh.

"I wonder how long we can keep this a secret" he sighed to himself, rolling over and looking out the window. He then heard someone opening the door and thought it was Rukia, until he realized it wasn't her scent.

"Ichi-nii" he heard Karin's unmistakable voice ask. He rolled over and faced the door, looking the 12 year old girl in the face. She was standing in the doorway, almost cowering behind the side. However, she was looking him straight in the eye.

"This is stupid Ichi-nii…we need to talk today" she almost demanded. He huffed and smiled at her.

"That's pretty accurate I'd say" he laughed.

"After school?" she asked.

"Hmmm" he nodded.

"Oh hello Karin" Rukia smiled, seeing the two siblings at least talking.

"Hello Rukia-nee" Karin turned and smiled, seeing Rukia wet in her towel. She raised an eyebrow and smirked at Ichigo. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked devilishly.

"Well, it's not like it would cause anything that hadn't already happened" Rukia sighed, causing Karin to spit out the imaginary drink she was drinking.

"Wait….your…"

"We'll fill you in after school Karin" Ichigo sighed.

* * *

_5__th__ Clan's Mansion_

The giant double doors clanged shut, symbolizing the start of the meeting. The part of the mansion cut off to anyone other than Lord Aizen and those he saw fit to enter, namely Ichimaru and Tosen.

The room was more like a giant meeting hall, the only noticeable color being white. 11 chairs were placed around the giant white table, but only 10 of them were occupied. At the front of the table was a bored looking man, appearing to be in his late 20's with shoulder length brown hair. There was an angry looking old man with various scars running across his face. A darker woman with a very large chest, only partially covered by her jacket which did cover her mouth sat next to him. Her hair was a beautiful sandy blonde, and she looked as angry as the old man sitting next to her. There was an empty chair, where the former 4th used to sit. Then there was a man resembling a spoon, long black hair and a crazed expression on his face. He was Nnoitra Jiruga, one of the ones who attacked Renji and Tatsuki. The blue haired man named Grimmjow sat across from him, the one who had attacked Rukia and Karin. There was another dark man, bald with spikes on his head, looking like he was meditating. A pink haired man sat across from him was a pink haired man, pushing his glasses up his nose with a creepy smile capturing his face. Next to him were two figures, faces hidden by masks. They sat side by side, arms crossed, completely silent. They were the 9th espada. The 10th sat across from them, a big tanned man who looked pissed and hungry with a ponytail coming out of the back of his head. The 9 of the 10 espada that were left.

In the front of the hall were 3 chairs, one closer to the table than the other two. In the back two sat Lord Gin Ichimaru of the 3rd clan, in the other Lord Kaname Tosen of the 9th clan. And in the middle chair, sat their leader; Lord of the 5th clan, Sosuke Aizen.

"Welcome my espada" he stated in the cool calm way he does. "How are you all on this fine morning?"

"It's too early damnit" The first man, the bored looking one yawned.

"Shut up Stark, maybe if you went to bed at a normal hour you wouldn't be as tired all the time" the old man groaned.

"But I'm nocturnal" Stark yawned again.

"I'm peachy thanks for asking" the large chested women sarcastically remarked, checking her finger nails.

"Always so sarcastic eh Tia?" Nnoitra grinned.

"I'd shut your mouth before I shut it for you" Tia Harribel glared.

"Awww, just because mommy and daddy don't love you doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of us Harribel" Grimmjow smirked.

"I'm going to rip your throat out in about 30 seconds!" Tia roared as she stood.

"That's enough Harribel" Aizen calmly ordered. Tia growled again before looking at Aizen and submitting, sitting back down in her seat. "Tia you seem to be very angry lately….how about we let you get your revenge?" Aizen grinned.

"I'm listening" Tia turned.

"You're mother and father abandoned you on the streets because your being an arrancar. They hated you and left you to die. How would you like them to suffer they fate they thought was meant for you. They would come face to face with the baby they left for dead 13 years ago" Aizen grinned. "I know where they live. How does that sound?" he raised an eye brow.

"Where do I sign up?" she glared. Aizen smirked.

"One week from today." Tia nodded.

"As for the rest of you. You know that the ration was strengthened this week. The vampires will be getting weaker and weaker. Soon, our plan will be set in motion."

"And what exactly is your plan Lord Aizen?" One of the 9th spoke in a soft but demanding feminine voice.

"Well, as we know Rukia Kuchiki is the last living Demonic Princess. The ancient vampire prophecy says that the last princess will produce the most powerful child the vampire world has ever known. I want to ensure that that child is mine" he smirked.

"So why did you try to have her killed?" The other 9th spoke, also female.

"To see if she was worthy of having my child. Her survival means that she will be suitable. If she has a child that is against us, we will all die eventually."

"Now Aizen-sama" Gin spoke up. "There is still the question of who will fill the hole left by Ulquiorra's betrayal?" he grinned.

"That has been taken care of" Aizen grinned. "You may come in now." The double doors opened, revealing a small frame standing in the doorway, an angry look on her face. Her hair was dark, pulled back in a bun, which was the remnants of her hollow mask, growing out like a crown or tree branches almost.

"I hope I prove useful to the espada Lord Aizen" she bowed.

"Welcome….Momo Hinamori."

* * *

**HAHAHAHA WHO SAW THAT COMMIN! HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA Im evil ^ ^**

**Anyone get the hints i dropped? ^ ^**

**SO yall probably wonderin how on earth Tia looks the way she does at 13. It will get explained dont worry.**

**I have a few things planned out for the commin chapters, I think your going to like it ^ ^**

**And starting next update... IM GONNA HAVE OMAKES! XD**

**Byakuya and Yachiru have their own morning talk show, its gonna be hilarious!**

**I didnt think it would go with this chapter, so i left it out. But well have it next chapter dont worry!**


	20. Chapter 20: Drama Soup

**I AM SO SORRY! *falls to knees crying* I have been SOOOOOO Busy that I was just now got this chapter done, a whole month since my last update. I had writers block on A Bond That Transcends Time, and Decided to start a new fic called Those Eyes while suffering. Yeah Paige BRILLIANT Idea. I had my open house yesterday so I was cleaning like crazy. I had orientation at my college, and a billion and a half open houses to go to so please don't kill me! **

**I even bought a light novel, the first volumne of Spice and Wolf, but I haven't let myself read it till I updated it and its killing me!**

**I worked extra hard on this chapter for you so I hope you like it! I think its pretty good. There's a lime in here but you'll see why its not a lemon. And I even wrote a super fun omake as an apology! I hope yall remember Byakuya works on television.**

**SO I don't own bleach, or Mario, or Mario Kart, or anything :( **

**But I did register for Youmacon today! HORRAY!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Drama Soup

_School_

Rukia nervously shuffled down the hallway towards the classroom, trying to avoid eye contact with the passerby's. She looked at the floor, clutching her books tightly to her stomach, trying to cover the nonexistent evidence of her pregnancy. She wouldn't hold Ichigo's hand since she was trying to cover her stomach as best as possible, but was comforted by the fact that he was walking right next to her, a look of concern plastered across his young face. Every time they would pass someone in the hallway Rukia found herself wondering _Does he know? Does she know? What would they think? What would they do if they knew? Was telling Yoruichi a bad idea? She tells Soi Fon sensei everything…. _She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, taking deep even breaths. She knew it would be better in a few days, that no one would know she was carrying a small vampire child in her womb. She was only about 2 weeks along, not even close to where she would start showing, and weeks away from the impending morning sickness. But what would happen when the morning sickness did start? What would happen when she did start to put on weight? Everyone would have their suspicions, what then? _Will I tell them? Will I drop out? What will people say to me and Ichigo?_ She was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt a warm gentle hand press against the small of her back.

"You ok Rukia?" Ichigo asked slightly concerned. Rukia nodded with a small smile.

"I'm just paranoid is all…" she sighed. "I mean… I have this feeling that everyone knows" she whispered. He sighed and rubbed her back lovingly. She tried to smile and leaned back into the comfort and warmth of his hand, nuzzling into his side when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in.

"The only people that will know are the people that you decide to tell alright?" Ichigo whispered into her hair. "For now, while you still can hide it, no one will know unless you want them too. We'll get through this together alright?" he smiled. She nodded.

They walked into the classroom and noticed that as usual there weren't that many people there. Rukia took her seat and Ichigo stood next to her desk along with Orihime and Ulquiorra who had just arrived. She tried to act like everything was normal, even though she and Ichigo's lives had changed so drastically just the day before.

"So what happened at the council meeting last night?" Orihime asked. Rukia sighed and looked up at Ichigo, who had shifted his gaze out the window.

"We should talk about this at lunch" she replied. "Everyone needs to hear this" she looked away.

_Will I tell them at lunch? I don't think I want anyone to know…_

"Alright class, take your seats to begin our lessons" Soi Fon declared. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who gave him the first confident smile he had seen since they left this morning and he took his seat at the desk next to hers.

As Soi Fon's lecture continued… something or other about something or other, Rukia couldn't seem to focus. She knew that a student as intelligent and diligent about schoolwork such as herself should be paying attention. However she was fighting a battle in the depths of her mind, whether or not to tell her friends, not to mention tell anyone in the family aside from Karin who Rukia had been feeling much closer to since Karin's discovery of their being vampires. She knew her friends would support her, but she didn't want everyone knowing. She also knew she wouldn't be able to hide it forever, but maybe hiding it for the few months she could would allow her and Ichigo to grow more comfortable with the thought of a child themselves, and put themselves in a good position for raising the child. Before she knew it the lunch bell rang and everyone outside of the group rose and left to eat their lunches, those aware of the existence of demons staying behind to hear the news of the council meeting the night before.

"Sensei… we heard there was a huge decision last night" Uryu bluntly asked his vampire teacher. "What was it?" Everyone who wasn't at the meeting the previous night shifted their eyes towards their teacher, who along with the other three vampires in the classroom sighed and sucked their lunches out of the water bottles a little slower.

" Well, Lord Tosen apparently had evidence contradicting that of Lord Komamura, and being the saint he is Yamamoto believed him" Soi Fon explained. She took a large breath and slowly exhaled before continuing. "They are furthering the ration, to one bottle every other day." A collective chorus of gasps was heard around the room, the vampires shutting their eyes, wondering how much longer their bodies and minds would be able to handle the lack of food before reaching the breaking point. They were wating today, but wouldn't be tomorrow.

"What about the other demons?" Orihime asked. Outside the vampires, the other demons had yet to be effected by the ration, but they also didn't depend on it nearly as much as the vampires did. Soi Fon shook her head.

"We haven't heard a damn thing about you guys this whole time" she smirked. "I guess you guys either don't matter or you don't consume enough blood to warrant placing a ration on all ya'll."

"It's true we don't" Orihime nodded. "I can mange perfectly fine with a bottle or two a week, but Ulquiorra needs more than that, so unfortunately I don't have any to spare" she frowned.

"I only need it after a serious fight, but I don't get much anyway, I usually just find a rabbit or a deer or something" Chad frowned with Orihime. "I'm afraid I will not be of any help."

"I got the same amount as the other vampires for some reason, even though I only need it so rarely due to my parentage, but Tatsuki needs it about once or twice a week, and that's going to be what we have" Renji sighed. "I'm worried about Rukia though" he glanced up at her. She immediately began to feel the sweat travel down her back.

_Shit why would he worry about me of all people?_

"Being a demonic princess, she already needs about twice as much blood as a normal vampire, and here she's on the same ration as everyone else" he frowned. "The last living princess should not be on a ration."

"As much as I agree with that statement Renji I already tried it" Ichigo scowled. "The council won't budge no matter what she is."

"There was also….another statement made last night" Soi Fon sighed again. Everyone looked up at her, and the vampires immediately knew what she was speaking of. "Lord Yamamoto has been conversing with the other leaders of the various demon and mythical creature parties… he wants us to reveal ourselves to the humans." This garnered a larger gasp than the first statement.

"Won't the humans fear us and try to kill us though!" Orihime asked.

"Hey now me and Mizuiro are human and we don't try to kill you" Keigo retorted.

"But you guys have known us forever, even before we told you. We wouldn't have that same trust foundation to go on with every human in the world. Not to mention there are bad eggs in every group. If a bad egg does something, the predisposition the humans are under on top of that would create a worldwide panic" Ichigo answered. "We have no proof on how the humans would react, but we have a pretty clear idea…"

"All we can do is wait and see what happens I guess" Soi Fon sighed. The group sat in silence for a bit before Ichigo suddenly thought of something.

"Oi, Sensei?" he asked, receiving a questioning look in response. "You told Lord Ukitake that you had a plan for us. What is it exactly?" he asked. Rukia and Renji suddenly remembering their teacher's statement turned and looked as well. She thought for a moment before smiling.

"You'll see when the time comes" she nodded. Renji and Ichigo exchanged worried glances, having been used in Soi Fon's crazy schemes before, one of which involved dressing up as a taco at a children's carnival in order to find a crazy hollow. They were still trying to figure out why they had to dress as tacos…..

School ended and Ichigo and Rukia got up to make their way towards Urahara's to pick up their first supply of the artificial blood. They would have to be going every few days to ensure Rukia would have enough for her and the baby. She would need to eat at least 3 or 4 times a day if she wanted to keep herself and the child alive, the ration would not be nearly enough to sustain her. A normal vampire was recommended to eat 6 times a day while pregnant, which was what Rukia was supposed to eat anyway. A pregnant demonic princess was supposed to eat 10-12 times a day, but they would have to see if she could hold out on 4. Having too much would be a dead giveaway and be suspicious to the council, especially if they were making trips to Urahara's for big packages every day. They reached the Shoten and she watched as Ichigo took a deep breath and opened the door.

"HELLOOOOOOOO" Urahara grinned, rapidly appearing before Ichigo and Rukia, fan fully flared in his face hiding his goofy grin. Ichigo tickmarked and Rukia had to hold him back in order to keep him from punching the extroverted shopkeeper. "What do the lovely future parents want from me? A humble candy maker?" he giggled, making Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widen, until Ichigo's scowl came back full force.

"YORUICHI!" he shouted as loud as he could. He was steaming and Rukia was standing there with a white face.

"Hai, Hai keep it down Ichigo I had to tell him" Yoruichi groaned as she appeared at the door, twirling a Q-tip around in her ear. It appeared as though she had been sleeping since she was wearing nothing but an army green tank top and shorts. "Kisuke wasn't too happy with me giving away his merchandise without telling him you know?" she smiled. "He wants to be the godfather" she grinned her cat like Yoruichi grin. Ichigo clenched his fist and growled.

"I hate both of you…" before stepping inside with a still silent Rukia following behind. Yoruichi shut the door and Urahara went back to fetch a box of the substitute.

"Call down Ichigo he won't tell anyone Yoruichi smiled. Ichigo shot her a deathly glare that sent her into an uncomfortable grin, followed by a sudden burst of demonic energy that would have made lesser women run and hide. However being Yoruichi she returned the glare and smacked him upside the head. "Give me that look again you're gonna be missin a head, and it's not gonna be this one" she got in his face, pressing a finger against his forehead.

"Tck, whatever" Ichigo groaned. "As long as Rukia can get the nutrition and energy she needs, and you TWO don't spill the beans I guess I really have nothing to complain about do I?" he scoffed. She grinned and ruffled his hair.

"No you don't, good boy" she lectured. She turned to Rukia, who was lost in space. "HEY!" she snapped, bring Rukia back and looking Yoruichi right in the eye. "You alright space girl?" she asked. Rukia nodded.

"Just thinking" she smiled.

"About Chappy" Ichigo muttered.

"What was that strawberry?" Rukia growled.

"Nothing midget" he sighed. That's when he felt a sharp foot connect with his shin. "OUCH DAMNIT!" he shouted, growling at Rukia.

"Don't call me a midget OR insult chappy!" she shouted.

"I'm just stating the obvious" Ichigo smirked. Rukia kicked him again.

"Alright knock it off!" Yoruichi laughed. "At least you two are back to normal." Ichigo and Rukia continued to glare at each other until Urahara came out with the blood substitute.

"The big strong daddy should be useful and carry the big heavy box" he giggled as he gave the box to Ichigo. Ichigo growled and grabbed the box angrily.

"I hate all of you" he glared before turning to leave.

"Your welcome!" Urahara smiled, waving with his fan.

"See you next week!" Yoruichi laughed with a fake wave.

* * *

_Renji and Tatsuki's_

"I'll kill you! You stupid slut!"

"I'd like to see you try you giant ape!"

"Take this!"

"Damnit! Two can play at this game!"

"BITCH!"

"Serves you right you bastard!"

"At least my ass doesn't need saving every three seconds!"

"At least I'm important enough that I get kidnapped every three seconds!"

"SUCCESS!" Renji screamed as he jumped up from his seat on the couch. "Who fell off the cliff, Peach fell off the cliff! Who won Mario Kart? Renji won Mario Kart!" He sang in triumph.

"I just fell off the cliff Renji, we still have 2 laps to go" Tatsuki growled as Renji sat back down and took the wheel again.

"True, but everyone knows no matter how far ahead you are you always come back in last place!" Renji grinned. "It's like an unwritten law!" Renji laughed as Donkey Kong zigzagged across the track with Renji's every move.

"I'm being Yoshi next time!" Tatsuki growled. "I should have known sluts can't drive!" Renji crossed the finish line in first place, while Tatsuki had managed to get back into a respectable 3rd. However to Renji, that meant that it was gloat time.

"Really Tatsuki, because I think it's YOU" he emphasized the you and put his face right in front of hers, a finger in her face as well, "who can't drive!" he laughed. However as he left he kept his finger in her face, Tatsuki saw an opportunity.

"OUCH! YOU JUST BIT ME!" Renji screamed as he pulled his finger out of Tatsuki's clutches.

"Serves you right for gloating" Tatsuki laughed. Renji growled at her, before smiling wickedly. "Renji….what's that look for….Renji….RENJI!" she screamed as he jumped on her, tickling her sides.

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it!" Renji grinned, dodging Tatsuki's kicks as she laughed hysterically.

"Get off you bastard!" she gasped between laughs.

"I think someone needs Mario to come save her!" Renji laughed. They were so caught up in their little game that they failed to notice the door open and a small figure enter the living room.

"Renji get your fat ass off me!" Tatsuki shouted in-between laughs.

"Oh please there's not an ounce of fat on me you should know that by now" Renji grinned.

"Um… is this a bad time?" the soft voice asked. Tatsuki and Renji froze before slowly turning their heads to find Tatsuki's mother standing in the front of the room.

"Um….hello Mrs. Arisawa what brings you here" Renji nervously smiled. He then realized how odd this must look. He happened to be sitting on Tatsuki, his hands jabbed in her sides and her face beat red.

"Oh hey mom I didn't know you were coming today" Tatsuki smiled as she sat up as much she could and rested on her elbows. She then turned her head and glared at Renji. "You know this could be a hint telling you to get off" she glared.

"Oh right" Renji nervously laughed before getting off Tatsuki and helping her up.

"So what's up?" Tatsuki asked as she hugged her mother.

"I just came to see how you were is all" the older woman returned the hug. "What were you two…."

"Mario Kart get's intense and violent sometimes" Tatsuki laughed.

"Would you like some tea Mrs. Arisawa?" Renji asked from the kitchen, already preparing it.

"That would be lovely Abarai-dono" she nodded.

"How many times I gotta tell you to call me Renji?" he laughed as he prepared the tea.

"I'm just so grateful for what you've done for Tatsuki, not to mention you are a very high ranking vampire" she apologized.

"Eh" Renji shrugged. He handed Tatsuki and her mother tea before they all sat down in the living room.

"Your father still hasn't improved any sweetheart" the woman sighed. "He's doing extensive research on his family tree, probably in order to find someone to blame" she took a sip of her tea. "How are things here?"

"Pretty good!" Tatsuki grinned. "The place is so much better with a woman touch eh Renji?" Tatsuki laughed.

"A woman's touch is not the punching bag I ran into a few days ago Tatsuki" Renji sweatdropped.

"You know that thing's fun!" Tatsuki growled. "I meant my improvements to the décor. Mainly the bedroom" she grinned.

"NO! I swear that giant freakin Chappy is gonna get up and attack me while I'm sleeping!" Renji shivered.

"Oh you mean Kokoa the giant Chappy doll you got when you were 5?" her mother asked. Tatsuki smiled and nodded.

"Renji's terrified of the thing" she laughed.

"It sits in the corner of the room and I swear its eyes glow and follow me at night" Renji shouted.

"What about the new shower curtain?" Tatsuki asked.

"Pineapples aren't my thing" Renji glared.

"I'm glad to see you two doing well" her mother smiled. She stayed for about an hour, them talking about various things before she left to go home for dinner. Renji and Tatsuki whipped something up.

* * *

_Orihime and Ulquiorra's_

Orihime and Ulquiorra came home after picking up Nel at her kindergarten class. Ulquiorra decided to start something for dinner since he really didn't feel like eating Orihime's cooking and Orihime helped Nel with her homework before doing her own.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked after Nel had went to her room to play. He turned around and looked at Orihime, who was half-heartedly doing her homework.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you having any luck remembering the people your dream last night?" she asked with genuine concern. Ulquiorra stopped stirring the soup and turned to fully face Orihime. He sighed and looked at her with his Ulquiorra expression before shutting his eyes.

"I think… they're repressed or forgotten memories trying to return to me" he calmly stated. "I believe….they are of my life before I was the cuatro espada, Ulquiorra Cifer." Orihime gasped and rose slowly from her chair, her hands clasped in front of her face.

"So the woman…the baby…"

"I'm still trying to place it, but I believe Tu Oderschavank was my wife, Aizen's younger sister. Which would make Nel…"

"Your daughter" Orihime gasped. "It would make sense though! Why would you have these dreams if you didn't live it" Orihime reached him and grasped his hand in her own, squeezing reassuringly.

"I don't remember….. but… it seemed so real…." Ulquiorra sighed and rested his head in his free hand.

"Don't worry" Orihime reassured him. "We'll figure this out. We have a really good foundation to begin with so let's just see what happens from here ok?" she asked with a soft smile. She tugged his arm a little and pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close, he returning the favor and resting his chin on her head, shutting his eyes and taking in the sweet aroma of her lilac scented hair.

"Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime asked softly.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Does your remembering Tu-chan change things between us?" she asked softly. He slowly opened his eyes and pulled away, using a pale finger to lift Orihime's chin so that her eyes met his.

"No" he matter-o-factly stated. Her eyes widened at his statement. "My slight remembrance of a past love does not hinder my current feelings for you Orihime. It was obviously fated that we were to meet each other; that you would be so accepting of me despite what I was. For that I am forever indebted to you. I am not….comfortable with emotions… but I believe what I feel towards you is…" Ulquiorra stopped, trying to form the words on his tongue that were floating around in his head. Orihime's eyes widened, she knew what he was trying to say.

"Ulqui…" she started, but she was cut off when his lips locked with hers mid word. She was initially stunned, but soon relaxed and responded. She felt a cool hand snake around her waist, gently pulling her closer to his body, which itself seemed to be radiating heat. His other hand slowly crawled up her back, sending shivers down her spine as it finally reached her bright orange locks and became entangled in them. Orihime's unsure hands started an upward trek, tickling the well developed muscles under his school uniform as her hands moved upward towards his neck. He quietly groaned when he felt her hands slip underneath the exposed part of his shirt, rubbing over his clavicles before gliding over the shoulders and resting around his neck. Their tongues were now in the process of fighting an all out war when Ulquiorra realized something.

"Nel…" he whispered into her mouth. Orihime nodded and disengaged the shun shun rikka as her and Ulquiorra shunpoed/sonidoed into his room, Orihime pressed against the wall.

"I believe the correct phrase would be to say that…I love you Orihime Inoue" he stated, removing his mouth from hers and placing his hungry lips over her neck, slowly trailing a line of butterfly kisses, Orihime turning her head as to give him better access before letting out a moan of pleasure.

"Ulquiorra" she whispered. "I…I love you too" she gasped, feeling his fangs scraping against the soft skin at the base of her neck. "Please…" she begged, remembrance of the sensation filling her mind, making her eager to feel it again. She held a shout as his tongue slowly flicked over the spot, teasing her. He had her pinned against a wall, her white wings surrounding the two lovers from the outside world. He looked up, gazing directly into her lust filled eyes before smiling, slowly sinking his fangs into her flesh. He could only grin since he couldn't silence her sudden scream, but he knew Nel understood the process of drinking blood and more than likely would realize that's what was taking place…for now. The blood slowly seeped out of the wound, flowing into Ulquiorra's eager mouth, his tongue licking up the luscious liquid, not wanting to miss a single drop. Orihime was panting as the familiar sensation coursed through her body, only serving to increase her want and desire for the arrancar doing this to her. He gently nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin on her neck, finally causing Orihime's leg's to give. Ulquiorra grabbed and held her, pulling his fangs out of her neck with a healing kiss before capturing her lips again.

Orihime could taste her blood in Ulquiorra's mouth as their fangs and tongue's clashed against together in their ever growing battle for dominance. Orihime could feel the heat building inside her core, swirling through her stomach and upward still. She pulled away and quickly sank her fangs into Ulquiorra's neck, almost making him gasp, but that would be out of character for him. He listened as the blood was pulled out of his veins into Orihime's hungry mouth, slurping and licking, satisfying her hunger and thirst. The pleasure pulsated through Ulquiorra's body, creating an ever-growing desire inside him for the woman he held pinned to the wall.

Orihime gasped when she felt Ulquiorra's hand slip under her tight shirt and slowly begin tickling the sensitive skin of her stomach. She pulled her teeth out of his neck and threw her head back against the wall, letting out a moan of approval as he thumbed circles around her bellybutton, then fiddling with the ring her never knew was there.

"Ulquiorra" she whispered, her head falling down the wall slightly, allowing him to bring his lips back over her neck, sucking and nipping, finally clamping down on her pulse point and his hand gently found her breast. She shouted as he gently began needing, flicking his thumb over her hardening nipple, still holding her close with the other. She wrapped her tail around him and pulled him in closer, feeling his throbbing erection against the inside of her thigh, making her shiver at the thought of what was to come. If he could make her feel this good with their clothes on…

She felt her back land on something soft; she guessed the bed and his other hand begin working on the neglected breast, the well exercised hand now taking off her shirt completely. Her succubus form left her with no bra, her breasts now completely exposed to the eyes of a hungry Ulquiorra. He couldn't help but look at them, only feeling his pants grow tighter as he moved his eyes upwards, directly into the brilliant pink orbs that we're Orihime's, matching perfectly with the pink coloring that was spreading across her cheeks. He couldn't hold the small smile playing across his lips.

"You're beautiful Orihime" he whispered, bending and capturing her lips in his own briefly before leaving a trail down and capturing her perk nipple in his lips. Her back arched in pleasure and need, feeling his hand sliding down her stomach. She couldn't take him doing this to her anymore and decided it was time for revenge. She reached her hand up, undoing the buttons on his school uniform and quickly pulling off his shirt, discarding it into the darkness that was her bedroom. She placed her hands on the well toned muscles of his abs, making him shiver and groan when she started outlining his six pack before slowly moving her hands down to undo the belt on his pants. She quickly discarded it and threw it aside, allowing Ulquiorra a little more room for his trapped member inside his pants.

"Orihime" he gasped when she started stroking it gently, as if the fabric wasn't there. His mouth moved from her breasts downward, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses until he reached her bellybutton, delving his tongue in it and wrapping it around the belly ring that inhabited it.

"Ulqui….orra" she breathed heavily, feeling his hand wrap around the waistband of her skirt and slowly pull it down, revealing her lacy black underwear, the only thing keeping Ulquiorra from that which he desired. He moved his hand up her leg, gently massaging her inner thighs with his thumbs.

"Do you want it Orihime" he asked seductively, slowly inserting his finger beneath her panties and playing with her lips. Orihime could feel herself growing hotter and wetter as his firm erection was planted against her thigh.

"Yes….Ulqui…"

The door flung open and they both quickly turned their heads to find a panting Nel standing in the doorway.

"Ulku! The stoves on fire!" she shouted. Ulquiorra's eyes flew open and he looked at Orihime.

"The soup! Where's the fire extinguisher!" he asked.

"Cabinet below the sink!" Orihime quickly responded. Ulquiorra sonidoed off her and into the kitchen, luckily Nel followed him and Orihime quickly rose and put on her clothes.

Ulquiorra ignoring the uncomfortable sensations down below grabbed the fire extinguisher and turned towards the pot of soup that had burst into flames in his absence. He put it out, finding that only the soup and the pot were severely damaged and sighed in relief.

_I'm awfully OOC today…_

"That was close Ulku!" Nel gapped. Ulquiorra nodded, noticing Orihime still in her succubus form walking into the kitchen.

"Well, at least we're all ok. And the stoves not to bad!" she grinned nervously. "How do we feel about takeout tonight?"

"Ulku?" Nel looked up at him. "What's wrong with your pants?"

* * *

_Ichigo and Rukia's_

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna say? She's freakin terrified of me!" Ichigo paced back in forth in his bedroom, Rukia half listening sucking on a lollipop and reading manga on his bed. "I mean what if she hates me? What if I only freak her out more?" he asked himself.

"Ichigo" Rukia groaned.

"What if she thinks I'm gonna eat her in her sleep!" he continued to pace.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted a little louder.

"What if she wants me to turn her into a vampire!" Ichigo continued to pace.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed, throwing her manga at him and hitting him square in the head.

"WHAT!" he shouted back.

"Calm down Ichigo" she ordered before letting out a sigh. "She knew you were a vampire before the attack even happened.

"Well I guess that's….wait WHAT!" Ichigo asked.

"She found out the day we left to train with the vaizards when we were in the kitchen. I told her to keep quiet since I didn't know how it would affect you. She's not scared of you Ichigo, I think it just surprised her is all to see you like that" Rukia explained. Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"You mean….that she knew this WHOLE time…. And….she…we….you…" he stuttered.

"Spit it out" Rukia growled.

"She knew this whole time and never…"

"She didn't want to hurt you anymore Ichigo. You didn't start the conversation because you didn't want to scare her. She didn't start because she didn't want to hurt you. You two mean so much to each other that you only thought of the other person. Is any of this making sense?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, as much sense as a pregnant midget can make" Ichigo smirked before having Rukia's sketchbook thrown at his face.

"This can be a long nine months or a really long 9 months. Take your pick strawberry" Rukia growled.

"I'll take the long 9 months thank you" Ichigo rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Good boy" she smiled.

"You seem a lot better than this morning" Ichigo smiled, picking up the notebook and putting it on his desk.

"I think… I realized that no matter what this isn't going to change. And no matter what you're going to stand behind me. You're all I need to get through this Ichigo, as corny as that sounds. It doesn't matter what the others do to me because you'll protect and support me. Thank you Ichigo" she smiled softly. He chuckled.

"You know this is partially my fault to right?" Ichigo smirked. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you alone?"

"A stupid one" Rukia smiled.

"Exacta! And Ichigo Kurosaki is not stupid" he grinned. He ruffled her hair and laughed, her joining him.

"Hey Ichigo?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks…."

"For what?"

"For acting totally normal. When you made fun of me today at Urahara's…that's when I realized it was going to be ok. So thank you" she smiled. He grinned.

"It's second nature midget."

"Ok, now you're just being an idiot!"

"I thought we established this, Ichigo Kurosaki is not an idiot!" he lectured.

"No, he's a vampire" they heard someone say. They turned and found Karin standing in the doorway, looking at Ichigo with a soft expression. She shut the door and took a step inside the room.

"Look Ichi-nii, I've known you were a vampire for a while now, and I will admit it did scare me at first. But I realized that you're still my brother. My big bone headed brother… and that you would never lay a finger on me or Yuzu; that I had nothing to be scared of. I still love you Ichi-nii, and I hope you can forgive me for lying to you and…" she stopped when she felt herself encased by the familiar arms of her older brother, holding her close and his face in her hair.

"Idiot" he laughed. "I was never mad at you… I was concerned, worried, scared that you didn't trust me anymore. I could never be mad….well stay mad at you Karin. You, Yuzu, and now Rukia too are my world. I would do anything to protect you guys, and would never EVER hurt you. If anything, I should be apologizing for not telling you what I was in the first place. Do _you_ forgive _me_?" he asked. She nodded in his embrace.

"Yeah, just don't do anything that stupid again" Karin snickered.

"Too late" Rukia coughed. Ichigo turned around and glared at Rukia.

"Ya Ichi-nii about Rukia-nee…" Karin started. Ichigo sighed.

"She's a few weeks pregnant" Ichigo nodded. "We kinda screwed up a little" he scratched the back of his head.

"More like screwed a little" Karin laughed.

"Part of me wants to find that funny" Rukia glared.

"So… you gonna tell goat chin?" Karin asked.

"NO!" they both shouted. "You and Yoruichi, and by extension Kisuke are the only people who know. We haven't decided if we want to tell anyone else yet" Rukia explained.

"You're taking this pretty well" Ichigo looked at Karin.

"Give me a few hours it'll sink in eventually" Karin waved. "How you two doing?" she asked.

"Better now than this morning" Rukia replied. "I don't think it really sank in till last night, and this morning I was kinda a wreck, but I'm much better now" she smiled.

"Good!" Karin nodded. "Now if you two lovely vampires would excuse me…"

"You know vampires aren't the only demons that exist Karin" Ichigo added.

"Really?" Karin asked slyly.

"Chad's a werewolf, Orihime is a succubus, Tatsuki is a harpy, and Renji is….." he stopped. "Never mind Renji. But there's a while world of demons and mythical creatures out there, just in case you're wondering" Ichigo nodded.

"That explains a lot" Karin glared.

"How so?"

"I KNEW the other schools soccer team was cheating somehow! I swear that kid must be an ogre! That's it!" she shouted triumphantly as she exited the room. Ichigo and Rukia laughed before Ichigo shut the door and turned back towards Rukia, who looked worried.

"Renji?" she asked. "I thought he was a quarter vampire?" Ichigo sighed.

"I'm not at liberty to be sharing his life story…." Ichigo looked at the ground. "I guess you can say that none of us has escaped pain in our childhood…"

* * *

_Renji and Tatsuki_

Renji and Tatsuki sat comfortably on the sofa in the living room, watching some TV show on some TV channel Renji didn't even know he got. It was late at night, dinner had been made and eaten and the dishes put away.

_Hey you! Sitting on your ass over there!_

"Why yes that would be me" Tatsuki answered the TV commercial.

_Lookin for a way to spice up your life?_

"Sure why not" she replied.

"I can't believe you're talking to the commercial" Renji groaned.

_Gotta man in your life?_

"I got one on my couch" Tatsuki grinned.

"Your couch?" Renji laughed.

_Then you young lady should buy_

"I AM NOT BUYING THAT!" Tatsuki quickly shut of the TV, Renji laughing hysterically next to her.

"You sure you don't wanna spice things up in the bedroom Tatsuki?" Renji laughed, until Tatsuki's fist met his stomach. "OUCH!" he growled.

"Never say that again…." Tatsuki hissed.

"Yes ma'am." Tatsuki growled and crossed her arms, slouching back into the couch.

"Hey Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen if the demons come out of hiding?" Tatsuki asked quietly. Renji sighed and lowered his head.

"Honestly?... I haven't the faintest clue…"

"What'll happen to us?" she asked.

"I don't know about me….but you'll be fine" Renji smirked.

A while later and Renji and Tatsuki were preparing for bed. Tatsuki was in a white t-shirt and shorts and Renji just in a pair of black basketball shorts. Tatsuki crawled into her closet and was getting ready to shut the door when Renji asked quietly and nervously.

"Where's Haru?" Tatsuki had barely heard him whisper. She turned and saw him frantically sifting through the blankets on his bed looking for the small stuffed bear.

"He's here somewhere Renji you'll find him the morning" Tatsuki sighed. She huffed and slammed into her bedding. _It's a stupid bear he'll find it in the morning I just wanna go ta sleep!_

"He has to be here somewhere!" Renji keep talking to himself as he tore his bedroom apart looking for the doll. Tatsuki groaned and buried her head under her pillow.

"Renji it's a stupid bear you'll find it in the morning!" she growled loudly.

"He's not just a stupid bear Tatsuki!" Renji shouted. "HE'S… just forget it" Renji growled back, leaving the bedroom to search the rest of the house.

_Where could I have put him? He's always in the bedroom where on earth would he be! Stuffed bears can't just get up and walk away! Unless Toy Story is real! But even if that were so Haru would know he means too much to me to just get up and wander off! Unless I pissed him off! No damnit Renji now you're just being stupid. _He continued to storm through the house, lifting couch cushions and looking under everything he could find.

"What's his deal?" Tatsuki scoffed as she jumped out of the closet, only to have the bear fall out with her. "Ok that's weird" she sighed. "Renji! I found Haku!" she shouted as she stretched before preparing to get back in the closet.

"His name is Haru!" Renji shouted as he came back in the room. His face immediately rose from pissed and sad to excited and relieved. "Haru!" he shouted as he picked up the bear and sighed. "Thank god!" Holding it close he went and climbed into his torn up bed.

"You know Renji if the baseball team saw you with that thing…." Tatsuki started.

"SHUT THE HELL UP TATSUKI!" Renji barked. This took Tatsuki by surprise, Renji hardly ever yelled. "This….Haru…" he was now quieter, looking down, away from Tatsuki, "belonged to my mother…" He laid down and rolled over, his back now facing Tatsuki. Her eyes grew wide, no wonder it was so important to him. His mother who Tatsuki had never seen, the bear belonged to her.

"Renji…." She whispered.

"Good Night Tatsuki" he quietly demanded, turning off the light.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were lying in bed, arguing about what a person would do once they dominated the world when they heard footsteps racing down the hallway. They sat up and their eyes flew open when Karin burst through the door, quickly slamming it behind her.

"It just sank in!" she pointed. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"What you wanna cookie?" Ichigo glared. Rukia promptly hit him upside the head.

"You two are gonna be the funniest parents ever" Karin laughed.

* * *

**SUPER FUN OMAKE TIME!**

_"GOOOOOD MORNING JAPAN! It's time for everyone's favorite morning talk show, BUTTERED TOAST! With your hosts, Byakuya Kuchiki, and as always, the lovely Yachiru Kusajishi!"_

"Good morning Japan!" A beautiful pink haired woman, Yachiru Kusajishi waved at the camera. **(She's like 25 in this fic).**

"GOOD MORNING YACHIRU-CHAN!" The crowd shouted.

"And how are you on this wonderful day Byakushi!" Yachiru turned to her co-host, the stoic and quiet Byakuya Kuchiki, who was sipping on his tea.

"As good as I can be sitting next to you Miss Kusajishi" he sighed.

"You're such a prude Byakushi!" Yachiru frowned cutely. He turned an eye towards her and sat his tea down.

"So has anything interesting happened lately Byakushi?" she smiled sweetly. "I heard you reunited with your best friend from your school days recently" she grinned.

"That was last night" Byakuya looked at her shocked. "How did you know?"

"A cat told me" she grinned.

"Yoruichi….." Byakuya growled.

"So how was it?"

"This matter is none of your concern."

"Says you!"

"Yes, says I."

"HMPH!" Yachiru groaned, flopping back in her seat. "Fine! I had an awesome day yesterday. I bought a piñata!"

"So who came to eat the candy with you?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Ukki-kun!" she grinned.

"Figures…." Byakuya sipped his tea.

"So ok, first topic of business! The oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico effecting the lives of millions of Americans and wildlife. What do you think of it Byakushi?" Yachiru asked.

"Isn't this my show?" he glared.

"You weren't talking so I started."

"Our first topic today spoiled youth who only thinks of themselves. Now Yachiru…"

"THAT'S SO MEAN BYAKUSHI!" Yachiru pouted. "I'm not like that!"

"I never said I was talking about you" he raised an eyebrow.

"Damnit Byakuya!" she growled. "I'll get you one day!" she glared.

"I'd like to see you try" he sighed. Suddenly the room started flashing red and a loud alarm started blaring. "I detest that thing…" Byakuya sighed.

"YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEAN!" Yachiru smiled.

"IT'S IS BYAKUYA A VAMPIRE TIME!" the audience shouted.

"I hate all of you…."

"Ok guys, you know the drill. Because Byakuya is the stuck up asshole we all know and love people think he's a vampire!" Yachiru smiled. "So once every week a lucky audience member gets to attempt to expose Byakuya as the vampire we all know he is!" she squealed. Luckily everything the myths made vampires to be weak to weren't true, so nobody had even come close, which is the only reason he and Yachiru allowed this thing to continue every week. "Alright so this week's lucky audience member, what will you do!" Yachiru smiled.

"I'm gonna try something no one else has, I'm gonna slice my hand open and see if the scent of blood gets him going!" a pretty blonde woman smiled, enlisting a gasp from the audience, and Yachiru.

_Damnit Damnit Damnit! This ration has us all bloodthirsty! _She thought. The girl took out a pocket knife and sliced her palm open, sticking it in Byakuya's face. Yachiru could smell the metallic scent and could feel her fangs attempting to break free. She had no idea how Byakuya was holding up.

"For the last time….I am not nor will I ever be a vampire" Byakuya sighed.

"Awww poopie!" the girl pouted, wrapping her hand and going back to the audience.

"Ok everyone" Yachiru smiled nervously. "We're going to commercial!" The lights dimmed and the cameras stopped rolling. Yachiru turned her and Byakuya's chairs towards the back wall and began whispering in his ear.

"I was with the audience and almost lost it how did you hold out?" she whispered in suspense.

"Why do you think I'm drinking tea instead of coffee this early in the morning" he asked.

"Huh?" Yachiru looked at him, in time to see him make a funny face. "Byaku…"

"ACHOO!... Excuse me" Byakuya stood to leave and blow his nose.

"Bless…..you" Yachiru sighed. "He has a cold…."

* * *

**So How was it? I hope you all liked it and I apologize again! DX DX DX**

**So Like I said earlier, i started a new fic, which im super excited to write called "Those Eyes" and its my first multi chapter HitsuMatsu fic. I think and hope thats its going to be really good so if you wanna read it its the next update. Im dog sitting this week so hopefully I'll get a lot of writing done. I was suposed to go to cedar point tomorrow but some stuff happened and now me and my friends are going some other day *cries* so.**

**Well until my next update thank you for reading, please review, and TTYL! AND IM SORRY AGAIN!**


	21. Chapter 21: Haru

**HELLO EVERYONE! XD I have returned!**

**Sorry about the...year and a half wait? I know most of you probably have no idea what is going on anymore after waiting so long! I apolo...OMG LION KING COMMERCIAL!**

**sorry ADD ^ ^' anyways, I apologize. A lot of shit happened and yeah. I work all the time now, and school has started back up. I also watch alot more anime than i used too. I promise I'm going to start writing all of my stories again, mostly because i have so many ideas but i need to finish these first :) I hope you enjoy the plot twists! It took me a while to remember them lol**

**Thank you to all of you who continued to email me and encourage me through my absence, your words of encouragement and friendship inspired me alot to exit my funk and write again :) **

**For anyone going to Youmacon, I jsut registered today. It will be exciting :) And my goal is to have a chapter of one of my continuing stories published before then, but i'm a full time student working 30 hours a week, well see how it goes :)**

**also, I am up to date on the bleach chapters and the anime, if you want to discuss them feel free to pm me! You can also check out my anime list, a link of which you will find on my profile :)**

**Ok enough chit chat, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATICENCE! :3 you guys are awesome. **

**also, R.I.P Lokomotiv Yaroslavl hockey team. It was a tragedy felt world wide**

* * *

Chapter 21: After Hiatus

A week had passed since the incident with Renji and Tatsuki, since Ichigo's talk with Karin, Rukia's life changing discovery, Isshin's talk with Byakuya, and Orihime's kitchen caught on fire. A week had passed, but…well….. yeah it was a week. I just figured if I wrote day after day we're not gonna get anywhere so I decided to do a week time jump? Don't like it? Well MEH!

*Cough* Anyways, a week had passed since arguably the most life altering decision in the history of mythical creature existence went down. The council had decided that the best course of action was to reveal their existence to the humans. The elders of the different species were gathering for a conference to determine the best course of action to take in revealing themselves, as the slightest miscalculation could cause a war the likes of which had not been seen for centuries.

The decision was made due to the ration. Even though none of the other mythical creatures or demons was under a ration, due to a lack of evidence or statistics showing that they needed one, they decided in order to preserve the race in charge of maintaining their existence they would come out, in a desperate attempt to possibly gain volunteers to feed the vampires. Every teenage girls dream was to let a vampire drink their blood after all.

Rukia and Ichigo were making do with the blood substitute; Rukia was actually functioning better than she had been before, even with the pregnancy. Yoruichi and Kisuke were also supplying her with the extra vitamins and supplements that she needed now. Ichigo was trying to limit the amount of blood he was drinking, trying to give Rukia everything they had, even though Rukia would usually beat him upside the head and make him eat.

Ulquiorra was trying to uncover his past, trying to remember the woman named Tu, and the life he lived before becoming an arrancar. Orihime stood by him one hundred percent, always reminding him that she was there for him. Nel was very happy in her kindergarten class, making plenty of normal human friends.

Soi Fon was busy calculating, trying to come up with a plan to expose Aizen Tosen and Gin for the traitors they were, but wasn't having much luck. Every plan had too many loop holes, to many places where it could go wrong, or to many ways that the 3 lords could talk their way out of it.

"Damn" she growled quietly to herself, slamming her fist into the table. She rose from her desk and grabbed her things, hoping a walk in the park would calm her nerves enough to think of a rational and useable course of action to stop Aizen. She shut the door behind her, making sure to lock it, and made her way towards the park. Soi Fon would often go to the park when her mind was clouded, the soothing sounds of the birds, and the smiling children playing would often calm her nerves, clear her head, and remind her of the simpler days when she was a normal girl playing with her friends, before the fact that she was a vampire mattered, before the day her life changed forever, and the day her family faded away. The trips to the park would often end with a call to Yoruichi, and a trip to the bar where the two discussed happier days. The "young" women had been through far too much pain in their lives, and the friendship they had was what always got them through the rough patches. As Soi Fon reached the park, she took in a deep breath of the cool crisp spring **(or at least I hope its spring…I honestly have no idea at this point . .) **and instantly calmed down. She walked down the concrete path created for the walkers, joggers and strollers of Karakura town as she always did, the many tall trees that surrounded it shading her fair skin from the harsh midday sunlight shinning down on her. The gentle breeze shook the leaves, seemingly creating a beat at which the birds hummed their gentle and soothing melodies of love and loss throughout the sky. The crickets and heat bugs added in their thoughts, and the natural orchestra or nature embraced her in its warming arms, soothing her nerves and clearing her mind as she knew it would. Born in a time where things like television and shopping malls didn't exist, the natural aspects of the outside world were the things that had comforted her since her childhood, and to this day is what she looked forward too.

As she reached into her bag to grab her cell, and make the all too familiar phone call to her former mentor, her phone instead rang. Puzzled, and wondering if Yoruichi had become a psychic, she flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?" she asked, puzzled as to who would be calling her.

"Sensei? It's Ichigo. Me and Rukia were wondering if you were busy" Ichigo asked on the other line. Her eyebrows rose in confusion, wondering why on earth he and Rukia would be calling them on their day off from school.

"Uhh yes I'm available. I was just about to call Yoruichi and see if she wanted to go out for drinks tonight" she answered.

"Great, tell her to come too" he nervously laughed from the other side.

"_You idiot! What's Lord Fon gonna be able to do to help us?"_ Soi Fon managed to hear Rukia shout from Ichigo's line.

"Excuse me just a second Sensei" she heard Ichigo nervously laugh, before setting the phone down on the table.

"What exactly makes me an idiot when I'm only looking out for your best interest?"

"_What happened to "we'll only tell people you want to tell!""_

"Sensei will be able to help us! I know she has experience with this stuff, and she's going to have to find out eventually!"

"_Who are we telling next? Nii-sama?"_

"Oh lord no"

"_Ichigo…am I fat?"_

"What? No! Where the hell did this come from?"

"_I'm fat aren't I?"_

"I just said no!"

"_You don't love me anymore do you!"_

"What the hell! Of course I still love you!"

"_YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I'M FAT!" _she heard Rukia sob. Now that the lord of the second clan was thoroughly confused, Ichigo picked up the phone again.

"Can you PLEASE just come over?" she heard him beg. Soi Fon nodded through the phone as though Ichigo could see. Somehow, he knew she said yes. "Ok, see you in a few" he sighed, before hanging up the phone.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked slightly puzzled, before shaking her head and making her way towards the Kurosaki residence.

* * *

Tatsuki sat in what was now her and Renji's apartment, blankly staring at the TV, 'watching' a rerun of Code Geass. In reality, she was thinking. Ever since the incident with Haru last week, Renji has been shutting himself off, he wasn't really speaking to her, and seemed to refuse to let go of the bear if he could avoid it. He would just sit there, staring into nothing, stroking the ragged bears head with his thumb. She wanted to know why it was so special, why a full grown, powerful and intimidating looking man would act this way over something as cute and trivial as a stuffed anime given to him by his mother. The way Renji was acting more than likely meant that his mother was deceased, but even that wouldn't normally cause such an attachment.

She looked over at him, and once again he was sitting on the chair across from her, holding the bear. He was also looking at the television, but much like her, was not paying attention to it. She angrily rose, clenching her fists and clenching her teeth.

"What the hell turned you into such a pathetic man Renji Abarai!" she screamed, glaring at him. He looked up at her slightly taken aback by her sudden burst of anger.

"This is the only part of her that wasn't taken from me Tatsuki…" he sighed, looking at the mangled stuffed animal again. "She was the most wonderful woman I had ever known…and she was taken from me by that bastard of a man…." He growled, baring his fangs at the very utterance of the word. This made Tatsuki blink in surprise. In a flash he went from somber to looking like he could kill the nearest thing that looked at him wrong.

"Renji…" she started to ask. But he stood and made his way towards the door, never letting go of the small stuffed bear.

"Don't walk away from this Renji…you need to tell me. We were getting so close before this mess started. Why won't you just let me in?" she pleaded. His gaze never left the doorknob as a smirk crossed his face.

"I hate vampires" he began to laugh. "They're terrible, vile creatures who only seek the destruction of those around them. The creatures you know as vampires, even Ichigo, the noble pureblood, and Rukia, the beautiful flawless princess, leader of all demonic creatures….they are not vampires…. No" his laugh began to increase in volume and speed. "They could never be what a vampire truly is…. A beast created to destroy humanity!" He screamed, punching the door fiercely, splitting the skin on his fist causing the gleaming red blood to begin trickling down his arm.

"I hate them…..they took her away from me…" he quietly began to sob…. "he took her away from me…" His arm fell to his side, and he collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily and trying to hold back the tears which had already started falling. Tatsuki slowly made her way to his side.

"Renji…."

"I don't really consider myself to be a vampire Tatsuki…." He mumbled. This surprised Tatsuki. Renji was always boasting about his rank as the Demi-Lord of the 6th clan, how he had already mastered his Bankai even though he only was a quarter vampire. It was all a farce? An act Renji put on in order to hide the pain he truly felt? It was beginning to make sense though. Now that she thought about it, Renji ALWAYS made sure to mention, that only a fourth of the blood that ran through his veins was vampire blood. Almost like….he was trying to console himself, prove that he is not that which he appears to hate so much. Prove that more good than evil ran through his veins; that he was more man than beast.

"I told Uryu long ago that not all vampires were bad….what a lie. A true vampire will always reveal his true colors, the want of death and destruction. I'm not a vampire…I'm not one of them…."

"Then….what are you Renji?" she pleaded.

"I am what my mother made me to be…. A witch…"

* * *

Soi Fon stood outside of the Kurosaki residence, unsure as the best way to go about knocking on the door. It wasn't every day the teacher stopped by her student's house, no matter how close she and Ichigo were.

"Isshin isn't here Soi Fon, just walk in" Yoruichi smirked. She knew exactly why Ichigo and Rukia called her former apprentice over to their home, and made sure that she herself would be there in order to see the look on Soi Fon's face when she found out that the last surviving demon princess was carrying a child at age 17.

"Don't you think it would be even weirder though to just walk into his house Lady Yoruichi?" Soi Fon looked at her slightly bewildered by her previous statement.

"Well fine then I'll do it" Yoruichi grinned evilly, kicking in the door and skipping inside.

"Lady Yoruichi this is what is known as breaking and entering!" Soi Fon shouted as she ran inside.

"And you are what are known as aiding and abetting!" Yoruichi laughed as she ran up the stairs. "Get your ass up here!" Soi Fon quickly, but hesitantly **(if that makes sense XD) **followed her mentor up the stairs, and watched with a mixture of horror and amusement as Yoruichi barged into Ichigo's room just as she had barged into the house.

"You know, I almost expected that" Ichigo sighed upon seeing the dark skinned ninja woman standing proudly in his doorway. "You are Yoruichi after all."

"You're just jealous you could never get away with it" Yoruichi giggled.

"A pair of boobs usually helps when breaking and entering" Ichigo glared. "Anyway, we wanted to speak to Soi Fon sensei, can you let her in?" he asked slightly annoyed. Yoruichi giggled and stepped aside to allow Soi Fon to enter the room and shut the door behind her.

"You remembered to shut the front door at least right?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi.

"I'll be right back" Yoruichi darted out of the room.

"I swear that woman!" Ichigo shouted exasperatedly. He huffed and sat down on the bed, folding his arms over his chest with a slight growl. "ANYWHOO!" he sighed, me and Rukia wanted to discuss something with you Soi Fon sensei."

"Alright then Ichigo" Soi Fon nodded, sitting on the computer chair next to Ichigo's desk. She looked over to Ichigo and Rukia, who were both sitting on the bed, looking at each other with worried faces, as though their lives would end in a second. For all she knew maybe they would. Maybe there was a dinosaur in Ichigo's closet that was going to eat them!

"It's a velociraptor right!" Soi Fon asked with a smile. Ichigo and Rukia just gave her bewildered looks.

"No Orihime, it's not a velociraptor?" Ichigo teased.

_Damn…that was something Orihime would say…._

"No, Lord Fon…." Rukia sighed heavily… "I'm pregnant….and Ichigo's the father."

"Is that all? God I thought you were pregnant or something" Soi Fon laughed….. "Oh crap" she suddenly realized. Why was she acting so much like Orihime today? "You're pregnant!"

"Well….yeah" Rukia nervously giggled. "We,"

"You mean me" Ichigo intervened, before being elbowed fiercely in the side by an angry Rukia.

"We decided to tell you since you were our teacher and close friend. The only other people that know are…"

"ME AND KISUKE!" Yoruichi suddenly returned with a grin.

"WILL PEOPLE STOP INTERUPTING ME!" Rukia shouted angrily. The room suddenly quieted and she coughed as to regain her composure. "You three are the only other people who know, but we figure since you are our teacher, as well as a trusted mentor and leader of our council, telling you this information could only be beneficial to us. Will you please help us Lord Fon" Rukia bowed. Ichigo nodded.

"Your support would mean the world to us Sensei" Ichigo bowed slightly was well. Soi Fon sat on the chair for a minute, just staring at her two students. The news was finally sinking in; they were both expecting a child, a child that they would raise together, love together; a vampire child that would live as long as they did. A small smile set in across her face. Of all the people she's taught that could have ended up having children while still in school, Ichigo and Rukia were the best possible combination she could think of. The child would be loved like no other, and raised by two people who would remain together forever.

But then something else began to set in. The fact that this child may be yet another of her grandchildren, another member of the family she had believed to have lost so long ago. Her heart fluttered slightly at this thought. She allowed a soft giggle to escape the smile on her face.

"I would be honored, and blessed, to be a part of your child's life" she replied. The look on Ichigo and Rukia's faces instantly lifted, as a giant grin graced both of their faces as well.

"Thank you Sensei!" Ichigo smiled.

"Well now that this is over I need to take Soi Fon out to run some errands if you two don't mind?" Yoruichi asked. They waved good bye and the dynamic duo left **(I just watched batman XD ). **They shut the door behind them, and began walking down the sidewalk towards the shopping center of Karakura.

"As young as they are I believe that they will make the most wonderful of parents" Soi Fon smiled.

"There is only one thing concerning me…" Yoruichi stated somberly. Soi Fon's head shot up. She instantly knew what Yoruichi was speaking off, and a little part of her heart shattered. She knew this would not only destroy Ichigo and Rukia, but it would mean that the unborn child would have to be guarded extremely well.

"The fact that a demon princess has never successfully given birth to more than one child…."

**(Before yall troll on me about Rukia and Hisana, did their mom live? No. so therefore I wouldn't exactly call it a successful birth! NO TROLLING!)**

* * *

Momo Hinamori slowly made her way down the corridors of the 5th clan's mansion. Her eyes now held a much more ominous tone then they did before, a look of death could now be seen in her eyes, the desire to consume the blood of those around her, to serve her master Aizen.

A week ago Momo had been transformed into the 4th espada by her lord. With the betrayal and defection of Ulquiorra, rumored to be strong enough to garner a position higher than 4, Aizen's forces were left in need, and Momo was the perfect pawn to fill that gap. Not only did it strengthen Aizen's forces, but it weekend the vampire clans. It also gave Aizen more ears inside the vampire council, more voice to get his plans heard and passed amongst the other members. Including Momo in his scheme was the icing on the cake.

Getting Momo to agree to the plan also was not that difficult. Infatuated with her lord and master, Momo would do anything to appease him. Naturally when she found out that he truly was behind the ration, she was upset. But after coming up with a farce as to why it was necessary, she backed him 100% and asked to be of service in any way she could, and Aizen had the perfect spot for her in his army just waiting to be occupied.

Momo reached the door she was seeking, slowly pushing it open, the creaking noise ending echoes throughout the empty halls of the mansion. As she entered the room, the hissing snicker of the spoon man could be heard, mocking every footstep, every breath she took.

"Well well well, look at Aizen's little mistress making her presence noted" Nnoitra cackled. "Maybe you should go put your little strip tease on for Lord Aizen again. Who knows maybe you'll end up 3rd espada!" he spat at her. Nnoitra was bitter, bitter than the man who stood in his way of a higher rank was now gone, only to be filled by not himself, but a vampire WOMAN of all things. It made Nnoitra sick to his stomach, and he was going to have his way with her if he had anything to say about it.

"Watch it spoon boy" Momo glared. "Lord Aizen isn't the only one who will be upset with you if you try anything."

"Is that a threat?" Nnoitra cackled. "Bring it bitch!" he shouted, pulling out his zanpaktou. However, before he had even realized what had happened there was a sword impaling him the slightest amount through the center of his face. He fought off the hisses of pain as he sent a growling glare to the woman who had just stabbed his precious face.

"If you try anything again, I'll see to it that this sword holds no mercy on you" Momo warned menacingly. The look in her eyes resembled that of an angry beast, staring down the foe which stands in its way. The anger in her body could be felt as the spiritual pressure sky rocketed around her, sending Nnoitra to his knees as Momo pulled back her sword, flicking the blood onto the floor before sheathing it, and carrying on with her business. Nnoitra remained on the floor for a moment, in shock of the event that had just taken place.

* * *

"A…a witch?" Tatsuki exclaimed, slightly started. Renji remained on the floor, a small smirk making its way across his face. "Those exist? I mean I didn't think they'd fall under the same category, I guess I just never considered that they may possibly exist."

"It's only natural for you to think that way. The mythical creature and demonic communities share the same beliefs that you do, thinking that they should not exist. Most witches never reveal themselves, quietly living out their immortal years in solitude. Witches are still persecuted, even by the people who understand their existence. They scare humans do to their magical powers, and are persecuted by demons for being too weak. That was my mother, living a lie, pretending to be a human while hiding the dark secret that she was a demon…until she meant my beast of a father." Renji stood and shakily made his way towards the couch, Tatsuki slowly following him, concern plastered all over her face.

"My father was a vampire, however he was only half. Because of this he was always trying to prove his strength. His resentment for his human father caused him to murder him, mangling his body and scattering it throughout the house. From what I could gather, my grandfather was a sweet old man who was always doing volunteer work, which was how he meant my grandmother. She didn't care about what he was, whether he had power or not. But that was all that mattered to my father. When the police found my grandfather, the words 'waste of a life' was written on the walls in his blood. The police couldn't figure out who would want to kill him and eventually the case was dropped. When my mother told me this story I was wondering why on earth she would want anything to do with a man like that. That's when my hatred for him began…"

"Why did she want anything to do with him?" Tatsuki asked, trying to gain access to Renji's past.

"She didn't…..he raped her…."

Tatsuki's face suddenly was filled with horror; the thought of being raped by a power hungry vampire was enough to send shockwaves of fear throughout her body. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Renji's mother went through.

"After my mother discovered that she was pregnant the vampire council forced my father to be a part of my life. They forced my mother into a life of hell out of some sort of vampire honor code…."

"Renji…."

"My childhood was filed with my father beating my mother, screaming at her, that drunken bastard" Renji chuckled again. "My mother had so many scars most people thought she was a war vet. When I was about 5 my mother ran away from the home, seeking a life of peace with me. We wandered around aimlessly for a while before landing in Karakura town. She enrolled me in school and that's where I met you and Uryu. For a while life was normal, just me and mom.

Mom doted on me, probably to make up for all the pain and suffering I had been put through. I never suspected that she was anything more than a normal human. She told me about dad, that part was a little more crucial you know? But my entire childhood I, as well as the council believed her to be nothing more than a mere human, caught up in the lives of demons. She worked 2 jobs in an attempt to support me, when she could have just as easily used a magic spell to give us a giant house and everything we needed. But she wanted to live like a normal person; she didn't want to risk getting found out. Haru was a Christmas present I bought for her when I was about 7. She always loved cute things, especially stuffed animals, but never spent any money on herself, always wanting to make sure I was happy first. So after school I started working for a few streets down shoveling sidewalks in order to make enough money to buy her something for Christmas. I remember going to the store and wondering around for hours, trying to find the perfect thing to buy. Then I saw Haru and I instantly knew he was perfect. I bought it and ran home, hiding it under my bed until I wrapped it and gave it to her Christmas morning." At this point in the story Renji's eye had filled with tears, a genuine smile on his face as he clutched the bear a little tighter to his shaking body. Tatsuki could feel the love he had for his mother, how much that Christmas truly meant to him.

"She adored it, the look on her face when I handed it to her, and then when she opened it. She started crying when she saw it, and I think she hugged me for about 20 minutes afterwards, telling me how much it meant to her, how much she loved me, and how it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her…. You know now that I think about it, as hard as her life was, she always had a smile on her face" he smiled again. These memories of his mother were ones he didn't think of to often, but they made him happy, truly happy to remember the happy times he had with her. "She named it Haru after spring, since spring was always her favorite time of year. **(If you ever need inspiration writing something just watch clannad after story…..omg….) **Sadly, a year later in the spring…..my bastard of a father found out where she was. He was pissed, pissed that my mother had dared to leave a man as wonderful as he was. He stormed into the house one night right after I went to bed…..I still remember the horrible screams….. I ran into the living room as he was beating her senseless, punching her over and over and over…she tried to scream, she tried to fight back, but he was so much bigger than her…." Renji paused for a moment, quietly sniffling and trying to hide the tears. "I hid in the closet, to afraid to do anything. He raped her again, screaming what a stupid useless slut she was, and how she didn't deserve to be happy. I finally couldn't stand it anymore, and threw a shoe at my father, screaming, begging for him to stop. He turned, around, fangs bared and his eyes a blood curdling, murderous shade of red. I'll never forget those eyes…..they were the embodiment of hatred and could instill fear into men stronger than I. That was when my mother finally broke her silence and used her powers. My father was suddenly set on fire, and slammed through the wall and landing in the kitchen. My mother limped in to follow him, shouting how she would make sure he never harmed her precious child again, how he didn't deserve to be called a father. She shot a bolt of lightning at him from her hands, and thought she had killed him. But she hadn't. She turned around and was stabbed in the back by my father's zanpaktou. His last words…I'll never forget them…."

"You stupid whore! What a useless bitch! They should give me a medal for ridding this world of another witch! Take the kid! His blood's useless! You'll both burn in hell for this!"

"He fell to the ground, still on fire and screaming curses at my mother. I ran to my mother's side, tears falling down both our faces. As she lay there dying, she told me to grow up brave and strong, never to give up or lose hope, and to be happy. Then she took her hand and placed it over my heart, and transferred her remaining magical power to me, but not to enhance my witch powers, to enhance my vampire powers. She said I'll make it farther in life with those powers, and to always fight for good. Then with the loss of her magical power, she faded away. Eventually the whole house caught on fire, and I managed to escape with nothing but Haru in my arms. I ran to the vampire council, having nowhere else to run and they raised me until I was old enough to live on my own…."

"Who raised you?" Tatsuki asked, creeping slowly towards him. He was so lost in his memories that he didn't notice her moving.

"Lord Ukitake did. Lord Kuchiki helped as well after Hisana died; I think he needed something to get his mind off of everything. He's the one who pays for my apartment now. He told me to move into a nicer place, but I didn't want to impose, so I picked this place….it's good enough for a mutt like me…"

"You're not a mutt Renji" Tatsuki tried to reassure. "It doesn't matter what you are, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Byakuya, the council…we all love you no matter what you are Renji" Tatsuki continued.

"WHY DID SHE DO THIS TO ME!" He screamed as he punched the wall in front of him. "Why would she make me the creature I hate! She left me alone. That man still lives on this earth, I can smell his half rotted flesh everywhere I go, the smell of his burnt skin, wounds that won't heal due to his limited bloodlines, a sent engraved into my nose from childhood…..He's still alive and she's gone! Why does that bastard get to live while my innocent mother had to die! It's the vampires! It's their entire fucking fault! If they didn't exist mom would be alive and we would be a happy normal family!" He sobbed. Tatsuki could tell that he was in a full emotional breakdown. But she could only imagine the pain he was reliving, unlocking sealed memories that he had obviously tried to forget. It all hit him at once, his bastard rapist and murderer father, his innocent magical mother taken cruelly from this world long before her time, and the pain of being raised in an environment where you grow to hate the very thing that you are.

"I tried suicide 3 times when I was younger…..but this damn vampire blood won't let me die….this cursed blood running through my veins! I hate vampires! I hate what I am! WHY CAN'T THEY ALL JUST DIE!" He screamed! He gasped in shock however when Tatsuki suddenly grabbed him from behind, embracing him, she almost in tears as well. She just held him, her face buried into his shoulder blade. Renji sat there silently, the only sound in the apartment being the sound of his panicked and erratic breathing.

"Don't hate what you are Renji…..you can't do that after making me love myself and what I am…" Tatsuki whispered. "Your childhood must have been awful, and I completely understand your anger and hatred, why you feel betrayed by the vampires. But weren't you the one who told Uryu that not all vampires were bad? That some had pure hearts and only wanted to help those who needed it? What happened to that Renji?" she asked, trying to brighten the thoughts in his head. Renji thought for a moment and simply smirked.

"Uryu was one of my best friends as a kid…and he hated vampires almost as much as I did for killing his mother. The vampires that I told Uryu were good don't exist, I needed him in my life, I couldn't lose another person because of the fucking vampires, so I made up that bullshit so he'd stay with me" Renji lightly chuckled. Tatsuki shot up and shoved him to the ground, taking him by surprise and she suddenly towered over him.

"So Ichigo? Rukia? Byakuya? You! What the hell are all of you? You know that they're not monsters, and neither are you! And yet you're all vampires! Explain that Demi Lord Abarai!" Tatsuki shouted at him. She was furious that he would accuse loves ones of being evil monsters that deserved death, almost acting as though wished it upon all of them, including himself. She had to snap him out of it, show him that there was good in the vampire world. She had to, for his sake and well as her own. Again, Renji merely smirked.

"They're not vampires" he calmly stated. Tatsuki's eyes shot open in surprise. What the hell was he talking about, they drank blood, fought with zanpaktou, and if they weren't vampires then what the hell were they?

"What" she gasped. Renji let out a small laugh before looking her straight in the eye.

"They're angel's, sent from heaven to redeem the vampire race, to try to save humanity and mythical creatures and demons from themselves. No vampire has a pure soul, no vampire wants to make everyone happy before themselves…. They have to be angels, because they can't be vampires!" This is when Tatsuki realized it…..

Renji had completely gone insane.

"God sent them!" He laughed. "To save the world! I've seen them! The wings they use to fly around the sky and save the souls of those in danger! And it's not just them, Toshiro, Rangiku, Nel, Yoruichi, Urahara! They are all angels! They'll save us! They'll kill all the vampires and leave a world of good where no one can kill or hurt anyone!" He was in an almost hysterical laughter at this point, Tatsuki was panicking, no idea how to help her delusional friend.

"I will finally be free from my cursed blood! They'll put an end to my life where I couldn't! Then I can be free of my vampire blood, and be the witch that I always wished I was! THE ANGE…" Renji suddenly stopped his hysteric rant, his eyes blackened and he slumped over, shocking an already terrified Tatsuki into a scream. She looked up, and me the eyes of a sad Lord Kuchiki, who just seemed to be sadly observing the body of his unconscious demi-lord. He slowly picked him up and took him into the living room, placing him on the couch and covering him with a blanket. Tatsuki shakily got up and followed, Byakuya nodding towards the kitchen where he was starting to make a pot of tea.

"I have known Renji's mind was unstable from his past for some time, but I never imagined that something like this would ever occur" Byakuya sighed, looking for the tea leaves. Tatsuki took a seat at the counter, trying to calm herself down from the panic attack she had just witnessed one of her closest friends have.

"What happened" was all she could manage to ask.

"I assume he filled you in on the tragedies of his childhood. Because of what his father did, he has never accepted his vampire side, and has always fought it. Zambimaru is the only two headed zanpaktou for a reason. One head, the one he calls Snakey represents the witch in him, the side he perceives as good, the side he wants to express. The other head is called Chimpette, and she is his vampire side, always in control of Snakey, his vampire side always keeping him from living his dream and tying him down. She is the more powerful of the two, and the more barbaric. They two heads always fight, as Renji is always waging an inner battle with himself, wishing that he could separate them, but just as Snakey and Chimpette would die if they were separated, he would die if his bloodlines were separated as well. I think this reality finally became too much for him" Byakuya explained, setting a tea cup in front of Tatsuki, before taking a seat himself. Tatsuki looked at him as he blew over his tea, cooling it to the perfect temperature before taking a small and elegant sip.

"He hates himself" she asked.

"His hate for himself is greater than any hate I have ever seen."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing. If we knew what to do I would have done it years ago…. He is under the impression that us vampires are angels sent by god, and only the bad ones are actual vampires…"

"Give me some time… I think I know how to fix this" Tatsuki sighed. She knew if her plan didn't work that Renji may never be his old self again. This had to work…it had to.

"What Renji doesn't seem to understand is that Chimpette is also his mentor, always giving him advice and pushing to beyond his limits in order to become a stronger person. They both deeply care for Renji, and will do anything for him. His vampire side is what has allowed him to come this far…..I wish you luck in your plan. I am off to inform Ichigo and Rukia of this development, contact me if his condition changes at all" he stated, before quickly making his way towards the door.

"One question before you leave, Lord Kuchiki" Tatsuki asked, following him towards the door. Byakuya turned around and looked at her, honestly willing to answer any question she asked.

"How did you know to come?" He softly smiled and turned towards the door.

"Renji is important to me. I can sense when he is in high emotional distress. Rukia as well. I've helped raise him, he's almost a son to me, and you have to help your children when they are in need." With that he opened the door and vanished, leaving Tatsuki with a mystified look on her face, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

"So Renji snapped?" Isshin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He knew Renji was a close friend of Ichigo and Rukia, but never thought his life was that tragic.

"It almost seems as though their group specifically has been chosen by fate to lead a life of unfortunate events and hardship, knowing nothing but despair and pain. The only hope they have is found in each other, and that can only provide so much it seems" Byakuya sighed. "The girl says she has an idea to snap Renji out of it, I hope for everyone's sake that it works."

"I can't imagine growing up hating yourself, hating what you are, wishing you were dead and being unable to do it…"

"Renji has hated the very thing he is for the majority of his life. Sometimes I find myself wishing that I could find Renji's father, so that I could kill him myself, or allow Renji to kill him in an attempt to find peace. However the man has remained in hiding since the incident. What a coward, men such as he do not deserve to be considered vampires." Byakuya and Isshin continued their conversation. Byakuya had originally come over to tell Ichigo and Rukia, but upon meeting Isshin he was distracted.

"You hungry Rukia? I think we have some leftoever cake from Yuzu's baking adventure last night" Ichigo laughed as he opened the door to the Kurosaki house. Rukia nodded excitedly.

"I could be in a food coma and Yuzu's cake would sound good!" She grinned. They entered the home and took their shoes off, making their way into the kitchen, where Byakuya and Isshin were holding their conversation.

"The fact of the matter is that if Renji does not come out of it, he may have to be committed, or if he becomes dangerous…. will have to be dealt with by the council…." Byakuya sighed.

"With everything going on right now the council can't afford to lose a demi-lord, and I don't know if Ichigo and the others could afford to lose a friend. Renji has to find a way to come to terms with his bloodline, the same way he helped Tatsuki come to terms with her's, she must help him now" Isshin duplicated Byakuya's sigh.

"Wait….what?" Ichigo gasped in shock, not only at what he had just heard, but at the fact that Byakuya and his father were talking like old friends. "You two know each other? And what the hell is going on with Renji!" he suddenly shouted angrily, confused and needing answers.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed in shock. There was worry in both her and Ichigo's eyes, what was wrong with Renji? It sounded like he had lost it. Were they going to lose someone important to them? And why was her precious older brother talking with Ichigo's father? What did they not know? What was going on?

"You two better answer us" Ichigo growled. Isshin sighed and looked at Byakuya, who nodded slowly.

"We probably should have told you sooner, but we have much to discuss."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! Did you all like it? I hope it was good enough to make up for all the time I missed! I promise im not going to take as long to get the next chapter up! Love you all! Laters! I gots to go to work :(**


End file.
